


Wolf Moon

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 117,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Werewolf Aaron Hotchner is far from pleased when Spencer Reid joins the team... The presence of the young werewolf is not welcome... but when Hotch learns that Spencer Reid was raised by a human mother after being abandoned by his werewolf father, he takes him under his wing. And perhaps he has found more than a friend in the younger wolf...  But there's an Alpha Female in the territory who is far from pleased...  she's had her eyes on Aaron Hotchner for a long time, and won't let anyone stand in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quantico, Virginia

 

The first time Aaron Hotchner caught a whiff of that scent, he felt his ears perk and his hackles bristle… even though he wasn’t even in his pelt. And to his confusion, the faint scent had come off of Gideon, who had just come from the Academy. Hotch could only come to the conclusion that the scent had come from one of the Cadets. Over the next few months, he caught a faint whiff of the same scent from time to time… and he didn’t like it. As an Alpha Wolf, he didn’t like others encroaching on his territory. With luck the young cadet wolf would be shipped off after graduation. And soon, the graduation day came. 

Not long after, Hotch got a whiff of that scent again. At first it was faint. Frowning, he stood from his desk and stepped out of his office. And he got another whiff.

“Hey Hotch!” He looked at Gideon, who was down by the doors to the bullpen. And then Hotch spotted the boy beside him. Ah. The new team member. Dr. Spencer Reid. The boy was a certified genius, and as Gideon told it, a brilliant profiler. Hotch made his way across the bullpen. 

“And this is Aaron Hotchner.” Gideon announced. “Hotch… This is Dr. Reid.” Derek Morgan stepped aside, and the young man turned and faced Hotch. And that scent filled his senses. It made his nostrils flare, his eyes widen and his pupils contract. He could feel his blood racing in his veins, and took all his self control not to bare his teeth and snarl at the young wolf before him. 

Reid stared back, eyes wide in… fear. Hotch was surprised, but satisfied to see that fear. He stared the boy down, and felt that satisfaction swell when the boy lowered his eyes, admitting his submissive status to the larger male…

That evening, Hotch paced in his home. 

Most of their kind lived in packs. He did when he was young. But DC and the surrounding areas were Neutral Territory. As it was not a state, but it’s own district, so his kind adhered to that as well. No pack could claim it as its territory, every wolf was to respect one another, and these rules were not to be broken, on pain of death… But even so… it was wolf’s instinct to claim his territory. And as such, no wolf really lived near another in the neutral territory… But now, a young male had moved into the area that Aaron Hotchner considered to be his territory, and this was NOT to be taken lightly. 

The boy had showed the proper submission that day, but Hotch had to make sure that the boy KNEW his place…

He snorted and shook his head, collapsing onto the sofa and picking up his glass of bourbon, sipping it slowly. He rolled it around on his tongue before letting it slide down his throat. As he did, he let his head fall back onto the sofa and he stared at the ceiling. Once dark brown, his eyes were now a brilliant amber color, and he could feel his sharp teeth in his mouth, against his tongue. He longed to stretch his body out, slither out of his clothes and allow his sleek black pelt to overtake his form… to run through the dark on long legs, tasting the cool autumn air, and the hot blood of a kill… 

But he had to work in the morning. Running was not an option. And so he subdued the wolf within him, and retired to bed…

 

The next day, he snarled as he entered the bullpen. The boy’s scent was strong in his nostrils… a young male, still a pup for God’s sake, and here he was… in HIS territory. Hotch wondered how long this whelp would last… He was pathetic. He was hardly material for the FBI. OR for the wolves. And yet, he was one. Obviously, he was the runt of the litter. And he was, by far, the most submissive looking wolf Hotch had ever encountered. But he had to have something to him, to have survived for this long… the boy had left his territory to attend college… wolves just didn’t do that. He had taken a big risk, entering the territory of another pack… 

Of course, maybe he had done what Hotch had done. When Hotch had decided that he had wanted to go away to college, he had tracked down the Alpha of the pack that controlled the territory that his school of choice was in, and had written him a letter, explaining who he was, what he would like to do, and swearing that he held no ill will towards the pack. He had received a letter back, asking for a formal meeting. And so he had gone. 

He had met the local pack Alpha at a diner on neutral territory. The young, eighteen year old Aaron Hotchner had lunch with the alpha, a large brown timber wolf, who at the end of the meal, had shaken hands with the young male and granted him permission to enter his territory for college, and extended him an invitation to run with his pack on the Full Moon. A strict boundary was set… should Hotch meet a female of his liking, he was to seek the permission of the Alpha before pursuing her.

Hotch had attended college, and had run with the pack, but had never really been interested enough in any of the females to want to woo them. 

For Reid to leave his pack’s territory and enter another’s to go to college, he would have had to do the same. But he had NEVER asked permission to enter the territory of Aaron Hotchner!!!

Hotch snarled to himself. Oh, he would be having a talk with that boy…

A few days later, he finally got the opportunity. Most of the team had gone home. Reid was just finishing up. And Hotch had been waiting.

“Reid.” The boy looked up at the call. “My office. Now.” Reid’s eyes widened, but he nodded and slowly stood, skittering up the stairs. Hotch held the door open. Reid shuffled in, eyeing him nervously. Then, in the sudden blink of an eye, the door had slammed closed, Reid was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and shoved up against it. Reid stood there, eyes wide in fear. He stared into a pair of blazing yellow eyes. 

He trembled as a deep growl rumbled from Hotch’s chest as the man bared his sharp, lupine teeth. Then, Hotch leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, taking in the young man’s scent. Then he snarled.

“You have a lot of balls coming here without permission, pup.” Hotch growled.

“I… I thought that… that DC was Neutral Territory!”

“But we’re not IN DC, are we?!” Hotch snapped. “We’re in Quantico, VIRGINIA!!!”

Reid winced and whimpered as Hotch shook him, and then slammed him against the door again. And he turned his head to the side at the threatening growl.

“I’m sorry!” He cried. “I… I didn’t know!!!”

Hotch let out a sound that seemed to be a cross between a bark and a roar, and he turned and flung Reid down onto the floor of his office. Reid landed with a yelp, and then whimpered as he saw the larger male advancing on him. Immediately he rolled onto his back and turned his head to the side, exposing his throat and belly in a submissive fashion. Hotch was soon kneeling by his side and hovering over him threateningly, eyes darting back and forth between Reid’s closed eyes and white throat.

The room was silent for a long time, save for the continuous low growl and the soft whimpers from the two wolves…

Finally, Reid gathered up the courage to speak up.

“Sir… I swear it… I’m no threat to you. I… I’m no threat to anyone! I’m not here to challenge you for anything! Please!”

“Then why ARE you here?!”

“… I… I just… I’m here to… work.”

“Werewolves don’t leave their pack. Why did you?”

“I… I don’t HAVE a pack.” Reid whined. And Hotch paused. The growl faded. Slowly, Reid opened his eyes and turned to look at Hotch. The man looked baffled.

“What?” He asked.

“I don’t have a pack,” Reid whispered. Hotch studied Reid for a long moment, and then he backed off. Reid remained where he was on the floor, watching the man. And the man watched him. Finally, after a long while, Hotch extended a hand. Reid eyed it for a moment, and then slowly reached out. Hotch clasped his hand in a tight grip, and pulled him to his feet. He stared at Reid, his eyes his normal human brown once again.

“Come on. I’ll drive you home.” He said. “Go get your things.” 

Reid nodded and scampered away. Hotch watched him go and sighed, frowning in thought. Then he gathered his coat and briefcase and left his office, turning out the lights.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid watched the sleet fall beneath the light of the streetlamps as they drove by them, one at a time. He wrapped his arms around his middle, glad to be in the warmth of the car, rather than walking to the subway in the cold icy rain. 

“So.” Reid blinked and turned when Hotch spoke. “You said that you have no pack.” Hotch glanced over at Reid, and the boy stared back, blinking his wide brown eyes. “What did you mean?”

“Just what I said.” Reid answered, his voice soft. “I don’t have a pack.”

“How can you not have a pack?” Hotch asked, frowning.

“… My mom.” Reid answered softly.

“Is she one of us?”

“No.” Reid admitted. “She’s human.”

“I’ve read your file. I know she’s… sick.”

“Yes. My father didn’t know when he married her. And when they found out… well… the pack decided that she wasn’t acceptable, as a mate, or to bear offspring. My father… he was told that as long as she was his, he was not welcome. He was… going to leave her. But then they found out that mom was pregnant.”

“Was it a single birth or a litter?”

“… A litter of three.” Reid answered. “I was the only survivor.”

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“… Her illness… Mom rejected my brothers. My father tried to get the others in the pack to help, but… they wouldn’t. It was nature, they said. If my mother was so sick that she would turn away her own pups, then they were just as flawed. My brothers died within two days of their birth.”

“And you?”

“My mother coddled me. And my father was furious. He had begged her to take one of my brothers, and leave me to die instead.”

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“… I was the runt.” Reid admitted. Hotch nodded. “And so I was… even less desirable. The runt of a flawed mother, who wasn’t even a wolf?” Reid shook his head and looked out the window again. “My father… he tried. But… my mother raised me to be human. That was all she knew. And my father already resented me, so he didn’t teach me much. And a wolf without his pack… well… eventually, he’d had enough.”

Hotch glanced at Reid as his voice broke. He watched one lonely tear trail down Reid’s face. 

“… He left us.” Reid finally whispered. “When I was ten. He abandoned me and my mom, rejoined the pack, and took a new mate.”

Hotch was silent for a long time, rolling this sad story over in his mind… for a pack to abandon a pup like this… his pack never would have allowed it… He frowned, hoping to God that the Las Vegas pack was under better leadership… to abandon a pup like that was reprehensible! Why… it was medieval! 

“How did you survive when you went to college?” Hotch asked.

“I stayed on campus. I was there for several months before the local pack knew that I was there… when they found out… they… they set up an ambush. They intended to kill me…”

“What happened?” Hotch asked.

“I was walking home from a late night tutoring session. It’s how I made extra money… Campus was virtually deserted…”

“How old were you?”

“Sixteen.” Hotch nodded, and remained silent as Reid continued. “I caught their scent at the last moment… but it was too late. They came out of nowhere and I was dragged to the ground. They were all around me… I don’t know how many there were… at least a dozen. I was on the ground… my books were everywhere, my clothes were torn, and I was hurting… and then there was a hand on my throat, and the Alpha was over me…”

Hotch frowned again, thinking of how had been hovering over Reid just like that earlier that very evening.

“And he… asked me to give him a reason not to kill me.”

“And what did you say?”

“… I just… cried.”

“So what happened?”

“He finally asked me who I was, and what I was doing there. And I told him… and he demanded to know how I had the balls to presume that I could just waltz onto pack territory without asking for his permission. And I told him that I didn’t know that I was supposed to. And I explained my situation, that I didn’t grow up in a pack… that I… didn’t know the Laws of our kind. I told him everything. And he… let me go.”

“He just… let you go?” Hotch asked, skeptical. 

“He kept tabs on me after that…” Reid added. “By the time I left, we were almost on good terms.”

“Almost?” Hotch asked, and Reid finally smiled.

“Almost.” He nodded.

“You’re lucky.”

“… I know. And… thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me a chance.”

“Who says I have?”

“You did.” Reid said confidently, and Hotch glanced at him. “When you didn’t kill me.”

Hotch snorted, and a slight smirk came to his lips. “I guess so.”

And slowly, the car pulled to a stop outside of Reid’s apartment.

“I’m only here to make a life for myself.” Reid said after a moment. “And I respect your position. I’m not here to challenge you in any way… And besides.” He gave Hotch a smile. “I’m still a runt.”

Hotch blinked, and then chuckled.

“Thanks for the ride home, Hotch.”

“You’re welcome.” Hotch nodded. But Reid didn’t get out of the car. Hotch looked at him.

“So… we… we’re good. Right?” Reid asked, looking up at him. Hotch blinked, and then smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. We’re good, pup.” He said, and Reid grinned.

“See you on Monday.” Reid said, and then slipped out of the car and ran up to his apartment. Hotch pulled away and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Hotch ever saw Reid in his pelt, was over two years after the boy had joined the BAU. In hind sight, Hotch wished he had gone running with the boy before… It seemed ridiculous that he had worked with Reid for as long as he had, and had never seen the boy in his wolf form… but he hadn’t.

But now, they were faced with a brutal UnSub. And the moment Hotch and Reid had visited the first crime scene, they had met eyes over the body. And they knew that the scent wasn’t their imagination. When they got to the police station, Hotch sent Rossi and Emily out to visit with the ME, and sent Morgan and JJ to talk to a witness.

And as soon as they were alone, he closed the door and turned to face Reid. 

“You smelled it too.” Reid stated calmly.

“I did.” Hotch nodded. “We need to find him first.”

“And do what?” Reid asked, as Hotch dug in his briefcase. The man pulled out a wooden box, and opened it. Reid approached, and his eyes widened… Silver bullets.

“We kill him.” Hotch said, beginning to load a clip with silver bullets.

“What?” Reid gasped, eyes wide. 

“We can’t arrest this one, pup.” Hotch said, using the nickname that he only utilized when he and Reid were alone. “If he goes to prison… well… imagine what will happen on the full moon. No. This one has to die.” And he slammed the clip into his gun. Reid took a deep breath, and nodded. 

“So no one but us can go after him either.” Reid said, and Hotch nodded. 

“We’re going to have to play this one VERY carefully.” Hotch confirmed, loading another clip. He knelt and pulled his other gun from the ankle holster, and slammed in the second clip. Then he turned and handed the gun to Reid. Reid eyed it, then nodded and accepted it, swapping it out for his revolver.

“So how do we do this?” Reid asked.

“We work the profile with the team.” Hotch said. “And then the pair of us work it further, with what we know…”

And so they did. Reid worked his geographic profile, while the team worked the case… And Reid and Hotch conferred frequently. They were on the case for six days when Reid finally laid down the photo before his Unit Chief. Hotch stared, and then looked up at Reid.

“… Rob Fiennes.” Hotch read.

“It’s him.” Reid said.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. He has property at the edge of Miranda County.”

“Right.” Hotch nodded, and stood.

“Where are you guys goin’?” Morgan asked, watching as Reid and Hotch suddenly strode from the room.

“Interview a potential witness.” Reid said.

“Oh. Alright then.” 

“We’ll grab dinner when we get back.” Hotch said.

“Sounds good. Make it fast.” Prentiss grinned. Hotch and Reid nodded, and headed out to the car. Hotch drove.

“How are we going to play this?”

“We’re going to go in on foot.”

“… Foot? Or paw?” Reid asked.

“… Paw.”

“Taking our guns?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “We’re not taking any chances.”

“Alright.” Reid nodded. 

When they arrived at the edge of the property, Hotch pulled off the road. Then he turned to Reid.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Reid nodded. “But… what about our guns? Wolves don’t wear belts…”

“Here.” Hotch said, and passed Reid a sack. “Put your clothes and everything in here. Once we take care of Fiennes, we’ll change back, dress and call in the others.

“Oh.” Reid nodded, and they got out of the car. Reid watched as Hotch immediately began to undress and shove his belongings into his sack. Reid chews his lip, and then followed suite. Out of the corner of his eye, Reid took in Hotch’s nude form… and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks… and between his legs. He quickly looked away, and finished shoving everything into his bag.

“Ready?” Hotch asked, turning and looking at Reid. He was unable to resist his eyes roaming down the tall slender figure. Reid turned and faced him, clutching the bag before himself to hide his private parts, which made Hotch want to grin.

“I… I think so…”

“So let’s go.” Hotch said, and then before Reid’s eyes, Hotch made the transformation. Bones popped, ligaments stretched and tendons snapped. Reid watched his jaw stretch out and his ears grow to a point as the hair on his head and between his legs thickened and spread… and then he fell to all fours, bearing his teeth to the chill air.

And then, finally, a great black wolf stood before him, massive and powerful. His breath misted on the air as he stared at Reid with his golden eyes, and Reid stared back, amazed at the awe he felt as he gazed upon the beast before him. 

Reid shook himself, then took a deep breath and began the transformation himself… it didn’t come as easy to him as it did to Hotch… Hotch enjoyed the change, and would go for a run whether it was the full moon or not. Reid on the other hand rarely changed, unless it was the full moon. And even then, sometimes he would avoid going out into the light the moon simply to avoid the change. 

Hotch watched the change. It was slower, and less fluid than his own… he could tell Reid didn’t often change of his own accord… and with a start, Hotch suddenly came to a realization… 

No pack. No acceptance… had this pup ever been running with another wolf before?

It sent a pang into his heart to think that. To run with your own kind was one of the greatest joys a wolf had. Never do you feel so free… so… RIGHT in your own skin… The pure elation that came from it was heavenly… it was a feeling that most every wolf knew… had this poor boy been deprived of that most basic, and most beloved joy?

Finally, Reid had changed. Hotch stared at the pup before him. His youth showed on his gangly form… he still had a puppy-like face, and he hadn’t grown into his ears or his paws, it seemed. His sleek coat was a warm chestnut brown, and his lithe form needed a bit more muscle to it… but God, his legs… they were long and thin… his back was long, his body lean, his chest full… Hotch could see it in a moment. Turn this pup loose to run, and he would fly…

Slowly, Hotch approached the young male, much smaller than himself. Reid watched him approach.

“Run with me, Spencer.” Hotch said, looking the pup in his eyes. Reid nodded, and the pair seized their bags in their teeth and darted into the woods. Hotch led the way. He was sure-footed as he wove his way through the dark trees, and Reid followed closely on his tail. Running through the woods was not something Reid was familiar with, but he quickly found his footing over the uneven ground and matched Hotch’s speed easily. 

Reid tried to focus… they were her for work after all. But before he knew it, his heart was soaring… he had never done this before!!! He had heard that one the greatest joys a wolf could have was to run with his pack… but Reid had never had a pack to run with. Now, running through the woods with Hotch… he had never felt so… light hearted and elated, despite the fact that they were on a case. And before he knew it, his tail was wagging and he was bounding in his enjoyment.

Hotch secretly was pleased to see that. It made his lip curl in a wolfish smile to see the joy that the pup was feeling, despite the fact that now was not the time for fun and games. It made him happy… he resolved then and there to take Reid running when they got home from their case…

Both had to hide disappointment when they saw lights from the house before them. They slowed to a trot, and then stopped at the treeline.

“Now what?” Reid asked, looking at Hotch.

“We circle the property. Examine it from every angle. See if we can see movement inside, and determine any obstacles.” Hotch said. “We meet on the other side and make a plan from there.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded. And still carrying the sacks in their teeth, they split up to circle the clearing that the house was in. Hotch studied the house closely as he trotted around the perimeter. He counted doors and windows, and estimated the distance between the house and the shelter of the trees… as he got about halfway through his distance, he reached a shed. He paused a moment, then dropped his sack and slunk through the darkness to the shed. He circled it, sniffing carefully. He reached a window and stood up on his back paws, and peered in. Just as he was focusing on the darkness inside of the shed, he heard a loud echoing snarl, and then high pitched yelps.

Spencer!

He bolted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Robert Fiennes was washing the dishes when he caught some movement outside of his home. He glanced up and made a double take…

A slender wolf was slinking across the dirt road that led through the woods and to his home… and the wolf was carrying a bag in its teeth… But Rob didn’t need to see that to know that this was no canis lupus. This was a Lycanthrope… Snarling, he shut off the water at the sink and made his way to the door, stripping off his clothes as he went. And by the time he had reached the door, he was on all fours and in his gray pelt. He slipped out the doggy door and darted towards the woods, eyes on the trees that the other wolf had disappeared behind… 

He slowed to a slow stalk, and soon spotted the intruder… it was a young male… He stood frozen in a small clearing, ears perked and nose quivering. Rob crouched, hackles raised and teeth bared. The young wolf turned his head sharply.

Rob tensed, and then lunged, letting out a furious roar as he did so. The young wolf started and whirled, but then was knocked off of his feet by the large paws of the gray wolf. And then teeth were snapping.

The pup immediately began yelping in fright, thrashing around on his back as he tried to keep those teeth from taking hold of him. His shrill cries grated on Rob’s nerves, and he viciously lunged for the young male’s throat… The pup thrust a paw up, trying to block the larger male’s teeth, but a moment later, they snapped shut on his leg, and there was an audible SNAP!!!

The pup let out a scream, and Rob backed off, licking the blood from his lips before letting his tongue roll out in a satisfied grin. Crying, the pup flipped over and slunk away, holding up his leg. But a moment later, Rob came at him. The pup immediately began yelping and crying again, tucking his rump and scuttling away as fast as he could, trying to escape the snapping teeth.

But suddenly, there was a fearsome roar and a large dark hulk slammed into the gray wolf and sent him tumbling.

Rob scrambled to his feet and whirled to face this new threat. A large black wolf stood before him, turning his head to the young male to check on him. The pup looked up at the black wolf and whined, shivering in pain. But he stretched his head up, and licked the black male’s chin in submissive thanks. Rob watched the black male’s ears perk forwards, and his tail wagged. He licked the young male’s muzzle in return, and the little brown wolf’s tail gave a hesitant flutter of a wag. 

But then the black male turned. His hackles were up all the way down his back, and he bared his teeth, put his ears back and growled threateningly.

“You’re on my land…” Rob snarled, also showing his teeth. “You have no right to be here…”

“Actually… I do…” Hotch snarled. “FBI, Robert. The killing stops now.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Rob exclaimed in amusement. “You’re here because of the deaths of some pathetic humans?!”

“It’s over.” Hotch snarled, and began to advance on the gray wolf. Rob barked out a laugh.

“I’m gonna rip you apart… and then I’ll finish what I started on your little boyfriend there…” And Rob lunged. Hotch sprang forward, meeting his charge, and then the pair clashed in a snarling, barking whirlwind of fur and snapping teeth. 

Whimpering, Reid slunk over to the bag that he had dropped. He pawed at it, then whined and began to force his body to change, cursing the need for opposable thumbs. As soon as he could he began fumbling the bag open and digging around desperately… Finally, his fingers closed upon cold metal, and he pulled the gun from the bag, turning and raising it.

“Hotch! DOWN!!!”

Hotch threw himself back and rolled, and a gunshot echoed through the woods… then again, and again and again… Five times it sounded. By the time Hotch rolled to his feet, he was naked and his wolf form had faded back into that of a man. He stared at Rob.

The gray wolf was staring at Reid. Then, slowly, he began to shift and change… and finally, the man was sitting there, five holes in his torso… he stared at Reid with wide eyes.

“… Silver…?” He gasped. And then blood dripped from his lips and he slumped to the ground. The two agents watched as he shuddered, and then went still…

Hotch only paused a moment, then got to his feet and ran to Reid, kneeling beside him and checking his arm.

“… your wrist is broken…”

“I know.” Reid nodded, wincing.

“Good shot.”

“Thank you.” Reid smiled. The pair stared at one another, and then Hotch threw his arms around Reid and hugged him tight. Reid gasped softly, and his cheeks turned pink as he was suddenly VERY aware of the nudity of the both of them.

“I’m sorry.” Hotch said, suddenly.

“For what?” Reid asked, baffled. He pulled back and looked up at Hotch.

“I shouldn’t have had us separate… I mean… especially after… Georgia.”

“It’s okay, Hotch. This was a… unique circumstance.”

“Still…” Hotch frowned. “You were hurt because of me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Reid said firmly. “We should dress… And… how will we explain Fiennes?”

“What do you mean?”

“… He’s naked.”

“We can dress him.”

“We can’t duplicate the bullet holes…” Reid pointed out.

“Just… leave it to me.”

“… Alright.” Reid nodded.

“Let me help you dress.” Hotch said.

“Oh, no, I can—“

“Your wrist is broken, Reid.”

“… Oh. Yeah. Right.” Reid mumbled, flushing. Hotch began to sort out Reid’s clothes, and helped him get back into them.

“You call the team. I’m gonna go get the car.”

“Okay…” Reid nodded, and Hotch shifted back into his wolf form and disappeared into the woods. Reid sat there on the forest floor, staring at the body a few yards away and cradling his broken wrist. Then he sighed and pulled out his phone…

“Hey kid, done talkin’ to Fiennes already?” Morgan immediately answered.

“Um… t-talking didn’t exactly… happen. He’s dead.”

“Dead?! Was it the UnSub?”

“No… He WAS the UnSub.” Reid said. “I… He attacked me… and then he and Hotch fought and… and I shot him.”

“… We’re on our way. Are you hurt?”

“I… I think my wrist is broken.”

“How about Hotch?” Morgan asked over all the chaotic background noise. 

“He’s okay, I think…” Reid said softly, his voice lined in pain.

“Sit tight, kid. We’re coming.”

“He’s naked.”

“… What?”

“He… he was naked. And he just… attacked me.”

“Fiennes?”

“Yeah…”

“Listen Reid… it’s okay. We’ll be there soon…”

“Okay…” Reid said, and snapped his phone closed. A few minutes later, the SUV pulled into the clearing and Hotch got out… naked. Reid quirked a brow and watched his Unit Chief hurry around the house. He returned a few minutes later, now fully dressed. He made his way over to Reid and helped him to his feet.

“Come on…” He said, guiding Reid over to the car and having him sit in the passenger seat while he got out the first aid kit. Then he gently rolled up Reid’s sleeve and began to wrap a bandage around it. Reid winced and bit his lip, fighting back his pained whimpers.

“Wait here…” Hotch said when he was finished, and disappeared into the house. He was back a moment later with a bag of frozen peas. He set the bag on Reid’s lap and had him rest his wrist on the peas. Then he looked up. “They’re coming.”

“I told Morgan that Fiennes attacked me. That you fought him, and I shot him. And… he was naked from the start.”

“Okay.” Hotch said. “We moved around the house just to scope it out, and he just burst out the door and tackled you.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded. “And I fell on my wrist.”

“Yes.” Hotch said.

“Alright.” Reid murmured, and Hotch went to meet up with the arriving team, and law enforcement. He led them to the body, while Morgan, of course, went straight to Reid, who gave him a small smile and assured him that he was fine.

And eighteen hours later, the team was on the jet on the way home, Reid with his arm in a splint and sling, because he had steadfastly refused a cast… after all… as a lycanthrope, he would heal faster than a typical human, and when he changed on the full moon… well… the cast wouldn’t change with him…

“Only you, Pretty Boy,” Morgan was teasing, “Would get jumped by a guy in the buff.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Reid drawled in a flat tone as Morgan, Rossi, JJ and Emily laughed.

“It was certainly interesting to watch from my angle.” Hotch snorted, perpetuating the lie, much to Reid’s chagrin. “One moment I was looking at Reid and the next… a uh…” He cleared his throat. “A full moon… so to speak.” This got the team going again, while Reid flushed dark red and slouched down in his seat. Hotch looked down at the young man and smirked. Reid growled softly, lip curling to show a flash of teeth. That made Hotch chuckle.

When the jet touched down, the team gathered their belongings and began to file off, Morgan carrying Reid’s bag for him.

“Need a ride, kid?” Morgan asked.

“I’m taking him.” Hotch announced. Morgan looked at Hotch, then nodded and headed over to his Unit Chief’s car. Hotch popped the trunk and Morgan tossed Reid’s bag in, then ruffled Reid’s hair and headed to his own car. Hotch held the door open and Reid got in. He fastened his seat belt one handed while Hotch trotted around to the driver’s side and slid in. And then they were on their way.

“… I’m sorry.” Reid suddenly said. Hotch frowned in confusion and glanced over at him.

“For what?”

“For letting Fiennes get the drop on me…” Reid mumbled.

Hotch looked at him again, then sighed. “Reid… that wasn’t your fault.”

“… I… I should have heard him… smelled him… something!”

“Reid… he grew up in the woods. He grew up like one of us. You didn’t. You never learned how to detect others in the woods. He learned how to sneak up on his prey undetected… I’m sorry, Spencer, but… you had no chance against him.”

Reid slowly looked up at Hotch, his wide eyes upset. 

“It’s not your fault.” Hotch said gently.

“I almost got myself killed.” Reid gasped, shaking his head.

“That was my fault.”

“No, Hotch, it—“

“No, it was. I knew you weren’t experienced and the UnSub was. That alone should have been enough to keep you with me.” 

Reid sighed. 

“Spencer…”

“Yes?”

“Next full moon… as long as your arm is okay…” Hotch said slowly. “I want you to come run with me. In the woods.”

“What?” Reid asked, looking up with wide eyes.

“I want you to run with me.”

“… really?” Reid gasped. Hotch glanced over at Reid and smiled, then nodded.

“Yes.” He confirmed. And Reid’s face split into the most joyous smile he had ever seen on the boy…


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, Reid’s arm wasn’t better by the next full moon, and they ended up on a case in Utah. But the next month, Hotch quietly asked to give the team some time off… and he focused it right around the full moon…

The team was ecstatic. Morgan was going on and on about what he was going to do on his week off, and trying to bully Reid into going with him. Reid quietly, but firmly, turned him down every time. And finally…

“ALRIGHT!!!”

Reid jumped, startled.

“Vacation!” Morgan crowed, standing, slamming his desk drawer closed, flicking off his desk lamp and grabbing his bag.

Reid scowled as he tried to soothe his pounding heart.

“I’m gone.” Rossi announced, striding out of his already darkened office.

“Me too!” Garcia squealed, entering the bullpen, JJ not far behind her.

“And… I’m done!” Emily announced, finishing her last file with a flourish and closing it, setting it on top of the stack of completed paperwork. Reid smiled at his team fondly, then looked up at Hotch’s office. The man was still diligently working. Reid let out an impatient sigh… he knew that the full moon was in a few days… and he was looking forward to it with more eagerness than he had expected…

“Hey kid!” Reid turned. The team was in the doorway. “You comin’?”

“I have another few files to finish. You guys have fun, though!”

“You sure you don’t wanna—“

“I’m sure, Morgan.” Reid smiled. “Thanks.”

“Alright… see you next week, kid.”

“Bye, Butter Cream!”

“Bye!” Reid waved, grinning at his team. And finally, the bullpen was quiet. Reid sighed and relaxed, bending over not a case file, but a book. When Hotch emerged from his office, Reid was fully immersed in his reading. In fact there was a stack of three books that he had already finished. Hotch walked over to his agent’s desk and looked at the books. And promptly made a face.

“Spencer… really?!” He cried in horror. 

“AAH!!!” Reid yelped, jumping nearly a foot into the ear. “Jeeze, Hotch! Warn a guy!”

“Spencer!” Hotch howled. “Why are you READING this… GARBAGE?!” And he picked up the first book between thumb and forefinger as though it were something nasty. “The Werewolf Book: The Encyclopedia of Shape-Shifting Beings…” Hotch read, then dropped the book with a disgusted look on his face as he looked down at the next. “Werewolves: A Field Guide to Shapeshifters, Lycanthropes, and Man-Beasts…” He slid the book off of the one underneath, and read that title aloud, too… “The Book of Were-wolves: A 19th Century Study of Lycanthropy”… Spencer… Why are you reading this shit?!”

Reid put down the book he was currently reading, another one entitled “The Book of WereWolves”.

“Just… reading?” Reid offered weakly. Hotch glared, and Reid deflated. “I just… I’m trying to learn about… about…”

“Us?”

“… yeah.”

“This stuff is nothing but old folklore, myths and legends. If you want to learn about us… then ask me.” And he held out his hand. Reid blinked, and then after a long moment, he accepted the offered hand. Hotch pulled Reid to his feet. “I should have done this long ago.” Hotch said softly. “When you first told me about how you grew up.” Reid blinked his large brown eyes. “… you’re spending our vacation with me.”

“… Okay.” Reid nodded, and he allowed himself to be led from the BAU, leaving the books behind…

The drive home was spent in silence, tense in excitement. 

Reid was eager as a pup when they arrived at Aaron Hotchner’s home. It was a small house on the outskirts of town. Behind it, was the woods. And that was the reason Hotch had purchased it when he had moved to Quantico. Reid was inhaling the air deeply.

“I’ve never really… stopped to smell the forest before.” He admitted. “The ocean when I was in school in California, but…”

“what about on cases?” Hotch asked. “You’ve been in the woods.”

“I try to focus on the reason I’m there and not on the small things that don’t mean anything.”

“the smell of the woods is no small thing to us.” Hotch argued, frowning slightly.

“… I guess… it is to me.” Reid shrugged, now looking ashamed. Hotch just sighed and clapped Reid on the back. 

“Come on in. We’ll have dinner. I’ll grill up some steaks. How do you take yours?”

“Uh… Medium well, please.”

“Seriously?”

“… Is there… another way I should have it?” Reid asked, following Hotch into the house. The man pulled a pair of beautiful lean steaks from the fridge and went to fire up the grill.

“Try it the way I take mine.” Hotch said.

“And that is?”

“Rare.”

“Um… how about Medium Rare to start out with?” Reid asked, looking a bit nervous. Hotch smiled.

“Okay. Medium Rare.” He said, and proceeded to sprinkle some pepper on the steaks, and then rub them with butter. Reid watched, curiously.

“Are we having anything else with them?”

“We can if you would like.” Hotch said. “But this week is about teaching you about... well…”

“How to be a proper werewolf?”

“Well… I’m not sure I would use those terms, but… yes.”

“Oh. Sorry. What do you prefer? Lycanthrope? Loup-garou?”

“No no… I mean… proper.” Hotch clarified. “You ARE a proper werewolf, Spencer. You just… never learned about the general werewolf laws and cultures. And well… How to… BE one.”

“Yeah. PROPER Werewolf.” Reid said again, and Hotch just smiled and shook his head.

“Fine. PROPER Werewolf.” He conceded. Then he smiled at Reid, who smiled back.

“So… where do we start?” The inquisitive young man asked.

“With a love for red meat.” Hotch grinned, and Reid smiled in response as Hotch tossed the meat onto the grill. Reid inhaled, his nostrils flaring, and his mouth began to water.

“I think that’s working.” Reid commented, and Hotch chuckled. “Mind if I see what you have in the kitchen to go along with the steaks? And… are we really each eating one? Those are HUGE.”

“Like I said.” Hotch responded with a grin. “Love for red meat.”

“Alright, alright.”

“But feel free to poke around if you want a salad or something. We’re omnivores. And whether we like them or not, we need to eat our vegetables, too.”

“I like them.” Reid snorted, and headed into the kitchen. Hotch forked the steaks onto a plate and carried them into the house. Reid was tossing a salad.

“Those smell AMAZING.”

“Thanks.” Hotch replied, forking the steaks onto two plates and smiling. They were juicy and dripping. He couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into them…

Reid brought the salad over to the table and Hotch opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“Want one?”

“No thank you.” Reid said politely, and helped himself to a glass, which he filled with water at the sink. Hotch just shrugged and sat down at the table. 

“Cut into your steak, see if it’s okay.” He told Reid, who moved to join him. Reid nodded and did so. Inside the steak was pink, and towards the very middle it was still a bit red. Blood and juices oozed from the meat at the pressure of the knife and fork.

“It’s a bit rare…” Reid commented.

“Try it.” Hotch encouraged. Reid blinked, then nodded. He cut off a bit and poked it into his mouth. Hotch was already chewing his first bite. And he grinned as Reid’s face lit up, and this his eyes closed in bliss as he chewed the tender, juicy meat.

“There now. See?”

“Yeah… I see… Wow… This is… this is the best steak I’ve ever had.” Reid groaned, and Hotch flushed as he thought that Reid looked like he was about to have an orgasm right there just from the taste of the meat…

“Thank you.” He said, firmly keeping his voice level.

And to Reid’s amazement, he ate the entire thing. Hotch wasn’t at all surprised, and he laughed at Reid’s comment on how horrified he was at how much he had eaten.

“I told you. Red meat. And Rare is even better.”

“It WAS good… I’m gonna be craving it all the time now.”

“I have it at least twice a week.”

“I have noticed you eating a lot of red meat when the team goes out. You always get beef.”

“I like chicken and turkey and pork.” Hotch acquiesced. “But beef is by far what I, and the wolf in me, enjoys the most.”

“I won’t deny that.” Reid nodded as he helped Hotch wash the dishes. “So… we have taught me the wolf’s love of red meat… what’s next?”

“Next, we shower and rest.” Hotch chuckled, glancing at a disappointed looking pup beside him. “This is going to be a busy week.” 

Reid nodded, and when the kitchen was clean, Hotch showed Reid to the bathroom and the guest room. When Reid was bathed and in his pajamas (gray sweat pants and an FBI T-shirt) he found Hotch in the living room. The man had a fire in the fireplace and was enjoying a scotch. He nodded to Reid, smiling at the sight of the boy in his geeky glasses, and the youth joined him on the sofa. Reid drew his feet up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“… Hotch?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“… Why haven’t you ever taken a mate?”

Hotch blinked, not expecting this.

“Well… Technically, I did.” He answered. Reid looked at the man, startled.

“When? I mean… I never knew. I’ve never smelled a female on you before…”

“She… isn’t here.”

“What do you mean?” Reid asked. Hotch sighed and leaned back, crossing his legs.

“It’s rare for a wolf to leave their pack.” Hotch began, and Reid nodded. “We’re pack animals. Simple as that.”

“So why did you?”

“… I’m the exception.” Hotch admitted, and Reid smiled at that. “Pack life… it’s not that it didn’t suit me… the pack was fine. It was the rest of my life that I wasn’t suited to.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to do bigger things than I could have done remaining where I was with the pack. I have a wife. And I have a son.”

“Wow… What are their names?”

“Haley and Jack.” Hotch smiled. “But… when I left the pack… my wife didn’t come with me. She refused to leave the pack.”

“And… you didn’t stay with them?” Reid asked, now looking angry.

“She and I had been having problems long before I ever left.” Hotch sighed. “Jack was actually conceived on one of my visits home. I think I hoped that having a son would help solidify our relationship… but not long after he was born, she… filed for divorce. She didn’t want her husband to be what I was. But the fact is… when I was with the pack… I was wishing that I were elsewhere. At some point… you have to do what you have to do. You have to follow your heart.”

Reid nodded slightly.

“I only signed the divorce papers because she wanted me to. She had been seeing someone long before Jack was born… she just would never admit it. But I could smell him on her.” Hotch shrugged. “And ultimately… I never really loved her.”

“No?”

“No… it was… an arranged marriage.” Hotch admitted, and Reid looked shocked. “It does still happen.” Hotch told him. “And it’s more common among our kind than you would think.” Reid nodded again. “I never wanted that. And honestly, she didn’t either. Dad was furious when I left to join the Bureau. And even MORE pissed when my brother decided to follow his heart and moved to New York to be a chef!” Hotch grinned at the memory. “He died less than a year later.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Reid commented, smiling.

“I do…” Hotch said, standing and walked over to the mantle. He took down a picture and passed it to Reid, sitting beside him and pointing. “That’s him, there.” He said, and Reid nodded at the blonde young man. 

“And that’s you.” He said, pointing to the handsome young man in his early twenties.

“Right before I left.” Hotch nodded. “That’s my mother… Sean takes after her in looks, you can see… And that’s my father.”

“You look like him.” Reid commented, and Hotch nodded. 

“And that is Haley.” Hotch said, pointing to the woman who was beside him.

“She’s pretty.”

“She is.” Hotch admitted. “Just… not my type.” Reid was silent for a long time, then looked up at the man.

“What… is your type?” He asked softly. Hotch looked down at Reid, his face a mere foot away from his own.

“… I… I don’t really know…” Hotch murmured, staring into the golden brown eyes. “I… I’ve never really… met a woman that I really wanted to be with… how about you?”

“I… Um…” Reid flushed and looked away.

“It’s alright.” Hotch reassured him. “You can tell me.” Reid was silent for a long moment, and then looked back up at Hotch.

“Women… aren’t really my type…” He whispered. Hotch’s face never changed. He just stared down at his young subordinate, his dark eyes boring into Reid’s…

“… what is?” He finally asked, his voice so soft Reid could hardly hear it.

“… Um… I guess… the tall, dark and handsome type…” Reid finally confessed, his voice a soft whisper. Hotch’s lips twitched

“Like me?” He asked, moving closer. Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed even darker.

“… Y-Yes…” He gasped, looking shocked, but hopeful as Hotch moved in closer. “… Like… like you… Oh!” He gasped as the man captured his lips in a soft kiss, and his eyes fluttered closed. Slowly, Hotch curled an arm around the young wolf and pulled him closer, kissing him more firmly this time. Reid sighed and leaned in, pressing against the elder in a tentative way that also belied his eagerness to be held close as he was. The kiss didn’t last as long as Reid had hoped, but they lingered, breathing in each other’s breaths and absorbing each other’s warmth. 

Hotch smiled slightly, gently brushing his knuckles down Reid’s cheek.

“… we should go to bed.” He murmured. Reid sucked in his breath slightly.

“Oh… um…” He mumbled, and Hotch moved back and stood, offering a hand to Reid. Reid took it, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“Sleep in as late as you want.” Hotch told him with a smile. “This week is ours.” Reid nodded, and the pair moved down the hall. Hotch stopped at the guest room he had set up for Reid and glanced in, then looked down at Reid again. “If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” Reid nodded, and Hotch smiled. “Good night.” He murmured, and then gave Reid’s hand a light squeeze before he silently disappeared into his own bedroom, shutting the door silently. 

Reid stood in the hall for a long time, staring at the closed door. But he finally let out a deep sigh and slipped into the guest room, moving over to the bed and sliding between the sheets. He reached out and flicked off the lights, smiling slightly at the gentle glow of a nightlight. Reid didn’t know it, but Hotch had actually purchased specifically for him… 

His mind was spinning, and it was a long while before his exceptional brain managed to calm down enough for him to finally drift away, savoring the light scent of Aaron Hotchner on his pajamas and in the room…


	4. Chapter 4

The scent of bacon was what woke Reid in the morning. His head emerged from the blankets, nostrils quivering as he savored the scent. And then groggy eyes opened. Finally, he slowly sat up, rubbing sleep crusted eyes and yawning before stumbling to his feet and across the hall and to the bathroom. And then he fumbled for his glasses, scratched his messy bed-head, and shuffled into the kitchen. And then he blinked. 

Hotch was standing at the stove, frying up some bacon and sausage in one pan, and scrambling eggs in the other with some chopped onion, bell pepper and mushrooms. He was in a pair of pajama pants that hung low on his hips, and hanging over the hem in the back… was a long, bushy black tail. Reid blinked, wondering why Hotch was wearing his tail.

Then the man leaned over and checked in the oven, for what Reid wasn’t sure, but suddenly he started eyeing the man’s body just PAST his tail. Then the microwave went off. Hotch moved across the room and popped it open, reaching in for the contents. Then he paused. His nostrils flared as he sniffed. And then he turned and looked up at Reid.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile, taking a packet of… something, out of the microwave. “Breakfast isn’t quite ready. I figured I would put on the coffee about five minutes before I wanted you out here.”

“… And I thought you said to sleep myself out.” Reid shot back with a teasing smile. Hotch grinned. “And normally, you would be right in assuming that is the best way to wake me… but… the bacon just… smells so GOOD.”

“The coffee awakens the instincts of Spencer.” Hotch chuckled. “The bacon awakens the instincts of the wolf.”

“Makes sense, I guess.” Reid said, smiling and stepping into the kitchen. “Can I help?”

“Bring me some plates from that cabinet there, and start the coffee?” Hotch asked, and Reid nodded, moving to do so. Hotch pulled a couple of fresh biscuits from the oven and sliced them in half, setting them on the plates. Then he opened the pouch from the microwave and poured thick country gravy over them. Then he spooned a blob of eggs onto each plate, and then began scooping up the bacon and sausage. The bacon and sausage took up a good half of the plate.

Reid poured the coffee and fixed them in the manner they each personally preferred them, and then he raided the fridge and got out the orange juice, pouring a glass for each of them. And then he poured himself an extra glass of milk. Hotch watched him with a smile, and then set down their plates.

“Good lord, that’s huge!” Reid exclaimed. “And my God, all that cholesterol and calories and—“

“We’ll work it off.” Hotch chuckled. “Trust me.”

“… why?” Reid asked, now sounding suspicious and worried. Hotch chuckled.

“I’m not putting you through a boot camp, don’t worry.” Hotch said. Reid sighed and nodded, then moved to sit beside the man. The pair dug in, Hotch immediate munching on the bacon. Reid went for the sausage. They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Reid asked, “So… what are we doing today?”

“We’re going out.”

“Okay…?”

“Into the woods. In our pelts.”

“In broad daylight?!”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “You have a lot to learn, pup.”

“… I know.”

“Any questions you have to start out with?”

“… I have… a LOT of questions. I mean… where to start? What are the basics?”

“The basics?”

“Yeah… I mean… let’s say I was human, and I asked you to teach me about werewolves… Where would you start?” Reid asked, polishing off his juice.

Hotch leaned back in though, chewing his mouthful of sausage, biscuits and gravy.

“Well…” He finally said. “I guess I would start with this. There are two types of Werewolf.”

“Types? “ Reid asked, confused. "I thought there was only one... I mean… There… there are TYPES?"

Hotch nodded his head. "There's the... Hollywood Werewolf, and there's the True Wolf. The Hollywood Werewolf is a man who becomes a werewolf. The True Wolf is BORN. The Hollywood Werewolf becomes a wolf on the full moon, and that's often the only time they ever change. They also rarely are in control of themselves. They didn’t grow up a wolf, so they never learned to manage the change, and control their inner wolf. But the True Werewolf learns at a young age how to transform between the three forms whenever they want, aside from the forced change on the full moon. Got it?"

Reid nodded slowly. "Are there many… Hollywood Werewolves?" he asked after a moment. 

Hotch shook his head. “Not anymore. They are a threat to everyone… humans, werewolves, and themselves. They can’t control themselves when they change, and so they are the most likely be discovered. No pack will take them. And if a True Wolf comes across them… they WILL kill them.”

Reid winced. "Oh... " He mumbled, poking at his biscuit and gravy.

“I know… it doesn’t sound right… but until we can find a way to cure the Hollywood Wolves, or teach them to control their inner wolf… well… each and every one of them is one more possibility of our kind being exposed. And honestly… many of them… welcome death.”

Reid nodded in understanding, still looking a bit sad.

“Have… you ever killed one?”

“… No. But my father and the pack did once.”

“… Would you?”

“To protect innocent people? Yes.” Hotch nodded, and Reid sighed and drooped, but nodded his understanding. “Now finish your breakfast.” Hotch continued, nodding to Reid’s nearly empty plate. Reid nodded and scarfed down the last of his sausage, leaving a bit of eggs and half of a biscuit. 

“I’m full.” He announced.

“Hah. Nice.” Hotch chuckled, and snagged Reid’s plate, devouring the second half of his biscuit. Reid’s eyes widened, amazing that Hotch could fit more food into him. “Alright.” Hotch mumbled, his mouth full. He began to pick up dishes and Reid jumped up to help him clean the kitchen. They worked in pleasant conversation, Reid asking questions and Hotch answering them.

“Are there subspecies of werewolf like there are wolves?”

“Uh…”

“You know… like the canis lupus is the general wolf, but then the subspecies are Arctic wolf, timber wolf, Arabian wolf, Mexican wolf, Red w—“

“Alright alright.” Hotch chuckled. “Yes there are. And it comes down to the family’s bloodline. It’s very similar to the wolves themselves. Those in my pack are gray wolves. You appear to be a timber wolf. Go up north and you’ll find packs of Arctic Wolves. Head to the right part of the world and you will find Arabian wolves. And there are indeed packs of Mexican wolves down south. American Indians look more like coyotes. But there aren’t many purebred wolves among them anymore. Any that are, are on the Reservations.” 

“Like the American Indians in general?” Reid asked, looking fascinated.

“Yes.” Hotch nodded, putting the dishes in the dishwasher while Reid scrubbed the frying pans. Finally, they were done.

“Shall I get dressed?” Reid asked, and Hotch chuckled.

“No.” He said. “Come with me.”

Reid nodded and scurried after the alpha wolf, staring down at his tail again.

They ended up in Hotch’s bedroom. Reid looked around, scoping out how his boss lived as the man’s scent tingled in his nose.

“Strip.”

“WHAT?!” Reid yelped. 

“I can see your hackles up from here, pup.” Hotch teased with a smirked. “Now strip.” And Hotch did just that. Reid blinked, fidgeted, then took a deep breath and obeyed. Hotch beckoned Reid over to him. Reid shuffled over, covering his manhood with his hands, amusing the elder wolf. Hotch placed his hands on Reid’s shoulders and positioned him… to face a full length mirror.

“I need to make a point with you.” Hotch said. “Because I KNOW you. Look at us. Both of us. Look at the differences in our physique.” Reid gulped, and slowly looked up. He did as he was told. And he drooped a bit. “Now… I want you to move to your halfway form.”

“I… I’ve never done that before.” Reid gasped, eyes wide.

“Really?” Hotch asked. Reid nodded. “Alright. Watch me.” He said. Reid nodded and focused on Hotch. And Hotch began to change. He winced as joints popped… bones cracked as they changed shape. Nails grew and sharpened and his face lengthened into a snout with sharp teeth.

“You can… feel the changes…” Hotch groaned as his body moved through the process. “Focus on the feel of it. And then… you’ll feel it slow down and almost… pause before it moves into the final change that makes you a creature that walks on four legs instead of two.” And the change stopped. Reid stared at the man, eyes wide. Hotch stood there, a good eight inches taller, thanks to the lengthened bones in his feet that also had him balancing on his toes, like a wolf. His torso was very human, his face wolf like, and he was covered in thick black fur.

“… You look like the Van Helsing werewolf!” Reid squeaked in delight.

“The what?” Hotch asked, a bestial rumble in his tone.

“In the movie Van Helsing! Van Helsing turns into a werewolf, and he’s big and black and—“

“Reid… It’s a movie.” Hotch sighed, running his fingers through the fur on the top of his head between his ears. “Now… I want you to make your change.”

“I’ll try.” Reid nodded, then took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Hotch’s eyes roamed over Reid’s body, and he smiled as the change began. He watched it progress in amazement. Reid mostly-brown fur came in, slightly scruffy, much like the boy’s hair. His belly had more of a grayish-tan hue, and the chestnut brown faded to almost a chocolate brown along his spine. And then, the change stopped.

“Perfect.” Hotch said, and Reid opened his eyes. He stared at himself, fascinated at the form he had never seen before. There had been hope in his eyes, but a moment later, it faded. And Hotch knew why.

“Alright.” The man said, and moved to stand beside Reid. The pair stared at themselves in the mirror. “I know you. And I know what you’re seeing. What do you see when you look at me? What does my physique say about me?”

“… Strength.” Reid murmured. “Power.”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “Do you see that when you look at yourself?” Reid shook his head, ashamed. He lowered his eyes, looking ready to cry. “What DO you see when you look at yourself?” Hotch asked.

“… Skinny. Weak.”

“That’s not what I see.” Hotch smiled. “You’re right, though. I am built for strength and power. Were you and I to fight, I would crush you in the blink of an eye.” Reid huddled down even more. “But when I look at you… I see agility.” Hotch said, reaching around and placing his fingers under Reid’s chin, lifting his face to look at his reflection again. “I see SPEED.” Hotch said. “Were you and I to run a race… I wouldn’t stand a chance. And not only are you fast, but I’ll bet you can turn on a dime. I certainly can’t.” And Hotch smiled. “As a man, your strength is in your mind.” And he rested a paw on top of Reid’s head. “As a wolf, your strength is in your speed. And you need to understand that. The physical power isn’t all that matters. Were we to go hunting, what do you think would happen?”

“… I don’t know.” Reid murmured. 

“If you and I were to try to take down a deer… You could catch it and bring it down. But you wouldn’t be able to keep it down. I could keep it down and make the kill. But I would never have the speed to catch it to bring it down. Do you understand? A pack needs members with different strengths. The more diverse the pack, the more successful they will be. And you need to understand this. Because we are going hunting.” Hotch smiled as Reid’s eyes widened. “And I’ll need your speed to make it a success. You’re not thin because you’re weak. You’re thin so you can be FAST. Tell me about the cheetah.” Reid blinked, not expecting this. “Why is it so fast in comparison to other cats?”

“Well… it’s small and lightweight…”

“Like you.”

“It has a slender, aerodynamic body—“

“Like you.”

“A small head,”

“Yours is small for the size of that brain.” Hotch snorted, making Reid smile.

“And it has very long and skinny limbs.”

“Like you.” Hotch said firmly. He smiled down at Reid. “Do you see what I’m saying?” Reid took a deep breath, then looked up at him and smiled back.

“Thanks, Hotch.” 

The alpha wolf chuckled and gave Reid an affectionate pat on the back.

“Let’s go.” He said, and by the time he was out the bedroom door, he was trotting on all fours in his full wolf form. Reid followed eagerly. They slipped out the doggy door in the back door. They darted the twenty yards into the brush, and then they were in the sun dappled trees. And then they began to run. Rather than darting, they began to move in great lopes, stretching out their bodies. Spines stretched and bowed and paws flew over the ground as they almost seemed to take wing. And this time, there was no UnSub or case on their minds. And they let the joy swell within their hearts.

Hotch let a large lupine grin overtake his face and Reid was no longer able to contain that joy. He gave a great bark of elation, taking a flying leap over a fallen tree and frolicking like a young pup, jumping and kicking up his heels, tail waving about wildly in a playful manner. It wasn’t long, before Hotch began to indulge the pup, turning and playfully nipping at his heels and chasing him in a dizzying path through the trees.

And then something moved. And both wolves allowed instincts to take over (Reid pausing only a moment) and they charged after a rabbit. The rabbit fled in fear of his life, and the wolves pursued more in play than in a true hunting manor. The rabbit burst through a bush and then skidded to a stop… before it was a creek. The terrified rabbit let out a squeal of fright as the wolves burst out of the brush, one to his right and one to his left. But then, to his surprise, they both gathered their haunches beneath them, and launched themselves into the air. They soared over the rabbit’s head and over the creek, landing lightly on the other bank and then disappearing into the brush on the other side.

The rabbit stared after them in stunned relief, and then darted away on shaking legs.

The wolves, in the meantime, were still running. Reid was getting tired, but the joy he felt was enough to overcome his physical fatigue for a little while longer… he leapt onto a very large fallen tree and ran along it, Hotch below him on the ground. And then Reid let out a delighted yelp and leapt off of the tree.

“WHUF!!!” Hotch let out as he was startled by the tackle. The pair rolled over and over on the forest floor, wrestling playfully. Reid nipped at Hotch and the elder growled in a mock warning, and then nipped back making Reid yip. Reid broke off the fight and ran again, Hotch once again chasing him and snapping at his heels and tail, while Reid started leaping into the air, snapping at a little butterfly just beyond his reach.

And then, his body couldn’t go anymore… he tumbled to the grass and just lay there, sides heaving. Hotch trotted up to him, lip curled in a smirk.

“Tired, pup?” He teased, and Reid turned and looked at him with a wolfy grin, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Hotch chuckled, and licked at Reid’s muzzle, up his cheek and over his ears, taking a seat beside him. Reid closed his eyes in pleasure at the affectionate attention, his tail wagging. And then Hotch lay down beside him and draped his head over Reid’s neck. Reid sighed and rested his chin on his paws, and the pair rested.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch was woken by a tugging on his ear. He slowly opened an eye. Reid’s ears perked and his tail wagged, and he took Hotch’s ear into his teeth and tugged again, a hopeful, but apprehensive, look in his eye. Hotch paused then lunged and snapped at the pup. Reid leapt back with a “YIPE!” and toppled over. He rolled onto his back, ears back and tail tucked. Hotch stood over him, back straight, ears forward and tail up. He stared down at the pup, who whined and craned his head up, licking at the black wolf’s chin submissively. Hotch’s tail wagged, and Reid’s tail fluttered tentatively.

“Hnh. You’re such a pup.” Hotch snorted, lowering his head and nuzzling Reid. Then he paused when he heard a gurgle. “… Hungry, are we?” He chuckled, and Reid looked appropriately embarrassed as he shrugged a shoulder. “Well then. Let’s hunt.” Hotch announced and stepped back. Reid flipped over and was on his feet in an instant.

“Hunt? Seriously?”

“I told you. I’m teaching you to be a wolf.” Hotch said, trotting into the brush. Reid flicked an ear, and loped after him.

“So… what do we do?”

“We find our prey.” Hotch said. 

“… Please tell me it’s a hamburger?” Reid whined plaintively, and Hotch chuckled.

“Nose to the ground, Spencer. Smell it out.” He said. Reid sighed, and lowered his head.

“What do you smell?”

“I smell… grass… earth… You…”

“Anything else?”

“… Poop.”

“Nice.” Hotch snorted. “What KIND of poop?”

“… I dunno. Just poop.”

“Let me take a whiff.” Hotch said, sniffing the area Reid was sniffing. “… Raccoon.”

“… You can tell?” 

“Yes.” Hotch said, flicking an ear. “What do you hear?”

“… Um… The wind… the leaves… some birds.” Reid listed. He cocked his head. “A squirrel.”

“Anything else?”

“No…”

“Turn your ears around. Listen in every direction.” Hotch instructed, sitting. Reid blinked and glanced at his boss’ ears. Hotch immediately flattened them back to his skull. “Don’t use me as a reference, pup.” Hotch said sternly. “You do this on your own.”

Reid huffed, but nodded and began turning his ears this way and that. And then he paused, and turned his head.

“… Something’s moving in the brush over there.”

“Good.” Hotch said. “Which way is the wind blowing?”

“… South.”

“Right. So… we move this way a bit… SILENTLY…” And he began to pad across the forest floor. Reid followed, taking care to be quiet. “Now… We’re downwind. Smell.” And Hotch lifted his head and sniffed the air. Reid blinked, and did the same, his sensitive nose quivering. Hotch lowered his head and sat down long before Reid did. Finally, Reid turned and looked at Hotch.

“Well?” Hotch asked.

“What is it?” Reid asked.

“You don’t know?”

“Nuh-uh.” Reid admitted, shaking his head.

“That is a fox.” Hotch said. “Smell it again, and put that eidetic memory to work.”

“I don’t know if it works on scents, Hotch.”

“Well, humor me.” Hotch snorted. Reid nodded and sniffed again.

“Common Gray Fox.” He murmured.

“Yes.” Hotch nodded in confirmation.

“There’s something else there.”

“Oh?” Hotch asked, and sniffed. “Ah. Yes. Something further up wind.”

Reid sniffed again, and then smiled. “I know that one!”

“Oh?” Hotch asked with a smile in return.

“That’s an Eastern Gray Squirrel.”

“Correct.” Hotch nodded, and Reid wagged his tail. “Our vulpine friend is probably hunting it. So let’s not disturb him.” And he turned and trotted away. “Every time you smell, see or hear something, tell me.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded, trotting along by his side. Every now and then, Reid would announce “Squirrel!” or “what’s that smell?” And Hotch would answer. “Deer. Toad. Raccoon.” And then once both of them blurted out aloud, “SKUNK!!!” And they ran, Reid giggling the whole way.

The rabbit that they had chased that morning had been lucky… the second rabbit that crossed their path that day was not… 

It was the rustling of grass that first alerted it to the presence of danger… It sat up, ears perked as it munched away on its lunch. Then, there was the soft snap of a twig. It sat up on its haunches, eyes wide, ears erect and nose quivering. Fear coursed through it. And then it whirled. Its eyes widened as it stared into two pairs of eyes in the brush. And the rabbit knew that its time had come… but still, instinct drove it to run. Two wolves burst out of the brush at its heels.

“Use your speed, Spencer!” Hotch barked, knowing that with the rabbit’s head start, he himself had no chance to catch it. But on his command, Reid surged forward, quickly outdistancing his partner. Hotch watched the rabbit dart and weave, and Reid followed, making quick turns that Hotch never could have. Hotch let his tongue roll of out his mouth in pleasure; he was right. Reid was fast AND agile.

He lost sight of the pup , but moments later, he heard the squeal of anguish from the rabbit, the first, and last time, it had ever raised its voice… And then he came upon Reid. The rabbit was at his feet, dead.

“Great job!!!” Hotch congratulated. “You got it on your first try!!!”

“… I… I killed it.” Reid gasped. Hotch turned and looked at him. Reid’s eyes were wide in horror, and he was trembling. “It screamed… and… I killed it…” 

“Yes…” Hotch said, slowly. “It’s our nature. We are wolves. We hunt and kill. And then we eat.”

“Eat?”

“You were hungry.”

“You… want me to eat it?!” Reid cried.

“Of course. That’s why we hunted it.”

“No.” Reid gasped, shaking his head, and he began to change. Hotch approached him carefully, and a moment later, Reid was sitting there on all fours, very naked and human. There was blood on his lips. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his mouth and lowered it. He stared at the blood, and then turned green.

“… Oh God.” 

Hotch winced as Reid scrambled into the bushes and threw up.

A moment later, the man had changed and was kneeling beside Reid, and placing an arm around him. Reid curled into his chest and cried. 

“I’m sorry.” Hotch murmured, stroking the boy’s ruffled hair. “I had… no idea you would react this poorly to…”

“I killed it!” Hotch winced at the self-loathing he heard in the boy’s cried. “It was just an innocent defenseless rabbit and I killed it!!! Garcia’s going to HATE me!!!” Hotch rolled his eyes.

“Garcia will never know.” He sighed.

“That’s not the POINT!!!”

“Spencer… look at me.” Hotch said, and Reid slowly obeyed. “I’m sorry. I never meant to upset you.”

“I wanna go home.” Reid gasped. Hotch nodded.

“Okay.” He relented. “We’ll go home.”

“What about the rabbit?” Reid asked in a small voice.

“… That’s up to you.”

“Can I bury it?”

“If you like.”

“But… something else will just dig it up and eat it later, won’t they?”

“More than likely.” Hotch confirmed.

“I don’t want to just leave it there… it’s such a… waste.”

“Well…” Hotch said slowly. “We could always take it back with us. We can put it to use. I can use it to show you how to clean and cook your kill… that way it won’t be wasted. Or, we can bury it at the house.”

“Do… Do I have to decide now?”

“No. Of course not.” Hotch said gently.

“… Okay.” Reid whispered, and slowly made the change again. Hotch followed suit, and picked up the rabbit in his mouth and began to lead the way home, Reid trailing silently behind.

It was late afternoon when they arrived back, around five pm. The sun was getting low. When they approached the back door, Reid said, “we can cook the rabbit… but… I don’t want to watch you… well… do what you need to do.”

“Okay.” Hotch nodded as they slipped inside. “Go shower.”

“Are… are you… mad at me?” Reid asked, slowly changing back to his human self. A moment later, Hotch was laying the dead rabbit on the counter and enveloping Reid in his arms.

“I’m… disappointed…” Hotch said slowly, and Reid drooped. “Not with you, just… I’m disappointed that… the day ended on such a low note. I’m sorry. I wanted to teach you these things… to find joy in them… I… I never predicted that… you would…” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m not upset with you, Spencer. I think I just… underestimated just how different you would be, being raised as a human… the instincts are there, but they were never reinforced by the proper teaching that pups get. And I… didn’t understand. That was my fault. And I’m sorry. I never wanted to upset you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Reid sniffled. “I’m just… not a good wolf…”

“You’re a beautiful wolf.” Hotch assured him. “But your heart is more… human than it is wolf.” He smiled down at Reid. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“That’s okay.” Hotch told him, then kissed his forehead. “You need to find your OWN balance between the man and the beast. Just like we all do. You’re just… doing it later, and the man will probably have more influence than the beast. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Do you understand me? Nothing!”

Reid nodded and gave the man a weak, watery smile. 

“Don’t cry.” Hotch soothed. “Now go on. Shower. Relax. And dinner will be ready in a few hours.”

“Hours?” Reid nearly whined.

“We’ll have a snack.” Hotch chuckled. “I know you’re hungry. Now go on.”

Reid nodded and slipped from the room, Hotch watching him go. Then he sighed and turned back to the dead rabbit, then shook his head and pulled a knife from the drawer and began to skin and butcher the thing.

Reid took a long, hot shower, his mind spinning with everything that had happened through the day. And he found himself smiling. That one horrible incident had not ruined the day… Not by a long shot. Today, he had gone running with another wolf. And he had never felt such joy. He had never felt so… free. And he found that he couldn’t wait to do it again. And then he started thinking of their conversation in the kitchen. Hotch had been so… kind to him. So supportive. And then Reid focused on how it felt to be held by the man. And then he turned red. They had both been… well… naked. And he closed his eyes and shivered, wriggling in delight as he remembered the feeling. 

He bathed himself head to toe as he thought about this… about the feeling of his nude form being held close to the other man’s… their skin to skin contact… the feeling of the strength in the other man’s body… his scent thick in his nostrils… he smelled of the woods, of sweat, of man and wolf, and… he smelled… musky… heady… earthy… He was… intoxicating. And then Reid thought back to last night… to the kiss… 

He moaned, and his soapy hand slid down his body to slowly rub and caress his manhood between his legs… A soft whine rose from his lips as he braced a hand against the wall, locking his elbow as he leaned on the pillar that his arm had become. His other hand continued to work between his legs, stroking, squeezing and massaging… His mind made him remember the minutes they had spent standing in front of the mirror that morning, with Hotch telling him that he wasn’t weak… that he was swift and strong and… beautiful… Reid moaned again, head rolling forward as his breath began to come in soft pants. Pleasure sang in his veins, rushing through him with his blood.

Outside of the bathroom, Hotch paused on his way to his room to take a shower himself. But his keen ears picked up on the soft moans coming through the door. Slowly, he approached it. He turned the knob and pushed it open ever so slightly. Steam rushed out, and with it, the smell of shampoo, soap, and Reid… Hotch’s nostril’s flared and his brown eyes turned golden as he inhaled the heavy scent of the boy’s lust. 

Silently, Hotch closed the door and headed to his room for his own hot shower, feeling his genitals swelling in his own lust… 

Half an hour later found both men sated, in their pajamas and sitting on the sofa, watching, of all things, a documentary on wolves. It was a slightly awkward silence, and soon, neither were able to keep it any longer.

“I’m sorry if I—“

“Look, I think we need to talk about—“

Both stopped and stared at each other. Reid flushed and lowered his gaze first.

“Spencer.” Hotch said gently. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“… Don’t lie. I’m a lousy werewolf.” Reid grumbled. Hotch just chuckled.

“No. You’re just different.”

“Yeah. Great.”

“Spencer?”

“Hm?”

“I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“… Really?” Reid asked, looking up hopefully.

“Really.”

“You’re… not just saying that?”

“Do you think I am?” Hotch murmured, leaning in close. Reid’s eyes widened and his heart fluttered… and then lips met.

“Mmhh…” Reid sighed, his eyes quickly sliding closed as he tilted his head and leaned in closer.

Then, the timer went off in the kitchen.

Hotch nearly groaned out loud. “I’m sorry…” He whispered. “That would be our snack.” Reid opened his eyes and looked the man in the eye, then smiled. On cue, his stomach gurgled. Reid flushed and Hotch grinned. “Come on.” He said, and the pair headed into the kitchen in their pajamas. Reid peeked into the pot on the stove, while Hotch opened the oven. Reid perked and turned at the smell, and then smiled.

“Did you REALLY,” he said, laughter in his tone, “make us Pizza Rolls?”

“I like Pizza Rolls.” Hotch said, petulantly. He gave Reid a look, but Reid was just grinning at him. And a moment later, Hotch grinned back. He got the pizza rolls onto a plate, while Reid squirted some ranch into a little bowl, and then the pair collapsed onto the sofa to continue to watch TV. The awkwardness was gone, and a companionable silence followed, the pair eating pizza rolls side by side… within fifteen minutes, Hotch had draped an arm around Reid, and Reid was leaning against his chest. As the credits rolled for the documentary, Hotch sighed.

“I think… that you may have taught just… what my type is…” He murmured. Reid blinked, and then his mind flashed back to their conversation the night before. “You may like tall, dark and handsome…” Hotch continued with a smile. “But I think that I like, fast, agile and elegant…” Reid blinked up at him. “With… beautiful brown eyes and a sweet smile… smelling like…” Hotch buried his nose into Reid’s hair. “Sweet cream, coffee and…” He took another whiff, “Axe Shampoo?” Reid giggled a bit. Hotch leaned in closer and kissed him, then pulled back thoughtfully. “And tasting of… ranch and pizza rolls…” Reid laughed at that, and squealed when Hotch moved to lay the boy back onto the sofa, and hovered over him. Reid stared up at him, and Hotch stared back. “I… I think that I… I love you…”

“Only think?” Reid asked coyly. “I know I love you too…” and he kissed the elder. Hotch smiled, accepting the kiss. “I’ve loved you since the beginning.”

“since the… what? When!?”

“When you… drove me home that first night… When you called me ‘pup’ that first time…”

Hotch stared at Reid for a long time in dismay. “That long?”

“Yes.”

“… I’m so sorry…”

“For what?”

“… I’m sorry I never saw it.”

“I never showed it.”

“I still should have seen it on you… smelled it on you.”

“I… I’m good at hiding my feeling and desires.”

“Yes. You are.” Hotch breathed, and captured the young wolf’s lips again. Reid moaned and arched into him, curling his arms around the man’s neck. They remained like that for much longer than either of them knew, and they only parted when the timer went off again.

“… Damn cooking and the need to eat.” Reid huffed, and Hotch chuckled.

“Come on… I made a stew out of that rabbit you caught.” And he grinned. “Enjoy the fruits of your labors. And be proud of it.”

Reid looked a bit upset for a moment at the mention of the rabbit, but then he bravely swallowed that down, put on a smile and allowed the man to lead him into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

For many across the nation, Sunday was a day of rest. And so it was for two werewolves by the names of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid. But not because some religion proclaimed it so… it was because poor Reid, who had NEVER spend a day out running in the woods before in his LIFE, was so sore that he could hardly get out of bed!!!

Hotch had been woken that morning by a painful groan of “Oh my God…” In the hall, followed by the sound of a very odd, heavy gait. Standing from his bed, Hotch emerged into the hall to see Spencer Reid hobbling towards the bathroom, pain obvious in his every move.

“You okay?” He asked, grinning.

“… Ow.”

“Need some help?”

“… I’ll be okay. At least I only have to pee. I don’t think I’d be able to sit down and then get back up again…” Reid whimpered, and Hotch laughed.

“Come out of the living room when you’re done.” He said. “I’ll make breakfast.” And he gave Reid a careful pat on the back, and then trotted off to make something for the two of them to eat. Reid stumbled into the bathroom, wincing and cringing with every step, and whimpered when he had to lean over to lift up the toilet lid.

“Ahhhh…” He sighed in relief, then squeaked and jumped at the laugh outside of the bathroom. “DAMMIT HOTCH!!! You made me MISS!!!”

“I did NOT need to know that!” Hotch cried between laughs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“PRIVACY PLEASE!!!”

“I wanted to know if you wanted bacon or sausage!”

“Since you made me miss, I want steak!”

“… seriously?”

“Yes.” Reid snapped. “I am NOT cleaning this up either! I HURT!!!”

“Don’t worry about it Spencer, I’m sorry…”

“Well… I don’t want YOU to clean it up EITHER!!!” Reid shrieked, now bright red in horror at the thought of Hotch cleaning up his… mess.

“Spencer… calm down, I’m sorry. I’ll go grill you a steak.”

“… really?” Reid asked.

“Really.” Hotch assured him. A moment later, the toilet flushed, and the door cracked open.

“… Why?” Reid asked.

“Because I’m sorry that I intruded on your privacy, startled you, and embarrassed you. And because I love you.” Reid flushed a deep crimson at that, and Hotch leaned over and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. “Wash your hands and come to the kitchen. I’ve already got coffee brewing and some pills for your soreness.”

“… Thanks Hotch.” Reid said softly. 

“Aaron.” Hotch corrected, and with a smile at the sparkle in Reid’s eye, he returned to the kitchen. And when Reid shuffled in, he was already holding up some pills and a glass of orange juice. Reid accepted them and took the pills with the juice, then sighed in contentment as he sipped the coffee Hotch had prepared for him… just the way he liked it.

“It’s perfect…” Reid hummed.

“Go relax on the sofa.” Hotch said, handing Reid a glass of water. “I want you to drink this.”

“Okay… why?”

“After we eat, I’m going to give you a massage to help with the aches and pains, and you’ll need to—“

“Hydrate. Gotcha.” Reid nodded.

“… Well?” Hotch asked after Reid didn’t leave.

“I feel bad lazing away on the sofa while you’re cooking!”

“You’re hurting, Spencer!” Hotch laughed. “I’m fine. Now go!”

“But—“

“GO, pup!” and Hotch smiled as Reid deflated and scuttled away. Hotch chuckled and shook his head, then took a couple of steaks out to the grill. When they were finished, he fried up some eggs real quick and headed into the living room. Reid was lounging on the sofa, watching the old “Dracula” movie starring Bela Lugosi. “Better than The Wolfman,” Hotch smiled and sat down beside him, as Reid winced and groaned, struggling to right himself.

“Here.” Hotch chuckled, setting the plates down and sitting on the edge of the sofa beside Reid, forcing him to lie back. He leaned over and gently kissed him. “Today, I’m taking care of you.” Reid flushed, watching as Hotch cut the steak and held the first piece up to Reid’s lips. Reid giggled a bit and leaned forward, accepting the offered morsel. And then he flopped back and closed his eyes with a groan of appreciation. Hotch’s eyes widened and the man even flushed a bit… Reid looked like he was coming down from an orgasm, for God’s sake.

“Good?” He forced himself to ask. Reid nodded, chewing slowly and savoring the taste. Hotch smiled and took the change to pop a piece of steak into his own mouth. The pair enjoyed their breakfast with minimal talking. Neither felt the need to speak… everything just felt right. When they were finished, Hotch insisted on giving Reid a massage. He led Reid to his own bedroom, and Reid flushed when he was told to lie face down on Hotch’s bed. But he did as he was told. Hotch watched as the boy lay down, then closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath through is nose, inhaling the powerful scent of the alpha wolf that had permeated the blankets…

Reid let his lungs empty with a moan, and to his horror, he suddenly realized that he was getting hard, simply from the scent. And then came the hands. Powerful hands began at his feet, rubbing and massaging the aches and pains away. They moved up his calves and Reid groaned at how good it felt, despite the pain. The hands had been slickened with lotion and slid smoothly over his skin, making him wriggle in delight.

“That feels good…” He sighed.

“Good.” Hotch smiled. “As long as you’re feeling better and moving better… tomorrow, we’re going to go back into the woods. We’re going to work on tracking by scent, and how to move silently and without being detected.”

“Good luck with that.” Reid snorted, smiling slightly. “I’m a lost cause.”

“You’re not a lost cause.” Hotch said calmly, shaking his head and moving up to rub the pup’s thighs. Reid winced and groaned, and Hotch was a bit more gentle on the muscles that were apparently more sore than the others. 

“Perhaps you have forgotten how clumsy I am?”

“You’d be surprised.” Hotch smiled, grinning as he took in the sight of Reid blushing as his hands moved to knead his buttocks… After a few minutes, he lowered his hands to the boy’s thighs again and moved up and down his legs. It was nearly half an hour before Hotch finally moved his attentions further up to Reid’s back, shoulders and arms. He smiled as Reid nuzzled his hand every time it came within nuzzling reach.

“Okay… roll over…” Hotch murmured. Reid groaned, but did as he was told, glad that he had managed to focus his erection away over the past hour... He relaxed back into the pillows and sighed as Hotch began to massage his pectorals and then moved down to his abdominal and oblique muscles… he tended to Reid arms and legs, and then was all the way down to the feet again… And then, there was a knock on the door.

Reid whined, and Hotch chuckled. “Take a nap, Spencer.” He said gently, leaning over and kissing Reid’s forehead, then slipped from the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid awoke once more to the delicious smells… He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply… he smelled beef…

“Oh good, you’re awake.” He looked at Hotch, who was offered him a hand. Reid accepted the hand and Hotch helped him to his feet. “How do you feel now?”

“Better.” Reid nodded, and then smiled and accepted the glass of water that Hotch offered him. Reid began to drink it.

“Lunch is ready.” Hotch said.

“Kind of late for lunch, isn’t it?”

“We’ll have a late dinner.” Hotch shrugged, and Reid followed him out to the kitchen.

“Wow… Hotch, this looks great!” Reid exclaimed, staring at the hot roast beef sandwiches with sautéed onions and bell peppers and melted provolone cheese.

“Thanks.” Hotch smiled, setting the plates down at the table and bringing over some lemonade and potato chips. Reid leapt on these, tearing the bag open and seizing a large handful. Hotch was silently pleased; Reid needed to put on some healthy weight… He watched as Reid tore into the sandwich with relish, pleased at the large volume of savory roast beef. Hotch just grinned and did the same.

They enjoyed their lunch and Reid helped Hotch clean up, and then Hotch guided Reid to the living room. And there, on the coffee table, was a collection of ziplock bags with items of clothing inside of them.

“What’s this?” Reid asked.

“We’re going to do a scent exercise.” Hotch said.

“Okay.” Reid blinked, nodding and sitting down. Hotch sat down with him, and reached for a bag. “Simple enough. Smell, and tell me what it is.” Reid nodded and watched as Hotch picked up the first back and opened it, taking a whiff. Then he held it out and Reid leaned over, sniffing. 

“… I smell… a cat.” Reid said, and Hotch smiled and nodded, and handed him another bag. “That’s a rabbit!” Reid announced, and Hotch nodded again. “Squirrel!” Reid chirped happily. Hotch handed him the next, and Reid sniffed, then flung the bag away. “THAT’S Morgan gym socks!!! HOTCH!!! UHHG!!!” Hotch chuckled, offering another bag. “… That’s me!”

“Yes it is.”

“I smell a lot better than Morgan.” Reid snorted, and Hotch grinned. 

“I agree. How about this?”

“… that’s a… dog… Hey! That’s Clooney!”

“Right.” Hotch nodded, and handed Reid another bag.

“… Hm… I… I dunno…” Reid confessed after several sniffs. “It’s… familiar… I’ve smelled it before, but…”

Hotch leaned over and sniffed. “That,” he informed Reid, “is a deer. A buck, more specifically.”

“Oh.” Reid said, and took another whiff, committing the scent to memory. “Okay…” and he accepted the next baggy. “I remember this one… this is raccoon.”

“Correct.” Hotch said, offering him the next one. “Now… this is very important…” And Reid sniffed, feeling Hotch’s gaze burning into him. Reid frowned. He sniffed again.

“I… I don’t know.” He said, looking up at Hotch. “I mean… it’s… familiar. It…”

“Yes?”

“It makes me… uneasy. I don’t like it.” Hotch just stared at him. “… What is it?” Reid asked.

“THAT,” Hotch said, pointing at the bag, “Is a mature adult alpha male werewolf. And it is CRITICAL that you recognize that scent.”

“How?” Reid asked, but Hotch just handed him another bag. Reid accepted it nervously, but after taking a sniff, he smiled and relaxed. “That’s Henry.” He said, and Hotch smiled and nodded; he never doubted that Reid would know the scent of his beloved Godson… They went through a few more, “That’s Rossi’s dog… What is that? Duck? Hm. Okay… another rabbit.” And then they came to one that once again stumped Reid, but left him sniffing it in fascination. Hotch smirked as he watched the light blush paint Reid’s cheeks as the boy asked him what it was.

“THAT,” Hotch said, amused, “is a mature adult female werewolf… about to go into heat.” And Reid squeaked and thrust the bag away from himself as fast as he could, letting go like it was a hot potato. Hotch grinned as Reid flushed a brilliant ruby red and muttered “that was mean…”

“You need to know these scents. Here. Try this one.” Reid sighed, but accepted the bag. He sniffed. He frowned. He sniffed again.

“It reminds me of Henry… but… There’s also a hint of… well… you?”

“THAT,” Hotch said, pointing, “would be my son. That is the scent of a werewolf pup. Also a good one to know. Here.” And they moved on.

“That’s Garica… And that’s… I’m not sure…”

“That’s a snake.”

“Okay… And… this one is a rat!” He accepted the next one. “… that’s… that’s a werewolf, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded, patting Reid on the back in pride. “Now… what KIND of werewolf?” 

Reid sniffed again. “… Male…” 

“Yes.”

“… Not as… potent as the other one. And… more… musty?”

“This is an aging Beta.” Hotch explained. “You can smell his age. And the potency, as you call it, isn’t as strong. So this one is not an alpha. Here in this bag, is a Gamma…” Reid sniffed the next bag. “And this is a Delta.”

“I didn’t know there were so many.” Reid said.

“Five ranks.” Hotch stated, calmly. “Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Omega.”

“You’re an alpha.” Reid said, and Hotch nodded. “And me?”

“… You’re an Omega.” Hotch stated, and Reid drooped. Hotch smiled and squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring manner. “The potency of the scent, as well as the mannerism of the wolf, will tell you what they are. You already know how to do this as a profiler, and you’re damn good at it. But I’m teaching you how to discern this information by scent.” Reid nodded.

“Either way… I’m an Omega on a team full of alphas.”

“Not totally.” Hotch smiled, and Reid looked at him. “Obviously, in the team, I am alpha. Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan, are betas. They’re STRONG betas and can easily transition to being alphas. Elle and Gideon were the same. JJ is a Gamma. So was Jordan Todd. But they BOTH have moments where they’re pushing into beta, or even alpha territory. Garcia is a Delta.”

“Not an Omega?”

“No. Delta. You are Omega because the Delta can have you cowering at her wrath.” Reid groaned and Hotch chuckled. “But I’ve seen you have moments where you resemble a Beta…”

“Really?” Reid perked. 

“We can all have moments where we may swing from one rank to another… but we all have our own underlying personality. And yours is Omega. Now… let me tell you how this gives you an advantage…” Reid blinked interested. 

“You, as an Omega, are good at reading others. You know when to fully be the Omega, and when you can push yourself into a higher position if the situation allows for it… You do that a lot in interrogations. You can easily have an upward swing, sometimes even pushing into alpha territory, but then you easily slide back into your true place. Now… an alpha? Not many of us can successfully swing into other ranks. Many alphas refuse to. It’s certainly something that I have had to LEARN. You see, it goes against our nature, to swing BACKWARDS. We cling to our status. So… if you and I were in interrogations and a forceful alpha was needed… you could become that. But if I were in an interview where a meek Omega was needed… Do you really think I’d be able to pull that off?” Reid blinked and shook his head, a small smile on his face. Hotch smiled back.

“And that’s one of the reasons you’re such a great asset to the team. Think of it that way. Omegas can swing up, and then settle back down into their Omega status… but an alpha isn’t really able to swing down…”

“Wow… never thought of it that way.” Reid said.

“You see? Just like when we discussed our physiques yesterday… what you saw in yourself as a weakness… can actually become your strength. And it’s the same with your status as an Omega wolf.” Reid nodded his understanding.

“Now. Smell through these smaller bags and tell me what they are.” Hotch said, and Reid nodded and went through them.

“… Beta male… alpha female… Delta male?”

“Gamma.”

“Oh… Delta female.”

“Right.”

“Omega female… Gamma male…” And then he stopped at the next bag. Hotch watched. Reid inhaled deeply, and then shivered… a flush tainted his cheeks, and when Reid opened his eyes, they were dilated.

“Well?” Hotch asked, intrigued at this reaction… 

“… Alpha male.” Reid whispered, and looked at Hotch. “It’s you.”

“… Is it?” Hotch blinked, taking the bag. Sure enough, it was his scent. He hadn’t known it had been in the collection. And now he was baffled… a reaction like that, he was sure it had been an omega bitch in heat… 

“… Spencer?”

“Is… is it wrong that I… I’m more drawn to this one… than to that one?” And he pointed at the bag that he had flung to the floor earlier… Hotch looked down at the bag that contained the clothing of a female about to go into heat. His mind was spinning and his heart was pounding. Then he turned and looked at Reid, and his heart lurched. Reid was staring at him with his golden lupine eyes.

“… No.” Hotch murmured, then leaned in, curling a hand around the back of the younger male’s head, and kissed him. And Reid responded in earnest. He moaned and arched forwards, pressing his body against that of the elder man, opening his mouth immediately to the alpha’s questing tongue. And then he fell back onto the sofa, Hotch over him. Reid placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, and then they slid up his neck and curled around the back of his head.

He squeaked as Hotch nipped him with sharp teeth and he thrust his hips up, curling a leg around Hotch’s… But Hotch broke the kiss at that point.

“We should stop…”

“… Why?” Reid whined, and Hotch smiled, gently kissing him again. 

“Because… if we don’t I’ll end up taking you to my bed.”

“What if I want you to?” Reid whispered, looking shocked at his own brazen words.

“I know you do.” Hotch smiled, and then his lip curled and his eyes darkened. “But I want you to be able to WALK in the morning!” And Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed, letting out a little squeak. Hotch chuckled.

“Come on.” He said, standing and pulling Reid to his feet. Reid stood, smiling. “Strip and change.”

“Why?”

“We’re going into the woods.”

“I thought we weren’t going running.”

“We aren’t. Trust me.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded, and did as he was told. And then he followed Hotch, who had also changed, out of the dog door, and they trotted into the woods. Reid was silent, following Hotch through the trees. And fifteen minutes later, Hotch stopped. Reid stood beside him and looked at the larger wolf. But Hotch just lay down in the grass.

“What are we doing?” Reid finally asked.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Hotch said calmly, and Reid did. Several minutes passed. Finally, Hotch spoke up. “The sun is setting.” He announced needlessly. “The woods during the day and the woods at night are VERY different. The transformation that the forest makes from day to night is much like the change we make from man to wolf. I want you to witness that change and learn it… I want to you close your eyes. As a man, you have placed most of your dependency on your vision. But your other senses are key. I want you to use your nose and your ears. And I want you to witness this change from that point of view, so to speak.”

Reid nodded.

“Go ahead. Close your eyes. Don’t speak. Don’t tell me what you sense, don’t ask questions. Just… witness.”

“Okay.” Reid said, and then shifted, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes.

The minutes ticked by… the breeze picked up, crisp and cool. Reid was grateful for his fur… His nose quivered… the dusk breeze smelled… almost mysterious. The birds began to grow quiet and the daytime insects’ humming began to fade, while the crickets began to tune their instruments for the night’s performance. Off somewhere to their left, Reid heard the chirps of frogs, obviously from a water source. And to Reid’s surprise, he tuned in on the sound of water, which he hadn’t picked up on before. He sniffed the air, as the wind was coming from that general direction, and sure enough, he could smell the water.

The sun was down now. The birds, insects and squirrels had given way to the frogs, crickets, and an owl nearby. Tiny creatures scampered over the forest floor in their quest for food, while trying to keep from being noticed by night time predators. Reid picked up a brief whiff of a fox, and his ears and nose both picked up a raccoon shuffling by.

A soft swoosh made him lift his head and open his eyes, and he watched the owl swoop by overhead. But when it was gone, he kept his eyes open. The fireflies danced overhead, lighting up the dark canopy of the forest. Hotch turned and looked at him, smiling at the look on Reid’s face. Even as a wolf, the boy had a smile of wonderment on his face and a glimmer in his eye.

“… I don’t want to leave…” Reid whispered. “I don’t want it to end.” Hotch shuffled closer and licked Reid’s cheek. Reid leaned into the attentions, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth in happiness as the alpha wolf licked over his ears lovingly, before draping his head over Reid’s neck and shoulders in a possessive manner. Reid rested his chin on his paws and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest and feeling the warmth coming from the wolf beside him.

Just as he began to drift into a doze, he heard it…

Hotch grunted as Reid’s head jerked up. “Did you hear that?” He asked, and Hotch swiveled his ears around.

“Hear what?”

Then, Hotch heard it, too. A howl in the distance. Reid shot to his feet, immediately tense. Hotch stood and moved to stand beside him, pressing his shoulder against Reid’s in an attempt to comfort and reassure him through the physical contact. 

“Tell me what you hear.” Hotch said calmly.

“The howling… that’s not a wolf or coyote. It… It’s one of us.” Reid gasped. 

“You’re right.” Hotch nodded. “Why are you scared?”

“… Experience.” Reid said, and Hotch looked at him. “If I hear a… a werewolf… I make myself scarce.”

“Why?” 

“… They’re… something for me to fear.”

“Not anymore.” Hotch said gently, and Reid looked at him. Hotch smiled. But Reid jumped again when another howl was heard. “That is Fabien Delacroix.” Hotch announced. “He works at the Embassy of France directly under the Ambassador. He is aware that Fabien and his family are loup-garoux.”

“Really?!” Reid asked, looking surprised.

“He brought Fabien and his family here to the U.S. when he came.” Hotch nodded. “Fabien and his wife, Vivienne, and their two daughters, Corette and Genevieve. Their son, Lucien, recently started at Princeton.” Hotch smiled at Reid. “We might run with them later this week.”

“Really?” 

“Several of us who live within what is considered Neutral Territory get together to run. It’s our nature to run in a pack. We’re not a pack, but we become one when we run on the Full Moon.”

“That’s nice.” Reid smiled, and Hotch nodded. “It is. And it’s important for those who have pups. They need to be socialized with their own kind.” Reid nodded his understanding. “Vivienne was actually one of the scents that we went over this afternoon.”

“Really?” Reid asked.

“Yes. I reached out to the wolves in the area and they put together that collection of scents for me.” Hotch said. “I told them about you and explained what I’m doing.”

“Oh…” Reid mumbled, drooping. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Spencer.” Hotch chided gently. “None of this is your fault. It’s time to learn, and I’m here to teach you. They know your situation. They know that you are learning. They are good people and they aren’t going to hurt you. But you have to come out and be one of us.” He smiled. “The life of a lone wolf is sad and lonely. And it’s time you stopped living that life.” Reid slowly sat down, unconsciously leaning against Hotch. Hotch nuzzled him.

“It’s time to be a wolf.” The man murmured, and lifted his head when he heard Fabien’s howl once more, echoed by another from the south, and then more from further east... Reid turned his head.

“Dobromir and Anicka Moravec, and their sons, Tesar, Vasek and little Pavlov.” Hotch said, listening. “And that’s Onatah Anaktokon… and there’s Madhukar Vishnavi and his two daughters, Amrita and Rishima. His wife, Indira, died of cancer about two years ago.” Hotch said.

“Are they… saying anything?” Reid asked.

“No.” Hotch smiled. “Just… announcing their presence, I suppose. A greeting, so to speak.”

“Oh.” Reid said. Hotch smiled down at him. 

“You should introduce yourself.” Hotch suddenly said, and Reid looked at him.

“What?!”

“Let them know you’re here.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea… and besides… I’ve never… done that before.” Hotch just blinked at him. “I mean… howl. I… I don’t know how…”

“It’s just your voice. It’s not a matter of knowing HOW to do it. You KNOW. Just… let go. Don’t think. Don’t be afraid. Set yourself free… just let your soul speak. It comes from your heart. It’s the embodiment of your joy and pain… it is the voice of the sorrow and triumph and peace and conflict within us… It’s all that we are and all that is around us. It just comes. Let it.”

“I… I don’t think I can do that. I don’t know if I have all of that in me… I wasn’t raised to—“ But Reid was cut off. Hotch closed his eyes, lifted his nose to the sky and raised his voice. 

It was one long note, starting low and then rising in volume and pitch, carrying over the trees. Shivers ran down Reid’s spine as he listened to the most primeval of sounds. It was the voice of the wild, both ancient and immortal, as if echoing across time, far beyond what mere history was… And in that moment, his wide eyes saw in his companion a timeless beast that inspired respect, fear and awe…

For a few moments, the world was a different place… it was an untamed wilderness, and the black wolf was its spirit. But then the voice faded, and the moment was lost… 

But… not completely… somehow, he could feel the Voice. He closed his eyes. The world fell away. And then a chest expanded and a throat swelled, giving birth to a sound never uttered before. It was a clear tenor, like the first starting low, before rising to travel to listening ears. It started tentative, but quickly grew stronger. And it ended much too soon…

In the distance came the answers, welcoming the new Voice to the chorus. And the Voice was heard again, joined a moment later by its baritone companion, complimenting it nicely. And the Voice found its place in the timeless chorus of the night…


	7. Chapter 7

Monday dawned crisp and cold, the sun trying to peek through the fog. A black wolf moved across the yard, his breath misting on the air and the frosted grass crunching under his paws. He slipped in the doggy door and trotted through the kitchen, across the living room and down the hall. He slowed to a stop and peered into the guest bedroom. Then he moved towards the bed. By the time he got there, he was Aaron Hotchner once more. He stood there, body bare, and stared down at the young man sleeping in the bed.

Reid was sprawled out on his back, in nothing but boxers. Hotch's eyes slid over the boy's body and came to rest on his chest. Reid's nipples were hard and erect, and goose-bumps covered his skin. The corners of Hotch's lips quirked up in an affectionate smile at the slight shiver that ran through Reid's frame and he leaned down, taking the blankets that had been kicked aside and drawing them up to cover the sleeping youth. Then he gently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Reid's air before leaning over and gently kissing his forehead. And then he silently slipped from the room and headed to his bedroom to take a shower after going for a morning run.

He took his time, relaxing in the hot water as he bathed, and then he dried himself and pulled on a pair of jeans before heading out. He shuffled out the front door and scooped up his newspaper, waving at the neighbor before heading back in again. He whipped up some pancakes with the help of Bisquick, and when all was ready, he put on the coffee.

Just as he had intended, within ten minutes, Reid was stumbling into the room looking for his morning hit. Hotch just smirked over the rim of his mug and the top of his paper.

"Morning." He said.

"Mm." Reid answered.

"Pancakes are next to you."

"Mm."

"Let me see your tail."

"Huh?"

"… Reid, drink your coffee." Hotch chuckled, not used to the young man speaking in monosyllabic words, much less just grunting.

"Hmmm…" Reid sighed, plopping down at the table and doing just that.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Reid nodded.

"Still sore?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we won't push you too hard. I want you ready to run Thursday night." Hotch said, and Reid nodded, yawning. "Today… we're meeting some people."

"Oh?" Reid asked.

"Yes. Other wolves."

And Reid choked. Hotch raised a brow, and then gave Reid a sharp whack between the shoulder blades.

"You've got to be kidding…" Reid croaked, and Hotch smiled.

"Not at all." He said. "You need to learn that other wolves are not something to fear." And then, he lifted his head and peered out the window. "Ah. Perfect timing." And then, Reid heard the doggy door open behind him, and the clicking of claws on the linoleum. And then, the scent overcame him. Hotch watched like a hawk as fear overcame the boy before him. Reid went pale right before his eyes, his eyes widened, his pupils dilated and his breathing picked up, becoming fast and shallow.  
The wolf behind him sniffed at Reid, and Reid leapt to his feet and threw himself back against the refrigerator, faster than Hotch had thought possible. The wheat colored wolf actually jumped, startled. Reid was now pressed against the wall, looking wild and ready to bolt, or fall to the floor and cower.

"Spencer." Hotch said gently. He reached out and offered the boy his hand. "Do you really think I would let anyone in here if there was the slightest chance that they would so much as raise their hackles at you?"

Reid tensed and squeaked, eyes going wider, which Hotch didn't think was possible. Hotch looked over at the wheaten wolf. His hackles were up.

"That's NOT funny!" Hotch barked, leaping to his feet and smacking at the wolf with his newspaper. The wolf danced away, his tongue rolling out of his mouth in a large grin, and his tail was wagging. "Go change and put on some pants, you ass!" Hotch snapped, and the wolf headed for the door. But Reid was between the wolf and the door… And so Reid bolted. Hotch sighed and caught the boy by the seat of his boxers and jerked him back. Reid squeaked and landed in Hotch's lap. Chuckling, the man immediately curled an arm around the youth's waist, and the wolf darted off down the hall and into Hotch's room.

"… You're really scared." Hotch said, as he suddenly realized just how badly Reid was trembling in his lap. "Hey…" He laid a hand on Reid's head and pulled him in close, trying to comfort and soothe him. Reid allowed the pressure of Hotch's hand to guide his head into resting on the man's shoulder. "It's okay…" Hotch continued, and Reid curled into the man. There was a gentle kiss to his forehead, and then Hotch guided Reid into looking him in the eyes. "Spencer… I would never… ever… let anyone near you if I thought they would be a threat to you… Do you understand me?"

Reid nodded silently, but didn't look too confident. Hotch gently caressed Reid's cheek.

"… I love you." Hotch whispered, and Reid's eyes widened again, this time in amazement. Hotch just smiled.

"… You're insane, Aaron." They both turned at the young man leaning indolently against the doorframe. He was in jeans and a tank top, and had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Reid recognized him immediately from the photo that Hotch had showed him of his family… this was Hotch's younger brother.

"And you're an idiot." Hotch snorted, rolling his eyes.

"And YOU." The blonde man said, looking at Reid. "Must be Spencer." Reid eyed the man, but he just smiled. "I'm Sean." Reid didn't respond… in fact, he actually leaned away from Sean. "… Wow. You weren't kidding, Aaron."

"No, I wasn't. And you had to go and raise your hackles at him."

"It was just a joke." Sean shrugged.

"It was in bad taste." Hotch snapped. Sean shrugged again and walked over to the pancakes, fixing up a couple of plates. He set one down before Reid and Hotch (Reid was still in Hotch's lap) and then sat down and dug into his own plate.

"No bacon? No sausage?"

"Microwave." Hotch snorted, glaring at his brother. Sean just grinned and went to the microwave, returning with a large stack of sausage and bacon on a plate. He and Hotch both immediately scooped a large amount onto their plates and began eating. Reid remained silent in Hotch's lap, eyes on Sean. But eventually, long slender fingers crept over the edge of the table and snitched a piece of bacon from Hotch's plate. Sean quirked a brow and Hotch smiled as he heard Reid crunching the bacon. Sean watched his brother's hand run up and down Reid's back, and he finally sighed.

"Alright, Aaron. Spill."

"Huh?" Hotch asked, looking up in confusion.

"Oh, don't pull that shit with me." Sean snorted, rolling his eyes. "You have a kid sitting on your LAP, in his UNDERWEAR, stealing food from your plate and you're RUBBING HIS BACK! Just because I'm not a profiler, it doesn't mean I'm blind, Aaron."

Hotch didn't even blink. Reid, however, turned red, squeaked and tugged his t-shirt down lower, before he just bolted from the room.

"SEAN!" Hotch howled.

"What?!" Sean cried back, trying not to grin as his brother shot him a dirty look, and then followed after Reid. But then his curiosity got the best of him and he trotted after his brother.

"Spencer?" Hotch was calling at the door of the guest room.

"… yes?" Came the tiny answer. Hotch just smiled slightly and leaned against the door.

"You coming back?"

"… No."

"Why not?" Hotch asked, frowning slightly. There was no answer. "Spencer? Why won't you come back out? I promise… Sean won't hurt you."

"… He saw me in my UNDERWEAR!" Reid wailed.

Sean was unable to contain the snort of laughter. Hotch turned and gave his brother a look, then turned back to the door. "Spencer… it was a t shirt and a pair of shorts." There was no answer. "Spencer?"

"… hm?"

"Please come out?"

"…"

"… Please?"

A moment later, the door knob turned and Hotch stepped away as it slowly creaked open. Hotch smiled at Reid. The young man had dressed in a pair of gray cords and a dark green sweater.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

"Shall we start over?" Sean asked, and Reid's eyes widened and snapped to the man. "Hi. I'm Sean." And Sean offered his hand. Reid stepped behind Hotch, eying the hand nervously.

"He doesn't like to be touched." Hotch said calmly. Sean quirked a brow, but then just shrugged.

"Alright, alright…" He sighed. Hotch turned and put an arm around Reid, gently steering him back into the kitchen. "He's letting YOU touch him."

"He knows me and trusts me." Hotch called back over his shoulder. Sean just shrugged again and sat back down at his place at the table, eating his breakfast and watching Hotch and Reid. "No, pup, stop clinging and get yourself some breakfast." Hotch was saying, giving Reid a gentle nudge towards the stove where the pancakes sat. Reid shuffled over and slowly picked up a plate and forked a pancake onto it, then shuffled back to the table.

Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the plate away from Reid. He walked over to the stove and put two more pancakes onto the plate, and set it back down in front of Reid again, popping the sausage and bacon back into the microwave just long enough to warm them, and then put some of that on Reid's plate, too. Reid blinked, and then sighed and poured syrup over his pancakes.

"So." Sean said, looking at Hotch. "Why did you ask me to come over?"

Hotch glanced up at his brother, chewing some sausage, and spoke up after he swallowed his food. "Because of what you've already witnessed." He said, jerking her head over at Reid. Reid paused and glanced up at him. "I don't want Reid to be afraid of his own kind. You're here to get him used to the idea that not every wolf out there will try to hurt him."

"So you're socializing him." Sean summarized.

"… Yes." Hotch replied. "I plan to take him running on the full moon with the local wolves." Reid froze, eyes wide. "And I don't want him to be completely terrified, either flat on his belly or showing his belly. I don't want him to feel like he has to." Sean watched Reid slouch down and droop.

"Gotcha." He said simply. "Now… answer my other question. What's going on between you and pup?"

"As of now… I'm still not sure." Hotch confessed with a small smile. He looked at Reid, who glanced nervously in his direction. "We'll see what happens." And Reid blushed a bit, forking some pancakes into his mouth. Sean just smirked and shook his head, finishing his pancakes and grabbing the last piece of bacon. "Spencer, finish your breakfast."

"… 'm full."

"No you're not, eat." Hotch said, firmly. Sean watched as Reid paused, but then did as he was told.

"… You probably should have introduced him to another Omega, rather than another Alpha." He announced.

"You're not an Alpha." Hotch snorted, grinning in amusement. Sean glared. "You're a Delta. MAYBE a Beta."

"Bite me, Aaron!"

"And besides…" Hotch went on. "There aren't any Omegas in the area other than him." Reid drooped.

"Well… bring him out to run with our family." Sean suggested.

"I wouldn't subject him to mom." Hotch said firmly. Sean just nodded his acceptance of this, then sighed and looked at Reid.

"So. Spencer, is it?" He asked in a smooth tone, meant to keep Reid calm. It didn't work. Reid froze, eyes wide. "Aaron says he took you running for the first time the other day." Reid looked up at Sean and nodded slightly. Sean gave him a wide smile. "What did you think?"

Reid blinked several times, and then right before Sean's eyes, he relaxed and lit up. "It was wonderful!" Reid gushed, and Hotch smiled. "I never would have believed that it could be as amazing as it was… it… it was just…"

"Liberating." Sean said, and Reid smiled and nodded. "It's such a simple joy, but it's one of the most basic, powerful things in our lives." Reid nodded his understanding. "And you'll be able to run longer and farther each and every time, until you can run all night." Reid's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Are… are we going to… run today?" Reid asked.

"If you would like." Hotch said, and Sean smirked at his brother, picking up the affection in the elder's tone.

"Yes, please!" Reid chirped.

"Alright then. Finish your breakfast." Hotch chuckled, and Reid began to wolf down his food like… well… a wolf! Sean and Hotch exchanged amused looks and finished their own food. When they were done, Hotch washed the dishes. When he turned around, Reid was already standing there in his pelt, tail wagging. Sean was looking thoroughly amused at Reid's eagerness.

"Well… I guess we're going running." Hotch sighed, and changed right there.

"Alright then." Sean laughed, standing and changing as well. Reid's wagging tail stilled and drooped as Sean approached. Hotch turned and looked at Reid as the young wolf pressed into his side nervously while Sean sniffed him over. And then Reid turned his head and hesitantly sniffed Sean. Sean wagged his tail and nudged Reid with his nose. Then he straightened, ears forward and tail high, wagging. Then, he lunged forward, lowering his chest to the floor in a play-bow. Reid jumped, eyes wide, but instinct guided him to react. He wagged his tail hesitantly and looked at Hotch, then back to Sean. Sean smacked the ground with his paws and Reid jumped, charging for the doggy door. Sean followed. In a moment, Hotch was left standing in the kitchen, staring at the swinging doggy door.

He rolled his tongue out in a silent laugh and trotted after the pair, slipping through the door. Reid was darting into the trees with Sean chasing him. Hotch followed, and then broke into a full out run. Reid let out a yip as Hotch began nipping at his heels, and he began zipping between trees. The two brothers pursued, eyes on their prey, but Reid was fast, and changed direction in a split second. But even so, the brothers had run with each other countless times, hunted with each other, and they knew how to work with each other.

Reid squeaked when he realized they had flanked him. And as the brothers moved in, Reid skidded to stop and watched the two large wolves shoot by him. Hotch and Sean stumbled and Sean toppled over as they fought to stop as well. By the time they were looking back, Reid was laughing gleefully as he leapt over a bush and was gone. The brothers glanced at each other, and then broke into a run, charging after the eager pup, who was now darting playfully after a terrified squirrel.

"He's FAST." Sean commented.

"He is. But he wears himself out as fast as he can run." He said, watching Reid circle the tree, peering up the trunk in search of his quarry. Then he spotted the two Hotchner brothers, let out a yip, and bolted again. The brothers gave chase. They wound their way through the forest in dizzying patterns, the two brothers trying to capture the eager young wolf. They finally managed to corner him at the edge of a pond. Reid skidded to a stop and turned, eyes wide. The two larger males slowly stalked towards him.

"Gotcha." Hotch chuckled. Reid raised his hackles at that.

"Nuh uh!" He cried, then turned and leapt into the water with a great splash. Hotch stared as Reid began doggy paddling across the pond. He grinned.

"We've definitely got him now." Sean said with a chuckle, and the pair split up, each trotting around opposite sides of the pond. As Reid reached the other bank, they closed in. Reid's eyes widened and he turned and paddled to the side. Hotch paused, then turned back to head him off. Seeing this, Reid switched directions. Sean countered the move.

"Swam yourself into a corner, didn't you, pup?" Hotch laughed as Reid let out a whine.

"Surrender, kid." Sean laughed, sitting down. Reid paddled in a circle, and then whined again and floundered to shore, flopping down before Hotch as he fought to catch his breath. Hotch chuckled and he and Sean trotted over to Reid, who waited until they were nice and close. And then he stood and SHOOK.

"AAH!" Sean yelled.

"HEY!" Barked Hotch, and both leapt back as they were showered in water. Reid plopped down and rolled out his tongue in pleased laughter, still dripping.

"… Payback is a bitch." Sean snorted.

"And so is our mother." Hotch quipped, walking over to Reid and licking his ears. Reid's eyes closed in delight and he wagged his tail.

"You're spoiling the pup, Aaron." Sean snorted, lifting his leg and bowing his head, scratching furiously at an itch just behind his jaw.

"Nothing wrong with that." Hotch commented.

"… Can I get fleas?" Reid suddenly blurted, watching Sean scratching. The younger of the two brothers froze, and slowly lowered his paw. Hotch burst out laughing, and Sean gave him a dirty look.

"As a matter of fact you can." Sean snapped tetchily.

"Wow…" Reid breathed. "How about Heartworms?!"

"No, Spencer." Hotch chuckled. "No heartworms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"… How about parvo?!"

"Aaron… the kid is paranoid."

"Shut up, Sean. He never learned these things."

"We're not dogs, kid." Sean said, walking over. Reid watched him come, this time only leaning into Hotch slightly. Hotch lowered his head and licked his ears again. "We're not even WOLVES. We are WERE wolves. Most human and dog diseases won't affect us."

"… I've had the flu!" Reid argued.

"Yes, we can get the flu." Hotch nodded.

"Oh."

Sean was giving his brother a look, and Hotch just flicked his ears in a way of saying, "yes, this is what he's always like". Sean just snorted and shrugged his acceptance.

"So." Reid said suddenly. "Now what?"

"Now." Hotch announced. "Sean is going to run away. We are going to give him a ten to fifteen minute head start. And then YOU are going to track him, and try to sneak up on him undetected."

"… by myself?" Reid asked in a tiny voice.

"I'll be with you." Hotch said soothingly.

"Oh. Okay then." Reid said. Hotch smiled and nodded to his brother, who promptly charged and tackled Reid, bowling him over playfully. When Reid fumbled to his feet, Sean popped him on the head with a paw, smiling and saying "Good luck, kid!" and then streaked off into the woods. Reid pawed at his own head, looking disgruntled, and watched him go. Hotch chuckled and moved to lap at the water of the pond.

"Hotch! That is NOT sanitary!" Reid cried.

"My ancestors have all drunk from ponds and streams, and so did yours." Hotch stated calmly, and continued to drink. Reid scowled and paced back and forth a few times.

"… I peed in there."

"WHAT?!" Hotch yelped, leaping away from the water.

Reid toppled over laughing, his legs in the air.

"Oh, very funny, pup." Hotch snarled, took a few more laps at the water, and then moved to sun himself on the grass. Reid giggled and trotted over to join him, licking at his chin apologetically.

After a bit, Hotch stood.

"Alright." He announced. "Time's up. Put your nose to the ground and let's do this." Reid stood and nodded, then frowned in concentration and did just that, heading over to where Sean had disappeared into the woods. And then, sniffing the whole way, he began to move into the trees, a very patient black wolf at his tail.


	8. Chapter 8

A wheaten wolf lounged in a clearing, soaking up the sun. His chin was rested on his paws, and his eyes were half closed. They opened all the way to watch a bee buzzing along overhead. Then, his ears flicked and he raised his head. His entire body was tense and alert. If one looked closely, the wolf appeared to smirk. And then, the wolf spoke softly, under his breath.

“And three… two… one…” And in the blink of an eye he had thrown himself to the side and rolled, just as a scruffy brown wolf exploded from the bushes behind him.

“AAAAH!” Cried the brown wolf, crashing the ground right where the wheat colored wolf had been only a moment ago. “No! I HAD you!” He wailed in protest, and the wheat wolf got to his feet as a large black wolf emerged into the clearing, a big lupine grin on his face and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“That was much better, Spencer.” The black wolf said, and the little brown wolf looked back at him, disgruntled.

“You’ve improved a lot already.” The wheat wolf said. “That was record timing on tracking me, very impressive since today is the first time you’ve ever really tracked something before.”

“But you STILL heard me.” The brown wolf pouted.

“Well… not really… I never heard you approach…”

“What gave me away?!”

“… I heard your stomach gurgle.” The wheaten wolf announced, and after a moment, he and the black wolf both broke into laughter. The brown wolf drooped in embarrassment.

“We’re neglecting the pup, Aaron. It’s well past lunch time.” The wheaten wolf said to the larger black male.

“Well, we can’t have that. Come on Reid. Let’s get you fed.”

Reid perked up at the black wolf’s words, but then froze when the wheaten wolf cheered “Alright! Let’s hunt!”

“… Hunt?!” Reid gasped, looking petrified. He looked at the black wolf. “Hotch… hunt?”

“No.” Hotch assured him firmly, and the wheaten wolf stopped and looked at him.

“No hunt?” He asked.

“No, Sean. Spencer doesn’t like to hunt.”

“… What?!”

“I’ll explain later.” Hotch said, and his brother, Sean, frowned, but nodded. “Let’s go.” And the trio of wolves turned and began trotting back to the home of Aaron Hotchner. Once they got there, Reid announced that he smelled like the pond and had to shower, and so off he went to the bathroom, head hanging and tail tucked in. Hotch just stared after him with a sad sigh, and he and his brother changed and pulled on their jeans before meeting in the kitchen. 

“So.” Sean said, searching the fridge for something to drink while Hotch rifled through some menus to call out for delivery. “What’s with the kid not hunting?”

“I took him on his first hunt the other day.” Hotch explained, eying one of the menus before discarding it in the trashcan. “We went after a rabbit. As you saw today, Reid is fast and very agile when he puts his mind to it… he caught it on his first try.”

“Wow! Impressive! So what’s the problem?”

“… He freaked out.”

“About what?”

“The fact that he had killed it. When he realized he had its blood on his mouth, he was physically sick.”

“… Oh. Why?”

“He’s never hunted before.” Hotch said, finally deciding on a menu and dialing on the phone. “He was raised by his human mother. He’s never KILLED anything before.”

“He’s killed PEOPLE!!!”

“Yes… with a gun. He killed a rabbit with-- Yes, I’d like to place an order for delivery.” Hotch turned away from Sean and focused on placing the order. Sean sat down at the kitchen table and opened two beers, moving one to the space across the table from him and slowly sipping at the other, thinking over what his brother had told him. When Hotch hung up, he eyed his brother.

“Alright…” He said after a moment, sitting down and taking the other beer bottle. “I know that look. What’s on your mind?”

“Are you intending to… pursue him as a possible mate?” Sean asked, looking his brother straight in the eye. But as always, Hotch met his gaze without a blink.

“Maybe.”

“Hm.” Was all Sean said. Hotch scowled, the beer bottle nearly to his lips. But he set it down again.

“I don’t need your approval, Sean.”

“Oh, I know that!” Sean snorted, waving his hand. “I don’t give a damn WHAT you do… I’m just thinking about how MOM would react.”

“I don’t need her approval either.” Hotch snorted. “I don’t give a damn what she thinks, I don’t give a damn what the pack thinks.” Sean was silent for a moment, and then let out a low chuckle.

“For such a stickler for rules and traditions, mom and dad sure did breed a couple of rebels, didn’t they?” He observed. Hotch blinked, and then grinned and echoed his brother’s chuckle. The two clinked the necks of their beer bottles together, and drank. 

“So… you gonna pursue him?”

“I don’t know… I need to be sure that… he wants me too.”

“… You’re shitting me, right?” Sean said after a moment, giving his brother a look. Hotch just blinked. “Aaron… you… you seriously…” He trailed off, the laughed. “Holy shit… Aaron! How can you MISS it?!”

“Miss what?!” Hotch demanded, looking annoyed.

“His SCENT?!”

“What do you mean?” Hotch asked.

“I’ve only been with you a few hours… and I have smelled him putting off his pheromones three or four times!”

“… What?” Hotch asked, now staring at his brother in shock.

“He wants you, Aaron. He’s lusting after you big time…”

“… you… you say he’s putting off… pheromones?” Hotch managed to get out, his voice quiet.

“I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose, Aaron.” Sean said, sighing and taking a pull at his bottle. “But yeah… when you draw near him, I can see him quiver and I can smell him… He’s more than willing to lift his tail for you, Aaron. Just open your nose and you’ll smell it, too.”

Hotch leaned back, deep in thought.

A few minutes later, Reid shuffled into the room.

“Hey kid. Want a brew?” Sean offered. Reid silently shook his head and got himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

“I ordered some barbecue.” Hotch announced.

“Sounds great!” Sean announced. 

After that, came the awkward silence…

“So, Sean.” Hotch said, finally. “You seeing anyone?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Aaron.” Sean snapped, giving his brother a dirty look. Hotch chuckled, leaning back and taking a pull at his beer bottle. Reid blinked, having a feeling that he had just missed out on an inside joke.

“Spencer.” Hotch said. “Come sit down, please?” Reid stared at Hotch for a moment, and then shuffled over and sat beside him. “What’s wrong?” Reid blinked.

“… Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.” Hotch said, giving Reid a reproachful look. Sean could see Reid’s wolf hunching down, laying his ears back and tucking his tail in. He looked away, avoiding Hotch’s gaze.

“Hey, kid.” Sean said, and Reid looked at him. “Aaron told me about the rabbit.” Reid winced and lowered his head. “You’re a city boy.” Sean chuckled. “You buy your food from the store. We grew up in the woods. All that means is… we do things differently. And if you don’t like killing, well… there’s no shame in that. It’s just how you live. And if you don’t like hunting then we won’t go hunting.”

“But…” Reid said softly.

“… yes?” Hotch encouraged.

“I WANT to.”

“You want to hunt?”

“I… I want to be able to hunt and enjoy it…”

“Then you will.” Hotch said, putting an arm around Reid. “Give yourself some time. Think about how far you’ve already come. You’ve made great strides towards being a wolf. So this won’t come to you as quickly and naturally as all the other stuff has…” Hotch shrugged. “So what? If you want it, it will come. But give it time and do it on your own terms.” Reid slowly offered the man a tentative smile. 

Then there was a knock on the door.

“And that would be lunch.” Hotch said, standing. He went to get the food.

“You like my brother.” Sean said, and Reid turned and looked at him sharply.

“Excuse me?”

“You like him.”

“He’s a good friend.”

“No. I mean you LIKE HIM, like him…” Sean said. Reid didn’t respond. Sean just smirked. “He likes you too, you know.” Reid blinked, now looking startled, and Sean threw him a wink. “Just drop him a few hints, kid. Encourage him to make his move.” And then Sean stood to get plates for the food.

Reid just sat in silence, staring at him, not sure what to think. But then Hotch returned with the food, and now Reid couldn’t help but stare at the man.

“Are we good to relax?” Sean asked suddenly.

“Absolutely.” Hotch responded, and then their tails popped out over the hem of their pants. Reid quirked a brow at this. But the brothers paid no heed and simply made up the plates for lunch. Hotch walked over to the table and sat beside Reid, setting a plate before him. 

“Thank you.” Reid murmured, and waited for Sean to join them before digging in. “Will you be staying the night?”

“No.” Sean said with a smile. “I have a motel room since you’re in the guest room.”

“Oh.” Reid said. “I… I can sleep on the sofa, that’s not a problem.”

“I’m good.” Sean said. “Trust me… when you grow up and move out, staying with family becomes torture.” And Hotch chuckled. Reid just blinked, then drooped.

“… I wouldn’t know.” He mumbled. Hotch sighed, giving Reid a look. “I’m sorry.” Reid said quickly. “I don’t mean to be so… negative. I… I just…” And suddenly, Reid just bolted from the table and fled the room. Hotch blinked, startled.

“Spencer?!” He called after him.

“Is he in heat?” Sean asked, perplexed. Hotch just gave him a look and followed after Reid, who had locked himself in the guest room.

“Spencer?” Hotch called through the doorway. Reid didn’t answer. “Reid?” Then he frowned… he heard something. And then, he bolted. Sean jumped and yelped when the black wolf streaked through the kitchen and out the doggy door, bolting across the yard. He got a flash of a brown tail disappearing into the woods just ahead of his brother. Sean just sighed, deciding to let his brother handle this one.

Out in the woods, Hotch had his eyes firmly fixed on the smaller male, and he barked out his name. “SPENCER!”

“YIPE!” Reid yelped, and put on a burst of speed. Hotch knew he had no chance of catching the pup… but he could outlast him. He kept himself at a steady pace, his nose assuring him that he was on the right track. And less than half an hour later, he came upon Reid, plodding along through the trees, panting. He let out a little yip when he heard Hotch, and broke into a run again. But his legs were tired and shaky and stumbled beneath him… and then Hotch had tackled him to the ground. Reid let out a cry and thrashed, but soon fell completely still, too tired to try to escape. Hotch stood there, staring down at the young wolf just lying limp on his side beneath him, eyes half closed.

“Spencer?” Hotch asked, and Reid let out a deep sigh. “Spencer, tell me what’s wrong.”

“… This isn’t working.” Reid mumbled. “Let’s just face it… I’ll never make a good wolf… I’m just too… human.”

“Spencer.” Hotch said, his voice booming. “This is NOT about making you a good WOLF. This is about you finding what is good for YOU. And you seem to keep forgetting that. I am here to teach you all about being a wolf, so that you can absorb and learn what you want, reject what doesn’t feel right, and feel comfortable with yourself in your skin and pelt BOTH. I think that you’re upset because you’re not living up to your own expectations. Because you are MORE than living up to mine.” Reid slowly turned his head and looked up at Hotch. “I just want you to be happy with what you are and what you are doing. And if you would feel better stopping right here and now, I won’t push you any further.” Reid sighed and let his head drop to the grass again. Hotch moved and lay down beside him, curled against him. They lay there for quite a while, until dusk was upon them.

“… I’m sorry.” Reid said suddenly, turning and looking at Hotch. The black male lifted his head and looked down at him. “I know I’m acting like a child…”

“You’re young and this is a frustrating journey for you.” Hotch said, leaning over and gently licking over Reid’s ears. Reid closed his eyes in pleasure at the attention and shuffled closer. “If we’re pushing too hard and too fast, you need to let me know. We don’t want to overwhelm you. We are doing this at YOUR pace. Nothing is too fast or too slow. Okay?”

“… Okay.” Reid whispered.

“Okay. Ready to go back home? You still haven’t eaten.”

“Yeah.” Reid sighed.

“Want to learn something new?” Hotch asked, standing. “Or are you done for the day?”

“Depends.” Reid said. “What do you want to teach me?” Hotch curled his lip, and Reid watched as the black wolf began to shift and change… and he stopped in the halfway form. 

“Let’s try to get you familiar with THIS body.” 

Reid blinked, and then nodded before slowly making the change himself. When he was done, Hotch smiled.

“You… really are…” He began, eyes trailing over Reid’s body. Reid waited for Hotch to finish, but the black male shook his head and turned, dropping to all fours. The position looked quite awkward, but Reid mimicked him. It felt awkward, and Reid said so.

“Moving slowly we do better on two legs.” Hotch confirmed, looking at the pup by his side. “Moving fast, it’s better on all fours.” And Hotch sprung forwards and darted away. Reid’s ears shot up in surprise, but he launched himself after the man and followed him through the woods. 

To his surprise, they moved much faster than Reid had expected… maybe even faster than when in full wolf form.

“In this form…” Hotch gasped between breaths. “We are truly both man and beast. If you can master it, this is where you are at your fastest, strongest and most powerful. But it is not easy. And it is also a dangerous form. Less control, you’re much more conspicuous, and your increased size and mass can work against you. Not many of us will utilize this form to its full advantage simply because there is so much to balance out. It is easier to choose a form on either end of the spectrum than in the middle.”

But then, they heard the howl. Reid skidded to a stop, while Hotch slowed smoothly, turning and looking back and Reid. Reid was frozen like a deer in headlights, looking fearful. Hotch returned to his side.

“Don’t be afraid.” He said, as another howl was heard. “Follow me.” And Reid did. Hotch led him through the woods down a hill, and they emerged on a ridge overlooking a shallow valley. 

“Here they come.” Hotch said, and Reid held his breath. 

A moment later, a deer leapt into view, darting across the meadow with great leaps. And then, the wolves appeared. 

“That’s Tesar and Vasek Moravec… and Amrita and Rishima Vishnavi.” Hotch said. And when more wolves appeared, “and there are their parents… and you see Anicka there? Look by her side…”

“That’s a puppy.”

“Yes. That’s Pavlov.” Hotch said. “It looks like they’re teaching their teenage children to hunt.” And then he smiled and looked at Reid. “One day, you may learn with them, if you want to.” Reid didn’t respond.

Hotch eyed the young wolf… he was completely focused on the spectacle before him. Hotch discretely leaned in towards Reid’s tail and took a quick whiff. Sean was right, and the effects were instantaneous. Reid’s scent, thick with pheromones, flooded Hotch’s senses. His heart pounded and his breathing increased and the heat rushed straight to his loins as he began to salivate heavily. He was filled with the overwhelming urge to mount the boy right then and there and start humping like a frantic rutting rabbit. He wanted to take the pup and make him his, marking him as such with scent, seed and teeth, in such a way that even humans would be able tell instinctively that the boy was claimed. He had never even felt such intensity with Haley… he had been overjoyed to sire a pup by her, but the drive to mate her was nothing like this… he wanted to have this young buck of a wolf and have him completely, inside and out. He wanted to take him long and hard and deep, and fill him with enough of his seed that were he a bitch, he would soon be heavily swollen with an entire litter of pups belonging to the great black male… oh, yes… no single births would come from the mating that the large black male would give him…

Hotch suddenly blinked and shook his head, snapping himself out of it. Alarmed at the intensity of his own thoughts, he backed away from the young male…

Reid turned and looked at him, and blinked.

“… Hotch?” He asked, seeing the strange look in the larger male’s eyes, and then the breeze floated over them… And Reid’s nose quivered as Hotch’s scent wafted over him… and so did his pheromones… Reid froze, eyes wide in shock. He didn’t know WHAT that smell was, but it was the most intoxicating thing he had ever scented before… It made his entire being shiver as a heat rushed through his blood, which began to course through his veins at a rapid pace… He could barely hold back the whimper as the hot tingling began between his legs. He suddenly felt an overwhelming longing to run… run headlong into the darkening woods, knowing that the large black male was on his heels… knowing that any moment he would be tackled to the ground and feel the teeth on his neck and shoulders... he would struggle, but the stronger male would pin him down, move beneath his tail and then…

Reid squeaked and shook his head, shocked at his sudden thoughts… He and Hotch stared at one another, both stunned at the pheromones that the other was putting off, and stunned at the thoughts that those pheromones inspired…

Slowly, as if in a trance, Hotch approached Reid. Reid held perfectly still, save for the trembling in his body. Hotch moved, burying his nose into the fur on Reid’s neck, inhaling his scent. They both turned their heads, curling their necks around one another and resting their chins on the other’s shoulders, and then Hotch laid a paw on Reid’s back in a dominant manner, and then the pair began to shift unconsciously… 

Reid slowly lowered himself to the ground as Hotch moved to stand over him from behind, and with a soft, pleading whine, Reid raised his hindquarters and lifted his tail invitingly. Hotch hunched over him in a mounting position, and stared down at the brown ears beneath him. A frustrated groan came from the elder male, and with a herculean effort, he backed off.

“… N-No.” He gasped, and Reid let out a desperate whine. “I won’t.” Hotch managed to get out. “Not here… not like this.”

“Hotch… please!” Reid cried, overwhelming desire thick in his tone.

“No.” Hotch croaked, shaking his head. He moved in front of Reid and gripped his shoulders. “Not like this…” Reid stared at him, then whined and let his head fall to the man’s chest. Hotch closed his eyes and held Reid close. “Come… we’re going home.” He said after a moment. “We need to talk…”

In the valley below them, the deer let out a cry of anguish as the young werewolves brought her down, never to rise again…


	9. Chapter 9

When Hotch and Reid arrived back at the house, the barbecue lunch had been put away and Sean had left a note saying that he had returned to his motel, would give them their space to work things out, and would see them on the full moon. But Hotch and Reid both made their first stop a cold shower. Hotch lingered in his cold shower, his thoughts whirling around in regards to the effect that Reid’s pheromones had managed to have on him… he had NEVER reacted like that before… Not even when he had been young and horny…

Considering how dramatic the effects of the boy’s pheromones had brought out in him, Hotch had to come to the conclusion that sex with Reid would be mind-blowing. That train of thought required another ten minutes in the cold shower…

When Hotch finally emerged, Reid had unpacked the barbecue and made up some plates for them. The pair sat down and began to eat, Reid keeping his eyes lowered. Halfway through the meal, Hotch finally gathered the courage to speak up.

“We need to talk about… what happened out there.”

“I am SO sorry…” Reid immediately blurted. “I… I’m so embarrassed, Hotch, I—“

“As am I.” Hotch replied. “But right now, screw the apologies... It’s time to be honest. Reid, I have feelings for you. And the longer I spend with you, the stronger they get, and the more I… want you.” Reid stared at Hotch in silence. “And after smelling those pheromones you were putting off, you want me, too.”

“Putting off WHAT?!” Reid blurted, eyes wide. Hotch rubbed a hand over his eyes and let out a big sigh. 

“We put off a scent to entice the mate of our choice when we are near them, Spencer. Most of us know how to control it. You don’t. And I have been blind, not noticing. But my brother did.” Reid flushed. “But when I finally caught on and smelled you putting that scent off… I lost completely control like a damned teenager and I couldn’t stop myself from putting out my own scent.” Reid nodded.

“So now, we have to decide something together… you and I obviously have feelings for one another… and we obviously are… lusting after one another.” Reid blushed and lowered his head. “… So I just have to come out and say it. Spencer… I want to take you as my mate. Do you want me too?”

“… Yes.” Reid nodded. Hotch stared at him, and Reid slowly raised his eyes and looked at Hotch. “I… I want to try. I’ve already told you how long I’ve…”

“Since I first called you ‘pup’, yes, I remember… Here’s the thing, Spencer… to give you one of your favorite quotes, mating among werewolves is “try not. Do, or do not.” If we do this, there’s no going back.”

“What do you mean?” Reid asked.

“When a wolf chooses his mate… they mate for life.”

“What? But… Haley…”

“I said when a wolf CHOOSES his mate. When a mate is chosen for him, the relationship may not work… Now granted, a hundred years ago, whether it was an arranged marriage or not, you mated for life. But as divorce became more acceptable among humans, so it did among our kind. And pairs who mated due to an arrangement began to divorce. Those who chose their own mate, however…? They have a divorce rate of less than 1%. Now, I didn’t choose Haley, and she didn’t choose me. But I am choosing you. And if you are choosing me, this is for life. Are you sure you want me?”

“I’ve never wanted anyone else before.” Reid admitted. “I’ve had a crush here and there, but… I… I really and truly… want you.” Hotch stared at Reid, and then reached across the table and laid his hand over Reid.

“… Alright.” Hotch said, and Reid looked up. The man was wearing a truly happy smile on his face.

“Really?”

“Really.” Hotch said. “That settles it. When the time is right, and the both of us are ready… we will mate.”

“… When the time is right?” Reid asked. “When will that be?”

“We’ll know.” Hotch assured him, and dug into his dinner with much more relish. Reid blinked, and then smiled and did the same. And when they were finished eating, they turned in for an early night…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tuesday morning was gray, dreary and foggy, and the two wolves slept in. Reid was the first to stir this time, and the smell of coffee was what woke Hotch. He found Reid sipping some coffee, sitting cross legged on the sofa, staring out the window.

“How did you sleep?” He asked. Reid blinked his sleepy eyes and looked up at him, then smiled. 

“Fine, thank you.” Reid answered. “There’s toast in the toaster and eggs in the egg poacher.”

“Sausage? Bacon?”

“… No.”

“Come on, Spencer.” Hotch scoffed. “I thought for sure I had taught you at least that much by now.” And Reid grinned as Hotch stomped into the kitchen, muttering under his breath. Soon, the smell of bacon filled the house, and Reid inhaled deeply. He unfolded his long legs and stood from the sofa, heading into the kitchen to help Hotch finish getting breakfast together.

“What are we doing today?” Reid asked as they sat down. 

“I think you need a break.” Hotch said, smiling at Reid. “You’ve learned a lot, but I don’t want to burn you out or overwhelm you. So we’re just going to relax today. Maybe go out to dinner, depending on the weather.” Reid nodded, smiling as he enjoyed his breakfast. By the time they were finished eating, soft thunder was rolling over the house and the rain was falling. Reid stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched, perplexed, as Hotch leaned down and lit a fire in the fire place, and then stripped naked. He changed into his wolf form, and curled up on the rug, and relaxed. Reid blinked, and then perked. He smiled. It looked quite… comfortable. Hotch raised his head when the little brown wolf padded over to him, his tail fluttering hopefully. Hotch stood and wagged his tail, touching noses with Reid and then turning his head to indicate the rug before the fire. Reid moved in and settled down on the floor, and Hotch curled up beside him, draping his head over Reid’s neck in a possessive manner.

A few minutes later, Reid sighed and said “I never knew this could be so comfortable…” Hotch smiled. “I have a fireplace in my apartment that I’ve never used, and I can’t help but think what a waste that has been.” Hotch chuckled now.

“Believe me.” He said softly. “It’s infinitely better when you share the warmth with someone you love…” And he began to lovingly lick over Reid’s ears. Reid sighed and cooed, his eyes falling closed as he delighted in the attentions that he had never had before. And Hotch seemed to be delighted to lavish Reid with the affections.

“… Aaron?” 

“Yes?”

“What will happen?”

“With what?”

“When we mate…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what happens when we mate?”

“Are we talking the actual act of mating?” Hotch asked. “Or life in general once we are mated?”

“Both.” Reid responded, wiggling around and rolling onto his back, licking at Hotch’s chin. Hotch wagged his tail in response to this submissive gesture of affection.

“Well… Obviously, we have sex.” He began.

“Will… will it hurt?”

“It may, yes.” Hotch said, then sighed. “I have to ask… Spencer… are you a virgin?”

“Of course.” Reid said, as if this were completely obvious. “You yourself said that we mate for life.”

“There’s a difference between mating and having sex.” Hotch chuckled, wagging his tail again. Reid cocked his ears.

“There is? What’s the difference?”

“Sex is just that. Sex.” Hotch told him. “Mating is a pledge. Marking one another with your scent, and sometimes, with teeth… Most wolves actually only go bareback if they’re mating.”

“Bareback?”

Hotch chuckled. “Without a condom. I thought you would have known that term by now. But wolves are raised in a strict manner… most of us actually do wear condoms for sex with someone we don’t intend to mate. But of course, we also have much higher conception and birth rates than human women.”

“Oh.” Reid said, looking surprised. 

“Well… think about it. If a wolf mates, they’re almost guaranteed to get pregnant. And we’re twice as likely as human women to have multiple births.”

“Hm…” Reid hummed thoughtfully.

“And of course, wolves want to know who the father of pups are… Females want to know who is to care for her and her pups, and the males don’t want anyone else touching their female… So wolves are expected to have one mate and one mate only. Wolves who don’t adhere to this are generally… rejected. But of course, there’s also culture to consider. For example… Arabian Wolves have practiced polygamy for countless generations, with one male having a few females in a harem. The more urban packs in the western world have stopped for the most part, to conform to what’s socially acceptable where they live… But many of those still living in the middle east live the same way they have for thousands of years.” Reid nodded, looking fascinated. 

“So… what about us?” Reid asked.

“Hm?”

“How are... how are WE going to do it?” Reid asked, slowly changing back into his human form and beginning to run his fingers through the thick black fur on Hotch’s head and down his neck and shoulders. Hotch closed his eyes as he enjoyed these touches, and he rested a paw on Reid’s bare chest. 

“How do you WANT to do it?” The wolf asked.

“… I don’t know…” Reid shrugged. “I mean… what happens?” 

Hotch smiled and flicked an ear. “Well…” He said, thinking, “I’m assuming you prefer to do this in your human form.”

“… You guys actually do it as a wolf?!” Reid blurted, looking appalled. 

“It’s natural to us in all forms. Haley and I never did it, but I hear that there’s a certain something extra when you do it in the halfway form.” Hotch said, chuckling at the look on Reid’s face. 

“I am NOT doing it if either of us are showing any fur, tails or… whatever!” Reid said firmly.

“Alright then.” Hotch nodded. “So I guess we just have to figure out how you want to do this… do you want to be marked?”

“How so?” Reid asked. The wolf considered him, then leaned forwards and pressed his teeth to Reid’s skin at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “Oh…” Reid gasped, shivering. “I… I dunno… maybe?” He closed his eyes lightly as the wolf rested his head on his chest, and Reid continued to stroke the dark fur, smiling as he felt the busy tail thumping against his leg.

“Do you want to do it here?” Hotch asked. “In a house? In a bed? Or out there… in the woods… under the moon…”

“I… I don’t know.” Reid gasped, opening his eyes and looking intrigued. 

“Do you want to plan it, or just let it happen?”

“I don’t know.” Reid admitted, looking up into the wolf’s eyes. 

“Sounds to me like you’re not sure about anything.”

“I… I’m not.”

“Well then… I think that the best way is to just… let it happen on its own.” Hotch said, and Reid smiled.

“Okay.” Reid nodded. He smiled and curled his arms around the wolf’s neck, and Hotch licked his cheek. “And what will happen after?”

“Well… I would like for you to move in with me.” Hotch said. “Share my home, and my bed.” 

Reid frowned. “But… what about our jobs?” 

“What about them?”

“Well… I mean… when they find we’re living together…”

“We won’t tell them. We’ll keep your apartment, but you’ll stay with me.” Hotch said. 

“Hm… I dunno if it will work…”

“We’ll go back and forth.” Hotch said. “Between my place and yours.”

“We won’t fit in mine…” Reid giggled. “I have a twin bed.”

“I’ll buy you a bigger bed…” Hotch chuckled, and Reid grinned.

“… Deal. What else happens after we’re mated?”

“Well… we have to proclaim it to the pack.”

“But we have no pack.” Reid pointed out. 

“We’ll proclaim it to the wolves in the area, and I’ll tell my family and childhood pack.” Hotch said.

“They won’t be happy, will they?”

“No, probably not. But I live here, they live there. Who cares what they think?” The wolf shrugged, and Reid smiled, feeling the thickness of the alpha wolf’s mane.

“I wonder what my mother will think?” Reid mused.

“What do you think she’ll think?” Hotch asked.

“Mom always said that she just wanted to see me happy.” Reid smiled for a moment, then said “I wonder what my father would think…” Hotch frowned, laying his ears back.

“Let’s not talk about your father…” He grumbled. “The thought of him gets my hackles up.”

“Hm…” Reid snorted softly, smiling at the thought of someone feeling righteous anger on his behalf. 

“… Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” 

The wolf turned his head and stared down into the chestnut eyes.

“… I love you too, pup.” He said, and Reid curled his arms around the wolf’s neck, and the wolf lay his head on the youth’s chest, closing his eyes.

No more words were said, the pair dozed off for a nap, black fur on white skin…


	10. Chapter 10

The rain was still falling Wednesday morning, but only lightly. Hotch checked the weather as soon as he got up. It was supposed to clear up before noon. Good… tonight was the first night of the three parts of the full moon. While tomorrow night was the actual full moon, the days before and after it, the moon was full enough to force a werewolf to change under its glow. Tonight, he and Reid would run… and tomorrow, they would run with the pseudo pack of the wolves in the DC area. He knew Reid was still not ready. He was still scared. Hotch had to get him ready for it. 

“Good morning.” Hotch turned and smiled at the young wolf standing before him. And to his delight… Reid had figured out how to put on his tail without changing the rest of himself… and it was wagging. This made Hotch’s smile widen, and he crossed the room and pulled the youth into his arms.

“I told you not to clean the bathroom.” Reid suddenly mumbled.

“what?”

“A few days ago, when I was in the bathroom and you startled me and… made me uh…”

“Miss the toilet?”

“Yes.” Reid scowled, looking embarrassed. “I had forgotten all about it. Until this morning… you cleaned it.”

“Yes. I did.”

“I am SO embarrassed, Hotch, I’m sorry…”

“… So am I. But not for the reasons you think.” Hotch said. Reid gave him a questioning look. “I liked it.”

“What?”

“I know you didn’t… it was an accident… but… it was almost like you had… marked the place. And… I found that to be… pleasing.”

“… You found it pleasing that I… urinated on your bathroom floor.” Reid deadpanned. 

“It was like you were… marking this home as yours. And… that made me happy.”

“Do YOU pee in your home?!” Reid demanded to know incredulously. His eyes widened when Hotch turned red. 

“Not… IN the home.”

“… You DIDN’T!!!” Reid shrieked.

“I marked the boundaries of the property and the house itself.”

“You peed on your HOUSE?!?”

“I’M A WOLF!!!” Hotch cried, throwing his hands into the air. “… And I’ll need to do it again when it stops raining. And… I was hoping that you would… add your scent.”

“… I am NOT going to URINATE on your HOUSE!!!” Reid yelped, looking mortified. But then, to his horror, Hotch seemed to droop in disappointment. Reid blinked. “You… you really expect me to…”

“I don’t expect you to anything you don’t want to.” Hotch said firmly.

“But… you WANT me to…”

“… Yes. Just… think of it as a different… culture.”

Reid sighed and flopped onto the sofa with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Aaron, you’re killing me here.” He muttered, and Hotch snorted. 

“Breakfast?” He asked gruffly.

“Are you upset with me?” Reid asked meekly.

“… No.” Hotch said softly, moving to sit on the sofa beside Reid. He curled his arms around the young man and held him close. He slowly inhaled deeply, and smiled. “God, you smell good…” Reid smiled slightly, turning his head… and their lips met. Reid let out a soft whine of wanting, and Hotch tightened the embrace, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Slowly, Reid slid closer until he was straddling the man’s legs, perched in his lap. Hotch slid one hand up Reid’s back and the other slid down, moving to his bottom. Reid moaned at that, tightening his fingers on the man’s shoulders. 

Until there was a knock on the door. Then he let out a startled squeak and leapt away from Hotch as though the man had pinched him. Hotch eyed his skittish little companion, then smiled and shook his head, calling “COME IN!!!” Reid gave him a look and Hotch shrugged. “I recognize my brother’s knock.”

And a moment later, Sean came in. He faltered at the doorway, making a face. “Good God, this place reeks! Will you both knock it off with the pheromones?!” He howled.

Hotch rolled his eyes. “If it bothers you, you can leave.” He said. “What’s that I smell?”

“I brought breakfast.” Sean snapped. “But if you want me to leave…”

“I’ll open the windows.” Hotch snorted, standing and throwing open the nearest one.

“Fine.” Sean nodded, and headed to the kitchen. Hotch followed, a smirk on his face and a wag in his tail. Reid watched them go, then sighed and sat there for a moment before getting up and following.

In the kitchen, Hotch was helping his brother unpack thee breakfast he had brought.

“It looks good.” Hotch said with a smile, mouth watering at the ham, bacon and sausage he had just unpacked.

“So…” Sean said, as Reid shuffled in and headed to the fridge. “You boys get things figured out?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “We have, thank you.”

“And the pheromones?”

“I need to teach Reid how to hold that back, but it will be hard when I seem to be having trouble holding my own back when I smell his.” Hotch grinned, and Sean rolled his eyes.

“Lovely, Aaron.”

“I can’t help it.” Hotch said, turning and grinning at Reid, who blushed.

“I don’t KNOW I’m doing it!” Reid cried. “I didn’t even know I COULD do it!” The two brothers just smiled, amused at the little brown wolf’s near hysterical announcement. “How do we even do it?!”

“We have scent glands.” Hotch said calmly.

“… Like… anal glands?”

“Yes, but those aren’t the glands I’m talking about.” Hotch chuckled. “We have scent glands in our face, above and behind our ears, and right above the tail. These are the ones you’re probably using.”

“Hmm…” Reid frowned in thought, and Hotch began to make up a plate for the youth, allowing him to mull this information over. He set it before Reid and watched the young man blankly fumble for his fork and poke some hash browns into his mouth. Sean gave his brother a questioning look, and Hotch just smiled and shrugged, sitting down with his own plate. They were half finished with breakfast when Reid finally concluded his internal thought monologue, looked up and said, “What are we doing today?” 

Sean and Hotch glanced at each other with a little smiles of amusement

“Well…” Hotch said, “We’re going to have lunch with a couple of wolves in the area. Singles.”

“What?” Reid asked, fear in his voice.

“We‘re running with the pack tomorrow night.” Hotch said. “I don’t want you going in not knowing any of them. This way, there will be some familiar faces, so you’ll be a bit more comfortable.”

“I… I dunno, Aaron…”

“We’re going, pup.” Hotch said with a smile, and Reid drooped.

And at one o’clock, Hotch and Sean loaded Reid up into Hotch’s car, and they were off. Reid sat in the back seat, fidgeting. Hotch and Sean could both SMELL how nervous Reid was. Hotch sighed.

“Spencer. No one will hurt you.” He said. Reid didn’t answer. Sean glanced at his brother, but said nothing. When they pulled up to the steak house Sean got out of the car eagerly, nostrils quivering. Hotch did the same. Reid dawdled in the back seat, taking quite a lot longer to get out of the car than necessary, and then was dragging his feet on their way into the restaurant. Hotch eventually had to curl an arm around his shoulders and guide him in at a faster pace. 

As soon as they entered, Reid tensed… he could smell the other wolves…

“How many.” Hotch murmured into Reid’s ear with a reassuring smile. Reid glanced at him nervously, then sniffed the air.

“… Five.” He murmured. “Two male, three female…”

“Good.” Hotch nodded and gave Reid a smile of approval. Reid gave him a tentative smile in return. “Let’s go. I’ll have you between me and Sean, so you’ll feel safer.” 

“Okay.” Reid nodded, and allowed Hotch to guide him through the restaurant, following Sean who was following his nose. Five people looked up at a table in the corner, and they all watched the three males approach. A young black man stood with a smile.

“Aaron! Long time no see!” He called, his voice thick with an accent.

“You too.” Hotch said. “Everyone, this is my brother, Sean, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid.” Sean smiled and nodded pleasantly, Reid, half hidden behind Hotch, gave an awkward little wave, not really looking at anyone… his entire demeanor screamed “Omega”. “Sean, Spencer, this is Amani Bastian.” Hotch said, gesturing to the man he had just shaken hands with, and then he moved around the table. “Esperanza De Santiago,” a mocha skinned woman smiled and nodded, “Michelle Barton,” The blonde next to her smiled and openly eyed Sean, “Martin Bernadette,” the sandy haired man behind her smiled and nodded, adjusting his glasses, “And Noriko Hikage.” The Japanese woman smiled sweetly up at them, but despite her small stature, her sharp eyes and posture let them know that she was, indeed, an alpha female. She already knew Aaron, but now she was staring down Sean Hotchner in an attempt to establish the pecking order. Sean simply smiled and offered his hand. 

“A pleasure Miss Hikage.” He said. She paused, and then accepted his hand shake. They shook hands, and Sean firmly lowered his eyes, not challenging her status. She visibly relaxed at that, and her smile became much more genuine. 

Hotch pulled out a chair and gestured to Reid. Reid hesitated, then shyly sat. Hotch moved to sit beside him on Reid’s right, and Sean sat on his left. Reid seemed to shrink down in his seat between the two males and under the gazes of the five other wolves. They all observed Reid with mild curiosity, and while Esperanza and Michelle had some eyes for Sean, Noriko had eyes for Aaron Hotchner…

“So.” Amani said, smiling at Reid. “You new to the area?” Reid froze like a deer in headlights.

Hotch smiled and answered for him. “Spencer has been here for about three years.”

“And we’ve never met before?” Noriko asked.

“Spencer was living beneath our detection for the first year.” Hotch said. “He was at the FBI Academy in Quantico. I smelled him from time to time on one of my team members, who is NOT one of us… I figured once he completed at the Academy, he would be gone. But lo and behold, he ended up on my team at the BAU.” 

The waitress came up then, and took their drink orders and asked if they wanted appetizers. Everyone placed their orders, but Reid seemed unable to find his voice, so Hotch ordered for him. Noriko was now eyeing Reid, but she didn’t say anything.

“So, you were saying?” Martin ask when the waitress left.

“Spencer was raised by his human mother. He’s never really interacted with other wolves before. His father abandoned him when he was young, and he had been born an outcast. He’s never had a pack before. I’m the first who has ever taught him to be what he is. I’m bringing him to run tomorrow night, but other wolves make him very, very nervous. So I wanted him to get to know some of you before hand.”

“Makes sense.” Michelle shrugged, sipping her soda. “Where are you from, Spencer?” Reid squeaked and huddled down. Noriko narrowed his eyes.

“Speak up, pup, she asked you a question.” The Japanese woman said sharply, and Reid jumped at the order from the alpha wolf.

“Las Vegas.” He blurted in an obedient, submissive fashion. 

Hotch gave Noriko an annoyed look, but she didn’t notice. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Noriko wasn’t a bad person… she was just an alpha to the extreme… an alpha among alphas, and she had always used and embraced that status... Hotch happened to know for a fact that she had the hots for him, and he was quite sure that it was because he was one of the only wolves who would not back down from her, as even other alphas would… Noriko was one dominant she-wolf… In fact, Hotch had not invited her to this lunch because of it… he knew she would intimidate Reid. But apparently she had found out and invited herself along. But maybe it would be better for Reid to get to know her here rather than when they ran where she would be much more likely to pull rank…

“So, Aaron.” Noriko said, suddenly. “Why take the pup under your wing?”

“Because.” Hotch said, mind racing… if he said ‘someone had to’ Reid would take it badly, thinking that Hotch had felt an obligation to him… if he said ‘because no one else ever has’ Reid would think he felt sorry for him… So Hotch settled for, “He’s family.” Reid blinked, and looked up at Hotch with a tiny smile. “My team is my family. My pack. I love each and every one of them. We take care of each other and look out for one another. I did this because Spencer deserves to have someone look out for him and teach him.” Their appetizers were delivered, and Reid forked some crab cake into his mouth with a smile. Noriko narrowed her eyes as Hotch gave Reid a tender a smile in return.

“He’s a good kid.” Sean announced. “He’s just learning everything from the beginning later in life.” He smiled over at Reid. “And he’s a fast learner.” Reid gave Sean a tentative smile this time, and Sean ruffled the pup’s hair.

“But anyway… since we have the week off, I’ve got him staying with the me while I give him a crash course on being what he is.” Hotch said.

“He’s staying with you?” Noriko pounced on that almost immediately, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes.” Hotch said calmly. Amani exchanged knowing looks with Eperanza and Martin was suddenly very interested in his appetizer. A moment later, the waitress came to take their orders. Everyone ordered their steaks, most of them asking for it rare. Reid stuck with medium-rare. 

Once the waitress left, Noriko looked at Reid and sneered “MEDIUM rare?”

“It’s progress.” Hotch chuckled. “Before this week, he would have ordered it Well done.” The other wolves all made faces at that.

“Why?” Amani asked.

“It’s how my mom always had it, so that’s how I always had it.” Reid offered softly. “I’d never had it any other way.”

Noriko snorted and rolled her eyes. Hotch sighed. Noriko was usually much more pleasant… but he knew that she could smell the hint of his and Reid’s pheromones from earlier that day… She was looking at Reid as potential competition… And the others knew it too. Hotch could tell. Amani gave him a sympathetic shrug and smile.

“So.” Sean said, breaking the awkward silence. “Where is everyone from?”

“Kyoto.” Noriko said.

“Cuba.” Said Amani.

“North Dakota.” Michelle announced.

“Seattle.” Replied Martin.

“San Miguel de Allende.” Esperanza said with a smile.

“Where are you living?” Michelle asked. “Aaron mentioned that you had both left the pack’s hometown to work.”

“I’m a sous chef in New York City.” Sean said, and even Noriko perked up at that one; all wolves appreciated good food…

“I’m in Law School at Georgetown.” Noriko said, glancing at Hotch. 

“I’m at Georgetown for my Master’s in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology.” Martin announced.

“Really?!” Reid asked, suddenly looking bright eyed and bushy tailed and the next thing anyone knew, the pair were prattling off using large words none of the others understood. Every single member of the table other than Reid and Martin rolled their eyes.

The pair kept it up until their steaks were delivered, and then a commanding bark from Noriko shut them up. Hotch just sighed and slid a hand over Reid’s thigh under the table to calm and comfort him, and he could almost see Reid’s little flutter of the tip of his tail. Then he cut into his steak and began to eat. Most of the wolves ate eagerly. Reid was much more hesitant, almost demure in his table manners, taking tiny bites and savoring his steak. He was only half finished by the time most the others WERE finished. Hotch had deliberately slowed his eating to try and match Reid, and Noriko, being much smaller anyway, was also still working on her steak when they others were finished. Casual conversation floated around the table… simple things that any group of people would discuss… politics, music, movies… Reid had to remind himself that these were werewolves he was eating with, and not just regular people.

Finally, they were on dessert.

“So… tomorrow night will be the first time you run with a pack?” Amani asked, and Reid gave him a shy smile and a nod.

“Yes.”

“Ever run with wolves before?” 

“Only Aaron. And Sean.” Reid confessed.

“You will enjoy it.” Amani said with a broad grin. “There is no greater pleasure for a wolf.”

“Oh, I can think of one…” Michelle chuckled, openly ogling Sean, who choked on his water and began coughing loudly, turning bright red. Esperanza giggled, covering her face with her hands.

“Michelle!” She cried, amused and appalled at what her friend had said. Reid was also looking thoroughly scandalized.

Finally, they were all rising from the table after paying the bill and heading out to their cars. Reid walked out with Martin, chattering about science things again.

“Aaron.” Hotch turned to Noriko. “Perhaps when your week teaching pups is over, you would like to go to my family’s cabin… it’s on a lake up north…”

“You’re very kind Noriko, but… scheduling something with my job is virtually impossible… I’ll see you tomorrow night.” And he walked away from her. She watched him go with a slight pout, then narrowed her eyes when she saw Hotch place a hand in the small of Reid’s back and guide him into the car, the pair sharing a smile as he went.

When the trio of wolves arrived back at the house, Hotch looked back at Reid. “Well now. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No. They were nice… for the most part.” Reid said with a smile. Hotch chuckled.

“Noriko?”

“… She doesn’t like me.”

“She’s an alpha. You’re an omega.” Hotch shrugged, and Reid sighed, following Hotch into the house.

“… She has her eyes on you, Aaron.” Sean blurted. Hotch gave his brother a look.

“Yes, thank you Sean, I know.” He drawled, annoyed. And sure enough, as he had suspected the boy might, Reid was now drooping. Hotch knew exactly what the young wolf was thinking… he wanted Hotch, but how could he, a pathetic little omega, compete with a strong alpha female like Noriko? Hotch curled his arms around Reid and held him close. “But it’s YOU I want…” He murmured, and Reid gave a hopeful smile. Once again, Hotch could almost see that tentative little flutter of the young wolf’s tail. 

Sean’s eyes widened. “Hey Hey HEY!!! STOP IT WITH THE PHEROMONES!!!” He ordered sharply. Reid and Hotch jumped and looked at the blonde wolf. Reid squeaked and bolted for the bedroom, and Hotch gave his brother a dirty look.

“Sean!”

“He needs to learn to control it! He’s going to completely embarrass himself tomorrow with the other wolves if he does that!!!”

Hotch glared at his brother… but he didn’t say anything in response… he knew that his brother was right. He sighed and turned, heading for the guest room. 

“Spencer?” He called, knocking on the door.

“… Yes?”

“Come out here, please.”

There was a pause, and then Hotch heard the shuffling right before the door opened. He smiled down at the younger male, and enveloped him into his arms. “Come on…” He encouraged, and guided Reid to the living room to sit on the sofa. Reid refused to meet Sean’s eyes in his continued embarrassment.

“Sean has made a good point, Spencer.” Hotch said. “If you put off pheromones like that around the other wolves tomorrow, at best, you’ll embarrass yourself.” Reid drooped. “At worst…” And Hotch trailed off. Sean looked at his brother and sighed.

“At worst, you’ll be mated against your will by another wolf who gets the wrong message.” Sean said, and Reid’s eyes snapped up to him. “You could potentially be raped by a wolf who lacks self control, or who just doesn’t CARE. And this isn’t just about running with the other wolves tomorrow. This is for any time you’re around other wolves, period.” Reid now looked terrified.

“We’re spending the rest of the day,” Hotch said, “teaching you to control yourself, and teaching you how to release, and withhold, your pheromones.”

Reid nodded, a fearful determination in his eyes…

“Okay.” Sean said, taking charge since his brother seemed to be just as embarrassed. “So… usually we release our scents from the glands in our face when in contact with family. Marking one another as family. I think the scents you are releasing are coming from the gland above your tail.” He watched Reid tense. “Don’t clench your ass, kid, you’re not holding back a fart.” Reid turned red and Hotch groaned and let his face fall into his hand.

“It’s a tightening in your lower back. Aaron?” Sean asked, and Hotch nodded. He guided Reid to turn away from him, and then pressed his thumbs into the top of Reid’s buttocks and began to slide them up Reid’s skin and then outwards slightly, following the subtle curve of the flesh of the buttocks. Reid groaned, and Hotch echoed him as the pheromones flooded his senses. 

“Really?” Sean deadpanned.

“Sorry.” Hotch mumbled, and continued to run his thumbs up and down the area. “Spencer, your tail please?” Reid nodded, and Hotch watched with a slight smile as Reid’s tailbone slowly began to push out of his skin, growing long and longer and sprouting bushy brown hair. Hotch then massaged the area just above the base of Reid’s tail. “Ah. THERE they are. Feel where I am, Spencer?”

“Y-Yeah…” 

“Okay… I want you to release your pheromones to understand what it feels like.”

“… Um… H-How?” Reid asked, and Sean pinched the bridge of his nose. But then, he saw a devlish look overtake his brother, and Hotch leaned in close to Reid, and murmured something in his ear. Reid’s face flushed pink, and then his eyes fluttered and he moaned. And then came the pheromones. Sean winced and shifted as the scent affected him. After a moment, he sprang to his feet and began to open the windows and turn on the ceiling fan.

“… Sorry.” Reid offered pathetically.

“It’s okay.” Sean nodded. “Did you feel it?”

“Yes, I think I did.”

“Then we accomplished what we needed to.” Sean said. “Now… try to stop it.”

“How?” Reid asked. And once more, Hotch leaned in and whispered into his ear while sliding a hand down Reid’s upper arm. Reid shivered and moaned, and there was the scent again. Sean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

“This is going to take time.” Hotch said to his brother, grinning.

An hour later, though, Reid seemed to have the hang of it. Hotch whispered into his ear and stroked a hand down the youth’s chest, and Reid was holding the pheromones in check. But when Hotch removed his shirt, they all came flooding out again, making Sean laugh.

“Well, all we have to do is have you make the change while still dressed and we’ll be fine!” 

“Shut up, Sean.” Hotch chuckled, while Reid whined in his own embarrassment. But the trio kept at it and worked on it late into the evening, until Hotch came striding out into the living room stark naked, and made a suggestive comment. Reid turned red, squeaked, and hid his face in his hands… but he held his pheromones in, though he did tremble at the effort.

But he did do it. And with this triumphs buoying their spirits, the three men stripped naked and allowed the moonlight to stream in through the windows, forcing them into the change. And they Sean curled up on the sofa while Hotch guided the little brown pup into his own bedroom. The pair leapt onto the bed and curled up together to rest and build their energy for the run the next night…


	11. Chapter 11

The morning of the full moon was gray and foggy. The wolves woke when they changed back into men, and then went right back to sleep. Sean was sprawled across the sofa on his back, snoring. Reid sat frozen, suddenly realizing that he was curled up with Hotch. In Hotch’s bed. Buck naked… BOTH of them buck naked. But before he could do anything, Hotch grumbled and curled an arm around Reid’s waist, tugging him in closer and then burying his nose into Reid’s sleep-tousled curls. 

Reid froze, eyes wide as he became VERY much aware of being spooned from behind… he could feel Hotch’s chest pressed against his back, feel it rise and fall as the man breathed. He could feel the warm breath on the nape of his neck… a possessive arm around his waist… and then Hotch’s leg slid over Reid’s, almost curling around Reid’s legs in another possessive hold. Reid swallowed thickly, his heart hammering in his thin chest as he realized the presence of Aaron Hotchner’s manhood pressed against his bare backside. And that’s all it took. Reid’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, unable to hold back his pheromones.

Within seconds, Hotch’s soft breathing became a long, deep inhale, and with the exhale came a low snarl. The larger male’s chest vibrated with his growl and his arm around Reid tightened. Now, curling his leg around Reid’s legs was intentional, and Reid found himself completely trapped. Then strong fingers were sliding through his hair before gripping and tugging his head back. Reid grunted slightly, then gasped as keen teeth sunk into the soft skin of his white throat… he wondered if it was breaking the skin…

And then he was overcome by the alpha male’s pheromones, and all he could think about was his sudden, intense desire.

“A-Aaron…” Reid groaned, his eyes rolling back as a strong hand rubbed up and down his chest and belly, over his hip, and then down his thigh… Hotch bucked his hips forward, grinding his pelvis into Reid’s backside. He growled once more before biting down on Reid’s neck again, bringing a moan from the little omega. And then his hand moved between Reid’s legs and fondled his tingling genitals. The moan became a high keen.

“Mine…” Came the single word, rumbled into Reid’s ear. That single word, and the rough voice that had spoken it, sent shivers down Reid’s spine and goosebumps rose on his skin. Reid began panting as he moved his hips with Hotch’s hand as it stroked the root of his passion, while the alpha male continued to rut against him from behind. Reid’s mind was spinning and disoriented, and all he could think about was his desire to be taken, dominated, claimed by the larger male. He let out a high, strained whine, turning his head. Hotch met him and seized Reid’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into the youth’s mouth as he thrust his erection between his thighs, all while continuing to roughly stroke the other.

“Ah-AAH!!!” Reid cried. “Aaron… God… please!!!”

Hotch shuddered with a groan, and Reid gasped as he felt a warmth splash over his inner thighs. And then Hotch was gone. Reid whimpered at the loss of contact, before hands seized his hips and rolled him onto his back. He stared up with wide eyes as Hotch moved between Reid’s legs, and then a hot tongue was dragging over the sensitive skin of his soft, creamy thighs. Hotch cleaned his lover of his release, and then dragged his tongue up the boy’s arousal. Reid let out a hoarse cry and bucked his hips as Hotch’s hand began to massage his scrotum.

“You’re mine, pup…” Hotch growled, and Reid shuddered in pleasure at those words. “You will be my mate… MINE… now… CUM!”

Reid gasped at the intense feeling that ran through him at that barked command… his omega instantly responded to Hotch’s alpha, and his orgasm ripped through him without any warning. Hotch had seen it coming, and had lowered his head to take Reid’s manhood into his mouth, and swallowed his offering of passion.

Reid lay there, quivering in the aftermath of his orgasm… his first at the hands of another… And then he was being drawn into loving arms, soft kisses were being scattered over his neck and shoulders, and then he was snug in the embrace of the man he loved, cuddled beneath the blankets, and then he was floating off into an incredibly euphoric sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid and Hotch were woken by a loud shout.

“OH GOD!!!” They both jerked awake, and stared at Sean in the doorway. “Aaron! With a GUEST in the house?! What the hell?!?” And then he turned and stormed away, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

“Huh?” Reid mumbled, and Hotch chuckled.

“He can smell what we did.” The man said, and Reid blinked, then sniffed the air. And then he turned red, squeaked, and buried himself into the blankets in his embarrassment. Hotch smirked and ran a hand up and down Reid’s bare leg. “Come on, pup. Let’s get showered and get some breakfast.” And his hand brushed over Reid’s genitals. Reid moaned, and Hotch grinned as Reid was unable to hold back his pheromones…

Hotch left Reid to wallow in his embarrassment while he grabbed a shower, and Reid emerged to take his own shower once Hotch had headed to the kitchen. There, his brother verbally ripped him a new one for engaging in sexual activity while HE was on the SOFA! Hotch just sat and drank his coffee and grinned as he listened to Sean rant as he cooked breakfast. When Reid joined them, Sean said “You could have at least restrained yourself for the kid’s sake… he’s STILL red!” And he ruffled Reid’s hair. “And YOU… My brother may be an alpha… but don’t let him pull dumb shit like that.” And then he set a plate down before Reid. “Now eat. ALL of it.” And then he gave Hotch a plate. Hotch stared down at his two biscuits with gravy, and then eyed Reid’s two.

“… You gonna eat both of those biscuits?” He asked Reid, and Sean smacked his brother upside the head.

“The kid needs to put some meat on those bones, and he can’t do it if you’re taking his food!” The younger brother scolded, and sat down with his own plate. Hotch scowled petulantly and ate his breakfast, stabbing viciously at the sausage. 

The day was spent drilling Reid on the scent bags again, and making sure that he was regularly stretching his muscles in preparation for the run. But as the day progressed, the more nervous Reid got… he barely touched the lunch that Sean had prepared. When they piled into the car, Reid was already looking pale as he fidgeted about in the back seat. 

Hotch drove them out of town and into the woods. Reid watched the trees pass, his mind spinning. They drove for nearly two hours, and then Hotch made a turn onto a dirt road. Reid was then being bounced around the back seat, but he remained silent. This drive lasted for nearly twenty minutes, and then they rounded a curve, and there was a large gate… the wrought iron sign over the gate read “WOLF RUN RANCH”.

“… What is this place?” Came the soft query from the back seat. Hotch almost wasn’t sure than he had even heard it.

“This land belongs to one of the first packs that ever came to this country.” Hotch said, driving over the cattle guard. “To the rest of the world, it’s a compound for a little natural living colony, or a nature cult. But it’s actually the descendants of the first pack, and others who decide that they don’t want to integrate into human society. There are several of these compounds around the world, and they are more than happy to perpetuate the rumors of being cults… it keeps them from being bothered. The original family actually owns the land out here, and it’s bordering a National Forest, so it’s a great place for us to come out and run. We run here every full moon. They welcome everyone from the DC Area. While we are not officially a part of this pack, they welcome us as one of the pack.”

“… How many wolves are there?!” Reid squeaked.

“About twenty live on the compound. And another twenty or so come in from DC. At any given run there will be thirty to fifty wolves.”

“Nice.” Sean said with a smile and a nod, but Reid looked petrified.

“Spencer?”

“… Hm?”

“No one will harm you.” Hotch said firmly. And then the car emerged from the trees and into the compound. People were everywhere. In a fairly large area, many cars were parked. Hotch pulled in with them. Past the parking area was a semi-circle of little houses, and in the center was a very large, very old homestead. Each house had a little vegetable garden, and there seemed to be a small orchard off to the south, and to the north, a barn, field, pens and paddock, filled with livestock. Between the orchard and the homes ran a fair sized river. Some children were running back and forth across the bridge, laughing and shrieking as a teenaged boy under the bridge (he was knee deep in the water) leapt up and tried to catch the children by their ankles.

In the center of circle of homes was a large roasting pit. A fire was burning and a carcass was being turned on a spit by a large, burly man with fiery red hair and a wild beard. His bulging arms glistened with sweat as he worked. There were several picnic benches around the fire pit, and people were milling about, talking. Reid noted that several people were already wearing their tails.

“Big turnout.” Hotch observed, and shut off the motor of the car, then got out. Sean did as well. Reid sat frozen in the backseat, even as Hotch opened the door for him.

“Spencer?” He called, leaning over and peering into the car. 

“… I can’t do this.” Reid gasped, trembling. “I… I can’t DO this!”

“Yes, you can.” Hotch said, his tone firm, but gentle. Then he reached in and unbuckled Reid’s seatbelt, and took his hand. “Come on, Spencer. If you could come all the way to the FBI, then you can do this.” And he smiled at Reid, finally earning a tiny smile in return. He pulled Reid out of the car, and hugged him. “You’ll be fine. Just hold your pheromones in check and stay close to me. I’ll be right here the whole time.” Reid nodded, took a deep breath, and forced his feet to move, following Sean and Hotch towards the gathering of wolves.

“Hey!” A booming voice called. Reid jumped, but then relaxed as Amani Bastian walked over, grinning. He shook hands with Hotch and Sean, and then nodded to Reid. “Good to see you made it, Spencer.” Reid gave him a little smile and nod in response. And then Amani gave him a clap on the back, and Reid stumbled with a little “whoof!”

“They’ve got some fantastic food and drinks! Go get yourself some! Enjoy!” And Amani walked away, eyes on a lovely young woman that was apparently new. Hotch chuckled.

“Hey! I didn’t know YOU were coming, Sean!” Michelle called, waving from a table with several other women. “Ladies, this is Sean Hotchner!”

“Aaron, you never told me you had a brother.” Said an older woman in a deep voice. Hotch smiled and walked over.

“I don’t recall ever really discussing my family, so you’re probably right, Bev.” He said, taking her hand briefly in greeting.

“And who is the young man with you there? Is he the one you have taken in?”

“Yes, he is. This is Spencer.” Hotch said, turning and curling an arm around Reid’s shoulders, drawing him in. “Spencer, this is Beverly Wolfe.” Reid blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Wolfe.” Hotch chuckled, knowing where Reid’s mind was going. The women laughed. “Bev pretty much runs the compound with her husband, Ralph.” Hotch told Reid. “They are the Alpha Pair, here.”

Reid immediately lowered his eyes, and Bev smiled.

“He’s shy, even for an Omega.” Another woman observed, and Reid hunched down, now all but hiding behind Hotch.

“The poor boy is frightened.” Bev said, standing. Reid was unable to keep himself from trembling as she walked around the table and approached him. Then a gentle hand was on his shoulder, and fingers were lifting his chin. He gulped, but forced himself to meet the soft brown eyes of the woman before him. “You are among friends here.” She said, her voice gentle. “No harm will come to you, and you have nothing to fear.” And slowly, Reid began to relax… until…

“Aaron.” Reid tensed immediately when he heard the familiar voice. “You made it!”

“Noriko.” Hotch greeted. Bev eyed Reid’s immediate submissive behavior, and the body language Noriko was displaying. She raised her eyebrows, but left it alone.

Then, a loud booming voice caught everyone’s attention; the food was ready.

“Come on.” Hotch said, smiling and taking Reid’s hand. The wolves were all heading over to the fire pit, where the large man was beginning to carve meat from the carcass and transfer it, dripping, onto plates. Reid quickly realized that the wolves were queuing up according to status… the alphas were in the front of the line… and it was to the front of the line that Hotch took Reid. Reid squeaked and squirmed, uncomfortable.

“Hotch… I… I shouldn’t be here.” Reid gasped, turning and looking at the back of the line towards the deltas and the gammas… he suddenly realized with a lurch of his stomach… there were no other omegas… he was the only one. And his place was at the back of the line…

“You are my future mate.” Hotch murmured into his ear. “Your place is here. With me.” Reid looked up at the man with wide eyes, and Hotch smiled. Reid blinked owlishly, and then gave him a tentative smile in return. Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid and hugged him, tightly. Reid rested his head on the man’s shoulder and sighed, relaxing. Until he spotted Noriko. She had already received her cuts of meat. She was standing there, halfway between the fire pit and the tables where the rest of the food was. And she was staring at Hotch and Reid. 

Their eyes met, and Noriko narrowed her eyes and sent Reid a cold glare. There was no mistaking it… She wanted Hotch as her mate, and she was warning Reid off of the alpha male… Reid found himself frozen, pinned in place by her sharp eyes. It wasn’t until a family walked between them, breaking their line of sight, that Reid was able to move again, pulling away from Hotch and lowering his eyes to the ground. Hotch eyed Reid curiously, but draped an arm over his shoulders and guided him forward to the fire pit.

The massive man carving the meat gave Hotch a jovial greeting and carved the pieces of meat that the alpha male requested. Reid blinked and squeaked when Hotch pushed a plate into his hands, but Reid accepted it and shuffled after the man. Hotch eyed him, concerned, but didn’t press about what was bothering him. They reached the table where the sides were set up, and while Hotch eagerly loaded his plate, Reid didn’t touch anything. Hotch finally just began adding things he knew Reid liked onto the plate for him, then grabbed their drinks and guided Reid to an as of yet unclaimed table.

“Alright.” Hotch said, sitting down across from Reid. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“What’s bothering you?” Hotch rephrased.

“Nothing.”

“Bull.”

“I just… I’m still nervous. This is… I’m completely out of my element here, Hotch.” Reid mumbled. Hotch eyed him, but didn’t question this answer.

“Relax, Spencer. You’re among friends.” He said. Reid didn’t answer, and didn’t raise his eyes.

A few minutes later, several other wolves, all single males, approached the table and sat down, greeting Hotch. Reid froze when a strange wolf sat beside him, and Hotch could tell instantly that if the wolf made any move that could even remotely be taken as threatening, Reid would bolt. But poor Reid’s body language made this so blatantly obvious, all the wolves at the table could see this. The one next to Reid eyed him, and then scooted away, giving Reid a bit more space, and then looked at Hotch, silently questioning. 

Hotch gave him a slight shrug and a look of thanks, and then proceeded to converse with the other wolves in a completely calm manner, while watching Reid like a hawk, prepared to go after the pup should he decide to run.

Reid hardly touched his food. Only when Hotch asked him if he was feeling alright did he finally eat the meat on his plate. It was good meat, but Reid was too on edge to really enjoy it. He didn’t touch any of the sides. After the food had been consumed, several of the wolves left the table as the people began to meander and talk again. But Hotch remained by Reid’s side. He slid his hand across the table and let it settle upon Reid’s trembling hand. Reid blinked and looked up at him.

“Eat.” Hotch said firmly.

“… if I eat anything more I think I’ll be sick.” Reid managed to squeak out. Hotch frowned and stood, moving around to the other side of the table and sliding in right beside Reid, putting his arm around him.

“Spencer… look at me.” He said, and Reid obeyed. “What are you afraid of?”

“… Other wolves… they… they’ll hurt me.” Reid whispered, eyes wide.

“And do you think they would try to pick a fight with me?”

“No… You… you’re an alpha.”

“Yes. And if you stay by me, I will protect you. I will not allow ANYONE to hurt you.” Hotch said, and Reid just stared at him, apprehensively. “Do you trust me to protect you?”

“… yes.” Reid whispered.

“Alright then.” Hotch nodded and stood, pulling Reid to his feet. Then he curled an arm around Reid’s waist and guided him towards the socializing wolves. Reid tensed, and Hotch could feel him trembling. “Right over here. Anicka!”

A woman turned, and a smile spread over her face. “Aaron!” She called, and several other wolves turned with her. Then their eyes fell on Reid. Anicka smiled and held out her hand. “And you must be the young one we heard the other night with you!”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded, thinking back on the night when Reid first found his Voice. “This is Spencer. Spencer, this is Anika and Dobromir Moravec,” Reid tensed when the Russian woman seized his hand and shook it, and her husband gave him a firm nod, “Fabien and Vivienne Delacroix,” the blonde haired, blue eyed loup-garoux male took Reid’s hand next, and his wife leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks with a throaty “Enchante”. Hotch moved on to two other men, one in his fifties and the other in his thirties, “And this is Madhukar Vishnavi,” the older man smiled and bowed slightly, “and Onatah Anaktokon.” The younger man, Native American by the looks of him, also smiled and nodded.

“Welcome to the pack.” Said Onatah.

“To the…” Reid gasped, trailing off.

“Well… it’s a bit of a mish-mashed hodge podge, but…” Onatah trailed off and shrugged, his long black braid swinging with the motion. “It’s a family for those of us who are away from our family pack. Like you.”

“I’ve… never had a pack.” Reid murmured softly. Eyes widened.

“His mother is human, his father is one of us. But his mother was sick, and so the pack rejected her, and thus, her pup. And by default, his father, too. His father eventually abandoned his wife and son and rejoined his pack.”

Reid was startled to see the righteous fury flare up in the eyes of the wolves before him.

“That’s barbaric.” Vivienne blurted angrily, shaking her long, golden hair.

“Incredibly old-fashioned.” Agreed Madhukar in his strong Indian accent. “I didn’t think packs other than those in third world countries did that any longer.”

“Apparently they do.” Hotch sighed, running a hand up and down Reid’s back. Anicka and Vivienne watched him, and then exchanged knowing looks. “What?” they immediately turned innocent looks on him. “I’m a Profiler, ladies.” He drawled, and Vivienne flushed while Anicka huffed.

“Der’mo.” Cursed Anicka, making the men chuckle.

“I believe you are, how you say… Busted?” Dobromir grinned at his wife.

“You are… claiming him?” Vivienne finally just asked. Reid immediately flushed red, making the wolves around him grin.

“I intend to.” Hotch confirmed with a nod.

“Hmmm…” Onatah hummed with a frown. 

“What?” Hotch asked.

“I think Noriko might have a thing or two to say about that.”

“Noriko will live.” Hotch snorted. “I have no interest in her beyond a platonic friendship.”

“Well… good luck telling her that.” Fabien laughed, clapping Hotch on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Fabien. I appreciate the support.” Hotch drawled sarcastically. The group laughed again.

But then, as one, everyone fell silent and looked up. There was a silver glow appearing over the trees. The full moon was coming. And then, everyone began to undress. Reid froze, eyes wide in embarrassed horror.

“Reid?” Hotch asked. Reid squeaked, and clapped his hands over his eyes. Several titters ran through the wolves around them as he turned bright red. Hotch was unable to hold back a grin as he put his arm around Reid. “Come on, Spencer…” He chuckled, and began to unbutton Reid’s shirt. Reid let out another squeak, and his trembling amplified. “Spencer, you can’t Change in your clothes.”

“… Watch me!”

More laughter from the wolves around them. And then the Change was upon them. Reid was unable to stop himself from opening his eyes as he heard the groans, the growls, and the popping of joints from all around him, even as he himself let out a soft groan as his own body went through the change that he was unable to stop. The Full Moon had him in her hold. And then, there were wolves, everywhere. A large black male turned his head to Reid and licked his cheek and up over his ears, then took his shirt in his teeth and began to help tug the garments off of the little brown male, Sean appearing a moment later to help. 

More laughs were heard as the wolves watched the pair struggle to get Reid out of his clothes, especially when Hotch had to help Reid get out of his cotton briefs…

“Next time, if you will insist on staying in your clothes… go commando.” Hotch snorted gruffly, and the little brown wolf huddled down in thorough embarrassment. But only moments later, all eyes turned away from the pair, and to the old house. Bev and her husband, Ralph, were sitting on the porch. And with them was possibly the oldest wolf Reid had ever seen. It was a grizzled old male, his face thoroughly grayed. He stood on bony legs, stiff with arthritis, and slowly made his way down the steps from the porch and in amongst the wolves. Right and left, the wolves licked submissively at his chin as he passed. Pups remained quiet, sitting beside, or under, their parents, and watched the old male pass.

As he drew close, Hotch let out a soft, startled exclamation as Reid wiggled underneath him. He blinked down at the younger male, taking in the fear.

“Calm down, kid.” Sean said.

“He won’t hurt you.” He murmured softly. “He’s Bev’s father, the Old Alpha, Abraham.” And then the old wolf was upon them. He peered down at Reid with his left eye… he was blind in the right. His nose quivered as he took in the scents of the two wolves before him.

“… Aaron. You have guests.”

“I do.” Hotch nodded. “This is my younger brother, Sean.” He said, turning to the wheaten wolf beside them. “He’s visiting me.”

“And where are you living these days?” The old wolf asked.

“New York City.” Sean said, bowing his head respectfully.

“I see. Not many of us can survive in the big city… It’s against our nature… Welcome.” The old male said, and then looked down.

“This is Spencer Reid.” Hotch said softly, lowering his head and nuzzling Reid, who was huddled down and cowering. “He’s from Las Vegas, Nevada. He has lived here in Quantico for the last few years.”

“And he has never joined us?”

“Spencer never had a pack, Abraham. He was raised human. He is new to our way of life, and I am teaching him.”

The old wolf was still for a moment, and then simply nodded and moved on. Hotch smiled and lowered his head again, licking over Reid’s ears. Reid gave him a hesitant wag of the tail. And then, finally, the old Alpha mounted the porch again and rested his old bones down on a rug. He then simply nodded, and Ralph and Bev leapt off of the porch to lead the run. The wolves were immediately on their feet, the excitement mounting. And then, one by one, two by two, they raised their voices and turned, darting into the darkness of the woods. Reid watched them go, wolves of every age, species, shape, size and color… Teenagers grouped together, and parents of young pups ran at a pace that their young could keep up with. And then Hotch leapt from where he was, giving Reid a sharp nip on the rump. Reid yelped and leapt forwards, and then he was running between the two Hotchner brothers, heart pounding.

The Run had commenced.


	12. Chapter 12

The forest was dark… the mist was beginning to creep through the trees with an ethereal glow under the full moon. And then dark shadows darted through the mist... Countless shadows on four legs, streaking through the trees. Every now and then, one would raise their Voice, and several others would answer. It was an eerie sound that traveled for miles…

They were wolves, and all other creatures in the forest made themselves scarce as the pack ran…

Amongst them ran a little brown wolf named Spencer Reid, his heart in his throat and his mind spinning. He wanted to be happy… he wanted to enjoy himself… but fear still coursed through his veins, and so he ran closely beside the large black male with him, seeking comfort in the powerful wolf’s close proximity. 

The large black male’s tail was up and wagging, betraying his enjoyment. He turned his head to the little brown pup by his side and his mouth fell open, tongue lolling out in wolfish grin. He turned and darted in, nipping at the little brown wolf’s heels. Reid yipped and leapt forward, tucking his tail and hindquarters, then tripping on a tree root and tumbling to the ground. He rolled over several times before coming to rest on the forest floor. Then the large black male was standing over him, licking his ears and nuzzling his cheek. The little brown male wagged his tail tentatively, and the black wolf darted away. 

Reid stared after him, then scrambled to his feet and went after him. “Hotch!” He cried. 

“Come catch me, pup!”

“Hotch, wait up!”

And then he was flanked by two other large males. One was a coyote, and the other was a dark brown wolf. “Keep running, Spencer!” Said the coyote, the Native American werewolf, Onatah Anaktokon. 

“But if you need a break, take a break. You’re not used to this.” Said the large brown wolf, his accent betraying him as Amani Sabastian.

Reid just squeaked nervously. The two males playfully jostled him between their shoulders, and then changed course and disappeared into the trees, raising their voices to join in the others who were crying out their joy to the dark forest. Reid smiled slightly, appreciating the kind support of the two men… Even so, the dark forest was frightening… he sped up, trying to catch up with Aaron Hotchner.

A smaller black wolf followed, piercing golden eyes fixed on the young male…

Slowly, Reid’s run slowed to a heavy trot, and then a plodding walk until h finally came to a stop. His ribs rose and fell as he gasped for breath, and his legs trembled. A moment later, his back legs buckled and he plopped down. He was tired. He couldn’t run anymore. He lifted his head and looked into the darkness, then whimpered. Hotch had left him behind…

But then, his ears flicked and his hackles prickled on the back of his neck. He turned his head and looked around. In the corner of his eye, a dark blur shot past. He turned again, but nothing was there. He spun around again, leaping to his feet. His head kept turning in every direction, and he began to tremble. There was something… someone… out there…

“Who… who’s there?” He called, his ears swiveling in every direction. “Hello? A-Aaron?”

“You’re pathetic…” Came the low growl of a familiar female, and Reid spun around again. A dark figure stalked through the trees in the mist, just far enough for Reid to struggle to make out the shape. “You do NOT belong here… with us… with wolves. Werewolf or no, you’re NOT one of us… you’re too human. And even for a human, you’re weak and pathetic! You should go back to where you came from!”

“He stinks of human…” Came another voice, this one male; with a feeling of dread slithering into his stomach, Reid realized that the blurs he was seeing in his peripheral vision was NOT just the same wolf, over and over again… 

“Aaron Hotchner wants THAT runt?”

“Hotchner must have lost his mind…”

Reid laid his ears back and tucked his tail, quivering.

“He’s an omega… why would an alpha like Hotchner even give him a second glance?!”

“Especially when there are so many unclaimed alpha, beta and delta females? Hell, even gammas! He could have his pick of any unmated bitch he wanted, and he goes for THIS whelp?!”

The circling wolves were drawing in closer and closer. Reid was now huddled down on the ground, terrified. He lifted his head and let out a pleading cry for help.

“SILENCE HIM!!!” Snapped the solitary female voice, and the wolves lunged in. Reid’s cry turned to shrill yelps of fright as he bolted, desperately trying to avoid snapping teeth. He heard the snarls and barks on his tail, and he blocked out the burning and heaviness in his tired limbs and pushed them to the limit. Slowly, he began to gain ground and widen the gap between him and other wolves. He weaved between the trees, trying to lose his pursuers, but it wasn’t long before his legs failed him… he was not used to running all night; the others were. He stumbled, caught himself, and pushed on. But the second time he stumbled, he went down in a spectacular cloud of dust.

And then, as he heard the wolves come upon him, laughing and jeering, he just lay there, limp and resigned, awaiting his fate…

But then, suddenly, he heard loud, vicious barks coming from in the other direction. Then shouts, yelps, curses, and there were paws all around him. His eyes opened, and he saw his pursuers fleeing. Vivienne and Fabien Delacroix came charging out of the dark, leapt over Reid and gave chase, followed closely by Mudhakar, Amani, Onatah, and several others Reid was not familiar with.

“Spencer!” Reid lifted his head up. Sean Hotchner rushed over, eyes wide, and skidded to a stop. And then, finally, Aaron appeared. Reid let out a whine and the large black male hurried over to him, eyes wide in worry. Reid hid his face into the black wolf’s furry mane, and the alpha male sniffed over him anxiously, checking for injury. It took Reid a moment to realize that Hotch was speaking to him.

“—thought you were right behind me… I’m sorry, Spencer… I’m so sorry… Are you hurt?”

“… N-No.” Reid gasped.

“What happened?!” Hotch looked up at the bark, and watched the large male approach. Reid whimpered in fright and shuffled underneath Hotch, trying to hide himself.

“Ralph.” Hotch greeted, nodding to the Alpha Male, and then to the Alpha Female as Bev appeared by her husband’s side. “I’m not sure…”

“Ralph. Bev.” All turned when Mudhakar approached. “There were seven of them. Chasing him. Hunting him.” Ralph’s eyes darkened.

“Is he hurt?” Bev demanded to know, shouldering Hotch aside and beginning to sniff over Reid herself. Reid whimpered and scuttled away, hiding behind Hotch. 

“I’m taking him back to the compound.” Hotch said firmly.

“We will escort you.” Fabien said, returning with the others who had chased the culprits. Reid slowly looked up into the Frenchman’s crystal blue eyes.

“… Thank you.” He whispered. “For… for helping me.”

“Let’s get you back.” Bev said kindly, and with encouraging nudges Hotch managed to get Reid to his feet. The little brown wolf pressed into his side, and spent the entire walk back to the compound like that. 

When they arrived, old Abraham rose from his rug and watched them approach. Bev herded Reid up onto the porch of the main house, and over to a dish full of clean water. Reid gratefully began to lap at the dish, gulping it down. Ralph quietly relayed what had happened to Abraham. The old wolf looked livid.

“Ralph, don’t get dad fired up.” Bev scolded.

Slowly, the wolves on the porch settled in. Vivienne chewed a bit of meat from what was left on the carcass over the fire pit, and brought it to Reid. Reid wagged his tail and nibbled a bit, but didn’t do more than that. And he grew tense once more as wolves began to re-emerge from the woods as time wore on… When they had all gathered once more, the moon was sinking out of sight.

Ralph and Bev sat on the porch overlooking the gathered wolves, Abraham on his rug between them. Pups were looking tired, some of them already dozing against their parents. As things quieted down, Ralph stood, and the wolves gave him their attention.

“I wish we could end this night with positive words.” He called. “But I can’t.” The wolves were all silent now; they could hear his anger. “Seven of you attacked one of our own tonight. And if I ever find out who they were, they will be banned from this compound permanently!”

Murmurs ran through the crowd, and then, Hotch took a deep breath, and stood. Reid watched him with wide eyes. Ralph looked at Hotch, and then stepped back, seeing that Hotch wished to speak.

“For those of you that do not know, I am Aaron Hotchner.” The black male announced. “And this,” he turned and looked back and the little brown wolf. “Is Spencer Reid.” He turned back to the wolves. “He was raised human, rejected by his pack before he was even born. Not only am I teaching him… but he is under my protection. If anyone has a problem with him, they have a problem with me.” And his eyes burned. “I also wish to make a Declaration.” Hotch looked back at Reid, and then out over the wolves who were taking in his every word. “I claim him.” 

And then his gaze found Noriko in the crowd, and he stared her straight in the eye. “I claim him as mine, and I intend to make him my lifemate.” Noriko looked stunned.

Slowly, as the wolves absorbed this, Abraham rose from his rug, joints creaking.

“The pup is one of us.” He said calmly. “I’ll not hear of anyone treating him as anything but.”

Silence followed the old Alpha’s words. Finally, Hotch turned.

“Come on.” He said gently, licking Reid’s ears. “I’m taking you home.” Reid stared at him, then got to his feet and huddled into the larger male’s side, leaving the porch with him. He paused as they approached the wolves, but then Sean was on his other side. And so protected between the Hotchner brothers, Reid made his way through the throng of wolves, who moved aside to allow them to pass. But then Noriko was in their path. She was looking stunned and furious all in one as she glared at Reid, and then looked at Hotch. The two black alpha wolves stared at each other, eyes blazing.

It was a battle of wills, and seemed to go on for forever, but finally, Noriko shivered and lowered her eyes, and stepped aside. Hotch stared her down a moment longer, but then walked past her, Reid by his side.

And then, finally, the Full Moon ended, and the wolves began to change. Sean and Hotch gathered their clothing and pulled them on. But when they turned to Reid, he remained within his wolf form, head hanging and tail tucked.

“… Spencer?” Hotch asked. Reid’s ear flicked, and then he turned and headed for the car. Hotch and Sean exchanged looks, and then Hotch hurried after Reid while Sean gathered the youth’s clothes. Reid moved to the other side of the car and only then made the change. Sean tossed Hotch Reid’s clothes, and Reid dressed and slid into the back seat without a word. Sean and Hotch exchanged looks, then just got into the car and left, the other wolves watching the tail lights disappear into the woods.

 

The drive home was quiet. Several times, Hotch tried to ask Reid what happened, but Reid never said a word. As they were arriving into town, the young genius finally spoke up.

“… Take me home.”

“Sorry?” Hotch asked, glancing back at Reid in the rearview mirror.

“Take me home, Hotch. My home.” Hotch’s heart clenched at those soft words.

“Reid?”

“Please. I just wanna go home.”

“Spencer… I’m so sorry… Pack Runs are not supposed to be like that… Next time—“

“NO!” Reid snapped. “No ‘next time’, Hotch. I am never… EVER… doing that again. Now take me home.”

“Spencer?”

“Take me home!” Reid shouted, and Hotch did as he was asked. As he pulled to a stop outside of Reid’s apartment building, he sighed and twisted about to look at the young man.

“Spencer, please… you and I… we--”

“No, Hotch. There’s no ‘we’. We’re co-workers. That’s it. If you want a mate, you need to find one amongst your own kind. And that’s not me.” Hotch stared at Reid, stunned. “I’m human, Hotch. No matter what the full moon turns me into. I’m not like them. I’m not like you. And I never will be.” And he got out of the car and hurried up to his apartment. And not once did he look back at the devastated man he had just left behind…

He ran up the stairs, tears blurring his eyes. But when he reached his apartment door, he stopped in dismay. His keys were in his messenger bag… at Hotch’s house. He stood there shaking, then turned and trudged down the stairs again, heading for the apartment’s office. It wasn’t open yet. He leaned against the wall beside the door, and then slowly slid the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. He sat there for a long time, eventually dozing off.

 

Sean stayed quiet on the drive back to his brother’s home. He was sick over the devastating blow that had just been delivered to his older brother. Hotch seemed to be in shock. Sean couldn’t tell if his mind had just stopped, or was in overdrive.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Hotch shut it of, and then just sat there, staring off into space.

“… Aaron… I’m sorry.” Sean said softly.

“This is my fault.” Hotch murmured, and Sean sighed.

“Aaron, no. You couldn’t have foreseen this.”

“I told him I would protect him. I told him he had nothing to fear as long as I was beside him. And I… left him behind.”

“You didn’t mean to. You thought he was right there with you.”

“But he wasn’t. And now… I’ve lost him.”

“Aaron…” Sean said gently. “He’s scared. Give him some time. He’ll come around.” Hotch slowly turned and looked at his little brother. Sean gave him a smile. “He’s fallen head over heels for you, Aaron. He won’t be able to stay away. Just give him time.” And he gripped his brother’s shoulder, then got out of the car and headed to the front door. 

Hotch let out a pained sigh, then dragged himself from the vehicle and slouched after Sean. He unlocked the door and stepped into the house. Immediately, Reid’s scent teased his senses, and Hotch closed his eyes as a wave of sadness and regret washed over him. 

Sean let out a soft huff and shook his head as Hotch turned and headed off to his bedroom. Sean headed to the guest bath to grab a shower, and in the bedroom, he heard Hotch doing the same thing.

Hotch took a long time in the shower, soaking up the warmth. And when he got out, he dried himself off, pulled on a pair of flannel pants, and then collapsed onto the bed. And then he was surrounded by smell of what had happened there that morning. He could smell himself, and Spencer… he could smell their pheromones… their sweat… their seed… He groaned, half in desire for the wolf he longed to mate, and half in pain knowing that he may have lost that mate… But he buried himself in the blankets and all the scents that came with it, and sunk into a deep, deep sleep…

 

As Hotch fell asleep, Reid was awoken by the sound of high heels approaching. Then they faltered, and stopped.

“… Dr. Reid?”

Slowly, he forced his eyes open and lifted his head. A woman was standing there, her purse over her arm and keys in her hand.

“Dr. Reid! What are you doing here?!” She gasped, her brown eyes wide.

“I locked myself out.” Reid murmured softly, running his fingers through his hair.

“… Are you okay?” She asked. “You look awful.”

“It’s… been a long night.” Reid mumbled, forcing himself to his feet with a wince. Already he could feel his muscles growing sore from the run. “I just want to get into my apartment and get some sleep.” The woman eyed him and nodded, then unlocked the office and stepped in, flicking on the lights and heading to the manager’s office. She let herself in and then emerged a moment later with a key.

“Come on.” She said. “I’ll let you in.” And Reid silently followed her up to the second floor where she unlocked his front door for him.

“Thanks, Claire.” He mumbled.

“Get some sleep, Dr. Reid.”

“Thanks.” Reid breathed, and closed the door as she walked way. He locked the door, and then stumbled through his dark apartment, wincing at the morning light creeping in through curtains. His first stop was his shower, where he remained for the next hour, trying to scrub away every trace scent of wolf… He couldn’t stand the smell…

“I’m human…” He gasped, his heart clenching and his stomach twisting. “I’m not a werewolf… I’m not… I’m human… I’m human!”

He stumbled from the shower, shivering at the chill air as he dried himself off, staggered into his bedroom toweling his hair dry, and then he dropped the towel on the floor and crawled under his blankets, curling up into a little ball, hugging himself. And only then did he allow himself to crumble, break down and cry over his crushed hopes and broken heart…


	13. Chapter 13

It was early evening when Reid dragged himself out of his deep sleep. It took him a moment to remember why his heart was aching, and when he recalled, tears welled up in his eyes. He staggered out of his bed, rubbing his eyes as a dry sob was ripped from his chest. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, and then began to pace anxiously. His mind and heart were tugging him in so many directions. 

Finally, he snatched the phone and dialed, then stood before the window, worrying his lower lip.

“Uh, yeah… I… I’d like to speak with Diana Reid?” He said softly into the phone once it was answered. “Um, Dr. Spencer Reid… I’m her son. Thank you…” He stared at the setting sun as he waited, and then he heard his mother’s voice and tears cascaded down his cheeks.

“Spencer?”

“…” Reid gasped, unable to find his voice.

“… Hello? Spencer, are you there?”

“… M-Mommy?” He managed to get out.

“Spencer… Oh my God, are you alright?!” Diana gasped, and her son sobbed. “Spencer?!”

“Mom, I’m so lost… I’m confused and I don’t know what to do…”

“… Oh, Spencer… talk to me, baby… what’s wrong?”

“Mom… I…” Reid began, but then let out another sob. “God, I don’t even know where to begin…”

“What is this about, Spencer?”

“… Aaron Hotchner.”

“The wolf on your team?”

“Yes.”

“Did he hurt you?!”

“Yes… well… no… not really… I…”

“Spencer…”

“He… he’s been… teaching me.” Reid began. “Everything that… that dad should have taught me when I was growing up. And last night… he… he took me on a run… with the wolves in the area.”

“And?”

“Mom, it all went so wrong…” Reid cried, turning away from the window and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. 

“What happened, baby?”

“Some of the wolves… they were… nice.” Reid admitted. “But… others… they… they tried to hurt me. They chased me down… they could have… killed me! And Aaron… he… he promised he would protect me but… he wasn’t there!”

“What happened?!” Diana gasped in horror.

“The… the other wolves. They heard me call for help. And they came. But mom… I… I can’t do this. I can’t pretend to be something I’m not. And I’m not one of them.”

“So you’re angry that your friend wasn’t there for you when he said he would be…”

“It’s not just that…” Reid wept. “He’s so much a wolf. And I’m just… so human. I can’t live in his world. I tried, but I can’t.”

“So?”

“Mom… I love him.” Reid finally whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Diana was silent for a very long time.

“… Does he know this?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“He… he wants us to… mate.”

“Mate? As in…”

“Be lifemates.” Reid confirmed. “He’s already told the pack.”

“Oh my God…”

“What?”

“He Declared it?”

“What?” Reid said again.

“Spencer. What words did he use?” Diana asked, sounding very stern.

“Um… He… he said that he wanted to make a declaration that… he claimed me and would take me as his lifemate.”

“Oh, Spencer…” Diana breathed.

“What? What does that mean?”

“Exactly as it sounds. Making a Declaration is making an official announcement. In the eyes of the pack, you are now his. The two of you are engaged.”

Reid sat there in stunned silence, staring off into space.

“Mom… I… I don’t think I can do it.”

“Do what?”

“I don’t know if I can be with him.”

“Spencer… you love him.”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“I can’t live in that world, mom. I… I’m human.”

“Spencer William Reid…” Diana said slowly. Her voice was soft, but firm. “I want you to listen to me very closely.”

“… Yes ma’am.” Reid mumbled automatically, eyes wide.

“I raised you human, because it was all I knew. But make no mistake… no matter how I raised you, you are NOT human.” Reid closed his eyes and another wave of tears flooded down his face. “You are a Lycanthrope. A Werewolf. You were born a wolf, and you will die a wolf, no matter how you live. But I do not want you to live a lie. Because you will NEVER be happy if you do.”

“… What do I do?” Reid whispered, sounding completely and utterly broken.

“You must be true to yourself, Spencer. To all aspects of yourself. Both man… and wolf. And it sounds like this Aaron is helping you do that.”

“So… you’re saying that I should… go back to him.”

“I’m saying,” Diana said with a smile in her tone, “that wolves have instincts, Spencer. Maybe it’s time you stopped listening to that big brain of yours… and listen to your heart.”

“… Mom?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Spencer. And no matter what you decide… I’m proud of you.”

Mother and son said goodbye, and Reid sat there for a while, a small smile on his face. Then he sighed and got to his feet, setting the phone back onto its cradle and running for his bedroom, beginning to pull on clothes. He had to talk to Hotch… and he had to do it in person.

He tugged on his shoes, grabbed his spare set of keys and ran out the door, locking it behind himself, and then flew down the stairs. He immediately headed to the bus stop, plotting out the right way to get as close to Hotch’s as he could before the full moon forced him to change…

But then, the breeze blew over him and he froze. Slowly, he looked up. There, before him, peering out at him from an alley already in shadow, was a black wolf. And it was NOT Hotch… Reid’s heart pounded as his eyes darted around. There were two more wolves in the alley across the street. And then… he saw a man standing at the bus stop. And the man was staring him down. And so was the man across the street by the phone booth… and two others by the coffee shop on the corner… He was surrounded.

“No…” He breathed, and slowly backed away.

“Going somewhere?” Came a low growl, and then a strong hand closed on his upper arm from behind. Reid gasped, now trembling in his terror… “Let’s go.” And then he was being steered into the little deli they were in front of. He was shoved into a booth beside a smirking wolf, and the one who had dragged him in sat down on his other side, trapping him between the two. Reid sat there, petrified. A few minutes later, he heard the bell ring as the front door opened. And then three wolves slid into the booth on the other side of the table, and Reid found himself facing none other than Noriko. The two men with her shared a strong family resemblance.

“This is him?” Asked the larger of the two men.

“Don’t ask me what Aaron sees in him.” Noriko spat, glaring at Reid. “Hello, Spencer.” Reid lowered his eyes submissively. “I’ve got something to say to you. I thought you would have already understood me, but apparently you know so little about our kind, I have to spell it out for you in a way that a human needs to understand.” She spat. “I am an alpha, and you are an omega. And I want Aaron Hotchner. YOU are in my way.”

“… He chose me.” Reid murmured.

“And you will heed my warning.” Noriko growled. “I won’t let an omega stand between me, and what I desire. So this will work one of two ways. One… you stay away from Aaron Hotchner. FAR away. As in you quit your job and you leave town. And NEVER… come back. And if you don’t… you die. Simple as that. Two choices. Make your decision, and make it soon. Or I’ll make it for you.”

Reid shook his head, eyes wide. “… I love him.”

“Then you need to ask yourself,” Noriko said, standing with her companions. “Are you willing to die for him?” And then they were gone.

Reid sat there for several moments. When he noticed the deli owner out of the corner of his eye shooting him nervous looks, he dragged himself to his feet and walked out. He shivered, feeling many eyes on him. But he turned and walked back to his apartment unmolested. He locked the door behind him, turning both deadbolts as well. Then he stood there, leaning against the door. All he could think was, “I need to talk to Aaron…” And so he walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

But it was dead. With a sharp jolt, he realized that the wolves knew which apartment was his… and had cut his phone line. And then the moon was shining in the window. Reid gasped and stumbled into the hallway where there were no windows, so that none could see him go through the change. His heart ached as his body stretched, twisted, popped… and then he was wolf. He wriggled out of his clothes, and began to think… he was fast. He could try to run to Aaron… with his speed, he doubted the wolves could catch him…

But then he heard them. Barking, so as to sound like dogs… but what they were doing, was letting Reid know… they had him surrounded… and they were watching.

The little brown wolf spent most of the evening pacing in his frustration. All he wanted to was Hotch… to set things right. To come clean, completely… but he couldn’t. He was trapped. With no way to contact the man. Even his cell phone had been left at Hotch’s house.

At one point, he peeked out the window, thinking of sneaking down the fire escape… but his eyes widened when he spotted three wolves in the alley across the street… and they saw him. Reid immediately ran from the window in fear, and ended up curled up on his bed, whining softly to himself.

He missed Hotch…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Aaron?” Hotch looked up from where he was curled up in bed. “Come run.” Hotch stared at his brother, then sighed and buried his head under the pillow. Sean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Aaron. Don’t be such a pup.”

“Go. Away.”

“Don’t MAKE me call mom.”

“Go for it. Good luck without opposable thumbs.” Hotch snorted, and Sean laughed.

“Alright, alright.” The wheaten wolf said, and hopped onto the bed. “Come on, Aaron. He’ll come around. Just give him time. But don’t bury yourself while you wait.”

“I can bury myself if I want.” Hotch grumbled, and Sean rolled his eyes. But as he opened his mouth to speak, there was a call from the kitchen.

“Hello?” Both wolves froze at the female voice. “Aaron? Are you here?” A moment later, Hotch emerged from the blankets, his hackles up, ears back and teeth bared.

“Noriko…” He growled and leapt off of the bed, a black shadow ghosting from the room.

“Shit…” Sean groaned, and followed.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here…” Hotch snarled, and the black she-wolf in the kitchen jumped, startled. Hotch emerged from the darkness then, and she looked surprised at his bared teeth and raised hackles.

“What?” She asked, blinking.

“I’m confident that you were behind the attack on Spencer…” Hotch rumbled, and her eyes narrowed.

“He doesn’t belong among us. He’s too human, Aaron. You know that.”

“And that gives you the right to attack him?!”

“I didn’t.” Noriko said coldly.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’ve never touched him.” Noriko snapped.

“But you’ve used your alpha status to manipulate more submissive wolves to do it for you.”

“No one… touched him…” Noriko snarled.

“Only because others came to his defense.” Hotch growled, slowly stalking in a circle around her. “I’ve always liked you, Noriko. Even though I always thought you took the alpha thing a bit far, I liked you. And then you showed your true colors. So, from one alpha to another… you can’t use your status to force me to change my mind. I don’t want you, Noriko. I never did. I never will. I have never been interested in you as a potential mate. And that won’t change. What WILL change is my tolerance for your presence. I’ve chosen him, and if he chooses me in return, we will mate. If he doesn’t choose me, so be it. But either way, I will NEVER choose you.”

Noriko looked livid. “I’m not used to people telling me no…” She snarled.

“Yeah? Get used to it.” Hotch snapped. “Now… get the hell out of my house and stay away from Spencer…”

“You—“

“OUT!” Hotch barked, lunging. Noriko leapt back startled, and Hotch’s teeth came together with a sharp clip, and he chased her out of the house and out of the yard. When he reached the edge of the property he stopped, and she turned and looked back at him. Staring her in the eye, he stalked over to a large tree, lifted his leg, and marked it; in other words, “MY property, no trespassing”. He bared his teeth at her once more, and then began to walk the edge of the property, marking the boundaries and then marking the house itself.

Noriko’s mind was blown… She tilted her ears back, growled and turned, disappearing into the dark trees. After several yards, she was joined by two larger black wolves.

“Well?”

“He’s still choosing that… pathetic DOG.” Noriko spat.

“It’s an insult to our whole family.” Growled the largest of the trio.

“What do you want us to do?” The other male said, looking to Noriko.

“Watch the whelp… if he goes near Aaron, kill him. He has no pack. He won’t be missed…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid awoke when the sun rose on Saturday morning, and he stretched, groaning as his body returned to that of a man. He lay there staring at the ceiling, and then rose and moved over to the window. He peered out. Two men were standing on the street drinking coffee. Both lowered their cups, and stared him straight in the eye. Reid felt a chill run down his spine… He turned away from the window.

He didn’t know what to do… He paced back and forth across the living room, chewing his thumb nail. He was being watched… hell… he was being STALKED. He couldn’t go see Hotch… he couldn’t go to work on Monday… what was he going to do?!

‘What do you MEAN what are you doing to do?’ a little voice inside of him asked. ‘You have to leave town! You heard what she said!’

Reid spun around, scowling. “No.” He growled. “I don’t care if she’s an alpha… And besides… Hotch himself said that as an Omega, I can swing between the ranks. If I so choose, I can BE an alpha… even if only temporarily. And he’s CLAIMED me! We’re engaged in the eyes of the wolves. She can’t stop THAT unless I break the engagement!”

He whirled and headed into his bedroom, dressing as he continued to talk to himself.

“I can’t go to work like usual… They’ll stop me. They’ll… try to kill me. But… if I can get Morgan to pick me up… and then I can talk to Hotch in the BAU where it’s safe. But then what? What about when I leave? I can’t come back here… not alone… At the very least, I’ll need to get some… silver bullets from Hotch… And then we need to mate.” Reid stopped his little monologue and blushed at the thought, smiling slightly. He shook himself a moment later and walked out of his apartment and headed down to the office.

“Dr. Reid.” Greeted the woman at the desk; she was the same one who had let him in Friday morning.

“Hello. I need to borrow a phone. I left my cell at work, and my phone line isn’t working… could you have maintenance look into that please?”

“Of course. I’ll put in a work order and you can use my phone right here.”

“Thanks.” Reid smiled, and dialed. 

“Agent Morgan.” Came the answer.

“Hey Morgan.”

“Reid! Hey kid! How’s the vacation!”

“Fine. Listen, can I get a ride in to work on Monday?”

“Yeah, sure! What phone is this?”

“I’ve lost my cell and my landline isn’t working. This is the front office phone for my apartment.”

“Ah. Nice one, kid.”

“Yeah… thanks.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you Monday!”

“Thanks Morgan.” Reid smiled, and hung up. Then he nodded he thanks to the woman, and then dialed again. “Yes, I’d like to place an order for delivery…” The woman blinked, then grinned and shook her head, trying not to laugh as Reid placed an order for some Chinese delivery. And then Reid headed back up to his apartment.

He remained sequestered in his home for the next two days, mind constantly spinning with thoughts of the battle he was facing… And before he knew it Monday morning had arrived, and Morgan was waiting to pick him up. Reid left his apartment with his heart pounding, and headed downstairs. He stepped outside, and looked around.

Immediately, he spotted four wolves… one in his pelt in the alley across the street, one on the corner with a coffee, one pretending to read the paper at the bus stop, and another sitting in his car across the street. Reid steeled himself, then boldly stared each and every one of them in the eye before climbing into the cab of Morgan’s truck.

“Thanks.” He breathed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just… let’s go.”

“… Alright.” Morgan nodded, eyeing his teammate, and pulled away from the curb. As they drove away, Reid saw the man on the corner on his cell phone.

… Game on.


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch was at work early, as usual. He had brought Reid’s GoBag and Messenger Bag with him, and had set them by the young wolf’s desk. Then he tried to work. But he couldn’t focus. Every time he saw movement by the doors of the Bull Pen, he was looking to see if it was Reid. Each time he was disappointed, he grew more and more nervous. What if Reid didn’t come in? 

Finally, everyone was in but Reid and Morgan, and Hotch thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown. And then, finally, Morgan arrived. And by his side, was Reid. Hotch felt as though the world had been taken off of his shoulders. But then he saw the look on Reid’s face as the boy came striding towards his office. And then Hotch was fighting back a nervous sweat.

Reid mounted the stairs, and stepped in. Hotch stood, and the pair were staring one another in the eyes.

“Aaron.” Reid said softly. “We have to talk.” Hotch stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Reid closed the door behind him and Hotch closed the blinds, after shooting scolding looks at the nosy members of the BAU team who were watching curiously. Then he took a deep breath, and turned to face Reid. The pair stared at each other for a long time, and then Reid closed the distance between them and threw his arms around the man’s neck. Hotch caught him and held him close.

“I’m sorry.” Reid gasped.

“I am too.” Hotch murmured, stroking up and down Reid’s spine.

“For what?” Reid asked, stepping back and staring up at him.

“I promised you that you would be safe. That as long as you were by my side, I would protect you. And I… left you behind.”

“You didn’t mean to.” Reid said, shaking his head. “And I forgive you. I’m sorry I left you like that. I was… scared.”

“I know.” Hotch breathed, cupping Reid’s cheek in his palm.

Reid took a deep breath. “It was Noriko.” He finally got out. Hotch’s eyes flashed.

“… I know.” He growled.

“She hasn’t given up, Hotch.”

“What do you mean?” 

“… Friday… I… I wanted to see you. To talk to you. And so I was going to go to your house. But… She was there.”

“At my house?”

“No… at mine.” Reid said, and Hotch’s eyes darkened. “And so were others. She’s got several wolves helping her. They were watching my apartment all weekend. And when I left… two of them dragged me into the deli down the street.” Reid paused. Hotch had begun to growl. “Noriko told me that I was never to contact you again. She said I had two choices. To leave town and never come back… or she would have me killed.”

The sound that came from the mouth of Aaron Hotchner was something between wolf and man… it was a furious roar, and the teeth that he bared were sharp and cruel, and his eyes were the hard amber of a wolf. Reid watched him pace, and noted the claws on his fingers, the point to his ears and the black hair creeping down his face…

“Aaron…” He said softly, and Hotch paused. “She already knows that I have chosen to defy her.” Hotch turned and looked at him. “She has wolves watching my apartment. They were there all weekend. And they saw me leave with Morgan this morning. I guarantee you… she knows.”

Hotch turned his back on Reid and stared out the window.

“What do we do?” Came the soft query from behind him.

“… We get you out of town.”

“No.” Reid answered, and Hotch turned to look at him. “When I came in today, it’s because I made my decision. I talked to my mom after you dropped me off… and she was right. No matter how I was raised, I’m a werewolf. Nothing will change that. And YOU were right, too. The life of a lone wolf is sad and lonely. And I don’t want to live like that. You’ve given me so much. I’m not letting go. I love you, Aaron. And I’m going to fight for this.” He slowly approached the man, reaching up and sliding his fingers over the alpha’s face. “I make a Declaration…” He breathed. “As you have claimed me, so I claim you… we will be lifemates.”

The wolfish featured faded from Hotch as he stared down at Reid in amazement. And then, he drew him into his arms and their lips embraced. Reid moaned, pressing his body against the alpha wolf and clinging tightly to him. Hotch echoed the sound as pheromones filled the room. It took a herculean effort to break the kiss.

“Not here…” He gasped, his voice rough. Reid whined, staring up at him imploringly. Hotch ran his fingers through Reid’s hair.

“What can we do?” Reid asked. “About Noriko.”

“We mate. Once it’s done, it’s done.” Hotch said, and Reid whimpered. Hotch quirked a brow when the young man rubbed against his hip. “Not here, Spencer.” He chuckled, and Reid pouted. Then there was a knock on the door. Hotch stepped behind his desk, and Reid plopped down in a chair across from Hotch.

“Come in.” Hotch called. And then JJ stepped into the room.

“We have a case.” She said, and Hotch nodded.

“Alright.” He said, and he and Reid stood.

“Everything okay?” JJ asked, glancing back and forth between the pair.

“Fine.” Hotch nodded, and Reid gave JJ a smile. She eyed Reid, then nodded and left, and Hotch and Reid followed. “BAU Team, Round Table Room please.” He called, and Emily, Garcia and Morgan jumped up and headed there. Rossi left his office and joined Hotch, JJ and Reid. They all sat down and began looking over the case files.

“… Vegas?” Reid gasped, eyes wide.

“You got it.” Garcia grinned. “So call your mom, Boy Wonder! Time to visit!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Noriko was fuming. She glared at the wolves before her. “What do you mean, THEY are gone?!” She snarled.

“They… they got on that plane… with the humans they work with.” Mumbled the delta male before her.

“You let him get to work?!”

“We couldn’t stop him! His co-worker picked him up! There was ten feet between the door of his building and the car! There was fifty feet between him and the closest of us! And we couldn’t do anything right there in front of a human FBI Agent!”

“You should have killed him as soon as you knew he was going to see Aaron Hotchner!”

“We didn’t know until he was already in the car!” Cried the gamma male as she raised a hand to strike him. “His phone line was cut, you said yourself that his cell phone is in Hotchner’s house, and no one visited him! So he never got it back!”

“What about a computer?!”

“We don’t think he HAS one! And even if he did, we cut all the lines it could have connected to! If he tapped into someone else’s wireless, we couldn’t have stopped that! All we know is that the human picked him up and he left with Hotchner and the humans this morning!”

Noriko snarled and paced. She was nearing desperation. She wanted Aaron Hotchner badly… and her Heat was coming on very soon. She wanted the pup out of the way so there was nothing to prevent Hotchner to respond to her advances… or her scent. If he wasn’t attached to another and she offered herself to him in the midst of Heat, he wouldn’t be able to resist. He was, after all, a virile alpha male werewolf… She WOULD have him. She just had to make sure there were no obstacles.

“I want someone to watch for their return every moment…” She growled. “And when the pup is alone… the MOMENT he is alone… kill him.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid stepped off of the jet and onto the hot tarmac, and looked around.

“… I hate Vegas.”

Morgan chuckled. “Well then, you and Prentiss can hold up in the hotel room while the rest of us have some fun.”

“We’re here to work Agent Morgan.” Hotch said sternly, stepping off of the plane and heading to the two Bureau SUV’s that were waiting.

The drive into the station was interrupted only by a need for burgers and fries, and so when they arrived they all poured in clutching soft drinks, milk shakes and bags of greasy fast food, making the local law enforcement quirk a brow or two. But they weren’t the only ones who stopped. Hotch and Reid both froze, nostrils flaring.

“… You smell that?” Reid asked.

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “Two of them. Both Alpha Males.”

“Yeah.” Reid mumbled. “I was afraid of that…”

“What’s wrong? I thought we were through this.”

“Well… first off, there’s what happened on the run…”

“Oh…”

“And second… there’s only one pack in Vegas, Hotch. These wolves will know my father.” Hotch blinked, and then his eyes darkened.

“Guys?” Both looked up. JJ was waiting for them. The pair forced themselves to move.

Hotch knew one thing for sure. The first thing that he would do was to make sure that both of these alpha males knew that HE was THE alpha, and that the little brown omega by his side belonged to HIM.

He followed JJ further into the station and into a conference room. A man was standing there, already shaking hands with Rossi and Morgan. Hotch sniffed. This was NOT one of the two wolves.

But then, almost as if they had heard his thought, two men walked in. Both were looking suspicious and on edge. Hotch pegged them at once. THESE were the wolves… Reid instinctively stepped behind the alpha male, hiding himself from the two strangers.

“Ah, and these are two of my detectives.” Said the Captain, smiling and waving a hand to indicate the two new arrivals. “This is James Chandler and Evan Randolph.”

“Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.” Hotch announced, offering his hand. James took it, and Hotch gripped it tightly. “Unit Chief.” James’ eyes flashed in something akin to anger, and Evan was frowning. “And this is my team.” Hotch said, putting a slight emphasis onto the word ‘my’. “These are Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and this is Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid.” He finished, using Reid’s full title to make it clear that while they were alphas and Reid was an omega… here, Reid ranked them. The two wolves recognized what Hotch was saying between the lines, and neither of them looked happy…

The pair excused themselves as quickly as they could without being rude, but Hotch followed them. When they walked down a hall, and it was just the three of them, Hotch called after them.

“Detectives.” The pair stopped and turned to look at him. Both tensed as if ready for a fight and stood shoulder to shoulder, prepared to take the Unit Chief on together. But Hotch walked right up to them ad leaned in, glancing around. “Between the three of us…” Hotch murmured softly, so that the two wolves had to lean in to hear him. “You’ve been to the crime scenes?” The two detectives nodded. “Any scent or indication of one of us? These kills WERE quite brutal…” 

The pair glanced at one another.

“I thought that way too…” Evan admitted. “They look like they COULD have been done by one of us… but… Neither of us could smell one of our kind anywhere near the kills.”

“Victims.” Hotch said, and the pair blinked. “They’re not kills… a kill is a deer that we bring down for food. These are victims of a serial killer.” The pair glanced at each other, and then nodded.

“Victim.” James said.

“Alright.” Evan said. “You have something else to say, and we can both see it.” And he folded his arms and pinned Hotch in his gaze. “Something beyond the message you gave back in there.”

“Fine.” Hotch said. “Straight to the point then.” And he stepped into their personal space and his eyes flicked back and forth between them. “Dr. Reid is MINE.” And then he turned around and walked away.

James looked at Evan. “Ben is NOT gonna like him…”

“No he’s not…” Evan sighed.

“Should we just… not tell him?”

“He’ll smell this guy on us. And then WE’LL be the ones in the shit.” Evan pointed out, and James covered his face and groaned. The pair then looked at each other, and in unison, they held out their fists and bounced them three times. On the third, Evan kept his hand in a fist, and James threw out to fingers.

“Fuck!” James exclaimed as Evan gleefully bopped his fingers with his fist; rock crushing scissors.

“Have fun!” Evan sang, and James headed outside, pulling out his cell and dialing, then holding it to his ear.

“Ben.” Came the gruff answer.

“It’s James.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, listen… the serial killer in the area…”

“Yeah?”

“The FBI is here to help catch him.”

“And that concerns me how?”

“Well… I thought you should know… two of them are our kind.” 

There was a long pause, and a growl. “Are you saying…” He hissed. “That two wolves came into MY territory without MY permission?”

“Well… the FBI was invited in by my captain, Ben.”

“If they were human, yes. But wolves have to have my permission. They have a lot of balls coming here without my say so.”

“Ben… We need their help.”

“No, we don’t. This killer can be caught by men. Why they’re bothering themselves with a human killer is beyond me. What are they?”

“Males. One omega,” Ben barked out a laugh at that, “and one alpha.”

“… Bring them to me.” Ben growled, and then hung up…

James winced, and headed back inside.

“How did he take it?” Evan asked.

“… We’re to bring him the two agents… they didn’t have his permission to come here.” James mumbled.

“… Shit.” Evan hissed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Did you enjoy your little… what do they call it? A pissing contest?” Reid asked when Hotch came into the conference room. Hotch gave Reid a look.

“I’ll have you know that there was no urination involved.” He snorted, and Reid grinned. “Where’s the team?”

“The hotel called, said that they would only hold our rooms for another hour unless we checked in, so Rossi went to do that.”

“Rossi?”

“He wants to give them a piece of his mind. Apparently they were really rude to JJ on the phone.”

“Ah.”

“JJ went to take care of some nosy reporters.”

“Okay.”

“Morgan and Emily went to the morgue to take a closer look at the bodies.”

“Alright, good. And you?”

“Well, if you will put the board together, I’ll start on the geographic profile.”

“Perfect.” Hotch nodded, and began to do just that, tacking up photos of the mauled bodies floating in the Bellagio Fountain. “The detectives said that there was no scent of our kind around the crime scenes.”

“And you believe them?”

“First instinct says that they’re being truthful.” Hotch admitted with a sigh. “But I’ll smell it for myself when the next body turns up.” Reid nodded. “I’ll want your nose with me. Just to be sure.”

“Alright.” Reid nodded. “… Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“When we get back home, I want to take one of your guns with me. With silver bullets.”

“I think that’s wise.”

“You planning on shooting us?” Came a low growl, and the pair turned and looked. James and Evan were standing in the doorway, glaring at them.

“Sorry?” Reid asked.

“You just asked him for a gun with silver bullets.” James said.

“When we get home.” Hotch said calmly, turning and facing the pair. “Spencer is having some trouble with an alpha bitch who wants me. And she’s threatened his life.” The pair stared at Hotch.

“He’s not making it up.” Reid grumbled, looking very put out.

“Did you need something?” Hotch asked.

“… There’s another body.” James sighed. Hotch and Reid glanced at each other, then put down everything and walked out the door after the two detectives.

They headed outside and Hotch and Reid climbed into the back of the detectives’ car as Rossi had taken one SUV, and Morgan and Emily the other. The drive was about fifteen minutes, and then they pulled over.

“The Bellagio is NOT happy.” Evan commented.

“Of course not. This has got to be getting them some very bad press.” Reid commented.

“Well, that and we make them shut the fountains down whenever we find a body. Six times in the last ten days. They want to know how long before we catch this guy.” Evan snorted. Reid nodded.

“Do we know where the body went in?” The genius asked.

“Well… there’s not exactly a current,” James sighed, walking side by side with Reid as Hotch and Evan followed. “So I would assume right where it went in.”

“I may look into it further. Check on the wind patterns and the fountain patterns, see if the body actually did go in when it was found.”

“You can do that?” James asked, looking at Reid.

“It’s just math.” Reid said with a shrug. And then they were at the edge of the man made lake. A large crowd had gathered, trying to see what was going on with all of the police. The four werewolves clamored over the balustrade (Reid toppling into a bush) and made their way to the water. Once there, Reid immediately knelt and stared at the body, floating in the still waters.

“The kills are getting more brutal…” He observed needlessly. “He’s completely eviscerated this one…” And his eyes followed the lines of the victim’s intestines, floating gently in the water. “There’s no blood.” And he looked around, then looked up at Hotch. “This guy is physically fit. Very strong. To have carried deadweight over that balustrade to get to the water.”

“We also need to consider that he has something against the Bellagio as well…” Hotch said, kneeling beside Reid to get a closer look at the body. Reid nodded his agreement.

“That combined with his choice of victim…”

“What do you mean?” James asked, leaning over them. Reid looked up at him.

“All the victims have been Hispanic.”


	15. Chapter 15

The team stood before the police officers.

“We’re looking for a male in his late thirties. He will be large in stature, physically fit and very imposing.” Hotch announced. “The victims have all been Hispanic men in their mid twenties. While we can assume that this is racially motivated, it goes deeper than this. All the victims were the same approximate age with similar build and features. They’re likely a substitute for someone that this UnSub has a lot of rage for. It’s only a matter of time before he goes after the true target of his aggression.”

“All the bodies are being dumped in the lake at the Bellagio.” Morgan said. “Chances are, the Bellagio is also a target of his anger. So we need to focus more of the investigation on the Bellagio, and the employees in it. This man probably does, or once did, work there. And the same with his true target.”

One young officer piped up, “Could he have been a patron at the casino and a Hispanic man threw him out?”

“It’s possible.” Rossi said, nodding. “And that is exactly the kind of connection we’re looking for. That’s a very possible avenue for you to pursue.” The young cop swelled in pride, and his senior partner grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

While the team continued to discuss the profile, Detectives Evan and James were off in a corner with their heads together.

“I say we wait until they’re alone again, and then just tell them we have another body.” Evan murmured.

“I guess… but who knows when that will be?! It was LUCK that we had them yesterday. We should have just taken them to Ben THEN!” James hissed.

“No… this will work out.” Evan said. “We just need to watch for the perfect opportunity.”

And their opportunity came later that very evening…

A body had been found. Morgan, Rossi and Emily went out to inspect the new crime scene, and JJ was settling in to speak with woman who had found the body. She was hysterical, and Hotch felt that JJ’s kindness would be the best way to deal with her.

Reid had run out to grab some coffee from the place across the street and Hotch had been working with Garcia on something. As soon as he hung up, Evan took his chance.

“Agent. There’s another victim.”

“He killed two?” Hotch asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Looks like it.”

“Let’s go.” Hotch said, and Evan followed him out. James was walking back across the street with Reid, and as before, Hotch and Reid slid into the back seat of the car while the detectives sat up front.

“Oh. Thank you.” Hotch mumbled when Reid passed him a coffee. But a moment later, Reid blinked and looked around.

“Um… This isn’t the way to the Bellagio.” He said, and Hotch blinked. Only a moment later, James twisted around in his seat and leveled his gun on the pair in the back through the thick bars that separated the front seat and the back. Reid’s eyes went wide while Hotch’s eyes narrowed.

“What is this...” Hotch snarled.

“I’m sorry Agent Hotchner.” James said softly. “Pack Alpha’s orders…”

“Pack?!” Reid cried in a high pitched tone, now looking utterly terrified.

“We’ll be there soon.” Evan said, trying to be soothing. But now Reid was huddled against Hotch and looking frightened beyond belief… Even James and Evan exchanged glances as the smell of the young man’s fear filled the car.

“What does he want with us?” Hotch asked, looking calm, collected… and deadly.

“… You entered his territory without permission.” Evan mumbled.

“We were invited by the local law enforcement.” Hotch responded.

“… Yeah…” James sighed, sounding weary. “We know. We told him… he doesn’t care.”

“… You don’t agree with your Alpha.” Hotch observed.

“He’s…” James began, but trailed off.

“A control freak.” Evan added. Hotch narrowed his eyes.

“He’s an old fashioned tyrant and he rules with Iron Teeth.” He profiled.

“… Yes.” James mumbled, averting his eyes. Hotch nodded. 

“How long has he been your Alpha?” He asked, now glancing at Reid.

“… About thirty five… thirty six years?” Evan guessed.

“Thirty eight.” James said. Hotch felt his claws beginning to grow… This Alpha was the man who had damned Reid to life of a lone wolf…

“Fine… I’d like to have a few… words with him over another matter…” He growled. The two wolves in the front seat glanced at each other, their hackles up at the tone in the Unit Chief’s voice.

But Hotch simply wrapped an arm around the young omega beside him and held him close, murmuring soft words of comfort.

They drove out of the city and eventually arrived at a large gate that read “Wolf Creek Ranch”…

“Aren’t we ever more creative?” Reid murmured to Hotch. The wolves up front heard, and were unable to hold back snickers.

“… Not in my experience.” Hotch snorted. 

They bumped along a gravel road and curved around several small, rocky hills… And then they saw a glow over one of them… an orange-gold glow, with smoke rising. They curved around a large rocky outcropping… and came upon a sight that frightened Reid to his core… on higher ground, he could see houses… a compound, likely disguised as a cult to keep the locals away, as the wolves tended to do… but down in the valley was a large bonfire. And around it were over a hundred people. Reid began to tremble when he felt Hotch tense beside him.

The car pulled up towards the gap in the large semi-circle, and came to a stop.

“Get out.” Evan said softly, and got out of the car. He and James opened the doors for the two agents. 

“It’ll be okay.” Hotch murmured, and gently kissed Reid’s temple, then moved away and slid out. Reid took a deep breath and slid out of the other side. James closed the door behind him. Reid paused and glanced at Hotch, but the man was already striding confidently towards the bonfire. Reid gulped, and hurried to catch up with the man. Soon he was walking right behind him, with James and Evan flanking them.

As they moved closer to the bonfire, the silent pack closed the circle around them. Reid wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t. They were darting around, seeking a familiar face in the crowd… and yet he was afraid that he might actually spot it… Hotch on the other hand had eyes only for the large, burly man in his mid fifties, pacing back and forth on the other side of the bonfire. Finally, Hotch stopped, as did Reid, James and Evan.

“… Ben?” James called, and the man stopped his pacing. He paused, then turned and raised his eyes. They fell immediately on Aaron Hotchner. What he saw was a man his height, but not as bulky. But his face, his eyes, his posture, screamed “alpha”. Ben felt a growl rising in his throat. This man before him was an Alpha among Alphas. Very few wolves would be willing to challenge THIS male. And he was one of them. 

Hotch stared back, taking in the Pack Alpha. He was tough and weathered, and his muscles were knotted and stringy, unlike his own full, smooth musculature. He was wearing old worn jeans that were torn and faded, and a sweat stained tank top. Hotch knew that this was intentional… he was not only displaying his strong body but old battle scars, intending to show that he was no stranger to fights. Hotch was not intimidated. He waited until he saw Ben take a breath to speak, and he cut in, immediately taking control of the conversation.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are,” Hotch called across the bonfire, his voice carrying to all the wolves. “But I don’t appreciate being lured away from a case under false pretenses where we have a man killing every twenty four hours.” Ben stared, shocked, and then scowled. He moved to speak, but once again, Hotch beat him to it. “Now, you may not care about the loss of life, but I do. And rest assured, wolf or no, if your interference into this investigation leads to another person dying, there WILL be consequences.”

“How dare you threaten me…” Ben snarled. James and Evan glanced at one another and nervously backed away, leaving the two feds alone in the middle of the circle of wolves. “I don’t think you quite understand the situation you’re in.”

“I think I do.” Hotch called back, folding his arms over his chest. “I’ve been brought out here against my will to face an egotist who thinks he has authority over a federal agent. Well I have news for you…” And Hotch narrowed his eyes. “I’m not in your pack. I don’t answer to you. And even if I were in your pack, I can assure you, I would not give any respect to a narcissistic power hungry tyrant who keeps his pack under his thumb through threats and fear tactics, and abandons pups simply because he doesn’t like their parentage.”

Murmurs were heard around the circle, and Ben growled loudly.

“You’re talking out your ass, you mangy mutt!”

“I know what you did.” Hotch snapped back. “You rejected a wolf in your own pack because of who he took as a mate. You rejected his pups before they were born. You rejected him when he came to you asking for help when his new born pups were dying. And you turned him away. You allowed two pups to die. And you banished the one survivor to the life of a lone wolf, forced his father to choose between his pack, and his mate and child…” 

“And so what if I did? It’s the way of nature.” Ben barked. “A pack is only as strong as its weakest link! Only the strong survive. I won’t allow the weak to bring us down! It’s LIFE!”

“It’s medieval!” Hotch roared back. “It’s barbaric and cruel!”

“It’s cowardly.” Came the sudden, soft announcement. Everyone turned to stare at the young male standing close behind Aaron Hotchner. Hotch turned as well… he had seen Reid speak out… Seen him be forceful… Seen him push out of omega territory and up through gamma, delta, and into beta. But now, for the first time, Hotch felt his stomach lurch as he realized that he was seeing the shadow of an alpha in the eyes of the young man. His breath caught in his throat as he imagined how magnificent the young male would be if he ever had a full, true Alpha Swing.

Reid was staring Ben in the eye, and then he stepped around Hotch and approached the fire, but then turned to his left. And he began to walk, staring at the wolves. They began to shift and fidget, and then move away. But one remained, a rangy wolf with wide eyes; Reid had him pinned with his gaze. And then they were only feet apart. Reid spoke again. His voice was soft, but it carried.

“Hello, dad.”

The silence was deafening. Even Ben looked stunned. Hotch eyed William Reid, anger boiling in him, but he remained still and silent.

“… Spencer?” Will Reid gasped, and the color drained from his face. Reid stared his father in the eye for a long time, then turned and looked at Ben.

“So I was the weak link, then?” He asked, taking a few steps towards the pack alpha. And then he smirked. “Weak enough to survive. Alone. With no pack. Weak enough to grow up with a sick mother that YOU had damned. Weak enough to go to college out of state, and face the wrath of another pack for entering their territory, and surviving. Weak enough to move all the way across the country, and become one of the most elite agents of the FBI.” Now, he was only twelve feet from the alpha. “It seems to me that you don’t know what ‘weak’ is… I’ll give you a clue… look in the mirror.”

In the blink of an eye, Ben had roared and leapt at the young wolf. Reid gasped and threw himself back, and a moment later, Hotch was between them, knees bent, claws and teeth bared, eyes blazing. And then both alphas let out a deafening roars of challenge, the sound of cloth ripping filled the air as their bodies changed as they moved into their halfway forms, clothing ripped asunder by the change. The rest of the pack leapt back with a collective gasp, preparing for the two wolves to rip into one another.

“Step aside.” Ben growled. “He’s one of mine… I will deal with him as I see fit.”

“One of yours?” Hotch sneered.

“If he’s the son of one of my pack, he’s under my authority.”

“No.” Hotch snapped. “He’s not.” Slowly, the pair shrunk down into their wolf bodies, leaving their torn clothes behind. They circled one another. “He is the son of William Reid, yes… but you abandoned him as a pup. You disowned him. You declared him not to be of your pack. You relinquished any and all claim of authority over him at that time. He’s a lone wolf. And he’ll do as he will.”

“Are you claiming him then?” Ben taunted.

“I am.” Hotch announced, and then raised his voice. “I make a Declaration of Claim on Spencer Reid, as my intended lifemate.” Ben looked stunned. Reid flushed, but smiled and laid a hand on the head of the black wolf who now stood beside him.

“This isn’t your pack.” Ben blurted after a bit. “Your claim has no stand here.”

“Oh no?” Hotch snarled. “Maybe this will get the message across.” And he lifted his leg.

Reid froze, eyes wide, and then threw himself to the side with a shriek.

“You did NOT just PEE ON ME!!!” He howled, swinging his hands at the big black male to swat him away. “Oh my GOD!!! HOTCH!!!” Hotch danced around, avoiding Reid’s wild swings. He had a large wolfish grin on his face, obviously quite pleased with himself. He circled Reid, carrying himself with authority, his eyes sweeping the crowd, daring anyone to challenge his claim. He circled back to Reid and stood before him, tail up, ears forward and eyes brazenly staring at Ben. And Ben did NOT appreciate it…

“You have a lot of balls coming here and acting like this…” The Alpha snarled.

“First off,” Hotch said, “I did not COME here. You BROUGHT me here. Taking me off of a case with a body count nearly in the double digits. I’d say you’re the one with the set of balls. Or at least… you’d like to THINK that you have them.”

Murmurs swept through the crowd and Reid knelt, placing a hand on the black wolf’s head.

“Are you crazy?” He hissed. “He’s going to challenge you!”

“That’s what I want.” Hotch said, and Reid was stunned. “It’s time he was brought down, and if his own pack won’t do it…”

“But why does that have to be YOU?!”

“Because he’s got them too scared to stand against him.” Hotch said, and Reid sighed and shook his head in frustration as the black wolf stepped forward.

“You are the most pathetic excuse for a leader I’ve ever seen.” Hotch announced, staring Ben in the eye. “You think you own Las Vegas? You don’t. This is a city of MEN. And I was invited into it. You have no right to drag me out here for what you call trespassing. You had no right to abandon three newborn pups, just because their mother was sick… As the Alpha, it was YOUR responsibility to step up and see that they were cared for. Instead, you let them die. And the one that survived, you scorned. You cast him aside to grow up alone. And if making a pup grow up without a pack wasn’t bad enough… you forced his father to choose between his family, and his pack. And when he couldn’t take it anymore, he left his son. So this pup grew up without a pack, and without a father. And that’s on you. I’ve seen the worst mankind has to offer. And you? You remind me of one particular type of despicable individual. You aren’t a Pack Alpha. You’re the leader of a cult!!! And you rule through cruelty, fear, and brainwashing! You do not DESERVE your status! You’re a disgrace to our kind.”

“You go too far! Especially for an outsider!” Ben roared, and launched himself at Hotch. Reid yelped and leapt back, but Hotch sprang forward, meeting the attack.

Reid yelped and ran towards the pair, but a hand grabbed his arm. He whirled with a gasp, and stared at his father.

“You can’t.” William managed to get out.

“I can’t let them do this!” Reid argued. 

“Interfering with an Alpha Battle means death.” Will told his son. “The entire pack will fall upon you.” Reid whimpered, staring at the pair, his heart in his throat.

Hotch lunged for Ben and bit him harshly on the shoulder. Ben howled in anger and pain, turning his head and sinking his teeth into black male's neck, and throwing all of his weight against Hotch, sending the startled wolf crashing to the ground, the rangy alpha on top of him. Hotch let out a loud roaring bark, lunging for Ben’s throat, but Ben met his charge with snapping teeth. The pair became a snarling flurry of brown and black fur and teeth, fighting feircely.

Then, Reid noticed the group of male wolves that were surrounding him… Will growled at wolves advanced, eyes on Reid.

“Back off.” He growled.

Reid backed up slightly, whimpering as the males drew closer. 

“Back down, Will…” Snapped one of the males, a large alpha. “When Ben takes that mutt down, this pup will go down with him.”

“No. He’s my SON, Ted.” Will snapped, though he was intimidated. William Reid was only a Delta Wolf… and these males were Alphas.

“Back DOWN!” 

“You back down. Ted… Rodney… Vince…” Will gasped, spreading out his arms to block the other males from his son. “The battle hasn’t been decided yet.”

Rodney barked a laugh. “You really think Ben will lose?! You’re pathetic, Will. You've always been a disgrace to the pack. You're a fucking worthless human loving idiot who couldn't contribute if you wanted! And then you mate the most sickly, pathetic little runt of a human on the planet! She was a crazy bitch who let her own pups die! The one doesn’t deserve to live any more than she does!”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Reid howled, and leapt past his father. In a flash, his clothes were torn and the little brown wolf was in his halfway form, landing against the chest of the large alpha male named Rodney. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!!!” And then his teeth were snapping.

“KILL HIM!” Shouted Ted, and Will didn’t even blink. He launched himself into the fight to defend his son… 

The pack stared with eyes wide as the battle raged on. Hotch yelped loudly when Ben tore his shoulder open with his teeth and rolled his tongue out in laughter when the big black male leapt back and turned his head, licking at the wound.

“You have to do better than that, Fed.” He said. Hotch growled and with blinding speed, leapt at the alpha and Ben let out a yip, leaping back. A deep slash on his face began the bleed. The challenged Alpha blinked, surprised, but then growled and faced his opponent again. Hotch growled right back.

Will was chasing one male away, but skidded to a stop at a pained yelp from Reid. He whirled, leaving the fleeing wolf, and lunged at the one who was pursuing his son.

Rodney growled wickedly. “C'mere you little mutt, it'll only hurt when you breathe!”

“STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!” Will barked, leaping on the wolf's back and seizing the scruff of his neck in his teeth.

The wolf howled as he ran, then rolled and slammed himself into the ground, knocking Will off painfully, and then shouldering Reid to the ground. 

Will snarled, hearing his son’s yelp and charged, tackling the other wolf and proceeding to fight dirty.

Reid shook his head and whirled, leaping into the fray. The large alpha, who found the smaller wolves to be MUCH faster than he had anticipated, couldn't keep track of them both as they danced around him.

He growled and lunged for Reid once more, and snapped his teeth down, narrowly missing Reid’s leg. “Fucking hold still so I can kill you!” And then he lunged and tackled Reid, who let out a grunt as he hit the ground. Then Will darted in and snapped his jaws shut on the large wolf’s front leg. Rodney let out a horrible scream of pain, jerking away from Will, but Will didn’t let go of his front leg. The alpha snarled angrily, snapping at Will’s muzzle, trying to get free. And then Vince lunged in and seized Reid in his teeth by the back of the neck. Reid began letting out shrill yelps of fright and pain. 

Hotch shouldered Ben to the ground and whirled, eyes wide. He charged at the wolf attacking his mate with furious barks. That gave Ben just the time he needed to tackle Hotch to the ground and pin him. 

Hotch snarled loudly, snapping at the alpha’s paws, trying to get to his chosen mate. Will twisted his head and snapped the leg of the wolf he was fighting with and barked, then leapt onto the back of Vince, who held his son in his teeth, biting his neck and shoulders.

The wolf whipped his head around, and seized Will’s neck in his teeth, slinging the father into his son, knocking them both to the ground painfully.

Both Reid wolves whined in pain, turning their heads to look at one another. Reid stumbled up to stand on, growling at wolf, and Will slowly followed. Hotch struggled with Ben, but was unable to throw the larger male off of him. He whined and twisted his head, looking over at Reid in worry, then flung Ben off of him and leapt after him, teeth snapping. 

The two Reids growled as menacingly as they could as the larger alpha wolf stalked closer to them, and then both leapt out of the side and flanked him. Soon they were running circles around a furious alpha wolf. Reid actually managed to catch Vince by the tail, but every time Vince tried to detach the younger Reid, the elder Reid rushed in and stopped him.

Ben growled at Hotch, the fur on his face matted with blood from the slash beneath his right eye, courtesy of the big black mle. Hotch growled right back, hackles raised. Ben charged and Hotch met the charge, ducking under the alpha's head and throwing his shoulder into Ben's chest, sending the other male crashing down onto his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Hotch pinned his opponent, snarling.

“Yeild... “ He growled.

Ben snarled and flung Hotch off of himself, lunging forward. “Never.”

Hotch danced out of his opponent's reach. “Never is a long time... Surrender or die!”

Ben snarled once more and lunged forward, snagging Hotch's neck in his teeth, and shaking his head violently, trying to snap the Unit Chief's neck.

Hotch let out a snarling yelp, struggling to escape the brown wolf's teeth, clawing his face.

Reid and Will were leaping about, trying to keep their distance from Vince and Ted's jaws while nipping them every chance they got. They were thoroughly wearing them down and frustrating them beyond comprehension. But more closed in, and the pair stood side by side, facing opposite directions.

But now Reid wasn’t paying attention to the wolves surrounding him… he was watching worriedly as Hotch fought to free his neck from Ben’s jaws, but his eyes were getting wide and desperate as he fought to breathe, too.

“Aaron…” Reid gasped. 

All eyes had turned to the battling alpha males, and a moment later, Hotch gave a choked whine and went down. He gave a few feeble struggles, but he finally grew still and quiet.

Reid gasped and shook his head in shock, then cried out loudly. “AARON!!!”

No one really saw what happened next. All they knew was that suddenly, Hotch’s body tensed and thrashed, and then Ben was on his back on the ground, his neck in Hotch's jaws, his head twisted at an awkward angle. Hotch could easily break the alpha’s neck in one simple motion.

“Aaron!” Reid cried in relief.

Hotch's ears twitched a bit and he wagged his tail slightly in response to Reid. But he kept his attention focused on Ben, slowly turning his head and increasing the pressure on the elder wolf's neck. “Do you give up?” He hissed, narrow golden eyes glaring into Ben's wide panicked brown eyes.

Ben snarled, glaring at the victor. “It's not over...” he hissed. ”I'll take you down when you least expect it... And then I’ll kill that weak pup that you’ve claimed…”

Hotch snorted. “That’s all I need to know… Your reign is over... For good.” And he twisted his head. Ben thrashed and yelped, but then there was an audible POP!

And the wolf fell still and silent.

So was the pack. They stared in shock at their alpha. Slowly, his body changed back into that of a man. He was dead. 

Then Hotch turned and glared at the wolves surrounding his mate and the pup’s sire. He moved towards them, and then quickly lowered themselves to the ground and moved to scuttle away, but Hotch growled and made a move towards them. Rodney, Vince, Ted and the others immediately dropped and rolled onto their backs, tucking tails in. Hotch glared them in the eyes, DARING them to show defiance, and promising death if they did.

Reid nuzzled into Hotch. “Don’t ever do that again…” He gasped, so only the big black male could hear. 

Hotch didn't make a move; his eyes were still on the wolves on their backs before him. After a moment, he backed away, satisfied. Then he turned, and looked over the pack. And then he lifted his head and raised his Voice, declaring his victory. After a moment, the rest of the pack answered, acknowledging him. And then they moved in. Reid froze, fearfully, but the wolves paid him no mind. They moved in, ears and tails down, but wagging, and all began licking Hotch's chin. Hotch just stood calmly and let them, though he was also wagging his tail, which was held high. A moment later, the entire pack had converged on Hotch, taking their turns at wedging in and licking Hotch's face, in the ancient ritual recognizing his new status as Alpha male.

Aaron Hotchner was now the Alpha Male of the Las Vegas Pack…


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron Hotchner stood before the bonfire over the body of what was once a brown wolf, who had been alpha until he had snapped his neck. He had returned to his human form and redressed in torn clothing, as had Reid. Over one hundred wolves surrounded them now. Hotch looked down at the body, then around at the wolves.

“Did he have a mate?” He asked. His voice was soft, but it carried. No one answered. But slowly, one female stepped forward. And then another. And another… and another… 

Reid’s eyes widened as fourteen women stepped up, of varying ages… His stomach turned… two of them for sure were under age… Hotch’s eyes darkened as he saw this as well.

“All of you?” He hissed, anger building within him. “Did you choose him?” He demanded to know. “ANY of you?!”

“… I did.” Came a deep voice. The oldest female raised her eyes. They were filled with a deep sadness, and she was lined with grief and pain… Hotch could tell that were she younger, and less worn, she would be lovely. But she was now broken down, weary, hurt… used… She had been destroyed.

None of the others spoke up.

“Laney!” Came a sudden cry. A man burst from the crowd. A moment later, a red-headed young woman turned and ran for him, bursting into tears. She threw her arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around her torso, and the pair were kissing.

“He’s gone, Laney… we can be together now…” The man was gasping. “Now we can mate… REALLY mate… he’s dead. I don’t care if he mated you. You didn’t accept it. Now WE can be mates… I love you…”

“Eric!” Cried another of the women who had stepped forward, and now she was running to meet another man, and the pair embraced. And that was all it took. People were running about, couples who had been forcefully broken up were swearing their continuous undying love and support, the parents of the under-age girls were holding them close, and now joyful cries could be heard. Only one amongst them was sad. The older woman slowly moved to the side of her mate and knelt, tears in her eyes. She leaned over him and pressed her forehead to Ben’s. 

Hotch moved over to her and knelt, reaching out and laying a hand on her back. “… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The woman said bravely. She took a deep breath and looked at Hotch. “This is the way things are with us. You followed our Laws.” She turned her eyes and looked at all the other women her husband had taken as his mates. “… He did not.”

Slowly, the excitement began to die down, and Hotch found all focus upon himself once more. He looked around, and watched the alpha males approach their new leader.

“I know,” He called, and everyone grew quiet and listened to him, “that as is the way with our kind, the one who defeats the Alpha Wolf takes his place. And I have defeated your alpha. But I have no intention of taking his place.” The wolves looked startled. “I have my own pack that I was raised in, but I have chosen the life of a lone wolf. And I have no intention of re-joining a pack. I could not in good conscience, however, leave you with a tyrant controlling you. And so I leave you to choose your Alpha however you wish… provided there is no bloodshed involved in the decision.” And he turned his stern glare onto the alpha males. A few of them shifted eyes nervously, and a couple others offered sheepish grins.

Then, Hotch turned.

“Detectives?”

“Yes, Agent?” James asked.

“I would appreciate a ride back.”

“Of course.” James nodded, and Hotch and Reid followed James and Evan towards the car.

“Spencer!” Reid and Hotch both stopped, and looked back. William Reid was hurrying over, eyes on his son. Hotch narrowed his eyes and felt his claws sharpen.

Reid turned to face his father.

“What do you want?” He asked. 

Will Reid stood before his son and his eyes darted around as his mouth opened and closed. He lifted his hands in a helpless gesture as he searched for words. But all he managed to get out was “Spencer… I… I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry.” Reid said, narrowing his eyes. “You abandoned me and all you can say is you’re sorry?!”

“Spencer… you have to understand… I… I had an impossible choice.”

“I will NEVER understand!” Reid cried, slashing his hand through the air and figuratively cutting off his father’s words. His eyes were blazing, but tears threatened to extinguish the flame. “Maybe if I had grown up in a pack, and known the significance of a pack, I MIGHT have understood. But I didn’t. A pack means nothing to me. But my dad was everything. Even though my dad resented me… and then he left. Now he means just as much to me as a pack… NOTHING. Because from where I was standing, to him… I meant nothing.”

William Reid looked stunned. Hotch remained silent. A moment later, Reid turned away.

“Spencer…” Will called out, not even sounding hopeful anymore.

“What?!” Reid cried, turning around and throwing his hands out. “What do you want?! There’s nothing you can say to make what you did okay! No apologies can fix it! It’s done! You left, and you never came back! There’s nothing more to it! And even when you were there, you didn’t exactly show me much in regards to paternal love or anything… I grew up knowing NOTHING about myself! I’ve learned more about being a wolf from HIM,” and Reid jabbed a finger at Hotch, “In the past two weeks, than I learned from YOU in the ten years I lived with you!!!”

“Spencer… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. I’ll bet. You got to run back to the comfort and security of a pack without having to worry about your FLAWED family. I’ll be you’re REAL sorry.” And Reid turned his back. But he didn’t move. Slowly, he sighed and deflated, and then turned back. “But… You did save my life tonight. So I guess… Thank you.”

Will Reid didn’t say anything. He just lowered his eyes and bowed his head. They stood in silence for a long time.

“Reid…” Hotch said after a moment. “We need to get back.” Reid nodded, and made his way to the car. Hotch remained, glaring at his lover’s father. Slowly, Will Reid raised his eyes, and the Delta wolf stared at the Alpha.

“Take care of him.” He said, and Hotch narrowed his eyes.

“I will… More than you ever did.” He snarled, then flashed the older wolf his teeth and followed after Reid.

The pair got into the car, and Evan pulled away. All four wolves remained silent, the last hours spinning in their heads… But then Hotch turned and began to check Reid for injury.

“Ow.” Reid muttered. “Stop that. I’m fine.”

“Where can we take you?” James asked softly from the front seat.

“Hotel.” Reid answered immediately. “I need a shower.” And he turned and shot a look at Hotch.

“What?” Hotch asked.

“… You PEED on me!!!” Reid howled, and the two cops in the front grinned at each other.

“I had to make a point.” Hotch said, perfectly calm and composed. 

Reid GLARED.

“… Someone’s in the dog house.” Evan chuckled.

“Oh, no… he’s not even under a roof. He is tied out in the YARD.” Reid snapped, and the wolves in the front seat laughed.

Hotch chuckled as well, grinning at the young man by his side. He reached up and lovingly brushed his knuckles down Reid’s cheek, admiring the fire in the pup’s eyes as he smacked the alpha’s hand away with a snarl. Hotch just ruffled his hair after that (intentionally provoking him) and then turned to look out the window.

When they pulled up at the hotel, James and Evan got out of the car and faced the agents.

“I’m sorry that we uh… dragged you out there.” James said, handing over a well-equipped first aid kit. “But… I can’t say I’m sorry over the results…” And he grinned. Hotch gave him a little smile in return and nodded, accepting the first aid kit.

“Let’s just say… it was more than my pleasure.”

“Agent Reid…” Evan said. “You… You really were… one of us?” Reid blinked. “Our pack?”

“… No. My father, yes… but I was never a part of the pack.” Reid sighed. 

“I remember.” James said, glancing at his partner. “I was a kid. I remember Ben making a Declaration that William Reid was in exile… His mate was a sick human whose offspring would be the weak links that the pack could not afford to have. And for Will Reid to be a part of the pack, he had to sever ties with the weak links…” 

Reid sighed, shoulders drooping as he listened to what was said about him, and his mother. Hotch squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s doesn’t matter anymore, Spencer.” Hotch murmured. “You proved him wrong.” And then to the detectives, “We’ll see you at the station in the morning.” The pair nodded and returned to their car, while Hotch and Reid scurried across the lobby of their hotel, trying not to catch the attention of the people there with their torn clothes and bloody injuries.

They boarded the elevator and rode it up to their rooms. Everyone had their own room, but Hotch guided Reid into his room this time.

“Get undressed.” Hotch said gently, setting down the first aid kit and opening it, looking over what he had to work with. And then he stripped, and the pair faced each other, cataloguing one another’s injuries.

Hotch had cuts and bruises all over his back and shoulders and a large gash on the left shoulder. There was bruising on his neck from the several times Ben had seized his throat in his teeth, but his thick, alpha male mane protected him from getting his neck torn open.

Reid had a little slash on the outside of his left thigh, and he too had bruises all over him. He, unfortunately, had blood running down his back from where the wolf named Vince had grabbed him by the back of the neck, and delivered several bites; Reid didn’t have a thick mane of fur protecting him.

The first thing Hotch did once completing the inspection of the younger wolf, was to usher him into the bathroom, and into a hot shower.

He stood behind Reid and gently washed his back, inspecting each and every cut and laceration as he went, and Reid returned the favor. Once they were both clean, they embraced for a long moment before leaving the shower and drying off. And then Hotch spread some towels over his queen sized bed and bid Reid to lay upon them. Hotch moved in and straddled Reid’s buttocks, sitting upon his upper thighs, which made Reid blush.

“Alright. This will sting.” Hotch said, dabbing at a still oozing cut with some gauze, and then smearing some ointment into the wound. Reid’s muscles twitched in response, and as Hotch moved from cut to cut, Reid’s fists slowly curled and clenched. Once all the cuts were cleaned and had ointment packed into them Hotch taped gauze or bandaids to them. Then he moved off of Reid and had him roll onto his side so he could tend to the laceration on his thigh. It was long, but shallow. After applying the ointment, Hotch laid gaze over it, and then wrapped Reids thigh in a bandage to hold the gauze in place.

“There.” Hotch said, rubbing Reid’s thigh. “Did I miss anything?”

“No.” Reid cooed, sitting up and gently pressing his lips to that of the larger male in a loving gesture. “Thank you…” Hotch smiled, enveloping Reid in his arms. Reid sighed and relaxed against the man’s chest… until his hand fell upon the gash on his shoulder. Reid drew back and inspected it.

“… You need stitches.” Reid diagnosed.

“Going to a hospital will bring up too many questions.” Hotch said firmly. “I’ll live.” Reid frowned, and dug around in the first aid kit.

“… I can do it.”

“What?!” Hotch blurted, eyebrows shooting up. 

“I know how to do sutures.” Reid said calmly, already pulling on some sterile latex gloves. Hotch eyed him, but nodded and lay down, presenting his laceration to Reid. He watched Reid pull a vial of something out of the kit, and draw it up into a syringe.

“Lidocaine.” Reid said calmly, and stuck Hotch in a couple of places. And moment later, the pain of the wound faded. Then Reid was opening a packet of suture material with a hooked needle on the end. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded. Reid turned his full attention to the task at hand, drew in a breath, and poked the needle through the skin at the edge off the wound. Slowly and carefully, he threaded the suture along the laceration, pulling the lips of the wound together. Hotch had relaxed by the time Reid tied off the end of the sutures and clipped it. Then he leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek. Hotch slowly smiled, sighing as he felt fingers card through his hair. Then Reid slid off of the bed and gathered all the first aid supplies, neatly packing them back into the kit, and then picking up the phone and ordering room service. Then he slid onto the bed behind Hotch and snuggled up against him, kissing along the line of neat sutures he had placed. Hotch just smiled again and sighed, tired.

The pair absorbed one another’s warmth as they processed the events of the last few hours. After a bit, Hotch slowly managed to draw Reid to lie beneath him, and their legs entwined, their bodies pressed flush against one another as they shared kiss after soft kiss. Neither said a word, their soft gasps and sighs all they needed.

Neither were ready for the knock on the door.

“That would be dinner.” Reid smiled, slipping out from under Hotch and wrapping a towel around his waist. “Steaks… rare.” And he kissed Hotch one more time and approached the door, unlocking it and opening it. 

And he froze.

“… Reid?” Morgan blurted. “I thought this was Hotch’s room…” And then he trailed off, staring at Hotch in the bed, covered by the sheets from the waist down… from the waist up he was naked. And Reid was in a towel…

Rossi appeared behind Morgan a moment later. He took in the sight before him, of the deer-in-headlights Reid, and the defensive looking Hotch. And then his eyes fell to Hotch’s shoulders, and took in the bruising on both men.

“What the hell happened?!” He demanded.

“… Huh?” Reid squeaked, and Rossi forced his way into the room, Morgan at his heels. Rossi strode over to the bed and placed his hand on Hotch’s shoulder.

“You have stitches!” Rossi announced, and Morgan hurried to see as well. “You’re both covered in bruises and… Reid? What is THAT?!” And he pointed down as Reid slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Morgan reached out, and despite Reid’s squealed protest, lifted the towel enough to identify the bandage on the youth’s thigh. And then he noticed the band-aids all over Reid’s back.

“Will you two get out?!” Hotch growled.

“Hell no, Hotch!” Morgan cried. “First, you two disappear from the station, you’re missing for nearly FOUR hours, we can’t reach you, and when we finally find you, you’re both back in the hotel, in the same room, covered in cuts and bruises and bandages and stitches and NAKED!!!”

“If you get out, we’ll get dressed.” Hotch growled.

“Morgan.” Rossi said, sitting down in the chair in the corner. “Go get Reid’s GoBag please…” 

Morgan reached for Reid’s discarded clothes and picked them up, searching Reid’s pocket for his key. “Reid… what the HELL happened?!” He demanded, holding up the clothing so that Rossi could see the shredded, blood spattered clothes. Then Morgan picked up Hotch’s clothes, and found more of the same.

“Alright you two…” He said, his voice low and serious. “Talk.”

“Get Reid’s clothes first, Morgan.” Rossi said. “He won’t talk in a towel.” And Reid squeaked and fled to the bathroom, red in embarrassment. Hotch shot Rossi a glare. Morgan gave Hotch a look, but left to get Reid’s Go Bag.

Rossi didn’t say a word when he and Hotch were left alone. He just sat… and stared. After a bit, Hotch rose from the bed. Rossi eyed Hotch’s blossoming bruises for a moment, then respectfully averted his eyes when Hotch went to pull on a pair of flannel pant and a plain gray t-shirt.

A moment later, Morgan returned and shoved the GoBag into the bathroom, where Reid readily accepted it. Then the three men waited for their youngest to emerge. Reid stepped out of the bathroom in a very similar ensemble to Hotch. He was in gray sweatpants and a navy t-shirt. He paused when there was a knock at the door, then turned and answered it. Room service entered, leaving a little rolling table with two plates on it. Then, sensing the tension in the room, the man quickly left. Rossi and Morgan watched as Hotch’s nostrils flared, and then the alpha wolf swept down on the meal without paying them any mind, lifting the cover off of the steak and taking up his fork and knife without hesitation, cutting into the meat and lifting the first dripping bit to his mouth.

Reid was only a moment behind him, being a bit more delicate and demure about cutting his steak and forking the first piece into his mouth. Rossi and Morgan stared.

“Since when do you take your steak rare?” Morgan asked. “You’ve always eaten it well done.”

“I showed him the error of his ways.” Hotch said, a smirk on his lips. Reid blinked, and was unable to hold back an amused smile as he glanced over at his Unit Chief. After they were about halfway through their steaks, Rossi handed them a bottle of Aleve, and then sat back.

“Alright… Where did you two go and what happened?”

“Can’t tell. Classified.” Hotch mumbled around the meat in his mouth. Morgan scowled, but Rossi quirked a brow. 

“Need to know only.” Reid said, his eyes dancing in amusement.

“And who needs to know?” Morgan asked.

“The two of us.” Hotch said.

Morgan’s frown darkened. “Look man! We’re on a case here!” Hotch and Reid both looked up at the angry tone in Morgan’s voice. “You two VANISHED! You didn’t say nuthin’ to no one, man! You were just GONE! We were calling you and trying to find you and when we do, you’re naked in a hotel room covered in injuries! What the hell happened?!”

Hotch stood sharply, his eyes blazing.

“Drop it, Agent.” He snapped. “That’s an ORDER.”

“… Are you sleeping with him?!” Morgan demanded, pointing at Reid. Reid’s eyes widened. 

“Reid.” Hotch said, not breaking eye contact with Morgan. “Have we ever had sex?”

“Well… I’m fairly certain that you have, seeing as how you have a son, but…”

“With each other, Reid.” 

“… Oh. No.” Reid said, shaking his head. “I’ve… never um…” And he flushed and bowed his head. Morgan looked down at Reid.

“Kid.” He said, and Reid looked up at him. “Did Hotch hurt you?”

“No!” Reid gasped, eyes widening in alarm. “Never! No!”

“Morgan…” Hotch said, and Morgan looked at him. “You really think I would ever harm Spencer?” Hotch looked hurt and insulted now.

“You… just called him Spencer.” Rossi pointed out. “Aaron… What’s going on?”

“… Nothing.” Hotch said.

“Reid?” Morgan asked, fixing Reid in place with his gaze. Hotch wanted to punch Morgan in the head… He knew perfectly well that Morgan was asking Reid because Reid couldn’t lie to the team to save his life…

“I… N-No. Nothing.” Reid mumbled

“… Let’s go.” Morgan said, grabbing Reid’s arm and hauling him to his feet. Reid stammered protests and Hotch stood as well, but a firm hand on his arm made him stop. Reid shot a half panicked look at Hotch over Morgan’s shoulder as they left the hotel room, and the door closed after them.

“Aaron.” Rossi ordered. “SIT.” Hotch glared at the man, but slowly sat upon the edge of the bed, seizing his fork and knife and cutting into the steak, just carrying a petulant air about him.

“Alright, Aaron…” Rossi said, reaching for the knife and fork on Reid’s plate. “What’s going on?” Hotch lunged and stabbed the fork down onto the plate, narrowly missing stabbing Rossi. The elder profiler glared, rubbing the hand that he had jerked out of the way just in time.

“That’s Reid’s.” Hotch growled, feeling fiercely protective of Reid, and therefore, Reid’s dinner. He placed the cover over it, hiding it from view.

“Stop being a brat, Aaron. Tell me what’s going on.”

“… No.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sighed as Morgan dragged him into his room, and plopped down on the edge of Morgan’s bed. Morgan stared at Reid for a long moment, then sighed and paced a couple of times, running his hands over his head. Reid slowly drew his legs up onto the bed and curled them underneath himself, watching Morgan. 

“Reid…” Morgan finally sighed. “Kid… You know you can trust me… right?”

“… Of course.” Reid blinked. “You’re my best friend.” And he smiled. “Probably the first I’ve ever been able to CALL a ‘best friend’, actually…”

Morgan gave Reid a sad smile. “Would you trust me enough to tell me if you were in trouble?”

Reid stared at Morgan, his heart racing. He wanted to say yes… he would. But he WAS in trouble… with Noriko and her lackeys… but he couldn’t tell Morgan. Not without revealing that he and Hotch were not human…

“Morgan.” He finally said. “Derek… do you trust me?”

“… I trust you with my life, kid.” Morgan said. “But I don’t trust you with YOUR life.”

“Oh, gee, thanks.”

“I mean it, Reid. The trouble you get yourself into…” He shook his head.

“I don’t MEAN to!” Reid cried. “Do you trust Hotch?!” Morgan said silent. Reid slowly frowned. “You did.” Reid answered for him. “Until ten minutes ago when I opened that hotel room door. And now you’re thinking the worst of him.” Morgan looked away, unable to deny this. Reid’s eyes darkened. “You owe him more than that, Morgan.” He said. “He DESERVES better than that. I trust Aaron Hotchner with my life, and with everything that I hold dear to me in this world. And I trust him with my life more than I trust myself.” Morgan folded his arms, and Reid stood, reaching out and placing a tentative hand on the man’s arm.

Startled by Reid actually initiating physical contact, Morgan turned and looked him in the eye. Reid’s eyes were wide and earnest. “Aaron Hotchner has never… EVER… hurt me, or taken advantage of me in any way…” He gave Morgan a small smile. “And if you really must know, despite the fact that it is NONE of your business… I am still a virgin.” Morgan’s eyes widened and he flushed slightly in embarrassment, which amused Reid… but not as much as the look on Morgan’s face when Reid added on a very mischievous and baiting “… For now.”

“… What do you mean ‘for now’, Reid?!” Morgan blurted as Reid calmly walked away.

“Well… you don’t expect me to be a virgin forever, do you?” Reid asked, and Morgan snapped his mouth shut. Reid grinned. “You DO!”

“I do NOT!” Morgan protested. 

Reid wrapped his arms around his middle, laughing slightly. “You have this… IMAGE of me in your head, Morgan. Of your genius kid brother, who is pure and innocent with unquestionable chastity.” Morgan sputtered a protest, but Reid kept going. “You can’t deal with the fact that I’m a man with desires and needs, just like you, and one of these days, I may be… defiled.” He spoke the last word slowly, taunting Morgan. And then he leaned in close and hissed, “Willingly.”

“Reid!” Morgan howled and Reid grinned, pleased at the reaction he got from his friend.

“Look, Morgan…” He sighed, finally deciding to stop taunting and be serious again. “Have a little more faith, hm? You can trust me, and you can trust Hotch. And trust that everything is fine. But you also need to back off.” Morgan frowned at that.

“You need to tell me what’s going on, Reid.”

“No. I don’t.” Reid said. Morgan frowned. “The fact is… it has nothing to do with work. It’s in my personal life. Hotch is helping me deal with it. Because he’s the only one who CAN. You need to trust him to help me.”

“I can help you!”

“No, Morgan.” Reid said, his voice firm. “You can’t. Not this time. Not with this. I’m sorry.” And Reid turned and left, leaving Morgan to his silent hotel room.

He had a steak to reclaim…


	17. Chapter 17

The day after the fight with the Las Vegas Alpha was a one fiasco after another. It started simply enough… When the team arrived at the station in the morning, James and Evan immediately approached Hotch and Reid.

"The pack chose a new alpha last night." James said. "By popular vote."

"Thank you." Evan said, his tone honest. Then he looked at Reid. "And… Your father and the new Alpha have asked me to pass a message on to you…" Reid nodded his willingness to hear it. "You're always welcome to come home… to the pack you should have grown up with."

"There will always be a place in the pack for you." James nodded. "BOTH of you."

"Thank you…" Reid nodded. "But… I put the part of my life with my father far behind me… and… I don't think I can go back. I don't think I would even want to…"

The two detectives nodded their acceptance, and the four wolves moved into the station to get working.

Reid and Hotch struggled to work that day under the stares of their team… the girls wondering what had happened to them, and Morgan and Rossi annoyed that they hadn't succeeded in finding out…

They were almost relieved when a new body turned up. Hotch promptly said that he would be going to the crime scene and told Reid to join him. Morgan glared after them, knowing perfectly well what Hotch was doing (keeping Reid near him so the others wouldn't grill the genius), but then the pair were gone. When they arrived at the crime scene, however, they were informed that a second body had been found not far from the first, and the Bellagio was now refusing to turn off their fountains. Reid went to talk to them, but was apprehended by the casino security, who recognized him from the picture of him in the security office marking him as banned… and then he was detained. They wouldn't even believe that he was really FBI.

They called the cops, ready to press charges for trespassing. Reid was quite ready for the cops to vouch for him, but was NOT too happy when Morgan and Prentiss arrived, flashed their badges and declared Reid one of their own. Needless to say, the casino was mortified and the Bellagio quickly turned off their fountains and kissed Reid's ass all the way out the door, while Prentiss teased him mercilessly. They even offered to have the team stay at their hotel for free for the rest of the case and Morgan eagerly called Hotch… the man accepted the offer, with the excuse that the Bureau budget committee would be pleased that they wouldn't have to pay for their hotel any longer… or their meals, as the Bellagio gave them free access to free dining and all of their amenities, with the exception of the casino… and with the condition that Reid was not allowed in the casino at all.

And so, while waiting for the report from the medical examiner, the team moved from their hotel to the Bellagio.

"But what if," JJ asked, "The UnSub finds out we're staying here and stops?"

"He won't." Rossi assured her. "He won't care."

And he was proved correct that very next morning, when another body turned up.

"He's speeding up, that's for sure." Emily snorted as they stood in the police station. She shot a glance up at Reid, who was sitting against the wall, between Evan and James. The trio were talking quietly, and all looked up guiltily when Hotch cleared his throat and shot a glare. JJ and Morgan exchanged confused looks… they had never seen Reid getting on with LEO's like he had with these two… When lunch time came, Morgan managed to convince Reid to pick up their order from a place down the street with him. Innocently, Reid agreed and hopped into the car, not knowing that such an order had never been placed.

Morgan pulled away from the curb, and once he was speeding along the road, he spoke up.

"So… You gonna tell me who the hell you and Hotch pissed off?"

"… NO!" Reid howled, turning and glaring at Morgan. "Is THAT why you wanted me to come with you?! So you could grill me for information?!"

"Look, Reid, I—"

"YOU need to accept what I told you the other night! It's none of your business!"

"Reid, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I AM!"

"You're covered in cuts and bruises."

"Shit happens!"

"Did you just say 'shit'?"

"YES! I'm PISSED!" Reid snapped, and Morgan glanced at Reid, surprised. "I mean it, Morgan! I'm really mad at you! You don't know when to drop it!"

"Why are you so defensive about this?!"

"Because YOU won't back off!"

"I thought we were friends Reid!"

"Oh, don't you dare play that card!"

"I thought we were FAMILY, man! You're in trouble and you won't tell me who hurt you!"

"HOTCH AND I ARE DEALING WITH IT! And you need to butt out! I don't know how else I can make this more plain, Morgan!"

"Reid, please, I—"

"No." Reid snarled, and shoved off his seatbelt as they stopped at a stop light.

"Reid!"

"Screw you." Reid snapped, flung open the door, seized his messenger bag and got out of the car, running around the car beside him and disappearing into the crowd heading onto The Strip. Morgan cursed as the light turned green, and he was forced to drive away…

"… FUCK!" He spat, knowing that Hotch would be PISSED. He turned around and headed back to the station, figuring he should go ahead and face the music. When he got there, he walked straight up to Hotch and stood there, waiting for the man to come down on him.

"You're back early." Was all Hotch said. Morgan blinked, and Hotch looked past him. "Where's Reid?"

"He… didn't call you?"

"… No." Hotch said, now narrowing his eyes. "He was with you."

Morgan winced and sighed, running a hand over the top of his head. "Uhh…"

"Morgan…" Hotch said, his voice hard as steel. "What happened?!"

"I uh… I asked him about what happened the other day and he got pissed and uh… took off."

"Took off?!"

"He got out of the car and ran away… I… thought that he would have called you."

"He hasn't." Hotch growled, then pulled out his phone and dialed. "… he's not answering."

"I'll call Garcia."

"No." Hotch said firmly. "You'll just anger him more. He's a big boy. Let him alone."

"But—"

"Morgan. That's an order."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid stared up at the building as the cab pulled up before it.

"Thanks." Reid said softly, and passed the driver some cash.

"Sure." The man grunted, and drove away as Reid stepped out. He took a deep breath, and walked into Bennington Sanitarium and approached the desk to sign in.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" Said the young woman at the desk. She was a new face.

"Uh, yeah… I'm uh… I'm Doctor Spencer Reid?" He mumbled. "I'm here to see uh… Diana Reid?"

"Hold on just one moment." She woman said with a smile and picked up the phone. She was on the line for a few minutes, then set it down. "You can go up. Dr. Norman will meet you."

"Thank you." Reid nodded, and headed up the stairs. As he got to his mother's floor, the balding doctor was waiting for him.

"Dr. Reid!" He greeted, holding out his hand with a wide smile. "We weren't expecting you."

"I'm in town for work." Reid explained, accepting the man's hand; he was one the few people he would shake hands with. This man took care of his mother, and for that, Reid was grateful. "How uh… how is she?"

"She's quiet today." Dr. Norman said, walking down the hall beside the young man. "A bit withdrawn. But lucid." And he led Reid to the day room. His mother was bent over a desk, writing in her journal. "She's been… very anxious about you after her last phone conversation with you." Dr. Norman added. "I get that you are facing a very big decision in your personal life?" And he gave Reid a calculating look with a teasing smile. Reid blinked, then bowed his head and flushed. Dr. Norman chuckled and pat the young man's shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything." And he walked away. Reid sighed and took a deep breath, then crossed the room. He stopped a few feet away from his mother.

"Now this is the Law of the Jungle — as old and as true as the sky; And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die." Reid recited, and Diana stopped writing. Slowly, she lifted her head and turned, already smiling. "As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk the Law runneth forward and back —"  
Reid trailed off, and his mother finished the stanza. "For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." She stood and placed her hands on her son's cheeks, drawing his face down to kiss his forehead. Reid grinned and hugged his mother close, kissing her cheek.

"Hi, mom."

"Spencer… It's so good to see you!" She stepped back and looked him up and down, and her face fell. "You're so THIN."

Reid rolled his eyes, but smiled and shook his head.

"I know. Too much coffee." He said, and his mother gave him an admonishing look, though she was unable to hide the amusement sparkling in her eyes. She closed her journal and held it to her chest, reaching up and stroking her child's cheek again. Reid grinned and the pair held hands as they walked out of the room and down the hall to Diana's room to talk privately. She closed the door behind them and laid her journal down on her desk, then sat on the sofa and looked at her son, who was looking at the books on her bookshelf.

"So?" She asked, and Reid turned to look at her, then moved to sit beside her. The pair angled towards one another, and Reid toes off his shoes, then drew his feet up onto the couch, folding his long legs beneath him.

"What?" He asked.

"What did you decide, baby?" She asked.

"… I followed my heart." Reid smiled, watching as his mother slipped her hand into his own. "And… I've accepted Aaron's Declaration." Diana smiled, joy and relief in her eyes.

"Oh, Spencer… I'm so happy for you… have you mated yet?"

"No." Reid said. "We… decided to just let nature run its course, and let it happen on its own."

"So it won't be planned?"

"Nope. We'll do it when it feels right."

"I want you to call me as SOON as you've mated!"

"Mom! That sounds so WRONG!" Reid cried, and Diana chuckled wickedly. Reid sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So… What's bothering you, Spencer?"

"Huh?"

"Don't lie to me. I'm glad you're happy, but I can tell something is wrong."

"… I think I got my profiling ability from you."

"Don't change the subject, Spencer. Talk."

"Well… um… I uh… you remember… Ben?"

"The Vegas Pack Alpha?" Diana asked, her eyes darkening.

"Yeah…"

"What about him?" Diana asked, looking tense.

"… He's dead."

"What?"

"He's dead, mom… Hotch… Aaron… killed him."

Diana's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "Oh my God…"

"He found out that we were here, and had us brought out to the pack compound… Dad was there."

"What happened?!" Diana gasped. And Reid told her. She watched her son's eyes glaze over as he fell back onto his brilliant memory and recited the events, including every word with perfect accuracy. At the end of his tale, his mother snorted.

"Well… I guess better late than never." She grumbled in reference to her son's father. Reid gave a humorless smirk. "What else is bothering you?"

"Huh?!"

"Come clean, Spencer."

"Mom!"

"Spencerrrr…?"

"… Uhg…" Reid sighed. He bowed his head and worried his lower lip, and his mother just let him, recognizing her son's "inner debate" behavior. But after a while, he sighed again and drooped. "… Someone's trying to kill me."

"What?!"

"There's this… Alpha Bitch back home… and… she wants Hotch as her Mate."

"And you're in the way."

"… Yeah. She… she has other wolves stalking me… she told me if I didn't quit my job and leave down and sever all ties with Aaron, she'd… kill me."

"Oh, Spencer."

"But I can't do that, mom. I love him. REALLY love him. And he loves me. I have to fight… And I will. I won't let that… that BITCH!" Diana's eyes widened at the vicious expletive that burst out of her son, "take away what's MINE!"

"Spencer…" Diana said softly.

"Don't talk me out of it, mom."

"I'm not." She whispered. "I love you… and I want you to be happy. But I don't want to lose you."

"… I know."

"If you and your chosen mate are prepared to fight together…"

"We are."

The two Reid's turned at the deep growl, and stared at Aaron Hotchner in the doorway.

"Ah…" Diana said after a moment, eying Hotch appraisingly and then smiling. "So this is your magnificent Alpha Male…" Hotch smirked and strode confidently into the room.

"I thought I would find you here." He said, a tenderness in his eye and voice as he turned his attention to the little brown omega. Reid smiled up at him.

"So…" Diana said. "I hear you gave Ben what he deserved." Hotch's eyes darkened and he looked at her.

"Damn straight I did." He rumbled. "The bastard deserved it for what he did to you both."

Diana smiled again, shaking her head. "I don't need vengeance. Not from you. That should have been my husband's job."

"Don't get me started on HIM." Hotch snorted, and Diana gave him a shrewd smirk, but then moved on.

"So. You intend to take my son as your mate."

"Yes."

"And you will protect him from this… female?"

"Noriko won't touch him while I live. But I can't do everything. I can't be by his side every moment."

"I won't back down." Reid said firmly, shaking his head. "I'll fight, if I must."

"Spencer…" Diana said softly. "If you're going to take on a very determined Alpha, you're going to need to go into a full Alpha Swing." Reid looked startled at that… mostly because his mother knew about Alpha Swings. "Are you prepared to do that? It can give you strength and courage… but it is frightening, and draining…"

"I'm prepare to do whatever it takes." Reid said with a nod, and looked at Hotch when the man took his hand. "Anything…"

That moment, Hotch's phone went off. The man didn't moved for a moment, keeping his eyes locked with Reid, but then he finally turned away.

"Hotchner... Where? Establish a perimeter and try to initiate contact. Do NOT go in unless the loss of life is imminent. I'm on my way." And he shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to Reid. "The UnSub is holed up in the Bellagio. He has hostages."

"Right." Reid nodded, standing. Then he turned and looked at his mother, and smiled. "I'll be back."

"Go do what you need to do, baby." The woman said with a smile, though there was a hint of worry in her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Reid said, kissed her cheek, and then he and Hotch were out the door in flash, racing for the car.


	18. Chapter 18

The black SUV came to a screeching halt at the main entrance of the Bellagio, and SSA’s Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid scrambled out and jogged into the hotel.

“Where is he?” Hotch demanded as Morgan strode up to meet them.

“In the Spa.” Morgan said. “In one of the couples’ suites. They’re trying to talk him into letting a phone in.”

“Who’s the perp, who’s the hostage.”

“Here.” JJ panted, skidding to a stop and handing the files over. Reid took one, Hotch the other.

“Van Furse, forty seven.” Hotch read. “Born and raised in Lubbock, TX, went to school in Massachusetts and got a certificate in hotel management and worked at several hotels, working his way closer and closer to Vegas. Five years ago he was hired on at the Bellagio as an assistant manager of housekeeping. He worked his way to assistant front desk manager and finally assistant manager of the spa. A month ago he was fired for… Inappropriate Conduct.”

“I’ve got Jaime Garcia.” Reid said. “Thirty two years, born in Mexico City, became a US Citizen seven years ago not long after completing a degree in Hotel Management. He was brought into a small hotel here in Vegas by his Aunt and has been steadily climbing the ladder since. Came to the Bellagio two years ago as the assistant spa manager and was just promoted… to Spa Manager.”

“That’s it.” Emily said, nodding. “I talked to the Manager of the Bellagio… apparently, when Garcia was promoted over Furse, Furse lost it. Insisted that he was the superior candidate, but that… a “filthy wetback” was hired over him because of Affirmative Action and that the uh… “spic” must have been willing to work for less… And he basically just piled on every racial slur he could think of, shouting them at the top of his lungs in front of patrons of the hotel and casino… You name it, he said it… Beaner, Spanglish, coconut, Fence Fairy, um… chili shitter…”

“What?” Reid blinked, making a face.

“Dry waller, Nacho, hot footer, Border Bunny, pollo, um, Rico Suave,” Emily, JJ and Morgan rolled their eyes, Reid just looked confused, and Hotch finally said “Alright, we get the point.”

“… Who is Rico Su—“

“Reid, please.” Hotch interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Reid. “Not important. We need to get in communication with him and get the hostage out.”

“Who should talk to him?” Emily asked, striding beside Hotch on one side, Morgan on the other. Reid and JJ followed.

“Someone like him.” Hotch said. “Obviously, he doesn’t like minorities.”

“He needs to talk to a Caucasian male who has done well for himself at his age. Someone who is in a position he feels HE should be in, who validates him on that thought.” Morgan said as the elevator doors opened. “It needs to be Rossi, or Hotch.”

“Well.” Everyone looked up when Rossi appeared in the elevator that had just opened, and they stepped on to join him. “We got him to accept a phone, but apparently I pissed him off in the process. So it’s gonna have to be Hotch.” And he gave Hotch a smug, lopsided grin and a chuckle when Hotch fixed an annoyed look on him, pressing the button for the correct floor.

Behind him, he heard a giggle.

“Shut up, Reid.” He snapped, and the team broke into laughter as the doors closed. “You’re all fired.”

The elevator began to carry them up, and Hotch got down to business. “Anything else I should know?”

“He’s… pretty determined to kill his hostage.” Rossi sighed. “I’m going to be honest, Hotch. I don’t know if we can save this one. This is a killer with a personal vendetta, AND what he feels is a political cause.”

“It’s an issue that is being heard of more and more.” Reid announced. “A couple of years ago, a lawsuit was brought against the University of Texas over their policies of accepting students. They automatically accept students who were in the top 8% of their graduating high school class, and those students make up about 75% of the student body, but for the other 25% they start looking at other factors, like race. Basically, a young white woman filed a lawsuit when she was rejected, she felt, because she was not a racial minority. Basically, what she is saying is that considering race in any way when deciding on candidates for acceptance violates the 14th Amendment. Fisher vs. UT has gone all the way to the Supreme Court, now. Many believe that Affirmative Action has backfired in that more qualified candidates for jobs, education and what now, are turned down for racial minorities because they don’t want to look like they’re discriminating based on race and only choosing white candidates. So it’s a bit of a catch-22. If they take the best candidates and they all happen to be white, they can be accused of racism. So to avoid that, they have to turn down better candidates for racial minorities.”

“Now YOU sound racist!” Morgan said, grinning when Reid suddenly looked mortified. “Who says all the BEST candidates are WHITE?!”

“No!” He cried. “That’s not what I’m saying! Just, statistically, Caucasians make up the majority of—“

“Reid. Calm down, I’m teasing you.” Morgan laughed, ruffling Reid’s hair. 

Then Hotch leaned over and whispered into Reid’s ear, “You think Werewolves would make up more racial diversity if we started writing that as our race under ‘Other’?”

“SHHH!” Reid hissed, elbowing Hotch and grinning as he fought back a laugh. Hotch was unable to hide his own grin and the team looked at them, curiously. A moment later, the elevator stopped and the door opened onto a hostage negotiation command center, with SWAT present and ready to go.

“I’m assuming there are no windows in that couples’ suite?” Hotch asked, striding over.

“Nope.” Rossi confirmed. “No way a sniper can get a bead on him without him getting a bead on the sniper.”

 

“Great.” Hotch snorted, scowling. “Where’s the phone?”

“Here, sir.” Said one of the LEO’s. Reid blinked and sniffed the air, then turned. James and Evan were in the corner, talking quietly. Reid glanced at Hotch, then walked over to the pair. They stopped talking and looked up.

“… Is… something wrong?” Reid asked, pausing several feet away. The pair glanced at each other, and then James sighed and jerked his head, indicating that Reid should follow them. Reid glanced back at the team again, then followed the pair down a hall and into an empty couples’ suite. Evan closed the door, and the two wolves faced the young omega.

“… There’s a strange wolf in Vegas.” He said. “And he’s been looking for you.”

“Me?”

“He came to the compound last night and called us out for a meeting. Several of us went. And he said he had come here looking for you. We didn’t tell him where you were, but…”

“Did you get a name?” Reid asked.

“No. He was a black wolf, and he said he was looking for you because you had… wronged his sister.”

Reid blinked, then frowned and chews his lower lip. “… He must mean Noriko. And if so… he’s come to kill me.”

“Why?” James asked.

“Noriko is an Alpha Female back home… she… wants Hotch as her mate.”

“And you’re in her way.” Evan concluded.

“Yes. Right before we came here on this case, she made an ultimatum. Either I quit my job, leave town and never have contact with Hotch again… or she’ll kill me.”

“… Nice. That’s why I hate mega alpha bitches.” James snorted, pulling out his cell and walking out of the room.

“where’s he going?” Reid asked.

“My guess?” Evan answered. “Call our new alpha and get the pack to set up surveillance on you.”

“On me?”

“To keep an eye on you and watch for this wolf. Keep him away.”

“Oh… you don’t have to do that!”

“You’re part of our pack now, whether you like it or not.” Evan grinned. “You helped us, we help you.”

“That won’t be necessary, detective.” Reid smiled. “After all… We have the UnSub only a few rooms away. With luck, we’ll be out of here tonight.”

“You’re being hunted, Agent. If he gets the opportunity, he’ll take it.”

“… being a wolf SUCKS!” Reid whined, and Evan just grinned and pat his shoulder, then left the room.

“Reid?” Reid looked up when JJ walked in. “Everything okay?” She asked.

Reid blinked, then gave her a smile. “Yeah.”

“… Spence… You know better than to try to lie to us.” And she closed the door behind her. “Something is going on. And I’m worried about you.” Reid stared at her, then sighed and plopped down on the edge of one of the massage tables, his shoulders slumping.

“… I’m sorry, JJ. But… I can’t tell you.” Her eyes widened and she quickly moved to his side, sitting beside him and laying a tentative hand on his. Reid smiled and curled his fingers around hers. “You’re my family, Jayje. You and the team…” She smiled.

“You’re our family too, Reid.” She said. “And we KNOW something is going on, and we’re upset that you won’t tell us.” Reid sighed and nodded, then took a deep breath.

“JJ… can’t.” Reid finally said. “If I tell you anything… people’s lives could be in danger.” JJ’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God. Reid, are you in trouble?”

“Yeah. Hotch knows. And… he’s helping me.” Reid admitted. “But… I can’t tell anyone else. And I have to ask you to respect that.”

“Reid…”

“JJ… please.”

“I just… want to protect my family.” JJ said softly.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Reid said, then stood and headed for the door.

“Why won’t you tell us?” Emily asked, opening the door.

“Were you listening in?!” Reid cried, now looking irritated.

“Reid. You’ve admitted that you’re in trouble! Please tell us!”

“NO!” Reid shouted, now angry. “Dammit! I’m already fighting Morgan off, I don’t want to be fighting with you two as well! Why can’t you just accept that I HAVE help and that’s it! All of you!” 

But before anyone could answer, they heard gunshots.

The three bolted from the room and ran to the command center… And Hotch wasn’t there.

“Hotch!?” Reid cried, his heart suddenly in his throat.

“I NEED A MEDIC!!!” They heard Hotch shout, and the team bolted down the ahll and around the corner.

Hotch was on his knees, pressing his hands to a wound on Jaime Garcia’s stomach. “Jaime, look at me. Come on, you need to keep your eyes open.”

Van was on the floor several feet away, his eyes wide and staring at the gun that was on the floor seven feet to his left. Reid grabbed it and handed it off to Emily, then dropped to his knees and ripped the man’s shirt open. There were two bullet wounds. 

“Morgan, help me.” He blurted, pressing his hands to one of the wounds, and Morgan knelt and pressed his hands to the other

“D-Don’t… touch me…” Van gurgled, glaring at Morgan.

“Would you rather die?” Reid asked, and Van looked at Reid. “Just hold still, sir. Ambulance is on the way.” And then EMT’s rushed in.

“Here!” Hotch called, and they hurried over.

“No!” Van roared, thrashing on the floor. “You help ME first, not that dirty Mex—“

“HEY!” Morgan snapped. “You’re the one who has killed over a dozen men. If you don’t calm down and hold still, you’ll join them.”

“Get off of me you dirty little porch monkey!”

Morgan’s eyes darkened.

“Go.” Reid said, glancing at Morgan. “I’ve got it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Go ahead and help with the victim.”

“HE’S the victim!?” Van howled.

“GO.” Reid commanded. Morgan blinked at him, surprised, but then nodded and moved away. Reid moved one hand to cover the wound that Morgan had just abandoned. This hand him hanging over the man, staring him in the eyes.

“And you…” Reid hissed. “You calm down and shut up. You brought this on yourself. And if you keep it up, I may just leave you here to bleed to death.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Reid asked. “You killed over a dozen men because you didn’t get a promotion. Men with families…”

“They’re not men.”

“More than YOU are… now shut up and hold still…” And Reid allowed his eyes to turn gold, and his teeth to sharpen. “Or I might kill you myself…” He growled, a bestial rumble coming from in his chest. Van froze, eyes wide, and his mouth opened and closed several times. 

“We have it sir!” Called an EMT, a second team arriving on the scene. Reid moved back and allowed them to converge on Van and begin working on his wounds.

He looked down at his hands, and felt a strange swell of satisfaction at the sight of the blood… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid stepped out of the shower and gasped, startled. Hotch was standing there, offering him a towel. Reid blinked, then blushed and slowly reached out to accept it. He shivered when he felt another draped around his shoulders and firm hands helping to rub him dry.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Reid said.

“What is it?” 

“… James and Evan said that a strange wolf is here in town looking for me because I… wronged his sister. They have the Bellagio surrounded by the pack to… protect me from this wolf.”

“Noriko…”

“She has brothers?”

“Yes. Two.” Hotch confirmed.

“And… the team is still trying to get me to tell them what’s going on.”

“I’ll deal with that.”

“Aaron… what do we do when we go home?”

“You’re coming home with me. And… we need to mate.”

“Will that stop her?”

“If I’ve mated you, it’s done.”

“But… if a wolf loses his chosen lifemate… will he take another.”

“… Sometimes. But I would never take her. Not if she were the last wolf on this world.”

“Really?”

“I liked Noriko. But I’m not attracted to her. I never was. Now… I will not tolerate her presence. And when I reveal her treachery, she will have to leave.”

“What? But… she… she’s in school!”

“She can transfer.” Hotch growled. “The pack won’t tolerate what she has done.”

“The pack has helped her.”

“They will all be dealt with.”

“Aaron… I don’t want anyone to die.”

“No one will die unless they force our hand, Spencer.”

“I… I never wanted things to come to this.”

“Neither did I. But we didn’t make it so… she did. And we will respond however we need to.” Hotch told the young man, gently toweling his hair dry.

“… Aaron… I… did something…”

“Hm?”

“Van… I… did a partial change. I… showed him the wolf eyes and… bared my teeth.”

“You did WHAT?!” Hotch blurted.

“I… he was saying things to Morgan and about Jaime Garcia and treating them like they were less than human and I just got so angry and I—“

“Spencer…” Hotch sighed, grabbing Reid’s pajamas from the counter and tenderly drawing the shirt down over his head, and guiding his hands through the sleeves, much like he would when dressing Jack. “I’m not giving you an excuse, because what you did was reckless and stupid… but you HAVE been under a lot of stress… learning to be one of us… dealing with… budding feelings…” And Reid smiled at the coy look Hotch had given him. “The pack back home, Noriko’s attitude and threats, and then the pack here… you’re under a lot of pressure…”

Reid nodded.

“Come on.” Hotch said, taking Reid’s hands and drawing him from the bathroom.

“Um… Hotch? My pants?” Reid asked, looking back over his shoulder at the pajama pants left on the counter.

“Your shirt is fine.” Hotch said with a grin, eyeing how the long t-shirt fell to Reid’s mid thighs. Reid squeaked and tried to move his hands to grip the shirt and tug it as low as possible, but Hotch wouldn’t let go of his wrists. He turned them around and guided Reid to sit back on the bed, and then knelt before him, kissing his knuckles.

“… I love you.” Reid whispered, and Hotch looked up at him. 

“You need to relax.” Hotch murmured back, releasing Reis’s hands and resting his own palms on the young man’s knees. “I won’t let anything happen to you…” And he smiled up at Reid, who returned the smile. Then, his eyes slowly fell to take in the sight of Reid’s thighs. Immediately, he began salivating, and before he could stop it, he was releasing his pheromones and sliding his hands up the smooth creamy skin, pushing Reid’s shirt up higher to reveal more and more until he was relishing the sight of it all…

Reid’s eyes fluttered as the scent touched him, and he slowly spread his legs and fell back onto the bed, gasping as he felt the soft kisses on his inner thighs as fingers slid higher, completely exposing him to the alpha wolf…

“Aaron…” Reid mewled, and this time, putting off pheromones was completely intentional… A moment later, Hotch snarled and Reid let out a soft yelp as keen teeth sunk into the tender flesh of his thighs, littering them with bite marks and hickeys, but never breaking skin. And as Hotch did that with his mouth, his hands rubbed and massaged Reid’s lower abdomen, just above and around his growing erection.

“Oh God, Aaron, please…” Reid begged, writhing and shifting his hips in his frustration at being touched EVERYWHERE down there except for where he REALLY wanted to be touched. Hotch just smiled, then wrapped his hands around Reid’s prominent hips and slowly drew his tongue up the underside of the youth’s erection.

“AAAAAH!!!” Reid cried, arching his back and lifting his hips. He shivered as Hotch chuckled, and then skimmed his teeth… sharp, lupine teeth, over the sensitive skin of his penis. “Aaron… Oh God, yes…” Reid gasped, and his trembling hands fell to rest on the man’s black hair. “Aaron?”

“Hm?”

“Please… take me…” Reid begged. And Hotch moved back. There was a pause, and then Reid felt the alpha’s breath on his cheek, right before a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips.

“… No.”

“… W-What?” Reid gasped, turning and fixing a look of shock and heartbreak on the elder male. Hotch just smiled, running his fingers through damp hair. 

“We can’t do this in a hotel, Reid…” He chuckled. “Two things… when werewolves mate, they do it in their own territory. No exceptions… it’s… symbolic for us. And second...” He bowed his head and nuzzled Reid’s neck then whispered into his ear, “werewolves are NOT quiet in mating…” And then he sunk his teeth into Reid’s neck, just below his ear, and began to lick and suck on the skin, making the pup shiver and moan.

Hotch chuckled as the young man squirmed beneath him, and so he wrapped his arms around the younger wolf and held him close to his own body. Then he felt fingers fumbling at his belt, and the button of his pants…

“Heh… the pup wants to play, hm?” He asked, and Reid just kissed him. Hotch shimmied out of his pants and boxers while Reid worked on the buttons of his shirt, and soon enough the two wolves were moaning and sighing softly as their naked bodies entwined and they snuffled over one another’s bare skin, inhaling the scent of the other and savoring it. And then Hotch thrust his thigh between Reid’s legs, taking Reid’s thigh between his own, pressing their erections into one another’s body. And then he began to grind against his lover, and after a cry of surprised delight, Reid followed his example.

“You like that?” Hotch asked, his voice rough and husky. 

“Yes!” Reid cried as Hotch rolled them so that he was hanging over the younger man, pinning him down with the weight of his body. He took Reid’s wrists in his hands and pinned them down to the bed beside his head, and Reid groaned at the pulse of heat that spread through him at the show of dominance. 

“Just wait…” Hotch rumbled. “When I mate you… it will be beyond anything you could have ever imagined… I’ll hold you down and taste your skin and I’ll make you howl like the wolf you are as I go into you… deeper and deeper… I’ll have you as deep as I can go, and you’ll be panting like a bitch in heat, and by the time I lock you, you’ll have had all you can stand but still be begging for more… And when I’m done, trust me… that feeling of heat inside of you…” And he pressed a hand to Reid’s flat belly, “won’t be just your imagination…”

Reid let out a high pitched whine as each and every word went straight to his groin like a jolt of lightning. He was hyperventilating now, unable to vocalize what he wanted… But he didn’t need to… Hotch covered his mouth with his own and kissed him, sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth as he rutted against Reid’s body hard enough to leave bruises on them both, and then, he released the younger man’s mouth and slid down his body, dragging his nails down the white skin as he went, leaving angry red scratches in his wake, and then he moved between Reid’s legs and pressed their groins together. He spat into his hand and wrapped his fingers around both of their erections and began to stroke them. 

Reid let out a keen at that, rolling his head from side before sliding a hand down his own chest and stomach to the base of his erection, spreading his fingers out and fitting the base of his shaft snuggly between his middle and ring finger. And then he pushed himself up on the elbow of his other arm and stared at the sight of his erect penis pressed flush against that of the alpha wolf. Hotch’s erection was impressive, and Reid shuddered in both fear and desire at the thought of having the man’s penis inside of him… it was much larger than his own… longer, thicker, the ridge at the base of the head more pronounced and defined… God, it would feel amazing…

“Cum, Spencer…” Hotch commanded suddenly, and the young Omega’s eyes snapped up to the meet the burning gaze of the Alpha. Honey brown eyes widened as a wolf’s golden eyes stared back. And then came the low growl, and the barked order. “CUM!”

Reid never believed that someone could reach their orgasm simply by being commanded to, but for the second time, he did. The demand from the alpha had his inner omega all but purring in delight, and a moment later his vision whited out as the tension in his body snapped.

Hotch hovered over him and watched as Reid’s ejaculate spattered over the young man’s chest and stomach, and he curled his lip in satisfaction at his pup’s soft cry of bliss. Then he pumped his own erection, willing his release to come, and when it did, Reid gasped as he felt the warm, liquid pearls coat his chest and stomach, and splash over his face.

“… Sorry.” He heard the sheepish mumble a moment later, and then the warm weight that had been resting upon his legs disappeared. His mind moved in and out of focus, until he was brought back into awareness by a warm, damp washcloth gently wiping away the evidence of what they had done. And then strong hands gently moved him into the middle of the bed and drew the blankets up over him, tucking him in. And finally, there was a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“We can’t risk Morgan catching us sleeping in the same room, baby…” Came the soft whisper. “I’ll see you in the morning… I love you.” And then the door opened and closed, and Reid was left alone to slip peacefully into sleep, longing for powerful arms to hold him tight and never let go…


	19. Chapter 19

Reid bolted up in bed, eyes wide in fright, heart pounding in his chest. For a moment, he thought it had been a dream. But then he heard it again. It was distant, but it was, indeed, wolves… Only moments later, he heard a thud from the room next to his… Hotch’s room. Reid leapt up and pulled on his shirt, sprinting for the bathroom and seizing his pants, then gun. A moment later, he was in the hall. Hotch was there, too, gun in hand. The pair met tense looks, then ran down the corridor and Hotch punched the button for the elevator. They darted in the moment it opened and rode it down, then sprinted across the lobby towards the front doors. For three am, it was quite busy, and people leapt out of the way of the two men in pajamas carrying guns. 

But then, James appeared in the front door.

“Agent Hotchner!” He called, and Hotch skidded to a stop, Reid stumbling into him.

“I heard a—“

“It was nothing.” James said. “Just a dog fight.” But he shot them a look, and then the three walked into the elevator and waited for the door to close. As soon as it did, James spoke up.

“Our mystery friend tried to get past the perimeter the pack had set up.”

“I’m glad you were there.” Hotch confessed.

“We sent him packing and he’ll be licking his wounds, but… he WILL try again.”

“I know.” Reid said softly.

“It’s time to go home.” Hotch said, laying a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “We take this fight to the source.”

“The pack will make sure you guys get to the airport safely.” James said as the elevator door opened.

“Do it discretely.” Was all Hotch said, and James nodded as the two Agents left him alone in the elevator. Reid didn’t sleep a wink the rest of the night. And Hotch had everyone up early, and packing, telling them to meet at the air strip at noon. He, in the meantime, drove Reid out to Bennington. The pair walked in, side by side, and Diana stood to greet them.

“Everything turn out okay?” She asked, them, and the pair mumbled affirmative answers, nodding as they sat down with her. “… Spencer? Did you sleep last night?”

Reid’s eyes widened comically, and Hotch burst out laughing.

“Shut up!” Reid snapped viciously, but then cowered when his mother snarled, “Spencer…”

“Sorry.” He mumbled, glancing up nervously at his mother. Hotch just grinned and squeezed Reid’s shoulder. 

“No, he didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“And were YOU to blame for that, Mr. Hotchner?” She asked, a shrewd look in her eye. This time, both men’s eyes widened comically, and while Reid flushed and squeaked and huddled down, Hotch just chuckled.

“No ma’am.” He said firmly.

“Alright then. What WAS the reason?”

“… There are… wolves after Spencer. The Alpha Bitch back home may have sent one of her brothers here to kill him. The Vegas Pack stopped him from entering our hotel last night, but the ruckus woke us and Spencer was too nervous to sleep.” 

Diana frowned. “Well then… you’ll have to mate him as soon as you’re home, now won’t you?” And an amused smile crossed her face.

“MOM!” Reid cried in embarrassment, hardly believing that his mother had basically just told his boss to hurry up and fuck him already.

“Oh, I intend to…” Hotch chuckled, a sinister and troublesome rumble in his tone.

“HOTCH!!!” Reid shrieked, and then, to his dismay, his lover and mother both laughed at his embarrassment. 

“Have you all talked about what will happen?” Diana asked, suddenly.

“Huh?” Reid blurted. 

“Has he talked to you about what will happen when you mate?”

“Yes.”

“ALL of it?”

“… What do you mean?” Reid asked now sounding nervous.

“No.” Hotch responded. “But I will.”

“Good. I won’t have you traumatizing my son on his first time.”

“Moooommm…” Reid groaned again, letting his face fall into his hands.

“… He… I thought that he might KNOW about that part…” Hotch continued as if Reid weren’t even there, but now HE sounded nervous.

“I don’t know how he would.” Diana said. “That’s something wolves tell their children when they get The Talk, but to my knowledge, Spencer’s father never GAVE him The Talk.”

“What’s going on?” Reid asked.

“We’ll talk later.” Hotch said calmly. “When we’re home.”

“But—“

“It’s best discussed between the two of you in private.” Diana said, soothingly. “Don’t worry your mind about it. It’s okay.” And she smoothed her son’s hair down to his head. “Are you planning on moving in together?”

“Yes.” Hotch said with a nod.

“Will he be marking your territory as well?”

“MOM!”

“I want him to, but he seems adverse to the idea.”

“I am NOT peeing on your HOUSE!!!”

“You peed IN the house!”

“THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Reid shrieked, and Hotch just grinned.

“Spencer. If you mate him, you will need to mark your territory as belonging to you both.”

“What?! But Moooommmm!!!”

“I don’t want to hear of you refusing to accept that role as his mate.”

“… Why me?!” Reid wailed to the Powers that Be, and buried his face into his hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team was already on the plane when Hotch and Reid arrived at the air strip. Several people were around. Only Hotch and Reid knew that nearly all of them were… well… not human. They watched the pair board the plane and when it took off they all left, their jobs done. One man pulled out a cell phone.

“… Hey sis… they’re on their way back. I’m right behind them… Right. Bye.” And Noriko’s elder brother went to catch his own flight…

The team, in the mean time, stared at their leader, and their youngest. The pair and moved all the way across the cabin, as far from the others as they could, and had their heads together. Morgan sighed in frustration. Rossi, seeing Morgan about to start demanding answers, spoke up.

“Hey guys.” He announced, loud enough that Hotch and Reid turned to look at him. “I’m thinking we all head to my place and have a barbecue.”

“Oh, that sounds great!” Emily pounced, understanding what Rossi was doing. JJ caught on a moment later. 

“Great! Henry is enjoying a week with my parents, so it’s just us adults, unless Hotch needs to grab Jack.”

“Uh… I don’t know if—“

“Shut up, Aaron.” Rossi snorted. “You’re coming. So are you, squirt.”

“Squirt?!” Reid blurted, looking offended. But Rossi just chuckled merrily and pulled out a book. Reid glared, and Hotch smiled and shook his head.

“I guess we’re going to Rossi’s.”

“But… We needed to talk!”

“We can talk after.” Hotch said, smiling in amusement when Reid scowled and pouted.

The plane ride was calm… Reid fell asleep and Hotch told the team to let him sleep. When they touched down, no one noticed the wolves in the trees by the air strip, carefully staying down wind. The team all headed straight to the office, finished their paperwork as fast as they could, and they were all at Rossi’s house by three pm. Rossi already had the grill going, and Morgan took a flying leap into the pool shouting “CANON BALL!!!” Reid shrieked in anger as he was splashed with water from where he sat reading, and the others just laughed.

Downwind, at the edge of the property, the wolves were prowling. Noriko led them, watching. Her eyes narrowed when Hotch strode over to Reid and handed him a drink, their fingers touching intimately as Reid accepted it with a sickeningly sweet smile.

The wolves salivated as the smell of burgers and brats washed over them. But Noriko snarled and flashed her teeth whenever any of them seemed a little TOO restless. 

The team ate lunch, and the day wore on… the sun began to set. Rossi was at the far side of the yard with Reid, discussing plants. Hotch had gone inside to go to the bathroom. And then Rossi headed back over to the grill, where he was grilling steaks for dinner now… leaving Reid at the edge of the yard.

“… Now!” Noriko commanded.

“What?!” One of the wolves gasped. “But… humans are—“

“As wolves! Rabid dogs just attacked him! Do it! NOW!!!”

“But Noriko!”

“OR I’LL KILL YOU!!!” She barked. And with only a single moment of hesitation, the wolves obeyed.

They flashed across Rossi’s neatly manicured lawn, heading straight for their target. They moved swift and silent… and Reid never saw them coming.

“SPENCE!!!” JJ screamed suddenly. “LOOK OUT!!!” And Reid whirled.

“NO!” He cried, stumbling back at the huge black wolf flying straight at him. He crossed his arms before him defensively, and jaws closed upon his left forearm before the weight of the large male wolf sent him crashing down onto his back.

“AARON!!!” He screamed, every instinct driving to call out for the large alpha male who had claimed him. “AAH!!! STOP!!! LET GO! OW!!!” He fought the wolf, trying to kick him off. But the others were upon him. Teeth seized his right wrist and tugged his arm away from the other wolf. The two stepped back, pulling Reid’s arms straight out to the side while others sized his ankles in their teeth. Reid thrashed and writhed, trying desperately to free himself, then letting out a high pitched yelp as he felt teeth digging into his side, blood welling up. And then, the black male from Vegas was there.

“No one comes between my sister and the one she has chosen…” And he lunged and fastened his teeth onto Reid’s throat, cutting off his breathing. Reid let out a strangled cry and doubled his efforts to escape. And then chaos reigned. Rossi had turned the hose onto the wolves as more ran in, baring their teeth. And then there was a gun shot. 

Noriko’s brother yelped and crashed to the ground letting go of Reid’s neck. Then he thrashed and got to his feet, whining and licking the wound on his shoulder. More shots. The wolves released Reid and began to flee. And then, startling the team, a large black wolf streaked between Rossi and Emily and was charging towards Reid and the other wolves, his eyes on the black female at the tree line.

“Oh no you don’t!” Morgan snarled, and raised his gun. 

Reid was sitting up, clutching his throat, but then he saw Morgan… and the saw the wolf. And his heart froze.

“No! MORGAN NO!!!”

BLAM!

The shot was deafening to Reid, a terrible sound… but not so terrible as the high scream of pain that came from the black male chasing the others, or the yelping that followed as he went down…

The other wolves disappeared into the trees, and were gone. But Morgan still had his gun up, and was moving towards the black wolf bleeding on the grass.

“MORGAN!” Reid cried, struggling to his feet and ignoring all injury.

“Kill it!” Rossi commanded, looking vicious in his defense of his team mate. And Morgan had the wolf’s head in his sights.

Reid knew he would never make it… unless…

“MORGAN NO!!!” The team couldn’t help but turn at the bestial scream, and as they watched, Reid literally leapt towards Morgan, an inhuman length covered in the single move, his clothing ripping loudly as his body changed dramatically. Then, there was a towering beast before the man, balanced on feet that carried his weight on his toes, a long muzzle baring sharp teeth, pointed ears laying back against chestnut hair as golden eyes blazed. And then a hand with wicked sharp claws swept out, crashing against Morgan’s hands and sending the gun flying. And then the beast with the brown pelt opened his mouth, only fourteen inches from Morgan’s face, and roared.

“JESUS!” Morgan gasped and stumbled away, landing on his back on the ground.

“Mio dio…” Rossi gasped, dropping the hose and crossing himself.

“Morgan!” Garcia cried in fear. But the beast standing over Morgan didn’t attack… 

Slowly, he dropped to all fours and backed away until he was standing over the wounded black wolf. And then he bowed his head and nudged the wolf, then whined and began to lick over the wolf’s cheek. 

The team watched in silence as the black wolf lifted his head, and licked at the monster’s muzzle. The monster whined again, and then wagged his tail. And then, the monster spoke… 

“Aaron…”

“Spence?” JJ gasped, recognizing the voice. The creature raised its head and looked at her. It looked afraid… a familiar fear that they had all seen before…

“… Reid…” Morgan breathed, looking stunned. “Is… Is that… you?” The team watched as the man-wolf huddled down, laid his ears back and tucked his tail. But then, they heard the howl. The creature whirled and stared at the threes, then looked back at the team.

“We have to get inside… they’ll come back to finish the job… on all of us.”

The black wolf growled and forced himself to his feet. And then, to their shock, he spoke in a very familiar voice. “Not if I kill that BITCH first!”

“Aaron, you can’t!” Reid gasped, laying a paw on the black wolf. Another howl was heard, this one closer. Reid looked up anxiously, then scooped up the black wolf in his powerful arms and turned to the team. “Inside. NOW.” He commanded, and padded towards them. Morgan finally found his ability to move as the beast with his friend’s voice approached. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his gun and backed away, unable to tear his eyes from the grotesque figure.

“In!” Reid commanded again, now herding the team inside. “Rossi, get the steaks so you don’t burn them.”

“Steaks?!”

“You don’t waste good steaks.” Hotch chuckled from Reid’s arms. Rossi forked the steaks onto plates and shut off the grill as he went, following Reid into the house.

“Lock all the doors.” Morgan commanded, finally taking charge. “Set the security alarm. Everyone armed. No one leaves until daylight.” And the team began to do just that, while Reid carried Hotch to the nearest guest room and lay him down, pressing his paws to the wound.

“Aaron…” 

“I’ll be fine…” The wolf groaned. “Help the team.”

“No.” Reid said, shaking his head. “I’m not leaving you!”

“… Spence?” Both turned when JJ entered the room with a first aid kit, the rest of the team nervously following. “It… is you, isn’t it…?” Slowly before their eyes, the beast began shrink, the fur receding… and Spencer Reid was left behind, clothes torn.

“Oh my God, Spence…” JJ gasped. “What… what happened to you?!”

“Nothing.” Reid said, softly. “Please… I need to help Hotch.”

“That’s Hotch?” Garcia whispered.

“Aaron… I need you to change back. I need to see the wound.” Reid said, turning to the black wolf on the bed. The wolf nodded, then grit his teeth, closed his eyes, and began to change… The team watched in silent shock as the wolf became a beast, like Reid had been before, and then slowly became a man… the man they all loved, and respected. Aaron Hothner was left gasping on the bed, naked and injured.

“JJ, the first aid kit.” Reid said.

“Here.” Morgan said, taking it from JJ. “Let Rossi see to Hotch. You’re hurt too, kid.”

“But—“

“Let him see you, Reid.” Hotch murmured.

“But—“

“NOW, pup!” The Alpha growled, and the Omega squeaked, and then just nodded. Morgan blinked, but slowly helped Reid out of his clothes… at least until they reached the boxers. Reid wasn’t having it from there. Hotch, on the other hand, had no qualms about his nudity, even in front of his female team mates. Garcia just stood there and stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Hotch quirked an eyebrow at Garcia.

“Penelope…”

“Hm?”

“It’s not going to do any tricks. At least… not while all my co-workers are in the same room. And not while you’re staring at it.”

“Huh? OH!” Garcia gasped, turned a vivid fuchsia, and then spun around and fled the room, saying something about getting a drink.

JJ and Emily giggled and Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. Rossi just wore a crooked smile as he gave his Unit Cheif an appraising look. Hotch just looked at Rossi and allowed a grin to overtake his face.

"... What?"

"Nothing, Aaron... nothing at all."

“We need to get you to a hospital, Hotch.” Emily said, staring at the wound.

“No.” Hotch responded firmly. “Absolutely not.”

“But—“

“No. Those wolves will kill Reid the first chance they get. I’m not leaving him alone. I’ll be fine.”

“You were SHOT, Hotch!” Emily blurted.

“I’ll live. It was through and through.”

“How do you know?”

“Because there’s an entry wound here and an exit wound back there.” Hotch said, rolling over and pointing it out.

“But what if it hit something crucial!”

“It didn’t.” Reid chirped.

“Reid, you’re not helping.” Emily snapped.

“Were… were those… wolves like… you?” Morgan asked, looking at Reid. A moment later, Garcia came back into the room with a bowl of steaming water and some hand towels. Rossi nodded and took them, and began to doctor Hotch up as best he could, while Morgan cleaned all the wounds over Reid’s wrists and ankles, his side and the minor wounds on his neck. Fortunately, the wolf, it seemed, had intended to suffocate Reid, rather than slash open his jugular… he wanted him to suffer…

“They are.” Hotch answered.

“And… you are?” Morgan asked.

“… Werewolves.” Hotch said calmly.

“Seriously?” Garcia asked. “Like… real.. live…”

“Yes.” Hotch said.

“So… how long have you been… like this?” Garcia asked.

“We were born this way.” Reid responded, giving her a little smile. “Both of us.”

“And… your injuries from when you vanished in Vegas?” Morgan asked.

“That was wolf business.” Hotch stated, then winced and glanced down at what Rossi was doing.

“Are you done yet?” Reid asked impatiently, and Morgan just gave him a look before continuing to clean Reid’s wounds on his ankles. Reid slumped down, pouting.

“So… why are they after Reid?” Morgan asked after a bit, glancing at Hotch. Hotch just sighed and ran a hand over his face, then looked at Reid. 

“Why do I have a feeling that Morgan is gonna take THIS secret worse than the one that YOU revealed?” He asked, and the team looked back and forth between Hotch and Reid.

Reid offered Hotch a sheepish smile. “Because we BOTH know he will.”

“You wanna tell him, or shall I?”

“I would say it’s your turn to reveal the secrets but I think Morgan will take it better coming from me.”

“You two wanna stop talking about me like I’m not here?!” Morgan demanded, looking peeved.

“Fine.” Reid sighed as Morgan finished bandaging up his ankles and moved to his wrists. “There are ranks among wolves. Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma and Omega. Hotch is an Alpha. I’m an Omega. There’s an Alpha Bitch who wants Hotch as her Life Mate. She’s trying to kill me because I’m in the way. Because Hotch has chosen ME to be his Life Mate. She thinks that only another Alpha is worth of him, and I am as far from that as I can be. But Hotch has made his choice. So her only chance to have Hotch, is to remove me from the picture. Completely. Because I have refused to heed her threats and warning and remove myself. Because I want him as my Life Mate, too.”

“WHAT?!” Morgan howled. “You said he wasn’t screwing you!”

“He’s not, Morgan.” Reid sighed.

“That’s why Noriko is still trying to kill him.” Hotch added. “Once we mate, it’s done and there’s nothing she can do. As long as we haven’t… consummated… she still thinks she has a chance. We’ve postponed mating until Reid was ready, but… now, ready or not, we have to do it or he has to leave town, permanently… or he’ll die.”

“Hotch! How could you take advantage of him like that?!”

“He’s not.” Reid sighed, rubbing his forehead. “My mom is human, my dad is a wolf. He abandoned me. He never taught me to be a wolf. But Hotch has been teaching me. And… We… fell in love.” Reid offered. “I love him, Morgan. And he loves me. We’re going to mate because it’s what WE want.”

“Hell no! How do you know he won’t just use you and—“

“Because wolves mate for life.” Hotch snapped.

“One word. Haley.” Morgan growled.

“Wolves mate for life when they CHOOSE their mates.” Hotch corrected. “I didn’t choose Haley, she didn’t choose me. It was an arranged marriage. But Spencer and I are choosing each other.”

“Derek.” Reid said, a gentleness in his tone. Morgan blinked and looked at him as he finished the bandaging of Reid’s wrists. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had in my whole life. And I know you just want to look out for me. But… You need to let me make my own decisions, and respect them. I’ve made up my mind. And nothing you do or say will make me change it.”

Morgan stared Reid in the eyes for a long time, then sighed and nodded. “Okay, kid.” He said, then shrugged. “Okay. So… what can we do to help keep you safe?”

“Nothing.” Hotch said. “I have to do it.”

“Do what?” Garcia asked.

“… Reid.” Hotch said, grinning.

“HOTCH!”

“It’s true.” The man shrugged, sitting up as Rossi began to tightly wind bandages around his torso to cover his wounds.

“But we have to wait for you to heal.” Reid said.

“I’m a wolf.” Hotch snorted. “I’ll heal fast. But in the mean time… Yeah, you can’t be alone. Not if Noriko is trying to kill you in front of humans…”

“She must be desperate…” Reid snorted, scowling. 

“… She’s in heat.” Hotch suddenly said, eyes going wide.

“Huh?” Rossi asked.

“Noriko isn’t reckless like this… it’s not like her at all… For her to be going to these lengths, there HAS to be a reason… she’s got to be in, or is about to go into, heat.”

“Great.” Reid snorted, rolling his eyes. “So… what do we do?”

“We keep you safe.” Morgan said with a smile. “You think we’re gonna let anything hurt you? UnSub or Werewolves, we got your back, kid. You and Hotch both. Once this is all over and you’re both safe, THEN we’ll freak about the werewolf thing…”

“… Thanks, Morgan.” Reid smiled as Hotch chuckled.

Everyone went silent when they heard a howl from off in the distance. A second one answered.

“… For now, we stay together.” Rossi said, walking out the door of the guestroom and returning a few minutes later with Mudgie, who had been in the laundry room, and the plate of steaks. The team noted that Reid and Hotch both immediately swiveled their heads to hone in on the steaks, eager looks in their eyes. Rossi gave JJ the steaks and some plates to pass around before turning back to the guest room door, closing it, then locking it. And then he checked the windows while the others checked their side arms that they had gathered. 

Steaks were passed around and the team settled in for a long, long night…


	20. Chapter 20

When JJ woke in the morning, she slowly lifted her head and looked around. She saw Rossi sitting in the recliner in the corner was already awake. He smiled at her, placed a finger to his lips and then glanced to the corner. She turned.

When the team had gone to bed, they decided to stay in the one room together, for security. The girls were given the king sized bed to share as it was big enough for the three of them. Rossi took the recliner, and Morgan took the small sofa, though it wasn’t as long as he was tall. Hotch and Reid assured the team that they would be fine on the floor.

When JJ turned and looked at the corner, she saw two wolves wrapped around one another, a large black wolf curled around a smaller brown wolf. The black wolf had even draped his neck over the shoulders of the smaller wolf, and their heads were side by side, pressed cheek to cheek… As she watched, the little brown wolf let out a series of sounds that sounded like squeaks… she realized that the little brown wolf was barking softly in his sleep. And then his paws were trembling and twitching.

“He’s chasing rabbits.” Rossi whispered, looking very amused. JJ grinned and sat up, waking Garcia and Emily in the process. The two women followed the gazes of Rossi and JJ just as Reid’s paws began twitching again. They heard a soft chuckle from the couch, and Morgan grinned as he watched Reid’s twitching paws begin to move more as he began making noises again. And then, finally, the black wolf’s ear twitched, and his eyes opened. Hotch lifted his head and looked down at Reid as he began a motion more similar to running. The wolf wagged his tail, then began to lick over the pup’s ears. Slowly, Reid’s noises quieted and he grew still, then sucked in a breath and opened his eyes. A moment later he closed them once more, thumping his tail on the plush carpet as he enjoyed Hotch’s attentions. Then he lifted his head and turned it, touching noses with the larger male. His tail wagged again, and he licked at the larger male’s chin.

“Awwww… You two are so CUTE!” Garcia cooed, and the two wolves turned and looked at her. Hotch sat up straight, but Reid’s eyes widened, his ears flattened and his tail tucked as he wiggled closer to Hotch and hid his face in the big Alpha’s mane.

“So THAT’S why you two agreed to sleep on the floor.” Morgan smirked. Hotch thumped his tail a couple of times, but then stood. He bowed and stretched, then trotted to the bedroom door and pawed the latch open before he took off down the hall. Reid blinked, then bolted after him. Curious, the team followed. Hotch pawed at the back door, and Rossi opened it. The two wolves darted out into the bright morning sunlight, and Hotch promptly strutted over to a tree, and lifted his leg.

“Oh. THAT’S classy.” Rossi said, making a face. Reid blinked and looked back and forth between Hotch and the team, then slipped behind some shrubs and squatted down to pee, not about to make a spectacle by lifting his leg all over Rossi’s yard, as Hotch was currently doing all around the perimeter.

“AARON!” Rossi roared. “This is NOT your yard, STOP THAT!!! Don’t MAKE me follow you and re-mark everything!”

“I’d pay to see that.” Emily laughed.

“You be quiet, Agent Prentiss.” Rossi scolded, and Morgan grinned and shook his head. A moment later, Reid slipped inside and hopped up onto the leather sofa. “Hey! No dogs on the couch!” Reid cocked his head and flicked his ear. “No WOLVES, either!” Reid snorted and shook his head, then got off of the couch. A moment later, Hotch came back inside. He trotted through the room, gave a short ‘woof’ in Reid’s direction and the pup immediately scrambled after him, bounding happily.

“… You know… even knowing that they’re werewolves doesn’t change the fact that they’re CUTE!” Garcia announced.

“Yeah… cute.” JJ mumbled, frowning.

“What is it?” Garcia asked, watching as everyone slowly sat down.

“… What do we do now?” Emily asked.

“I don’t know.” Rossi sighed.

“Hotch and Reid… are werewolves.” Morgan said, as if announcing it to himself. “How do we handle this?”

“And how to we protect them?” JJ asked.

“However we can.” Rossi said.

“I’m just trying not to freak out right now, to be honest.” Morgan confessed.

“They’re still the same people.” Emily said. 

“… Not anymore they’re not. Not to me.” Morgan said, frowning.

“How can you say that?!” Garcia gasped.

“Don’t get me wrong!” Morgan defended himself. “I will always love Pretty Boy. He’s my best friend. My brother. And Hotch is family, too… but… I don’t think I’ll ever look at them the same way again…”

“I wouldn’t.” Rossi snorted, smirking. “Not after that kid roared in my face and made me almost wet myself, like he did you.”

“I did NOT almost wet myself!” Morgan protested.

“You TOTALLY almost wet yourself.” Reid announced with a smug grin, walking into the room fully dressed. Morgan gave him a dirty look. Hotch came in a moment later, topless. He sat down on the sofa and raised his arms, and Reid checked his wounds and began to re-bandage them.

“So… What do we do now?” Emily asked again.

“I don’t know.” Hotch said. “The plan was for me to take Reid home. But now I’m hurt… I can’t properly protect him…”

“The safest place for you is at the BAU.” Rossi said with a frown. “But you can’t go in there wounded like that… I’ll tell Strauss that you have the flu or something… but we can take Reid in.”

“And where will I be?” Hotch demanded to know, looking miffed.

“… Kennel him!” Morgan announced. 

“What?!” the team blurted in unison. 

“Put him into a Doggy Day Care! They’ll NEVER look for him there!”

The look that Hotch gave Morgan was probably the most withering glare any of them had ever witnessed, made worse by the golden lupine eyes…

“… You’re fired.” Hotch said, and the team burst out laughing.

It took Reid several minutes to get his giggle under control, but he shook his head. “Hotch can go home. HE’S not in danger. I am.”

“I don’t want you away from me.” Hotch said, firmly.

“Awwww…” Garcia cooed, and Hotch gave her a look. But Reid moved to sit beside him, and laid a hand on the man’s cheek. Their foreheads were soon pressed together, and a soft kiss was exchanged. Morgan and Rossi exchanged looks, while the girls sighed.

“I’ll be okay…” Reid whispered, and he smiled. “I have sharp teeth too, y’know.”

“But you’re an omega.” Hotch breathed. “You’re vulnerable.”

“The team will protect me. I’ll be in the Bureau. They can’t touch me there.”

“Noriko’s getting desperate, Spencer.” Hotch said. “You can’t guarantee that.”

“Give me your silver bullets.” Reid responded. “I’ll load my gun with them.”

“I don’t want you away from me.” Hotch repeated.

“Just for today. We’ll figure things out.” Reid assured him.

“… I don’t want you away from me.” Hotch whispered.

“Aaron… you have to trust the team. They know what we’re dealing with now… You HAVE to trust them.”

“… I do trust them.”

“Then you stay here. And let me go.” Reid said. Hotch shook his head.

“You don’t understand. She’s coming after both of us. She’s going to send her BROTHERS to kill you while she comes for me.” Hotch insisted. Reid cocked his head in confusion. “If she’s going into heat she’ll use that against me. The scent of a female in heat will turn unattached males into blithering idiots! I’m no exception!” Hotch insisted.

“Wow. I’d pay to see that.”

“Agent Prenitss, shut up!!!” Hotch snapped.

“Okay then…” Reid sighed. “We hide you, too.”

“Where?” Garcia asked.

“… My apartment.” Reid said. “If they see me go to work they won’t be watching my place.”

“True.” Morgan nodded, grinning.

“Then it’s settled.” Reid announced. “I’ll ride in with Rossi and the team. Let them see me with them. And then an hour later, YOU leave and head to my place!”

Hotch eyed Reid. “I don’t—“

“Want me away from you, I know. But Hotch. We have to.”

“… Alright.” Hotch sighed, drooping. Reid smiled and gave him the key, and Hotch gave Reid his sidearm, loaded with silver bullets. 

“I’ll see you there tonight.” Reid said softly. “You just rest up and heal.”

“Fine.” Hotch snapped, then jerked Reid in close and gave him a smoldering kiss before he whirled and stormed out of the room. 

“… Wow.” Reid gasped, looking dazed.

“Wow indeed.” Garcia chuckled, taking Reid’s arm and steadying him. “Let’s go, wolf boy.” Reid allowed her to tow him away, and he stumbled after her, staring back over his shoulder at the door Hotch had disappeared to. To the team’s amusement, he was unable to stop a soft, wolfish whimper from passing his lips as he was taken from his alpha. Emily and JJ grinned at each other as they piled into the cars. Reid sat next to Rossi in the front seat of the man’s car, his hand on the butt of the gun Hotch had given him. They pulled out the garage and headed down the street. Reid’s eyes darted around nervously. He knew they were watching… he could feel their eyes on him. And then… he saw a black wolf in some bushes for a split second as they passed.

“Well…” Reid said softly. “They know I’m on the move.”

“We’ll protect you.” Rossi said, and Reid smiled at him.

“I know.” He said. “I trust you guys with my life. I guess… It’s too much to ask to stop for coffee?”

“Sorry kid. You’re not leaving this car until we’re at Quantico.” Rossi chuckled, and Reid drooped. But then Rossi sighed and pulled out his phone. “Morgan… could you stop for coffee on the way in?” Reid perked up and looked at Rossi eagerly. “… You got it. Thanks.” And he hung up. “Morgan will bring you your favorite.”

“Thank you, God.” Reid moaned.

“You’re welcome.” Rossi smirked. Reid blinked at him, then rolled his eyes. Rossi just chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch slowly made his way up the stairs, wincing at the pain in his side. As fast as wolves were at healing, right in that moment, he wished he would heal even faster… gun shot wounds HURT!!!

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs and turned, laying eyes on Spencer Reid’s front door. Hotch marveled over the fact that he had worked with the young wolf for several years, and had never been to his home. And now, he was about to enter into the den of the young wolf he had claimed as his future mate… alone. Without that young wolf by his side… nervous but eager to welcome the alpha into his home… Hotch sighed and slid the key into the lock and turned it, then pushed the door open.

Instantly, Reid’s scent wafted out and curled around him. Hotch inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he savored the intoxicating aroma, and then he stepped over the threshold. He opened his eyes and looked around. And his lips quirked in a small smile. This was DEFINITELY the home of Spencer Reid.

He closed the door and locked it behind him, and stepped further into the apartment, admiring the forest green walls and running his fingertips of the spines of a few dozen books on the shelves built into the walls. He admired Reid’s carved wooden chess set before the window, and grinned as he looked over the soft, worn leather sofa… judging by the hair, Reid liked to lounge there in his wolf form.

Hotch moved into the kitchen. It was small… not much space to cook, but Reid wasn’t much for cooking. Hotch opened the fridge and peered inside. He snorted in complete disgust at the lack of meat, and then cringed when he found the frozen meat in the freezer…

“It’s… blasphemous!” He muttered under his breath, picking up the plastic wrapped tray of frozen chicken and eyeing it with distaste. “Gonna have a talk with that pup…” And he whacked a frozen Ribeye on the counter, then tossed it back into the freezer. He left the kitchen and headed down the little hall, mumbling about proper treatment of fresh meat as he went. He glanced into the tiny bathroom, and at the tiny laundry room across from it, and finally… he pushed open the door to the bedroom.

The heady scent of his chosen mate was strongest here… as were his pheromones… Hotch groaned slightly as the scent made him light headed. He stared at the bed…

… well… he WAS supposed to rest. Immediately, the Alpha wolf began to strip off his clothes, and soon, he stood naked, save for his bandages, and he was putting off his own pheromones. This was the den of his mate… therefore… it was also his. He whirled opened the window to the fire escape, then went back to the front door and opened it slightly. Then he made the change. The black wolf nosed the door open and stepped out into the hallway, glancing around to make sure no one was there, and that there were no cameras… once he was sure that he would not be observed, he lifted his leg and urinated on Reid’s doorstep. Not much… just enough so that if any wolf approached, they would know that this unit belonged to the alpha male… and so did the one who lived there…

The wolf slipped back inside and pushed the door shut with a paw, then made his way to the bedroom window. He climbed out into the fire escape and lifted his leg again, this time spraying the brick wall under the window sill. Then he climbed back inside and headed to the bathroom. By the time he got there he was a man again, and this time he urinated properly into the toilet until his bladder was empty, and then he locked the front door, closed and locked the window and drew the curtains. Then his eyes fell upon the bed again.

Hotch grinned, then strode over to it and drew down the blankets before sliding between the sheets. He inhaled his mate’s scent as he burrowed himself under the covers, and then, surprising even himself with just how silly he was being about making this place as his territory… he began to roll around in the bed and secrete his pheromones, thoroughly scent marking the bed. After he flailed around like a lunatic for a bit, he was satisfied with the way his scent now intermingled with Reid’s… and then, the wounded Alpha Male finally allowed himself to rest…

He slept nearly all day. When he woke he realized that Reid would be home in about two hours. Hotch decided that he should at least have food provided for his chosen mate. But as he passed the window, he paused. He stared out. There, across the street in an alley, were two wolves… Hotch’s eyes immediately darkened and a deep growl rumbled in his chest… they were waiting for Spencer… HIS Spencer, to come home…

Within five minutes, Hotch was stepping out of the front door of the building. And he was staring straight at the wolves. One made a double take, and then they were both staring. Hotch bared his teeth aggressively, then turned and began to walk down the street towards the deli on the corner, where Noriko had threatened Reid… As he approached the bus stop, he found another wolf watching him approach. 

“… Noriko has been looking for you.” The Delta male said.

“Noriko can go fuck herself.” Hotch snarled viciously. “And you need to get the hell away from the home of my mate or I’ll do worse to you than she ever could… And you can tell her that the same goes for her if she harms one hair of Spencer’s coat…” The wolf’s eyes widened.

“But—“

“Go. NOW!” The Alpha barked, and the Delta wolf fled… Hotch glared after him, then stepped into the deli and approached the counter, looking over the selection of fresh, raw meat. He was instantly salivating as he looked at each cut of meat, determined that only the best would be brought home to feed his mate…

“What can I get you?” Asked the man behind the counter.

“Hmm…” Hotch hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the eat with a critical, and well-practiced eye. “A couple of Ribeyes… No, no that one… yes. That.” Hotch said, watching the butcher grab the cuts and begin to wrap them.

“Anything else?” The butcher asked. Hotch moved over to the deli side of the little store. “A couple of the twice-baked potatoes.”

“Alrightie…” The butcher said with a smile. “Want a veggie with the meal? I’ve got some great green beans here.”

“That sounds good, thank you.”

“Enough for two?”

“Please.”

“Alright.” The man said with a smile, spooning two servings into a container and then giving Hotch a sly grin. “Dessert?” Hotch blinked and quirked a brow, then smiled back. 

“Sure. Why not?”

“Got some blueberry cobbler. Wife made it. I’ll even toss in a pint of ice cream for free.”

“You’ve got a deal.” Hotch said, and was soon heading home to prepare a meal for his mate. He let himself into Reid’s apartment, smirking as he caught his scent at the threshold, and then got to work. He put the potatoes, green beans and the cobbler in the oven on low to keep them warm, and tossed the ice cream into the freezer. Then, he headed back downstairs, to wait for the arrival of the young omega. It wasn’t long before he saw Morgan pull up in his truck, Reid in the passenger seat. The young man beamed at the sight of Hotch, and left the truck eagerly. Morrgan waved at Hotch and then Hotch approached and leaed in the window.

“I’ll be by tomorrow morning.” Morgan said. “To make sure that you two get to work safely.”

“I won’t be going in tomorrow.” Hotch said. “I need more time to heal.”

“I’ll just pick up Reid, then.” Morgan responded, and Hotch nodded, bid the man goodbye, and then escorted Reid into his building.

“I missed you.” Reid sighed, leaning against the man.

“Missed you too.” Hotch responded, soothed in the presence of the young male.

“No sign of Noriko?”

“No. Not yet. But I sent a few wolves packing.”

“Oh?”

“They were watching your place. I guarantee that some of them still are.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sighed Reid as they reached the top of the stairs. But then they approached the door, and Reid slowed to a stop. He frowned, and Hotch watched his nostrils flare slightly. Reid blinked a few times, and then, a look of horror crossed his face. Slowly, he turned to face Hotch. “What… did… you… DO?!”

“Protected you.”

“Did you pee—“ Reid stopped when the door down the corridor opened and an older woman stepped out.

“Good evening, Dr. Reid.” She greeted with a smile and headed down the stairs.

“Ms. Cavanaugh.” Reid mumbled with a nod as Hotch unlocked his front door, grinning. They both stepped inside and once the door was closed and locked, Reid whirled. “Did you pee on my door?!”

“Yes.” Hotch said, perfectly calm.

“… WHY?!”

“I’ve marked it as my territory, which means that this apartment… and everyone in it… is under MY protection.” Hotch said. Reid just stared at him, flabbergasted.

“You urinated on my front door!”

“And the bedroom window.”

“WHAT?!”

“I marked the bedroom window on the fire escape. It’s a point of entry, so I had to make sure it was covered.” Hotch said as if this were completely obvious.

“… You’re insane!” Reid cried.

“I’m a wolf!” Hotch shot back, and then suddenly advanced on Reid. “And YOU are the one I have chosen as my mate. And YOU are being threatened. In your own home. Therefore, I must protect your home, and you as long as you are in it. Because you’re MINE.” Reid stared up at him, eyes wide, and he shivered as Hotch leaned in close and breathed in deep… Reid knew that the Alpha was taking in his scent.

“Mmmm…” purred the Alpha. “Go shower… Dinner will be ready shortly.”

“… D-Dinner?”

“Yes.” Hotch breathed, barely brushing his lips over Reid’s before he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the little omega with his heart pounding and body longing for more. It took him a few moments to compose himself, but he finally stumbled into the bathroom, turned on the water and shed his clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, he was shuffling into the kitchen in his pajamas. “Oh… wow.” He said, and Hotch turned to smile at him. “What… what is all this?”

“This is…” Hotch said, leaning in and kissing Reid’s cheek, “an alpha male providing for his mate.”

“How gallant.” Reid chuckled, and sat down in the chair Hotch had pulled out for him. Hotch took his own seat and the pair dug in, both going straight for the steak. They enjoyed their dinner in a comfortable near silence, playing footsie under the table the entire time. Reid was delighted when Hotch unveiled dessert, and this they ate curled up together on the sofa, sharing frequent kisses between bites. And when they were done, Hotch kissed Reid all the way back into the bedroom.

“Aaron…” Reid breathed. “Make love to me?”

“Shhh…” Hotch smiled. “As much as I would love to, Spencer… I need more time to heal.”

Reid groaned, his head falling to Hotch’s shoulder. “I could KILL Morgan.”

“Oh, I know. He shot me.” Hotch snorted. “I could kill him too… but I have to forgive him.”

“Why?” Reid asked, and Hotch captured his gaze. 

“Because… he did it to protect you.” Reid stared up at the man, and then slowly smiled. “I love you, Spencer.”

“… I love you too.”

And the pair slid into bed.

“… Really, Hotch?! My BED?!”

“What?!”

“You SCENT MARKED my BED!”

“I didn’t PEE on it!”

“YOU MARKED MY BED!”

“It’s mine now.”

“HOTCH!!! Wait… what are you… let go! Stop! What are you doing?! S-Stop! Stop rubbing your face over me! What is WRONG with you?! HOTCH!”

“Now you’re mine too.”

“… get away from me.”

“I love you, Spencer… sleep tight.”

“… Uhhg…”


	21. Chapter 21

When Hotch awoke, he was as content as a wolf could be. The alpha male was curled around the little omega in a possessive manner, and in his sleep Reid seemed to bask in his status as an omega in relation to Hotch’s alpha status. And this pleased Hotch. The man glanced at Reid’s clock, then reached over and turned off the alarm only forty seconds before it was about to go off… Hotch intended to give his mate a more pleasant wake up call… 

He gently ran his fingers through Reid’s hair, and caressed his cheek. He ran his fingers over the pale shoulder and down his arm, then traced little circles over the pup’s hip as he began to press kisses to his defined shoulder blade. 

Reis sucked in a deep breath, a sleepy smile coming to his lips as he slowly uncurled and rolled onto his back , cracking open his eyes and smiling up at the alpha wolf. Hotch returned the smile and leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to the young wolf’s lips.

“Hi…” Reid whispered.

“Hi.” Hotch murmured back. “… Call in.”

“What?”

“Tell them you caught my cold.”

“Hotch, no.” Reid laughed.

“Why not?” Hotch asked, moving to rest his frame atop his mate’s lithe body. “This is right where I want to spend my day… how about you?”

“Mmmm… as much as I would LOVE to… Morgan will be picking me up in an hour.”

“… Call in sick!”

“Aaron, no.” Reid grinned, shaking his head and fighting back giggles as he tried to wriggle out of the alpha wolf’s grasp and escape from his own bed, and after a moment, he succeeded. Hotch growled and lunged to recapture his prize, but Reid giggled hysterically and danced away with a “no no no no no!” And then he bolted from the room followed by Hotch’s “GOD DAMMIT!!!”

Reid stopped into the bathroom to grab his robe, and then headed to the kitchen to put on the coffee and start making some breakfast. Hotch came in a few minutes later, looking annoyed. But he still moved very gingerly, obviously still sore. Reid smiled at him.

“Eggs?” The pup smiled.

“Bacon?” Hotch shot back. Reid gave him a sheepish smile.

“… Sorry.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Hotch blurted, looking disgusted.

“I never eat the stuff here at home!” Reid laughed. Hotch just snorted.

“I haven’t taught you ANY thing…” He grumbled, and Reid laughed again.

“Yes, you have.” Reid told him. “But I never really eat breakfast at home, so…” Hotch just scowled. “When we mate, and we’re living together, we can have it every day.” Reid conceded, and Hotch perked up and grinned. 

“So… You really wanna move in?”

“Yeah… I uh… I guess so…” Reid said, and turned back to the stove… Hotch cocked his head, confused. But then, when Reid turned to serve him, he caught the frown on Reid’s face.

“Spencer?”

“Hm?”

“What is it?” 

“What’s what?” Reid asked, blinking.

“What’s bothering you?” Hotch asked.

“I uh… well…”

“Spencer. Spit it out.”

“I… I had some… questions.”

“Okay? About what?”

“Something my mom said…”

“Okay.” 

“She… asked if you had told me… everything.”

“… Oh.” Hotch responded. Reid looked up, and blinked. Hotch’s eyes were wide. And he had averted them.

“Hotch? What is it?”

“Well…” Hotch sighed, setting his coffee down. “It’s just, uh…” He sighed again and ran a hand over his face. “Look… this is gonna take time… Today’s Friday… why uh… why don’t you… call in. Take a three day weekend?”

Reid just STARED at Hotch, flabbergasted by his behavior.

“Um… okay.” He said, softly. When Hotch didn’t respond, Reid left the room and dug up his phone, dialing.

“Hey kid. I’m on my way.” Morgan answered.

“Yeah… thanks Morgan, but uh… listen… I’m not going in today…”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah… Hotch and I just… need to talk some things over and… uh… It’s gonna take some time…”

“You alright?”

“Yeah. I just need to take a personal day.”

“Okay, kid. Lemme know if you need anything.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Reid said softly, and hung up. He set the phone down, took a deep breath, and went back into the kitchen. “I called Morgan.” He said, and Hotch looked at him. “I’m taking today off.” Hotch just looked down into his coffee, and nodded.

“Aaron... What is it?” Reid asked, sitting down.

“Uh… well…” Hotch stammered, finishing his breakfast. “We just… need to talk about… the uh… mating.”

“Hotch. You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry… I’ve just… never had to explain this to anyone before.” Hotch smiled, sheepishly forking some eggs into his mouth. “I mean… most wolves know their own anatomy.”

“My anatomy?” Reid asked, chewing.

“Eat. Then we’ll talk.” Hotch said, and popped some toast into the toaster. The pair enjoyed breakfast, ignoring the elephant in the room, but once the dishes were done, they turned and faced each other.

“Come on…” Hotch sighed. “Let’s talk.” Reid eyed him, then nodded and followed him into the living room. The pair sat down on the sofa facing one another, crossing their legs. Reid looked nervously curious, and Hotch just looked resigned.

“So… Wolf anatomy?” Reid asked, cocking his head.

“Spencer… What do you know about the process of dogs, or wolves, mating?”

“Um… well, usually it involves the penis entering the vagina?”

“Ha ha.” Hotch drawled. “Just… explain the process.”

“Well… you usually want to wait about 10-12 days into the female’s heat cycle and wait until the color of the discharge—“

“Spencer, please!”

“What?!

“The ACTUAL ACT of mating, please.”

“Oh. Okay.” Reid said. “Well… first comes the courting. Or foreplay. Dogs have foreplay, did you know that?”

“I do now. Focus.”

“Sorry. Well… the male doesn’t actually have an erection at first… he has a bone inside of his penis that helps hold his penis stiff while he pene-- is that it? You have a bone in your uh… boner?” Reid snickered.

“… That’s nice, Spencer.” Hotch drawled, leveling a look on him. “You’ve been hanging out with Morgan too much.” Reid gave him a grin.

“Anyway,” the omega continued, “once the male penetrates he’s already secreting semen into the female and as soon as the penis is all the way in the male develops an erection, which is basically the swelling of the…” Slowly, Reid trailed off. Hotch looked up at Reid. The youth had a distant look in his eye, and that became a look of horrified realization a moment later. His eyes snapped to meet Hotch. The man gave Reid a half guilty grimace, half sheepish smile.

“… When we were… in Vegas…” Reid whispered, swallowing thickly, “And we were… in bed together… You, you said that… that you would… ‘lock’ me… you don’t SERIOUSLY mean…”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “I do.” Reid’s eyes grew wide and Hotch reached out to him. “Spencer—“

“No.” Reid said firmly, holding up a finger and rising from the couch, backing away from Hotch. “No! You can NOT be serious!” 

“It’s… How it’s done.” Hotch offered pathetically.

“When were you going to TELL me?!” Reid demanded, putting his hands on his head and beginning to pace. Hotch watched him, anxiously. 

“Well… I didn’t know I NEEDED to until recently.”

“Oh, come ON Hotch! You KNOW I didn’t grow up like you! How the hell would I have known?!”

“Well, I figured that you would have masturbated before!” Hotch blurted.

“I HAVE!!! But I have NEVER had a… a…”

“A Knot?”

“YES!”

“You do, Spencer. You just… when you become aroused, do you… feel that tingle down your spine like… the change is about to start?”

“… No.”

“Well… maybe you only get it when you’re WITH someone… but… you have to make the change a bit.”

“I already told you, Hotch. I will NOT have sex if either one of us has FUR!!!”

“We don’t HAVE to!” Hotch insisted. “All I have to do is let the change affect me… down there. Like when I put on my tail.”

“You’re going to change your penis.” Reid stated, blandly.

“Well… kind of. I… it… it’s just… how we mate?” Hotch offered weakly. Reid stared at him for a long moment, then flopped down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

“So… how will it happen…”

“Um… pretty much the same as with dogs.” Hotch sighed. “I uh… once inside of you, the uh, the knot will swell and… we’ll be locked together until it’s… done.”

“… How long?”

“You tell me.” Hotch chuckled.

“Anywhere from five minutes to half an hour…” Reid groaned, head falling into his hands again. “And WHEN were you going to tell me this?! When I asked if you were done and you told me to hold on while your KNOT went down!?”

“No!” Hotch cried.

“This is really fucked up, Aaron.”

“… I’m sorry, Spencer… I just… I thought you would have… known. I thought you would have… seen your own.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry…” Hotch whispered, reaching out and laying a hand on Reid’s shoulder. Reid jerked away. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Or deceive you…” Reid just shook his head and stood, walking away from the alpha wolf and staring out the window. He didn’t move for a long time. But finally, he took a deep breath and turned.

“I want to see it.”

“Wait. What?!” Hotch asked, looking startled. 

“Your knot. I want to see it.” Reid told him.

“You… you do?”

“Yes. You think I’m gonna let you have sex with me without knowing exactly what I’m dealing with?” Reid asked incredulously. Hotch blinked at him, then grinned and shook his head.

“No, I guess not.” He admitted.

“Exactly. Now… show me.” Reid said, and plopped back down onto the sofa and faced Hotch, staring at his pants expectantly. 

Hotch blinked several times and then said “What? Now?”

“No, Hotch, next Thurdsay. Of COURSE now!”

“Wow. Never thought you would be so insistent about me dropping my pants and getting a hard on for you.” Hotch grinned, and Reid glared. But Hotch stood, and removed his pants. But before he removed his boxers, he looked around the living room. “Look, can we uh… move this to a more intimate setting?”

“Why? You’re just showing me.”

“Spencer… I have to be aroused.” Hotch sighed, patiently. Reid blinked. “I have to have an erection, Spence. And that will have to be followed by ejaculation. And since I am doing this to satisfy your curiosity, I would hope that you would at least make this a bit… enjoyable?” And he gave Reid… the puppy eyes. Reid’s eyes widened. He didn’t even know Hotch HAD puppy eyes!!! But before he knew it, he was blushing and smiling. He stood and went to meet the alpha wolf, and gently pressed his lips to the elder man’s. 

“I suppose I can do that…” Reid murmured with a smile, and kissed him again. “As long as… I can have some fun too?” And he turned and sashayed back towards the bedroom, stripping off his shirt as he went. Hotch blinked, and stared at the lovely, sensual line of his lover’s spine as it subtly curved with every swing of his hips. Hotch followed like he had been hypnotized, watching as Reid paused in the hallway, reached his arms up over his head, stretching… he peered back behind him and winked at Hotch, and then, when he sucked in his stomach, his pants just… fluidly slid off of his hips and down his legs to pool around his ankles. Then he stepped into the bedroom, and Hotch followed closely, shedding his clothes as he went.

He reached out and caught Reid’s hand, and Reid turned to look at him. Hotch stepped closer and smiled, gently caressing his cheek with his hand. “You know,” the alpha said softly, “you have nothing to fear from me…” Slowly, they moved to sit upon the edge of the bed facing one another as they held hands. Reid nodded, then took a deep breath and sat back, looking down at Hotch’s lap.

“Well… we’re here. Now… show me.” Reid said. Hotch chuckled. 

“Such a one track mind. Honestly… I’m surprised.”

“About what?” Reid asked.

“I thought that if you freaked out, you would freak a LOT more than this.”

“Oh, I am.” Reid said firmly. “But… I love you. And I DO want to be with you. And if this is how it’s done, then this is how it’s done. I’m willing to do it. I just want to be informed.”

“I’m glad this hasn’t given you second thoughts…” Hotch confessed, and right before Reid’s eyes, he saw an immense relief flood through the alpha. Reid blinked, not knowing how worried Hotch had been about the situation. He was touched… 

“Aaron…” Reid said softly. “If Noriko’s death threats and the physical assault on me the other day isn’t enough to scare me way… do you really think your bulbis glandis could?”

Hotch blinked, then grinned. He leaned in, and gently kissed Reid. “I love you…”

“Hmmm…” Reid sighed. “I love you too…” And the younger man crawled into the elder’s lap, kissing him again. Hotch laid his hands in the small of Reid’s back, then broke the kiss and lowered his head to lavish attentions on the young man’s neck and shoulders. Reid purred in delight and moved to sit on his knees, straddling Hotch’s lap. Hotch’s hands slid down to grip his buttocks and he pulled him in close, now sucking and biting his nipples. Reid hissed and arched into the man, letting his head fall back with a moan. Hotch smiled as he felt his lover’s manhood stirring against his stomach.

“You know…” Hotch murmured, grinning against the pup’s soft skin. “I thought we were trying to get MINE up, not yours…”

Reid giggled softly, carding his fingers through Hotch’s hair, then lifting his head and pressing a kiss to the alpha’s lips. “Well then… let’s get to work…” The little omega crooned, and then kissed him again. A moment later, long, elegant fingers curled around Hotch’s penis, and the alpha let out a low groan. Reid took the opportunity to slip his tongue between the man’s lips and gently lap at his mouth. Hotch’s hands slid down further to grip the backs of his thighs, and then began to squeeze and massage… And then Reid laid a hand on Hotch’s chest and pushed him back. 

Hotch fell back onto the bed and Reid followed, hovering over him with a smile. Then he bit his lip, gave Hotch a wink, and slithered down his body. Hotch watched him go, a smile curling his lips, and then he craned his head back with a throaty groan and lifted his hips as soft, timid little kitten licks covered his manhood, which promptly perked up in interest.

“Shit, Spencer!” He gasped, and a soft puff of air ghosted over his skin at Reid’s little laugh. “SHIT!” Hotch yelped as Reid gave him a long, luxurious lick from base to tip. And then soft fingers teased up and down his shaft.

“Well?” Reid asked, and after Hotch blinked his eyes back into focus, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Reid. “Where is it?” Reid asked, fingering the base of his erection.

“Huh?” Hotch mumbled stupidly.

“The bulbus glandis.” Reid clarified. “Your knot.”

“Oh yeah… that.” Mumbled Hotch, remembering that there was more of a purpose to this than just getting his rocks off… Damn this kid…

But Hotch took a deep breath and sat up. He knew his lover’s curiosity, and he knew that it had to be satisfied. So he scooted back up the bed and leaned against Reid’s headboard, and beckoned him closer. Reid blinked, then gave him a bright smile and happily scuttled into his arms. Hotch grinned at the soft coo as Reid nuzzled into him, and he kissed the pup’s forehead.

“You’re still gonna show me, right?” Reid asked.

“Of course.” Hotch told him. He gave Reid a gentle kiss, then sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes. Reid studied his face for a moment, then turned his attentions down between the man’s legs. And slowly, he saw the change occurring. His eyes widened. 

The alpha wolf’s penis seemed to grow… stretch, almost. The head of the penis grew longer, with a more tapered tip. And then, Reid saw the swelling at the base. Hotch twitched when Reid gasped slightly and curled his hand into a fist, his nails catching the skin of the alpha’s chest. The knot grew larger and larger, and as it did, so did Reid’s eyes. Finally, with a long, low groan from Hotch, it stopped. The man opened his eyes and turned to look at his chosen mate. Reid was staring at his erection, looking completely blown away. But there was an odd, heated look in his eyes, and a blush staining his cheeks. 

“Well? What do you think?” Hotch asked, nervously. Reid’s eyes darted up to meet his momentarily before they were drawn right back to the sight before him. Slowly, he slid down until he was sitting on his knees beside Hotch’s hips, and just stared. Hotch smiled at the fascinated look on the young man’s face.

“Amazing…” Reid breathed, and Hotch had to bite back a chuckle. “It’s like a cross between a human and a canine…”

“That’s generally what werewolves are, Spence.” Hotch laughed. Reid seemed not to have heard him. He was too busy inspecting the sight before him with much scrutiny. He slowly leaned this way and that, looking at it from every angle, his eyes sliding up and down the shaft. After a moment, hesitant fingers reached out.

“It’s okay.” Hotch murmured gently, trying to be patient as his body begged for release. Reid glanced at him and licked his lips, then finally placed his fingertips on the velvety flesh. A little smile appeared on his lips as his look of wonderment only spread. Hotch closed his eyes and fought back a groan as the feather-light touches drove him wild with desire for his mate. Reid ran his fingers up to the tip, carefully feeling the firmness and the texture. A curious look appeared in his eyes and after a moment he leaned in close. Hotch watched him, then hissed and Reid’s little pink tongue darted out to swipe over the very tip of his erection. Reid sat back and stared as pre-ejaculatory fluids began to glisten at the tip, and then dribble down.

“Wow.” Reid said quietly. But he reached out and slid his fingers down the shaft this time. And now he finally seemed to hone in on the whole reason they were there in the bedroom… the knot. His fingers slowed to a stop half an inch from the knot, and he bit his lip.

“It’s okay.” Hotch said again, his voice strained. “You can touch it.” Reid glanced up at him, and then did. Hotch groaned, lifting his hips as Reid’s fingers curled around his knot, feeling it. Reid was looking amazed. It was hot and heavy, and looked like an over inflated, slightly squashed tennis ball; it was slightly larger, and wider than it was tall.

“So… it’s function is to…” He led, and Hotch smiled slightly.

“To keep me, and my semen, inside of you.” He said, and right before his eyes, Reid flushed, shivered and moaned and pheromones filled the room. A moment later, he looked surprised and embarrassed. Hotch grinned. “You like that idea, hm?” He asked, and Reid quickly snatched his hand back and averted his eyes. Hotch just reached out and snagged Reid by the elbow and pulled him into his arms, letting the pup rest on his chest. Reid was still looking embarrassed, but he snuggled in close and stared at the knot.

“Now…” Hotch whispered. “I showed you mine… now you show me yours.”

“What?” Reid asked, blinking up at him. “But… I don’t HAVE one!”

“You’re a male wolf, of COURSE you have one.” Hotch said, and promptly seized Reid between the legs. Reid jumped and yelped, but within moments he was arching and moaning and thrusting his hips into the alpha wolf’s hand. Hotch smiled when the pup rested his head on his shoulder and fisted his hands on his chest, gasping and panting. He nuzzled Reid and gently kissed over his face as he felt his lover’s length swelling within his palm He continued to stroke and tug the flesh until he was sure that Reid was fully aroused, and then he stopped. Reid let out a whine.

“Shhh…” Hotch soothed. “Lie back, baby.” And he guided Reid to do so, lounging against the pillows and the headboard. Hotch sat beside him, determined to ignore his own arousal in favor of teaching his forever curious partner. “Now… You’re fully erect…”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Reid snapped.

“Do you feel the tension in your lower spine?”

“I uh… y-yeah… I think.”

“It feels similar to sensation that comes with the change?”

“Yeah?” Reid panted. 

“Okay… I want you to relax, and let that tension release.” Hotch told him. Reid stared for a moment, then licked his lips and nodded. A moment later, his entire body shuddered and he let out a strangled groan. And as he did, his erection changed. Reid stared, eyes wide. The tapered tip had appeared on the head of his penis, and before his eyes, a knot was swelling.

“There.” Hotch smiled. “You see?”

“Oh my God that is so wrong.” Reid gasped.

“Why?” Hotch asked, baffled.

“Because it’s never DONE that before!” Reid cried.

“You never knew to release that tension, baby.” Hotch said, and gently fondled his lover, making him moan. “Now you do.” Reid just whimpered and nodded, beginning to thrust his hips shallowly into the air. “Have we satisfied your curiosity?”

“Huh? Oh… Y-Yeah… I think so…”

“Alright then. Now we get to the fun part.” Hotch grinned, and Reid blinked when Hotch moved to straddle his thighs. He pressed them together, pelvis to pelvis, took their erections into his hand and began to stroke them together. Both men’s eyes rolled back into their heads and they groaned, pressing against one another, bucking, grinding, just frantically rutting as they clawed their way to euphoria. Hotch watched his lover, and when he was just at the edge, he wrapped his hand around the boy’s knot and squeezed.

Reid’s body seemed to spasm and he arched his back, letting out a high keen of pleasure as he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. Hotch grit his teeth and groaned as he hung over his mate, feeling the boy splattering his belly with his fluids.

“That’s right baby…” Hotch groaned, stroking Reid through his orgasm. “God, I want you so bad… I’d give anything to take you… to cum deep into you, right now…” Reid sobbed at that, thrashing beneath him. “But I guess I’ll satisfy myself by cumming… ON to you…”

“Yes…” Reid gasped. “Oh yes, please…” Hotch blinked in surprise.

“Oh?” He asked, then smirked. “You like that idea, hm?”

Reid blinked, looking mildly surprised. “Uh… yeah.” 

“Well, alright then.” Hotch said, tugging his erection with one hand and massaging his knot in the other. “Nnnngh… fuck!” He blurted, and erupted all over Reid’s chest and stomach. Reid watched with wide eyes as spurt after spurt splashed over his skin. He allowed his head to fall back to the pillows and he closed his eyes. Hotch sat back on Reid’s thighs, his posture slumped in the tired aftermath of his orgasm, admiring the sight of the liquid pearls on his lover’s ivory skin. After a moment, he reached out and ran his hand over Reid’s chest, smearing their mixed semen over Reid’s chest. Then he leaned down, and kissed him.

Reid sighed softly, smiling.

“I’m thinking…” Hotch rumbled, “that a nap is in order.”

“Mmm… after I shower.” Reid smiled.

“After WE shower.” Hotch chuckled, drawing Reid up and off of the bed, and the pair stumbled to the bathroom, giggling and kissing the whole way, all the while wondering what possessed them to skip work to have sex…


	22. Chapter 22

It was nearly noon when Reid finally stirred from his post-orgasm nap. Hotch was curled around him and snoring like a… well… a wolf. Reid smiled and wiggled out of the man’s arms and slipped from the bed. Hotch didn’t even stir. He was down for the count. Reid was glad… the man needed his rest so he could heal. Reid headed into the bathroom and showered, then dressed. It was nearly lunch time… Reid’s stomach grumbled. 

He grinned and grabbed his wallet and keys and tucked Hotch’s gun into his belt and scurried out of the apartment. As soon as he left his building, he knew he was being watched. So he hurried… He scuttled down to the deli and ordered two large hot French dip roast beef sandwiches, extra beef. He leaned against the wall while he waited, tapping his foot anxiously… 

When he was handed his order he hurried out of the deli and headed home… only to find his path blocked by three wolves. Reid eyed them, and when they glared at him, his inner omega cowered… but outside he refused to back down.

“Excuse me.” He said.

“You were warned, pup…” Growled one.

“I know.” Reid said, lifting his head. “You can tell Noriko that I’ve made my choice. And if she thinks something needs to be done about it, you tell her that she can be an alpha bitch and do it herself.” The wolves looked shocked. “Now…” Reid said slowly, and laid his hand on the gun, letting them see it under his coat. “You can either step aside and let me pass, or you can make your move and force me to use these silver bullets. And then whoever is left gets to deal with Hotch when he comes down here… Your choice. What’ll it be?” The wolves slowly backed down and made way for the little omega, their eyes fixed fearfully on the gun… Slowly, Reid passed them.

“You really think that thing is loaded with silver bullets?” He heard one wolf hiss to another. 

“You willing to take a risk and find out?” The other snapped back. “Be my guest… I’m not willing to call that bluff…” And then Reid was safe in his building. Grinning in delight at his successful little jaunt, he scampered up the stairs and burst into his apartment, immediately going to check on the alpha wolf.

Hotch hadn’t moved a muscle. Reid grinned and crept over to the bed, pulling one of the sandwiches out of the bag and folding back a bit of the foil JUST enough to allow some steam to escape… then he waved it around before the man’s face, using some papers to gently waft it over him.

Reid watched Hotch’s nostrils quiver… Then the man inhaled deeply. And then his eyes snapped wide open, awake, alert… and wolf-gold. A deep growl sounded and he slowly sat up, eyes locked on the foil package in Reid’s hand.

“Hungry?” Reid asked, waving the sandwich teasingly. He watched the man swallow the saliva that had rapidly gathered in his mouth.

“… Famished.” Hotch rumbled.

“Good… Come on…” Reid teased, and backed out of the room with the tantalizing package. Hotch stood and followed like he had been hypnotized. “No. You dress first.” He said, and then darted down the hall. Hotch growled in annoyance but did as he was told and emerged in the kitchen quickly. Reid was already enjoying his sandwich. Hotch growled at him and seized the second sandwich, tearing open the rapper. But as he opened his mouth to rip into the meal, he stopped. He frowned. Slowly, he raised his eyes.

“Spencer…”

“Hm?”

“Where did you get these?”

“The deli on the corner.”

“What? When!?”

“Just before I woke you.”

“You went outside?! ALONE?!”

“Yes.”

“Spencer… what if there were wolves out there?!”

“There were.”

“What happened?!” Hotch demanded to know, looking very concerned for his chosen mate-to-be.

“I told them that Noriko has a problem with me she can alpha up and confront me herself, and then I threatened them with silver bullets.”

Hotch stared at Reid, then groaned and let his face fall into his hand.

“Spencer, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I just want all this to be over, Hotch. If she’s gonna make a move I want her to hurry up and make it.”

“Spencer…” Hotch sighed, and tore into his sandwich. “We’re going back to my place tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because. I’m an alpha and my mate is being threatened. Every instinct is telling me to take you back to my den where I can best protect you. And where I can mate you as soon as we are ready.”

“I’M ready.” Reid snorted with a smirk. “YOU’RE the one who went and got yourself shot.” Hotch leveled a disgusted glare onto the pup, who had the audacity to grin and give him a cheeky wink. 

Hotch growled and continued to glare as he ate his sandwich. Even though Reid started first, Hotch finished before him, and then just sat and watched the younger male eat. Reid was slightly uncomfortable at the depth of scrutiny he was being subjected to, and when he had finally finished, he just sat there, awkwardly.

“… Pack you things.” Hotch said, finally. “We’re leaving.”

“What?”

“I told you. I’m taking you home.”

“… Hotch…”

“I’ll be well enough by tomorrow night.” Hotch said, firmly. “I’m going to mate you and end this.” Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed and shivered at the intensity in the alpha’s gaze, and in his voice… Hotch smirked, pleased at the reaction he got from the little omega.

But Reid didn’t move to pack as he’d been told to do.

“Aaron… You’re injured. I want to keep you safe, too.”

“I am safe.” Hotch snorted. “She doesn’t want ME hurt. She just wants YOU out of the way. I’m perfectly safe. You’re the one in danger. As soon as I mate you… you will be protected.”

“How can you be so sure?” Reid asked, softly. Hotch just smiled and leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to Reid’s lips.

“Because I won’t fucking let them hurt you.” Hotch murmured, before placing another kiss onto trembling lips. “Now… go pack your things. You’re coming home with me.”

“… Alright.” Reid gasped, and slipped into his bedroom to do so. Hotch smirked in triumph and went to dress. Within half an hour, they were stepping outside and Reid was locking the door to his apartment, muttering under his breath in irritation over Hotch marking said door. Then they made their way down the stairs and into the parking garage. Hotch had his arm around Reid and shot a warning glare when he spotted a wolf watching them. In fact, he full out bared his teeth before putting Reid into the passenger seat of his car. Soon enough, they were pulling out onto the street.

“What if… she tries to come after me at your house?”

“Then it’s war.” Hotch growled. 

“Isn’t it already?”

“No. Not yet.” Hotch growled. Reid eyed him, but just settled back and enjoyed the ride. They theyt reached Hotch’s house, the alpha wolf pulled the car into the garage and closed the door behind them. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to make my rounds.”

“What’s that?” Reid asked.

“… I’m going to remark my territory as a warning…” The man growled and within seconds a black wolf was slipping out the doggy door. Reid blinked and peered out the window, then made a disgusted noise when Hotch urinated on his own back door, and then began to move around the house, marking under ever window, the garage door and the front door, and then began to mark the trees around the perimeter of the yard.

While Hotch did his Alpha Thing, Reid did as he had been told and went to settle in. He had brought several days’ worth of clothes with him, and these were put away in the dressed of the guest room. Then he grabbed some Cheese Nips crackers from the pantry and settled down in front of the television. He had his feet up on the coffee table and was channel surfing when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Reid turned… and froze.

“Um… Hotch?” He squeaked. The Alpha was standing there, staring intensely at him… he was very human. And very naked. And… Reid squeaked again and turned a deep red… He was… very aroused. “… Hotch?” Reid managed to whimper in a tiny voice. The larger male advanced on him, and Reid leapt up from the sofa and scrambled backwards away from him.

“Come here, Spencer.”

“No!” Reid yelped. “We can’t! Not yet! You’re still injured!”

“It’s a flesh wound.”

“You still have to heal!”

“I am healed.”

“Not enough for… THAT!”

“What’s wrong?” Hotch asked, as he and Reid slowly circled around the sofa. “Can’t you say it?”

“… You’re not healed enough for sex.” Reid said firmly. Hotch grinned.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Wolves are fast healers.”

“Not THAT fast!” Reid insisted. But his eyes only got wider when the larger male bared his teeth in a feral grin. “No, Hotch… Hotch! NO!” And Hotch lunged over the sofa. Reid let out a squeal and bolted.

“Come back here, Pup!”

“NO! You’ll hurt yourself!” Reid shrieked, darting into the guest room and slamming the door, locking it just in time.

“COME OUT OF THERE!”

“NO!”

“RRRAAAHHG!” Hotch roared, slamming his fists into the door and making the thing shudder ominously. Reid slowly backed away from the door, staring at it. But he was unable to resist sliding a hand between his legs and palming himself gently through his cords. His eyes fluttered closed with a moan and he sank down to sit on the edge of the bed. He could hear Hotch panting out in the hall, and soon he was panting softly as well…

“Let me in, Spencer…” Came the low rumble from the other side of the door, and Reid felt his eyes roll back. “I promise… I won’t hurt myself… I just… want to have a bit of… fun…”

“Uhhn… d-define ‘fun’…” Reid managed to stammer.

“Heh…” He heard Hotch breath, and a soft thump as the elder wolf let his forehead come to rest on the door. “I want to… undress you… stroke your skin… explore your body… Because soon, it will belong to me… I want to… smell you and taste you and feel you… Come on, Spencer… don’t you want me to feel you?”

“F-Fill me?!”

“… Well… that too. But not right now.” Hotch chuckled at Reid’s misunderstanding. He grinned when he heard the omega whine in his embarrassment. “Come on, Spencer… Open the door…”

“No.”

“Spencer…” He growled in a warning tone. “… NOW!”

Reid gasped at the shivers that flooded him at the commanding bark, and waves of lust followed. The next thing he knew, he had opened the door. Almost immediately, he was tackled to the bed and his wrists were pinned down over his head with one of Hotch’s hands, while the other slid under his shirt and began to rub up and down his stomach. The alpha’s keen teeth in the meantime had found the omega’s long neck, and was nibbling over it. Reid groaned and craned his head back, giving Hotch more access to his neck, and his hips began a shallow thrusting into the air, his pants tenting.

“And here you didn’t want to do this…” Hotch chuckled.

“I… I d-didn’t not want to… I just… don’t want you t-to hurt yourself…”

“Awww… that’s sweet…” The wolf rumbled into his ear. “Trying to take care of me… But you don’t have to worry… it’s MY job to take care of YOU.”

Reid frowned and looked up at him. “What do you mean by that? As mates… we take care of each other.”

“In our own ways.” Hotch nodded. “As alpha, I protect you… and keep you safe. And you, my omega… keep me happy.” 

Reid’s frown darkened at that and said “I am NOT your personal harem!”

Hotch chuckled, moving in to kiss Reid, but Reid turned away. Hotch smiled and nuzzled his throat, instead. “I don’t mean like that. Well, I do, but not completely.”

“I suggest you start talking your way out of the dog house…” Reid growled, kneeing Hotch’s hand when it went to grope him. Hotch chuckled.

“When I say keep me happy… I mean be there for me.” Hotch said gently, still nuzzling Reid’s neck. “Let me hold you when I need to hold you. Soothe me with your presence when my hackles are up… Let me… be vulnerable with you when I need to be.” Hotch backed away and stared into Reid’s eyes, and Reid stared back. “Take me, and all my faults… and love me despite them.” And then he smiled. “And sure, when we’re in the mood… let me… have you.” He leaned in to kiss Reid, and this time, the younger didn’t turn away. “Just as I would let you have me… I am the Alpha and you are the Omega… but the ownership of one another is mutual. Let me be your strength… and be my stability in return…”

Reid curled his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him.

“… have I talked my way out of the dog house?” Hotch murmured with a soft laugh.

“Out of the dog house, yes… into my pants is gonna take a bit more work.” Reid snickered, and Hotch grinned.

“Challenge accepted…” He said. Then, releasing Reid’s wrists, he curled one arm under the small of Reid’s back and the other under his shoulders to cup the back of his skull in his palm, and kissed him fiercely. Reid moaned in appreciation and arched up into his lover’s body, curling a leg around Hotch’s knee and his arms around the man’s neck. Strong fingers left Reid’s hair and stroked down his body to grasp the back of his thigh, pulling it up and effectively pressing their hips together. Hotch slowly began to roll his hips against Reid’s, bringing a groan of pleasure from the throat of the younger wolf. Reid thrust his own hips up eagerly, and the pair were soon grunting as they rutted against one another. 

Hotch broke off the kiss and began to lavish Reid’s throat with the affections of lips, tongue and teeth while he began to fumble with the youth’s pants. Reid, in the mean time, was struggling to rid himself of his shirt, suddenly feeling very overdressed with the naked, dominant male pinning him down with the weight of his body.

But then… there was a vibrating and ringing coming from Reid’s pants. Hotch’s teeth bit down a bit more sharply, and then he turned his head, snarling.

Reid groaned and began to fumble in his pocket.

“Don’t.” Hotch warned as Reid looked at the phone.

“… It’s work.” Reid murmured.

“Who?! They’re FIRED.”

“Rossi.”

“Fuck.” Hotch spat, as Reid said the name of the ONE PERSON who would not be intimidated by him… “Don’t answer!”

“It might be a case!” Reid reasoned, and accepted the call. “Hello?”

“How’s it goin’, kid?” Rossi asked.

Reid blinked. “Fine?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah… why?”

“Well, you took a personal day at the last minute. Considering all that’s going on, I wanted to make sure that you and Hotch are okay.”

“We WERE until YOU butted in!” Hotch snapped at the phone.

“Aaron!” Reid cried scoldingly, and pushed the man away with his hand on his face when the alpha tried to take the phone away from him.

“Is Hotch being nice?” Rossi asked, now sounding amused. 

“No.” Reid snorted, and Hotch let out a frustrated growl, beginning to stubbornly wrestle the pants from Reid’s body. “HOTCH!!! STOP THAT! LET GO!!!”

“Hang up the fucking phone!!!” Hotch snapped. “NOW!”

Once again, Reid found a rush of heat flooding his limbs, and shooting straight to his groin. Hotch stared down at him, noting the sudden gasp of breath, the wide eyes and then the flush across the omega’s cheeks… and then… he noted the stirring of the young genius’ manhood. An idea came to Hotch, and the man crawled over Reid and stared him in the eye, then rumbled in a low, authoritative tone, “… Now, pup…” And right before his eyes, Reid’s eyes rolled back and a shudder ran through his thin frame as a moan escaped his lips. His thumb tapped “END CALL” on the screen of the phone, and then the phone slipped from his fingers and tumbled down onto the bed.

A swell of pleasure and delight filled Aaron Hotchner as he realized what was happening… Spencer Reid was getting off on the alpha male asserting his dominance over the little omega. And then, an idea came to him… just how far could he take Reid… without touching him?

Slowly, he backed off… Reid sat up, confused.

“Where are you—“

“Lie down.” Hotch commanded, and with a little ‘eep!’, Reid did so. “Hands by your head… spread your legs.” Reid obeyed, flushing slightly at the latter order. Hotch smirked. “Do you have any idea what’s going on, pup?”

“… Um… n-no?”

“Well, you need to figure it out, then…” Hotch said, then dropped his voice to allow it to come out as a deep, bestial rumble. “It’s only a matter of time, pup…” Reid’s eyes widened and Hotch watched his thin chest rise and fall as his breathing immediately quickened. “Before I make you mine…” Reid shivered and moaned softly, squirming slightly as a flush crept into his cheeks. “The only question is, how will it happen?” Hotch asked, beginning to slowly pace a semi-circle around the bed that his little mate-to-be was laid out on. “Will you be on your back, staring up at me as I take you? Will your legs be wrapped around me, or maybe I’ll be holding them up over me shoulders?” Reid’s eyes rolled back with a whimper. “Or maybe you’ll be on your hands and knees as I take you from behind… perfect position for you to feel my teeth on your neck and shoulders… It’ll also give me the best position to… achieve the deepest… penetration…” He drew out the last word, eyes glittering as he watched Reid arch his back and groan.

“Will there be foreplay? What kind?” Hotch mused, moving to stand before the window and stare out. He narrowed his eyes and growled when he saw the flash of light reflected in three sets of eyes… There were wolves there in the trees, just beyond the boundaries that Hotch had scent marked. The man’s heart pounded. They had come here because REID was here. He knew the wolves could see him, and so he bared his teeth threateningly, then tugged the curtains closed before turning his attention back to the boy on the bed. And he grinned at the sight. Reid’s body was flushed and trembling, and his fingers twitched in his desire to touch himself.

Hotch closed his eyes lightly and released his pheromones. The reaction was almost instant. Reid let out a loud groan and Hotch opened his eyes to look at him. Reid was panting softly and gently thrusting his hips into the air, desperate for contact and friction against his straining erection. Then Reid’s pheromones invaded the alpha’s nose as his eyes focused on the site of pre-ejaculatory fluids began to drip down the length of Reid’s swollen shaft.

“Look at you…” Hotch rumbled, stalking around the bed again. “Dry humping the air… moaning like a bitch in heat… and I’ve not even touched you. What are you going to do when I’m inside of you?”

Reid groaned loudly again, rolling his head from side to side. “Spread your legs wider, pup.” Hotch commanded, and with a whimper, Reid obeyed. Slowly, Hotch fell onto his knees on the bed and crawled up between Reid’s legs and hung over the pup, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of Reid’s head.

“Look at me, pup.” Hotch growled. Reid shivered and moaned and opened his eyes, locking gazes with the alpha wolf. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. The man’s eyes were the brilliant gold of the wolf, and when he allowed a feral grin to overtake him, his teeth gleamed in the lamplight, sharp and deadly. He leaned in closer, so that Reid could taste his breath.

“Feel me…” Hotch growled, even though, as close as they were, there was no physical contact between their bodies. “Feel me on you… all over you… IN you…” Reid groaned and his eyes fluttered. “LOOK AT ME!” Hotch snapped, and Reid did, eyes wide and staring. “You want me on you… in you… you want to feel my hands on your skin…” He noted the shiver run through Reid. “You want to feel me kiss you…” Reid’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips in a soft caress, almost as if trying to mimic the feel of a kiss. “My teeth on your neck…” Reid’s eyes rolled back for a moment before he was able to regain control and stare back up at the alpha wolf. “You like that idea?” Hotch asked, smirking. “Feeling me teeth on you… claiming you… marking you…”

“Nnnh… Yesssssss…” Reid hissed, fingers twitching again as he ached to caress his throbbing manhood.

“I love watching you react to my voice…” Hotch grinned. “Do you have any idea why?” Reid shook his head. “Because of how much… power I have over you like this. How much I can affect you. How much pleasure you get from LISTENING…” He smirked and Reid’s eyes widened. “Hearing me talk about how I want to take you… moving deep inside… knot swelling…” Reid’s eyes rolled back again and he groaned. “See? Just… like… that…” Hotch hissed.

“A-Aaronnnn!” Reid wailed, writhing as he moved his hands to touch himself.

“FREEZE!” Hotch ordered and Reid gasped and did so, staring up at the man, pupils dilating. “Don’t touch yourself.” Hotch said, then smirked. “Touch me.” Reid blinked and flushed.

“Um…” 

“Come on, pup… feel me…” Hotch rumbled, and slowly Reid placed his fingertips on Hotch’s chest. “Lower…” Hotch told him, and Reid gulped and slid his fingers down. “Lower… lower…” Hotch smirked when Reid’s fingertips reached the tops of his thighs. “Now… move in…” Reid flushed even darker, and Hotch’s smirk widened. A moment later, those hesitant fingertips brushed over his groin, gently teasing the root of his passion. “Keep going.” Hotch hissed and Reid gulped and did so, slowly wrapping his fingers around the alpha’s penis. Still, Hotch held Reid’s gaze. “Feel that?” Hotch murmured, his voice low, like distant thunder. “Focus on it… the feel. The length, the thickness… how hot it is, how you can feel the blood pumping… it’s weight and texture… Feel every change… every vein, every ridge…” Hotch’s smirk became a toothy grin. “Now… imagine it inside you…” Immediately, Reid’s eyes rolled back and he groaned, tightening his grip on the alpha’s penis. “And imagine being filled not just with my cock, but my cum…” Reid began gasping and bucking his hips, writhing on the bed.

Hotch was pleased… he had already brought Reid to the edge. “And now you, Spencer… cum for me.”

“Ah! Aaron!”

“Cum!” Hotch barked. “NOW!”

“AAAAAHHN!” Reid howled, throwing his head back and gripping Hotch’s hips tightly. Hotch grinned, pleased as he felt the warm liquid pearls splash over his chest and stomach as Reid was unable to hold back his orgasm. Hotch lowered a hand down and fisted his erection, pumping it harshly as he seized Reid’s mouth with his own in a fiery kiss, deep, sloppy and fierce. And then his vision whited out as he climaxed, ejaculating over his lover’s body before collapsing on him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the phone that woke him.

Snarling, Aaron Hotchner rose from the bed, took care to tuck the blankets around his little soon-to-be-mate, and headed into the bedroom so he could shower after answering the call. He grabbed the phone from its cradle on his bedside table.

“Hotchner.”

“Aaron.” Hotch immediately tensed at the urgent tone in the voice of the wolf on the other end.

“… Amani?”

“It’s Noriko.” The man said, his Cuban accent coming through thick with his anxiety. 

“What about her?”

“I just heard from Onatah. She’s going into heat, Aaron. And she’s on the war path.”

“Spencer?”

“She’s coming to kill him.” Amani confirmed. “Tonight. If you haven’t mated him, it’s time. You need to do it before it’s too late. And even then, you may still have to fight her off.”

“… I see.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m injured, Amani. I was shot. I’m healing, but… also…”

“I know. You can’t perform the Courtship in that area in broad daylight. You’ll need to wait for nightfall.” Amani confirmed. “You can’t waste time, injured or no. You have to begin at sundown. I’ll start contacting the others that she hasn’t been able to sway. We’ll move in this evening before the sun sets and set up a perimeter around your territory. We’ll hold her off as long as we can, but YOU need to have it done by the time she reaches you.”

“I will.” Hotch growled. “Thank you, Amani.”

“Good luck, Aaron. To you, and your mate.”

“Thanks…” Hotch murmured, and hung up the phone.

The time for waiting and preparing was over. They had to do this… whether Spencer was ready, or not…

Or Spencer had to get out of town. And fast…


	23. Chapter 23

Soft, honey brown eyes opened to find that Spencer Reid was alone in bed. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked around. He could tell that it was early evening by the light peeping through the curtains. He slowly sat up and stretched, then blushed as he inhaled the scent of the mutual lust of himself, and Aaron Hotchner… And then he blushed even darker when he realized that there were still remnants of their release dried on his belly. He rose from the bed and stole across the hall and into the bathroom to shower.

He took his time, his mind too turbulent to really enjoy a hot shower… 

Ever since he had woken yesterday from the… AMAZING orgasm Aaron had brought him to with only his voice, the Alpha had been… distant. That afternoon when Reid had called him on it, the man had tried to reassure him and the pair had ended up in the bed in the guestroom again, and were soon entwined, rutting against one another with a primal desperation. 

Reid sighed and shut off the shower, and then wrapped himself up in a thin, linen bathrobe and sought out his lover. He found Hotch on his back patio in a lawn chair, a glass of bourbon in his hands and a dark glower on his face as he gazed out at the trees that the sun was setting behind. Reid glanced around, and then, noting that none of the neighbors could see into Hotch’s back yard, he stepped outside. The sun-warmed flagstone was pleasant under his bare feet as they whispered across the surface. The breeze picked up for a moment and Reid watched Hotch’s nostrils quiver, and then the man turned and looked up at him.

“… Aaron?” Reid asked, running a hand through his tousled, towel-dried hair. Hotch just stared back, eyes slowly drifting over Reid’s form, making him want to hold the robe closed, even though the robe was keeping closed just fine on its own. After a moment, Reid steeled himself and approached the alpha wolf, who looked as though he may be… very volatile… 

“Aaron… What’s wrong?” Reid asked, gently. He reached out and hesitantly curled an elegant hand around Hotch’s face, laying his palm on the man’s cheek. Hotch closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, nuzzling his face into the young wolf’s hand. Then, he snaked an arm around Reid’s waist and tugged the youth into his lap. Reid allowed himself to be placed and arranged to his Alpha’s taste, and then he curled his arms around the man’s shoulders and stared him in the eye.

“… What’s wrong…” He whispered. Hotch didn’t answer. Reid frowned slightly and leaned in to kiss his lover, but Hotch turned away. Reid stopped. “Aaron? What is it? What’s been bothering you today?” Hotch heaved a great sigh, and looked up at Reid. The boy was worrying his lower lip. Hotch frowned at that and reached up, placing his hands on Reid’s face and gently tugging Reid’s lip from between his teeth, smoothing it with the pads of his thumbs.

“... I love you.” He murmured.

“I know.”

“Spencer… I have to know.” Hotch said, and Reid blinked his doe eyes. “Are you ready?” 

Reid blinked again, then smiled and said “I’ve been ready for days. Like I said… YOU were the one who went and got himself SHOT.” Hotch gave him a look, and Reid just preened.

“You have to understand.” Hotch said. “Once we start, there is no going back. No saying ‘no’, do you understand?”

“I want this, Aaron. I do.” Reid assured him. “If YOU are having doubts, we can wait.”

“No. We can’t.” Hotch said. “We have TWO choices, Spencer. Either we do this, now. Or we go straight to the car, and leave town. NOW.”

“What?” Reid asked, frowning. “Why?”

“… She’s coming tonight.” Hotch finally told his partner. “Noriko is coming to kill you.” Reid’s eyes widened. “And she’s in heat. As an unattached male, she knows that odds are… I won’t be able to withstand her advances.”

“… I see.” Reid said slowly, eyes clouded in thought.

“The others will hold her off as long as they can, but—“

“Others?!” Reid blurted now looking panicked.

“Friends and allies. They are setting up a perimeter as we speak, to watch out for her and her brothers. They will hold them off and stall them while you and I… do what we need to do.”

“WHO!?”

“Onotah… Amani, Martin, Esperanza, Fabien and Vivienne, Doboromir and Anicka, Michelle, Mudhakar… Even Bev and Ralph have come out with a few of the pack from the compound.”

Reid looked stunned. “For… us?”

“Yes.” Hotch said with a smile. “To support our choice of one another.”

“What if they see us?!” Reid squeaked, looking mortified.

“They won’t. They’ll be at a distance.”

“But—“

“And I’ll catch you before we get near them…”

“… C-Catch me?” Reid gasped, eyes widening. Slowly, he watched Hotch’s lips stretch out in a toothy grin, and his eyes turned golden as he suddenly pulled a bottle from his pocket and squirted some lube over his fingers. Reid stared in shock as Hotch slid his hand beneath Reid’s robe and between his legs… Reid’s hands fisted convulsively and he uttered a soft moan as his lover’s fingers gently began to prepare him, spreading around the lubrication. 

Hotch smirked, nuzzling Reid’s hair and murmured into his ear. “I may be the alpha… and you may be the omega. But I still have to EARN the right to mate you…” The man growled, and guided Reid off of his lap before he himself slowly stood, tugging his t-shirt from his body and unbuttoning his jeans. Reid lowered his eyes and stared at the black hair at the man’s groin, which was thickening and spreading as he began to change. “It’s the Courtship… I have to pursue you. I have to capture you. And I have to subdue you.” Reid felt a shiver run down his spine and goosebumps rose on his skin.

“So now you run, pup…” Rumbled the werewolf before him, halfway between man and wolf. Reid swallowed thickly. “RUN!” Hotch commanded, and lunged.

Reid yelped and stumbled back falling to the ground. As he hit the ground his pelt was already coming in. As he rolled from his back onto his front, he was in his halfway form and was bolting for the woods. By the time he reached the trees, his torn robe was fluttering away and the little brown wolf was disappearing into the woods. Hotch grinned and threw his head back, sucking in a deep breath and then letting out a loud, high cry to the rising moon. The howl echoed over the trees, primal and challenging and elated all at once. Every wolf for five miles knew that a Courtship had begun and a Mating was soon to take place.

The great black man-wolf stalked towards the trees, remaining in his halfway form, but dropped to all fours and leapt forwards into the trees, nostrils flaring as he tracked the young omega, the youth’s scent sending a tingling straight to his groin. The blood pumped through his veins, fueling his desire. All thoughts of Noriko were gone. Only one thing mattered; it was time to take his chosen mate and make him his own… The young man’s slender form passed through the alpha wolf’s mind’s eye, arching and writhing in passion as the alpha wolf overtook him with his lust…

The wolf’s jaw dropped open in another bestial cry to the rising moon, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he salivated in anticipation of what was to come. He eagerly longed to bring down the youth fleeing somewhere before him… see him laid bare on the ground beneath him. He wanted to run his tongue over the white skin, dusky nipples and creamy thighs… hear the young wolf’s voice raised in pleasure, and begging to be taken… mated… claimed… 

He put on a burst of speed, not even noticing the ache of his healing wound… this was the end.

He was done waiting…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The little brown wolf’s heart was pounding in his chest as he darted between the trees, eyes wide and ears erect, entire body quivering. Never had he thought that this would happen… being hunted by an alpha wolf like prey… but this wolf craved his flesh in another way… that of pleasure, not taste…

The carnal desires that drove them both were beyond comprehension. The omega couldn’t help but wonder how he was so strongly driven to flee… to escape! And yet, every fiber of his being yearned for capture. He wanted to cry out in frustration at every step he took… it was almost torture to continue to run as he was. He WANTED to be caught. He wanted the alpha to bring him down. But something within him drove him to continue his flight… he could not simply surrender. No… 

The alpha wanted him, and he wanted the alpha…

But the alpha had to EARN him…

Only if he caught him, did he deserve him.

The little brown wolf gave a great bound of delight at the thought of his impending capture, and a joyous yelp leapt from his throat.

It was answered by a throaty roar from behind, and his pulse quickened… Hotch was gaining. Reid tried to figure out how. He knew that he was faster.

‘Ah,’ said a little inner voice with a giggle. ‘But you are wolf… he is in between. He himself said that in that form, you are fastest…’

Reid began to head diagonally, changing direction. The trees flashed by, the moon glowed overhead. A rabbit scurried out of his path and at one point, he startled a pair of deer.

But then, suddenly, he just couldn’t do it…

The little brown wolf slowed to a stop in a clearing and his back legs buckled. He sank back on his haunches and sat there, panting and gasping, tongue hanging out. His nose quivered as he smelled the water, and after a moment, he forced himself to his feet and headed to where he heard it. 

It was a tiny brook, a good two feet deep but barely a foot across, trickling across the forest floor. Reid bowed his head and lapped at the water, his legs trembling in their exertion. After he had quenched his thirst, he turned and loped off into the trees, unable to move himself into a full run again.

An owl hooted over head, and Reid heard something scuttle through the grass and leaves. A cool breeze blew… and then a twig snapped.

The young wolf froze. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, turning his ears this way and that, trying to figure out what, or who, was around him.

Then, there was a deep chuckle.

“Tired already, pup?”

Reid gasped and whirled, facing where the voice had come from. 

“You’re still fast as hell. But your stamina is shit. Let’s hope it’s better in… other areas…” 

Reid felt himself blush furiously at that and he bolted, fleeing the voice. Laughter followed, and the adrenaline gave Reid’s muscles the strength to push himself into a run once more.

“Where now, pup?!” The voice taunted, off to the right now. Reid yelped and darted left. “Are you lost?” He skidded to a stop, eyes wide. The voice was now in FRONT of him! His paws scrambled over the earth as he pivoted, and ran back the way he had come. He leapt over the little stream and emerged into the mossy clearing again. And then, with a great bellow of triumph, the brush before him exploded and the little brown wolf let out a high yelp as a great, black beast lunged towards him and he was brought down. The pair rolled over twice, and then the little omega was staring up at the large black male. Long, powerful fingers were gripping the fur on the little omega’s neck, and lips curled in a lupine grin, showing sharp teeth.

“You’re mine, pup.” Hotch growled, and the little wolf pinned beneath him let out a whine, changing as he did so. A moment later, the young man lay naked beneath the alpha, panting and aroused… just as Hotch had envisioned… Reid reached up and ran his pale fingers through the dark hair on the alpha’s face, and the wolfman moved to adopt his human form. Once he did, he captured Reid’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Instantly, his soon-to-be-mate arched against him, responding with a heat and desire that made Hotch reaffirm that he had truly chosen correctly…

Only the need to breath could separate them, and it eventually did. The pair clung to one another, panting and staring one another in the eyes. After a long moment, Hotch grinned and gripped his lover’s hips, but Reid stopped him with gentle fingers stroking over his healing wound.

“… Be careful.” Reid whispered, and gently kissed his lover. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Hotch snorted. “I won’t.” He said, looking almost offended at the very thought. Reid gave him an admonishing look and Hotch caved, quickly reassuring his tender-hearted mate. “I’ll be careful. With the BOTH of us…”

“Alright…” Reid murmured, and Hotch kissed him again.

There was a howl off in the distance… a warning… Hotch growled. “She’s coming.” He hissed, but then smirked and looked down at Reid. “But she’ll be too late.” And he forced Reid over onto his belly on the soft carpet of moss and pushed his legs apart, moving between them.

Instantly, both men were groaning as their pheromones filled the air. Reid was staring off into the trees, pupils blown wide in his lust. His entire body trembled in anticipation… his heart was pounding and he could literally feel the blood pumping through his veins, making it feel as though his body were pulsing with life and lust. Hands gripped his buttocks and pulled them apart, and Reid’s eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned loudly, beginning to roll his hips and thrust into the air, all thoughts fleeing and allowing instinct to take over. He couldn’t speak. He could only pant, and whine and gasp into the quiet darkness of the woods.

Hotch was barely keeping himself, and his wolf, under control… He was gasping and panting, feeling a throbbing between his legs and within his skull, a pulsing behind his eyes that even filled his vision. His penis was so hard, it literally hurt… Sweat glistened on his skin, and on that of the one on his knees before him… his mate’s body gleamed under the moon…

Dear God… it had NEVER been like this with Haley…

His eyes fell to gaze upon his goal… his lover was laid bare before him, on his knees, bent over with his rump high in the air, legs spread wide… Hotch could see his thighs trembling as he listened to every moan that accompanied the little omega’s every exhale. The little one’s erection was already dribbling his liquid lust, and God, he hadn’t even TOUCHED him yet…

He gripped the firm, soft flesh and spread him open, eyes finally falling upon the final goal… the pup’s entrance was a deep, rosy pink, quivering and glistening beneath his gaze… Hotch found himself panting and salivating at the sight, and it took all he could to hold himself in check and not throw himself upon the boy and ravage him… He moved in, and Reid let out a cry of bliss when he felt the tip of the alpha’s erection touch his orifice, caress it almost.

Then, the alpha wolf let out a deep growl of triumph, and he pushed forwards, unable to wait any longer. The little brown wolf beneath him sucked in his breath as he felt his body pushed downwards, his muscles fighting valiantly to preserve the virginity that he was more than ready to be done with. But with a simple nudge, the head slipped in, and Reid’s body’s defenses began to crumble. For once the head had breached the tight ring of muscles, the rest could only follow. The young male raised himself up on all fours and threw his head back with a cry of pleasure and pain as his lightly lubricated entrance was stretched wider and wider to accommodate the impressive girth of his alpha mate. He couldn’t believe how he could feel every inch of the man pressing deeper and deeper into his body, rubbing over the tender, delicate recesses that had never before been touched. He felt a tingling rush through him all the way from his prodigal mind to the tip of his toes, curling into the moss…

He felt woozy as his breathing had been reduced to shallow panting, and he had to fight to hold still as opposed to rocking back and forth, fucking himself onto the shaft pressing into him… 

Oh dear God, it wasn’t even all the way in yet! 

The great black male had paused, seeing how the penetration was affecting his submissive partner and giving him a chance to come to terms with it all so that he wouldn’t completely overwhelm him to the point of passing out. But when a high pitched whine was uttered, he gripped the pup’s hips tightly, claws digging into the delicate skin, and he began to press forwards again, impaling his lover further onto his ache. He pressed his thumbs to the rim of his lover’s entrance, gently stroking it around the circumference of his erection, as if trying to massage it into relaxing more. But it was merely lulling the flesh into a false sense of security before pushing his thumbs in and prying it open wider, rocking his hips forward and nudging more of himself into the trembling body before him.

He was nearly all the way in now… all that was left, was the knot. The alpha had been fighting courageously to keep it from manifesting, trying to keep that one tendril of the wolf at bay, but he could see a very slight swelling begin to appear, and he knew if it got any bigger, he wouldn’t be able to get it inside.

“Spencerrrrrr…” Came the low groan, and the youth whimpered in response, too far gone to notice the thin trickle of saliva that was creeping down his chin from kiss-swollen lips. “Take it, Spencer… Take it all…” Reid whined, but let his instinct guide him. He shifted his hips experimentally, and then, he rocked back. As he did, Hotch bucked forwards and sank completely into the youth’s body, all the way to the hilt.

Reid let a cry of surprise and pain escape into the night air and his arms buckled. He rested his weight on one elbow, while one hand moved to run over his own stomach, slowly rubbing and caressing his lower abdomen as if to soothe the delightful ache that had filled him… oh, so full… too full… His inner muscles gave a slight spasm, rippling and contracting around the lance within him and he groaned, lifting his head and baring his teeth to the forest. Opening his eyes revealed brilliant gold irises, and he trembled as a clawed hand slid over his waist to join his own, pressing against his belly… he felt so incredibly full, that he couldn’t help that marvel over the fact that his belly still felt as flat as ever…

Then the alpha male moved into a controlled fall forwards. One arm reached over the omega’s shoulder to brace a hand on the ground, while the other arm curled around the receiving male’s waist, holding his body flush against that of the alpha’s. The alpha held the omega so that the younger male’s back was pressed into his chest, and his nose was buried into tousled, chestnut curls.

“Mine…” Came the low hiss, and Reid’s eyes rolled back into his skull as Hotch rolled his hips. The little brown wolf let out a quavery moan as their bodies began to rock, slowly and gently. His eyelids fluttered as Hotch laced his fingers with his own, and their hands pressed into his belly… Reid wasn’t sure, but he thought he could feel the motion within his depths underneath his palm as the alpha’s engorged penis massaged the walls of his sensitive channel. It was so beyond anything he had dreamed of… it was so intimate, erotic and just… primal. Especially as those lascivious words were growled into his ear… words of dominance… possession… ownership… 

Kisses were littered over his neck and shoulders as the rocking became more forceful… more pronounced. And then, he felt the change… he felt the knot…

“Mine…” Was growled into his ear again. Reid stared blindly into the trees, his eyes widening as he felt the knot within him beginning to swell… it was growing larger… heavier… He gasped out a moan of astonishment, and then winced slightly before gritting his teeth and letting his head drop to rest his cheek on the soft carpet of moss. He could acutely feel the caress of the cool breeze on his sweat-slick skin, just as he could feel the knot continue to bulge within him, slowly growing more and more prominent and pushing into the realm of discomfort. He tried to reason with himself, telling himself that this was it. This was as big as it got. But it wasn’t.

“Aahn…” He gasped. “Ahhhnnn…” His inner muscles rippled again and he sucked in a breath, suddenly unable to stop himself from trying to pull away, to pull himself off of that growing mass within him. But a loud, disapproving snarl made him freeze, and then the alpha thrust forwards sharply, as if in reprimand.

“AAAHN!” Reid cried out, and thrashed slightly. “S-Stop! It hurts!”

There was a vibration against his back as a deep growl came from the alpha’s chest.

“… I warned you… Once we started, there was no stopping… no going back. It must be finished.”

“No!” Reid cried, tears welling in his eyes. “It’s too big! Take it out!”

“I can’t.”

“Oh, please! It hurts!”

“Shhhh…” Came the soothing croon, and gentle hands stroked over the trembling body. “Give it a chance… It doesn’t hurt as much as you think it does… it’s your fear that makes it hurt.”

“Please…”

“Shhh… you’re alright.” Hotch assured him. “Just relax, love… I won’t hurt you. Just relax… and trust me…” And he leaned over the smaller male and kissed his cheek. “Look at me.” Reid winced and the tears rolled down his cheeks, but he did as he was told. But he never made eye contact with the alpha. A hand fisted into his hair and jerked his head back at an odd angle. He yelped, but was silenced when a hot mouth captured his own, a forceful tongue invading… And then a powerful hand fisted his erection and gave him a long stroke. Reid’s entire body shivered and he groaned, and the fear was soon overpowered by lust. The panic faded and desire welled up in its place. The kiss was ended by the need to breath, and the alpha wolf used his voice to exert his dominant influence over the submissive omega.

“Spread your legs wider.” He ordered, and after a shiver, he was obeyed. “Arch your back.” And with a hand between the youth’s shoulder blades, he pushed Reid down to rest his weight on his chest and elbows. “Now… relax… trust me… and only feel the pain to enhance the pleasure…” And he gripped the boy’s hips tightly, holding him so that his backside was flush against his groin, and then he closed his eyes, let his head fall back and let go of all control. The mating had commenced, and his wolf would take over from there…

Reid gasped loudly as the hard shaft within him seemed to shudder, and then the knot swelled quickly, feeling as though it had doubled in size even as the tip of the erection seemed to taper and drive into him deeper still. And just as the panic seemed ready to rear its ugly head once more, it was torn apart by an innate, primeval force that filled his body and mind with elated euphoria. They were Locked, and the feeling it brought couldn’t be anything other than complete and utter ecstasy… It tingled, it filled, it hurt, it burned, it tortured and pleased, and made him feel like he were dying from the pleasure of it all. It was totally and utterly sublime.

The world did not exist. Only they did. They heard growls and moans and cries, and neither could distinguish where their voice ended and the other’s began. Their bodies moved in unison, a constant push-pull, tug-heave, squeeze-release, kiss-lick, stroke-claw of one another. Teeth were bared in both welcome and warning, a sharp ache filled their bellies, deeper than the worst hunger pangs… cries of pain were uttered at every backwards rock, the knot pulling on the young omega’s body in the worst way, and then keens of delight were let loose with every forward thrust.

Powerful arms wrapped around a lithe body, holding it close to the larger form as the thrusts became harder, now almost brutal. Were anyone to come across the pair, they would think that they were witnessing a cruel and ruthless rape, a beast of a man razing and destroying the innocent youth who had fallen into his claws, which were even now raking down the pale chest and leaving scratches in their wake, deep enough to bleed. At least until the witness saw the youth baring his teeth and revealing long, sharp canines and snarling, reaching back and digging his own claws into the man’s thigh even as he pressed back into each and every vicious thrust.

The mossy ground which served as the bed for the violent copulation was soon spattered with the pre-ejaculation of the submissive male, and the blood of both.

Howls of warning were heard in the distance, but neither took any notice. Both were in a trance as their climax drew near… Their bodies were tense and trembling and clung tightly to one another as much as they could, with the one still on his knees and the other over and behind him. Their movements were frantic, as were the gasps and whines that they uttered. But as the beasts reached the pinnacles of their pleasure, it was the men who cried out their utter bliss to the forest as they completed the bond that both of them had so yearned for.

The youth let out a strangled scream as the alpha squeezed his knot, which he hadn’t even realized had swelled up on himself, and he let loose his fluids as his orgasm completely rocked his existence, numbing and agonizing all at once.

“SPENCER!” Came the desperate howl of the alpha wolf as he felt his mate’s muscles spasm and constrict around his erection, becoming so tight it was painful. And then he had reached his zenith. With a roar, he lunged forward and sank his teeth into the young wolf’s shoulder, feeling the hot blood well up and fill his mouth even as he gripped the youth’s hips and held him still as he plunged his manhood as deep as he could into the tight sheathe of the pup’s body, and then he erupted. 

Reid’s eyes rolled back as he felt the length within him pulse, and the first hot flood of semen spilled into him in copious amounts. Then another throb, and the alpha male injected the omega with more of his seed. As the great black male’s orgasm continued, the omega panted as he felt his core being methodically filled, spurt after spurt after spurt… it seemed to go on forever, and in the back of his mind he recognized that this was beyond the physical limitations of any human male…

And then he was falling, eventually coming to rest on the soft begging of moss, still vaguely feeling the shallow thrusting of the alpha as he continued to ride out his orgasm… but the little brown wolf was no longer feeling it…he had passed out. And only moments later, the alpha wolf rested his own body down atop the youth’s frame, exhausted. Their bodies were still united… they were still Locked. And then… they were both dead to the world as sleep claimed them…


	24. Chapter 24

The black wolf streaked through the woods, hell bent on accomplishing her goal. But she knew she had to hurry. She was not expecting a perimeter of other wolves guarding the pair she was hunting. Someone had talked. When she found out who, they would feel her teeth. She would bring them down, and they would not rise again. Ever. She reached the house and circled it first. Aaron Hotchner’s scent was everywhere… rich, potent… warning… She curled her lip in disdain and flouted the warning, crossing the invisible boundary without hesitation. She had come with a goal to accomplish, and she would see it done. 

She slipped in the doggy door and into the kitchen of the home of the alpha male. She wanted to scream in rage as the Omega’s scent filled her nose. But she moved. She knew where the pup slept… He would die where he lay. She wouldn’t toy with him. No. She wasn’t the kind to prolong things. She was fast and efficient. One bite and she would crush his throat, then rip it out. In seconds, it would be over. Before Hotchner even knew she was in the house. And once she had killed the whelp, she would move on the arrogant bastard who had DARED to defy her. She was full in heat. An alpha female in her prime… there was no way he could turn THAT down when he woke to find it straddling his hips, open and waiting to be taken… NO male could…

But when she reached the guest bedroom, it was empty. Her heart began to pound. She darted to the master bedroom… it was empty… With a cry of shock and anger, she whirled and bolted out the doggy door again. And then she saw what she had missed before. A broken glass on the patio, the scent of bourbon still on it… jeans and a t-shirt, smelling of the alpha male she was courting. And then… a small bottle of lubrication. Her heart stopped.

“No.” She gasped, then turned and charged for the trees. She leapt over a torn robe as she went, covered in the stink of that filthy whelp. There was no doubt in her mind… the Courtship had begun. She had to catch them before the mating took place. But only moments later, she heard the distant howls. She let out an animalistic shriek of rage and pushed herself to the limit. The howls and cries grew closer. A strangled scream reached her ears… “AARON!”

Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!!!

The answer came, and it enraged her… “SPENCER!”

It wasn’t for mating that she now lusted… it was for blood. She kept running, but the new silence was deafening. It felt like hours, but it only could have been minutes, and then she burst out of the trees and into a clearing, carpeted in moss… and her heard stopped and her stomach rolled. The wind blew as she slowly circled the two bodies, and the smell of blood, sweat and sex washed over her. Before she knew it, her hackles were up, her teeth were bared and she was stalking towards them. 

Both men appeared to be passed out. It was quite common after mating… her lip curled. Hotchner had his face buried in the pup’s hair, but the pup’s long, white throat was bared. Her jaw dropped open and her tongue rolled out. Saliva dripped to the ground as her mouth watered at the sight… that neck, completely vulnerable and exposed. The pair were unconscious… One bite was all it would take to crush his throat and tear it out. It would be fast and near silent. He would bleed out in seconds, choking on his own blood, just as he deserved to… and Hotchner. He would wake to find his new mate dead beneath him… Noriko snarled. He deserved that agony for daring to defy her… for DARING to turn her down… alpha or no, for DARING to reject her!

She moved in, trembling in anticipation of the taste of blood in her mouth and the feel of a final struggle, when it was already too late. The boy didn’t move at her approach, and soon, she was standing over them. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, sliding her lower jaw beneath the white throat and resting the upper on top. She could feel the omega’s jugular throbbing against her tongue and she shivered in delight, savoring the feel of his life, before she ripped it away.

But it never happened. There was a sudden roar and teeth were snapping. Noriko leapt back, startled, and the alpha male’s jaws came together in a sharp clip. She stumbled and stared at Aaron Hotchner. His eyes blazed gold and his teeth were sharp and bared. Before her eyes he even began to change slightly… his hands and feet were baring claws and his hair crept down his neck and chest, thickened on arms and legs and sprang up down his spine to the tail that was now sticking straight out, tense and angry. His hackles were up and his pointed ears were back in anger.

“You… will NOT… touch him…” Came the dangerous growl.

“You DARE tell me what to do!?” She hissed, slowly circling the pair. She didn’t like how Hotch still remained lying upon the whelp…

“And why the hell wouldn’t I, you bitch?! You honestly think I give a damn who you are?! I don’t care whether you’re male or female, alpha or omega… anyone who harms one hair on his pelt, I will hunt down and I will kill… He is my mate… and he belongs to ME!!!”

“… You’re bluffing.” She snapped.

“Am I?” Hotch smirked, and rose to all fours.

“AAH!” The young omega cried out as he was brought back to awareness by the harsh tug of the knot that was still firmly tucked within him… He forced himself up onto his knees, keeping his backside pressed firmly into Hotch’s groin to avoid the uncomfortable pull on his entrance. He blinked groggily as he heard Hotch say, “We’re Locked, Noriko… It’s no bluff. We’ve mated, it’s done and there’s nothing you can do about it. The truth is, I never looked at you as a potential mate. I never wanted you like that. You never had a chance with me. You’re the only one who could never figure that out.”

“I don’t CARE if he’s your mate now…” Noriko snapped, her voice high and sounding near hysterical in her wrath as she paced around them. “I’ll crush his throat and eviscerate him myself…” Powerful arms wrapped tightly around Reid’s body as he was once more laid to rest upon the mossy ground, and the larger mass of the male he was still connected to pressed down upon him, covering him and shielding him.

“Over my dead body…” The alpha male growled... but it was a bluff. And Noriko knew it. The pair were still Locked. Hotch was unable to fight to defend his mate without withdrawing, and he couldn’t withdraw now… not without seriously injuring his mate, and possibly himself as well. Reid blinked groggily as he felt his mate’s heart pounding against his back and his breathing deepen. Slowly, a cold feeling crawled into his gut, especially when he felt the alpha tense… he heard growling and he knew that they were in trouble… 

Hotch pushed his body further towards his halfway form, making himself bigger, stronger, and more able to protect his mate… but when Noriko’s brothers emerged from the darkened forest, he knew that the odds were NOT in their favor. Reid moaned softly beneath him, becoming a bit more aware. He curled a furry arm down and over Reid’s head in a protective manner, almost willing the younger wolf to go back to sleep before he realized just how bad their situation was…

Noriko and her brothers moved in.

“They’re Locked?” Asked her older brother.

“Disgusting…” Snorted the younger Hikage brother, giving Hotch a look of derision. “That whelp is no wolf… he’s a mangy dog. Don’t know why anyone would ever wanna stick it in ‘im, much less Lock him…”

“Your call…” The elder brother asked Noriko, and she bared her teeth. 

“Separate them.”

“How?” The younger brother asked.

“Don’t hurt Aaron…” Noriko smirked. “Kill the mutt… Rip him open to free Aaron, if you have to… in fact… I would prefer it.” 

And the three wolves lunged. Hotch roared in defiance but all he could do was to gather Reid in close and force the boy to curl up into a little ball beneath him, while he himself curled around the slender body, trying to keep him protected and hidden. 

One of the brothers darted in, lunging for the glimpse of white skin he saw between Hotch’s arm and neck. But Hotch whirled and snapped, and the wolf leapt back before the alpha male’s teeth could catch his flesh. Then Noriko moved in, trying to wedge her head into the gap between Hotch’s belly, his leg and his arm. Hotch hurled his elbow back and caught her in the eye even as her teeth scraped over Reid’s waist, making him cry out in fear. But even as she leapt back with an angry yelp, her younger brother made a bold move, dancing behind Hotch… glancing between his legs, he saw his chance. The wolf lunged and his teeth closed on flesh and bone.

Hotch was frantic when he heard his mate scream, and felt him being jerked backwards. He raised his head and turned, spotting the younger Hikage brother trying to drag Reid back away from him by the ankle. Reid cried out and flung a hand out, digging his fingers into the moss. But the elder Hikage brother darted in and seized his wrist, now pulling Reid forwards, even as his brother pulled the omega backwards. 

Reid cried out as he was tugged back and forth by his wrist and ankle, and Noriko danced around the scene before her, looking for an opening to run in and finish him off.

“Tear him apart!” She cried, encouraging her brothers to pull harder. Hotch was beside himself. He clung tightly to Reid, holding him against his body even as he threw a foot back, slamming his paw into the younger Hikage’s nose. The wolf fell back with a yelp, but was on his feet and lunging for Reid’s ankle again. But he never got it.

A coyote slammed into the black wolf and the pair went tumbling across the ground, even as a blonde colored wolf tackled the Hikage who still clung to Reid’s wrist. Free, Reid drew in all of his limbs and huddled beneath Hotch, trembling in fright, and the alpha curled up over and around him, shielding him as the clearing was suddenly flooded with wolves. Ralph and Bev led the charge, and the Hikage wolves fled. Moments later, the clearing was empty, save for the chocolate colored wolf.

“… Amani.” Hotch breathed, staring at the other male.

“Finish it and take him home.” Amani Bastian said. “We will close ranks. They will not get near you again tonight.” And then he too melted into the darkness of the woods.

Slowly, Hotch relaxed. The woods were completely silent. He became aware of the warm, trembling body that he was protecting, and he lowered his head. The beast became man once more, and Reid took comfort in the feeling of skin on skin contact. Then, a tongue was gently lapping at the bite wound on his shoulder… it felt almost… apologetic.

“… Aaron.” Reid breathed, relaxing down into the moss again, and Hotch let his body rest upon Reid’s. The omega found the domineering weight to be a comfort, rather that smothering.

“I’m sorry…” Came the soft murmur, just before the tongue swiped across the bite wound again.

“It’s okay.” Reid whispered, focusing his eyes on his injured wrist. “It’s not bad.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“But I did. I brought you out here tonight knowing full well that she was coming for you.”

“You didn’t do this, Aaron. We did. Together.” Reid sighed, turning his head and looking the alpha in the eye. “And it’s done now…” He smiled. “No regrets.” 

Hotch blinked, and then returned the smile, leaning in and gently kissing his lover. “No regrets.” He repeated. Reid sighed, placidly parting his lips to allow his lover’s tongue to probe into his mouth and rub against his own. As he did this, Hotch began to slowly roll his hips. He was rewarded with a hiss and a moan as Reid pressed back into the stimulation. Their violent copulation from earlier that evening had left them both tired and hurting... but their desire for one another had not waned. No screams or howls tore through the darkness this time… the noises the pair uttered were soft gasps, moans and cries of pleasure as they delighted in one another, body and soul, until once more, Reid’s body was christened with the seed of his mate, and the pair fell to rest again, still Locked together. And they would remain so throughout the night, and through multiple matings…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The horizon was tinged pink when a tall, naked man emerged from the morning mist and strode across the back yard, a long, lanky figure cradled in his arms, exhausted and asleep.

Aaron Hotchner carefully stepped over the shattered remains of his scotch glass and somehow managed to open the door without dropping his mate, then closing and locking it behind them. He carried Reid back to his bedroom, snarling when he detected Noriko… she had been here…

He lay his new mate down onto his bed and thoroughly searched the house, then picked up the metal sheet and slid it into its tracks on either side of the doggy door, effectively blocking it, just as he always did when he went out of town on a case… only then did he return to the bedroom and shut himself in. He took a deep, calming breath, then turned and allowed his gaze to settle on the youth curled up on the bed. His wolf wanted to howl out his elation to the world… he finally had his mate. Finally… 

It took a lot of effort to force himself into the bathroom and begin to run a warm bath for his mate… He was tired and exhausted, but this was his job. The Aftercare was just as important as the Courtship and Mating. He smirked as he thought back to his own youth, when he first learned about S&M and the aftercare that went into those relationships, following a Scene. He had found it intriguing that the humans had unknowingly adopted a practice that the wolves had followed for centuries… mating was often violent and left both parties on the verge of exhaustion. The sign of a good alpha mate was one who was strong enough to see to his submissive mate’s proper care in the aftermath of the mating… And he was a good alpha mate… No matter how shaky his legs were, no matter how much he wanted to fall into bed and sleep for a week… his Spencer came first…

When the tub was filled, he went to fetch his mate. He lifted the long body into his arms and smiled at how Reid immediately curled into his embrace, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Hotch carried him into the bathroom and knelt, lowering Reid into the warm water. The younger wolf started awake at that, but once his blinking eyes had identified Aaron Hotchner, he relaxed again. 

“Easy… you’re going to be incredibly sore…” Hotch crooned, gently carding his fingers through Reid’s hair. “Just relax… let me take care of you.”

Reid’s inner omega convinced him to relax and allow his dominant mate to do just that, somehow knowing that protesting and trying to take care of himself would be a blow to his alpha’s ego. He meekly submitted and allowed the alpha to manipulate his body. Hotch seemed to slip into a trance, methodically bathing every inch of his mate’s skin. Reid watched the man’s face as he did, feeling like he was being mapped out, every part of him being committed to memory. Normally a very private person, he actually found this to be pleasing, as though he were being caressed. And in a way, he supposed that he was. He was being admired by his mate, catalogued now that he belonged to him… but the hands sliding over his skin were so incredibly gentle… almost reverent. Hoch did not neglect any spot on his lover’s body… he washed him from head to toe, massaging shampoo and conditioner into his hair, gently stroking his face with the soap, and eventually even washing each individual finger and toe.

Reid was already drifting back to sleep when he was lifted from the tub and carried into the bedroom. When Hotch rested him on the bed in the chill air, he whined in protest. But only moments later, a soft towel was patting him dry and he grew quiet. A moment later, Hotch drew down the blankets on the side of the bed that had never been slept in, and he laid his mate down and tucked him in. Then he kissed his cheek and retreated to the bathroom, hopping into the shower.

He bathed quickly, but upon finishing, he didn’t head to bed. He headed to the kitchen…

Reid was awoken by the smell of soup, and the soft hand on his cheek. He forced his sleepy eyes open and allowed his alpha to coax him into sitting up and drinking a mug of chicken soup, and a full glass of water. Reid whined throughout the whole ordeal, he was so tired… but Hotch did not relent until Reid had consumed it all. And then he laid his lover down and tucked him in again, before joining him under the covers. 

The pair slept all day… they woke briefly in the late afternoon to eat a little something (soup again), but they were in bed by sundown… They were exhausted after the mating, and the recuperation seemed to require what Reid couldn’t help but think of as hibernation. But in the morning, though the grogginess remained, Reid found himself feeling… different.

Perhaps it was merely the aftermath of the mating, but Reid had never, in his entire life, felt the way he did in that moment. Being held in his alpha’s arms, he felt so incredibly warm, and safe and loved. He felt treasured, cherished… He felt… immortal.

“I love you…” He cooed softly into the man’s chest, and the arms around him tightened.

“I know.” Hotch whispered, bowing his head and burying his face into his mate’s hair.

“… Is… it over?”

“Hm?”

“With HER. It is over?”

“… I wish I could say yes…” Hotch admitted with a sigh. “But… I seriously doubt it.” He felt Reid nod against his chest.

“But… you’ll protect me.” Reid stated, a soft trill of pleasure in his tone: an omega’s delight at having such a handsome, strong alpha willing to fight… for HIM.

“With everything I have.” Hotch rumbled, and Reid shivered and wriggled, overjoyed. Hotch chuckled, tightening his hold on his mate and rolling to hang over him, capturing his lips with his own. “You… are mine…” Hotch told him between kisses, running a hand down his mate’s chest. “And I would fight off the Hounds of Hell to protect you…” His reward was a soft mewl as Reid arched into the touch.

“Really, Spencer?” Hotch asked, looking both amused and annoyed. “You’re a wolf, not a kitten.” To his dismay Reid responded with a purr, nuzzling into the man. “Spencer…” Hotch chided, but Reid hummed and pulled the man in closer, kissing him.

“Please, Aaron…” He panted softly, and Hotch blinked, then smirked. 

“Oh… Do you want me to mate you again, pup?”

“Make love to me…” Reid breathed, gently bumping his hips up against Hotch’s body. “Please…”

Hotch stared down at him for a moment. He didn’t say a word. He just pulled Reid into his arms and kissed him, nudging his hips between the omega’s legs. Reid spread them eagerly, already panting and begging under his breath, “Please please please yes pleasepleasepleaseohplease…”

“Hm…” Hotch smiled, gently kissing over his lover’s face, loving the feel of the youth’s warm breath on his own cheeks… He fumbled into the bedside table drawer, seeking out the bottle of lube he had stashed there in preparation for when this day came. Reid gasped slightly when he felt a slick finger pushing into him, and he winced; he was sore.

“Will… this be like last time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Will you… Lock me?”

“Not unless you want me to.” Hotch told him with a smile. “But I would advise against it.”

“Why?”

“Because… you’re bound to be sore enough as it is… Locking makes the mating rough… out of control. We’ve done that. Now, let me make it good for you…”

Reid nodded, accepting the kiss and relaxing as the gentle finger stroked his sore inner walls, massaging away the aching that was throbbing through him and stoking the fires of his lust. Then there were two, and Reid was moaning beneath his dominant mate, lips, tongue and teeth teasing over the man’s neck… Reid brushed his cheek over his mate’s shivering at the feeling of the man’s stubble on his skin. Hotch let out a low rumble of approval at his mate’s delight over every aspect of his body. Over and over again, Reid did something that assured the alpha male that he had indeed managed to snare the best, possible mate… Reid was everything that he had wanted, and everything he never even knew he desired…

“If only you could bare me a litter…”

“What?” Reid asked, and Hotch blinked. He hadn’t realized that he had spoken out loud.

“Hm?”

“What did you say?” Reid asked, eyeing the man.

“Nothing.”

“No… you said… you said you wanted me to… have a litter?!”

“… I would have… loved to have pups with you.” Hotch admitted, looking embarrassed. Reid, on the other hand, suddenly had a look of dread. “What is it?” Hotch asked. Reid lowered his eyes and turned away, and Hotch slowly withdrew his fingers from his mate’s body.

“Aaron… You know that we can’t… well…”

“Believe it or not, Spencer, I do know about the birds and the bees and where babies come from.” Hotch drawled. “And I know we can’t. But… I kind of… wish we could.”

“Did you… want that?”

“No.” Hotch said, frowning. “I had Jack. I treasure him. But… I never intended to sire more pups. Never even wanted to, really. Until… now. All of a sudden…”

“Do you… regret what—“

“NO.” Hotch said, quickly and firmly. “I would have them with no one else. I just look at you and… I think about how I want to share everything with you. Everything that a mated pair shares. And that is the one thing that we… can’t. But… I wish we could. I wish we could share in that joy together.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No!” Hotch scoffed. “Why?! You didn’t CHOOSE to be male! And I didn’t CHOOSE to fall in love with you.” He leaned in and kissed Reid. “You and I… no matter what we can and cannot have… were meant to be. And I would never trade you… for ANYTHING.” And he held Reid close, gently nuzzling him and kissing over his face. Reid sighed and curled his arms around the man’s neck.

“Make love to me, Aaron…” He mewled, writhing beneath his alpha in a most tantalizing manner. Hotch felt the lust swell through his form, and he wondered if Reid were doing this on purpose.

“Whenever you want me to, Spencer…” He murmured. “All you EVER have to do is ask… And I will do it. Hold you… kiss you… make love to you…” And he moved into position, mounting his mate and then slowly easing into penetration.

His little omega craned his head back with a strained whine, his inner muscles fluttering around the alpha’s erection, then tightened, hugging and caressing it as if in welcome. Then he hissed as he felt keen teeth on the tender skin of his throat. He turned his head, baring more of his neck to his mate in a display that pleased the alpha to no end. He began to slowly withdraw from his mate’s body, then pushed back in, earning himself another whine that became a delighted croon. Hotch rumbled softly in response, slowly pumping in and out of his mate, each gentle thrust massaging away the aching of sore muscles deep inside.

“Aaron…” Reid gasped, spreading his legs wide in an attempt to receive his lover deeper within himself. “Oh God… please… harder…”

“Shhh… Not this time.” Hotch soothed, nuzzling his lover. “We need to take it easy. We have to go back to work tomorrow.”

“I dunno…” Reid sighed. “I mean… I DID have wolves bite my wrist and ankle… and you DID get shot…”

Hotch chuckled. “That’s enough. We’ll both be fine…”

“But we—OH! Oh God… right there!” Reid yelped, and Hotch grinned. He slid a hand down his mate’s trembling flank and then caressed his thigh while littering his throat with little love bites, and eventually moving to lap at the bite mark at the juncture of Reid’s neck and shoulder. It was still tender, and it brought a hiss from the younger male, who arched his back and clung to his alpha in his delight.

“Please Aaron… faster…” He begged, and this time Hotch obliged, giving his mate exactly what he asked for. He braced himself on his elbow, with his forearm resting on the bed just over Reid’s head, and his other hand gripped the youth’s hip tightly, adding to the bruises that were already there… he liked them. As he liked the bite mark on Reid’s neck… He liked the physical signs of his ownership of the little omega… Just as he knew Noriko would HATE them. And it made him grin.

“Come on, Spencer…” He murmured, now suckling on the side of his neck, fully intending to give the boy a vibrant hickey. Reid merely whined, sliding long fingers through his alpha’s short hair and pressing him firmly into his throat. “Touch yourself…” Hotch murmured, his voice a warm vibration against the skin of the omega’s neck. Reid whimpered loudly, but slid a hand down to gently stroke himself. Hotch grinned at the whine Reid was unable to hold back, and the soft bucking of his hips. Hotch released his grip on Reid’s hip and seized his erection instead, beginning to give it firm pumps. Reid howled his pleasure to the room and his shaking hand slid down further, first massaging his scrotum, then pressing upon his perineum, before finally feeling the throbbing erection pistoning in and out of his stretched entrance. His fingertips tingled at the feeling, and the feel of each thrust seemed to become more pronounced. His entire body shuddered, his eyes rolled back and his toes curled as he lifted his hips and let out a high keen, unable to hold off his orgasm any longer. 

Hotch grit his teeth with a low groan as he felt his mate’s erection pulse within his hand, expelling his fluids all over their chests and bellies, and his insides rippled and contracted around him. The alpha drove into his mate harder and faster, eagerly seeking out his own release as he appreciated the sight and feeling of the younger wolf lying limp and prone beneath him. He found himself having to fight back that tension in his lower spine, his wolf wanting to Lock his mate once more. But Hotch would not allow it. Not this time. He turned his focus back to Reid, lying patient and submissive, shivering as his post-orgasmic body was finding each thrust into him to almost reach over-stimulation. But he would not stop his alpha mate, instinct driving him to fulfill his duty as the submissive mate… He had already found his own pleasure, but now awaited his lover’s release into his body. And when he did, the omega gasped softly, then smiled and nuzzled his alpha as he felt himself being filled with the man’s semen.

It had to be an omega thing, Reid reasoned with himself, feeling such warm delight at being claimed in such a way. It made him hum in contentment, and then purr as Hotch withdrew, but enveloped him in his strong, loving embrace as sleep crept over them once more…


	25. Chapter 25

Neither Aaron Hotchner, nor Spencer Reid, were ready to go to work in the morning. Both were sore, both from the mating and their healing injuries. Reid quietly held still while his new mate looked him over closely, inspecting his wrist and ankle where Noriko’s brothers had grabbed him in their teeth, and then looking over every scratch, bite and bruise from their mating. Once he was certain that Reid was fine to work and no one would see the marks from their mating. 

Then the alpha had to hold still while his omega performed the same inspection on him, focusing on his healing gunshot wound.

“Wow…” Reid murmured.

“I told you we wolves heal quickly.” Hotch smirked.

“Yeah, I know. I just didn’t expect you to heal this quickly. I sure don’t.”

“Maybe it has something to do with your ties to your wolf heritage? Or the fact that I’m alpha and you’re omega?”

“Maybe…” Reid said, tying his shoes.

“Coffee should be done by now.” Hotch said. “We’ll pick up some breakfast on the way in.”

“Sounds good.” Reid said, running a hand over his hair and following the man out of the bedroom. Reid prepared their coffees while Hotch gathered their GoBags, and the pair were soon in the car and heading in to work. The drive was quiet and comfortable, and the pair stopped off to pick up some donuts and breakfast burritos to bring in for the team, thought Reid didn’t wait until they were at work to get into them. He had some fun popping a donut hole into Hotch’s mouth every time the man tried to speak.

When they arrived in the bull pen, Reid immediately announced that breakfast was served, and the whole team gathered in the Round Table Room, doors closed, to eat… and to grill Hotch and Reid about their weekend…

“… So…” Garcia said, not one to wait for someone ELSE to ask. “Did you two…”

“What?” Hotch asked, looking amused.

“You know…”

“Did we do what?” Hotch asked.

“… Each other.” Emily blurted.

Reid choked on his coffee and Morgan sighed, whacking him on the back a couple of times and shooting Emily a look.

“What?” She asked putting on an innocent look. She couldn’t keep it up though. She grinned devilishly.

“This really isn’t any of your business.” Hotch said calmly.

“Uh, yes it is.” Garcia blurted. “If some crazy bitch is gunning for my baby and you two doing the mattress mambo is what will keep him safe…”

Hotch stopped, donut halfway to his mouth, and Reid squeaked and turned red.

“That’s classy, mama.” Morgan chuckled, grinning at Garcia.

“Seriously, though.” Emily said. “She’s right. We want to help and protect you two… you’re family.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to know about… THAT!” Reid cried.

“Yes we do!” Garcia blurted.

“No.” Emily laughed. “But it WOULD help to know whether or not you did it at all.” And the entire team stared.

“… I know perfectly well that you want to know mostly because it drives you crazy NOT knowing.” Hotch snorted, smirking. “But since you can’t see and smell like wolves, otherwise you would know already… Yes.”

“You did it?!” JJ blurted.

“Details!” Garcia cried, and Reid howled “NO!”

Hotch smirked, sipping his coffee. “And ‘mattress mambo’ doesn’t quite… do it justice.”

“Wait… did you two do it… like dogs?” Garcia asked.

“Hey! We don’t want to know that!” Morgan yelped, now looking alarmed.

“Do you mean doggy-style or do you mean did they do it as wolves?” Emily asked, looking at Garcia.

“Okay, I don’t need to be hearing this anymore.” Rossi said, also looking rather unnerved.

“There was no fur.” Hotch chuckled. “Spencer would never allow it. And you don’t get details. All you need to know is that it was done.”

“But—“

“No.” Hotch sad firmly, giving Garcia a look.

“So… that’s it then.” JJ said. “You’ve um…”

“Mated.” Hotch supplied.

“Yeah… so… this means you’re safe, right? This woman—“

“Bitch.” Garcia supplied.

“—won’t be coming after Spence anymore?”

“I’d like to say yes.” Hotch sighed. “But… it seems she’s still not willing to give up.”

“What do you mean?” Morgan asked

“She… tried to attack him after we had… consummated.” Hotch confessed. “She and her brothers.”

“So… what are we looking at?” Rossi asked.

“Well…” Hotch said slowly. “Before, she was trying to scare him away… and her plan was to mate with me. But now that Spencer and I are mated, to get to me, she only has one option… She’s going to try to kill him.”

“You said he would be protected!” Garcia squealed.

“… I… truly thought he would be.” Hotch sighed, drooping a bit. “I had no idea she would be this relentless.”

“Some profiler YOU are.”

“Shut up, Dave.”

“So now what?” JJ asked.

“I’m not sure.” Hotch admitted. “I’ll… probably have to seek help from the pack.”

“… I don’t have to go with you to see them, do I?!” Reid yelped, looking frightened.

“Spencer… They won’t hurt you!”

“That’s what you said at the beginning! And now there’s a crazy alpha female and her brothers out to kill me!” 

Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes, and gave Morgan a look when the man said “He has a point, Hotch.”

“Spencer… Ralph and Bev want to help. And so do the others.”

“Others?” Reid asked. 

“I have friends too, Spencer. Just as they protected you on the Run, and just as they defended us the other night… they’re willing to stand with us against her.”

Reid just groaned and allowed his head to fall to the table with a loud THUNK! Hotch eyed him, then rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking another donut. Morgan chuckled and ruffled Reid’s hair. Reid jerked away and smacked at his hand, growling. Morgan froze at the glint of gold in Reid’s normally brown eyes, and at the way his teeth suddenly seemed to sharpen.

“Spencer, knock it off!” Hotch barked, and Reid froze, then slumped down, submitting to his alpha’s will. “I don’t care if they know the truth, do NOT show them your teeth! They may not be wolves… but they’re OUR pack.”

“… Awww…” Garcia cooed, flushing and grinning. “We’re your pack?”

“The closest we have.” Hotch smiled.

“Wow… How flattering!” Garcia giggled.

A moment later, the door was flung open.

“Agent Jareau?”

“Anderson…” JJ said, looking at the man. She stood and accepted the file he was holding out to her.

“This just came in.” He said, and she opened it up.

“… Whoa.” 

“What is it, JJ?” Hotch asked.

“… We… need to get on this…” She laid the folder down. “We’ve got bodies in Oregon…”

“Wow…” Reid breathed, snagging the top photo. Hotch leaned in and looked at it. 

The photo was of an old, gnarled tree… Chains hung from the branches, and hanging from the shackles was the body of a young woman… or at least what used to be… now it was a mauled corpse, flesh hanging from the bones in tattered ribbons… 

“Let me see those…” Hotch said, and the team immediately focused on him, hearing the tense tone in his voice. JJ blinked and slid the folder across the table, and Hotch snagged it. He began to go through the photos of the body, looking more and more agitated with each close up shot.

“What is it?” Reid asked.

“Look at the wounds…” Hotch said, and passed the photos to Reid. Reid inspected them, and then his eyes widened.

“… Oh.”

“What is it?” Morgan asked.

“This woman… she was ripped apart…” Reid said. “By wolves.”

“… By… wolves?” Emily asked. “Or… Werewolves…?”

“… I’m not sure yet.” Hotch said, then looked at the team. “And other remains were found?”

“Uh…” JJ said, looking through the information. “Oh… Wow…”

“JJ?”

“Um… yeah. Three other bodies. They were all killed approximately a month apart.”

“When did the last victim die?” Hotch demanded, and Reid thumbed through some papers. 

“Um… she was found three days after the full moon. The coroner places her time of death at… three days before she was found.” Reid took a breath, then looked up at Hotch. “The next full moon is in about two weeks…”

“We need to get out there.” Hotch said, his voice low and gravelly. “Reid… Pack the silver bullets.”

 

The team was tense on the flight out to Oregon, all of them wondering if they were flying out to hunt down some killer werewolves… all while knowing that there were still killer werewolves back home in DC… They somehow managed to take comfort in watching their leader… and their youngest. The alpha wolf sat silently, studying the case file before him. His young mate was curled into his side, head resting on the alpha’s shoulder, also studying the case file in the Unit Chief’s hands. After a bit, Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Reid smiled and nuzzled his alpha.

Emily and JJ met glances and smiled at each other, and JJ discreetly snapped a photo on her phone and sent it to Garcia. Moments later, she appeared on the laptop screen, looking eager.

“PSST!!!!” She hissed. “Turn me around!”

Emily grinned and reached out, turning the laptop around so that the webcam pointed at Hotch and Reid.

“Awwww!!!” She squealed, and Hotch and Reid looked up. “You two are so CUTE!!!” Reid flushed and Hotch gave Emily and JJ a look. They both just grinned and shrugged. Rossi and Morgan chuckled.

“Garcia… you had better have a REASON for this…” Hotch said, warningly.

“Oh… Uh, well… I have the report on the latest victim and the others… There was DNA on the bodies that could not be identified… no known species. They believe that the DNA is degraded and contaminated because she was hanging out there for a few days before she was found.” Hotch and Reid both frowned. “And… They’ve also um… just dug up five more bodies. Mostly just bones, but… there are… marks on them. They think they’re from… the teeth of animals. Large animals. They suspect bears or wolves…”

“But bears and wolves didn’t shackle them to a tree.” Morgan pointed out.

“No.” Hotch said immediately. “But Werewolves could have.” The team stared at the two men who they now knew were not human… “Reid… you’re coming to the crime scene with me. We need to… sniff around. Morgan, I want you to come with us. An unbiased party. I don’t want US to jump to conclusions.”

“So you’re going in to find signs of werewolves, and you want me there to play the devil’s advocate and try to argue against it?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

“… Alright.” Morgan sighed.

“Dave, I want you and Prentiss to go to the ME’s office and take a closer look at the remains. Garcia… I want you to see about ID’s all of the victims and getting the victim’s families in for an interview…”

“As the Alpha commands!” Garcia nodded, and disappeared, Hotch shooting the computer a look.

“JJ, get us set up and start looking into what the press knows…”

“You go it.” JJ nodded.

“Alright… everyone rest up… I have a bad feeling about this one…” Hotch said, and the team watched as Hotch went to his GoBag and pulled out two Glocks. He handed on to Reid, and the pair began to load them with silver bullets. Then Hotch handed Reid a holster, taking up one for himself. The pair affixed the holsters to their ankles and slid the Glocks into them. Reid leaned over and peered through the window, staring at the dark land below them, glimpsed through the pale gray clouds… 

 

“Kid…” Morgan laughed as he managed reach out and catch Reid before the young man toppled over. “You’re a werewolf… aren’t you USED to being in the woods?”

“Reid grew up human.” Hotch chuckled. “The only time he’s ever been in the woods is with us. On a case.”

“We need to take him camping, Hotch.”

“I’m game, if you’re okay with going out into the woods with a pair of werewolves.” Hotch said, shooting Morgan a smirk. Morgan grinned.

“I’ve worked with you this long. I trust you.”

“Good to know.” Hotch said, and they finally stepped into the clearing that was filled with people, equipment and crime scene tape. Morgan watched as Hotch and Reid both stopped in their tracks, nostrils quivering. His pulse quickened when he saw their eyes turn gold, and the pair met one another’s gaze, before their eyes returned to normal.

“Well?” Morgan asked softly.

“… There were werewolves here.” Hotch said in a low tone. 

“Four? Five?” Reid murmured.

“Seven.” Hotch said. “One alpha, three beta, two delta and one gamma. All male.”

“The alphas and the betas have marked the area.” Reid told Morgan.

“Two of them are older… one middle aged… the others younger.” Hotch added.

Morgan just stared at them. “You can tell that by smell?!”

Reid nodded, and Hotch moved further into the clearing, skirting about the people working on exhuming more bodies, and approaching the tree… bloody shackles still hung from its branches. Reid glanced at Morgan, and the pair followed after their Unit Chief.

“You must be the FBI.” Came a gruff voice. The three men turned when the large, burly sheriff approached. His hair was graying and he had a thick moustache and leathery skin. He looked over the three agents before him, who all had to look UP at him…

“Aaron Hotchner.” Hotch greeted, not intimidated. He offered his hand and the sheriff shook it. “Unit Chief. These are Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. The others are working other aspects of the case.”

“Well, I appreciate you folks comin’ out here. I have no idea what we’re dealing with…”

He glanced over as Reid edged closer to the tree, peering up at the shackles, inspecting every inch… then he turned his gaze to the tree.

“Oh wow…” He breathed. “Sheriff?”

“Yeah?” The man asked, walking over to the young agent. 

“You didn’t send us pictures of the tree…”

“We uh... we didn’t notice this until later…” The Sheriff said, sounding very on edge.

“What is it?” Hotch asked.

“Look.” Reid said, and pointed at the tree. There, carved into the old trunk, were writings and symbols. He leaned in closer. “Some of these are… really old.”

“We’re finding bodies that may be years old at this point.” The Sheriff said.

“No…” Reid mumbled. “I mean they’re DECADES old… some of these may have been here for a century…”

“You don’t think that there could be victims going back that far, do you?” The Sheriff gaped.

“That is NOT likely.” Morgan said, though Hotch could see the nervous look in his eye.  
Hotch gave a sigh, betraying his frustration. He wanted to go over this crime scene with Reid… without anyone else there to oversee them… something about this one didn't feel right. He had a feeling that there was more than met the eye... or his nose for that matter.  
He had a bad feeling about this one...


	26. Chapter 26

“… What do we do?” Reid asked.

“We stop them.”

“How?” Reid murmured, almost afraid to ask.

“… we kill them.”

“Aaron!” Reid gasped, turning and looking up at his alpha. “They… they’re seven men! How can we… I mean…”

“Can we trust them to stop if we ask them?” Hotch pointed out, looking at Reid. We can’t arrest them, that’s for sure.” 

Reid drooped. “Yeah, but… I mean… Aaron… There’s also probably a pack nearby… what are the odds that the whole pack is in on it? Could we maybe… I dunno… seek out their Alpha? Perhaps THEY can help.”

Hotch looked down at his little mate. “… That may be a good idea.” Reid blinked, then smiled. “We should look into it.”

“… Do we HAVE to?” Morgan asked, and the pair turned and looked at the man who had been eating his lunch across the table from them and listening to the whole conversation. Hotch just chuckled. 

“You don’t have to. WE do.”

“But what should the team do?” Morgan asked.

“You guys work the profile. We have to be sure we cover all of our bases.”

“Okay.” Morgan said, nodding in relief.

“How do we find the pack?” Reid asked.

“We call them.” Hotch said. “Tonight. When it gets dark. We go out to the woods and we call them.” 

“The woods?!” Reid cried in dismay, then groaned.

 

“… I hate the woods.” Reid whined, daintily picking his way along the path in the trail of his Alpha. The black male grinned and looked back at his little brown omega, tongue lolling out of his mouth in amusement. 

“You’ll get to like it. Just give it a chance.” He said.

“Hard to like it when I know death could be waiting around every tree.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Hotch chuckled.

“It’s TRUE!!! Death with sharp teeth!”

“Spencer… YOU have sharp teeth.”

“That’s not the point!” Reid wailed. They reached the top of the hill and Reid huddled close to Hotch, looking around nervously. The larger male looked down and flicked his ears, then nuzzled his little mate, licking his cheek. Then, he sucked in a deep breath, lifted his head and raised his Voice. Reid squeaked.

“Don’t tell them that we’re here!” He wailed, listening to Hotch’s howl carrying over the hills.

Hotch looked down at him. “Spencer… if we want to talk to the pack alpha, we have to call him here!”

“… I changed my mind! That was a BAD IDEA!!!” Reid cried. Hotch just rolled his eyes, and let out another howl. And this time… he was answered. Reid tensed, but Hotch listened to the distant howl. Then he answered. “Aaronnnnuh! Donnn’t!”

“Calm down, Spencer.” Hotch said, turning and licking over the pup’s ears. Then, they waited. Every now and then, they heard a wolf in the distance and Hotch would answer. And then, the wolves were approaching. Hotch let out a soft exclamation as his frightened mate managed to wiggle his way UNDERNEATH the Alpha male like a pup, trembling in fright as they were surrounded. And then the wolves appeared from the darkness. They were Timber Wolves, much like Reid… they were not the larger wolves like Hotch, but more slight in stature, rangy and fast, exchanging bulk for long legs. 

The wolves slowly prowled around the pair, curious but wary of the intruders. After a moment of waiting for someone to step forward as a spokesperson, Hotch spoke up instead.

“We are not here for trouble.” He announced. “My name is Aaron Hotchner, and this is Spencer Reid. We’ve come from Quantico, Virginia. We’re with the FBI, and we need to speak with your Alpha.”

“I’m here. So talk.” Barked a large male, creeping amongst the trees from beyond the prowling wolves.

“This is a very sensitive conversation. It would be best kept between just us.” Hotch said. A moment later, the alpha appeared. He was a bit lighter in color than the others with more gray. He eyed Hotch, and then looked at Reid, sniffing at him. 

“Your mate?”

“… Yes.” Hotch nodded, narrowing his eyes.

“You will come and speak with my mate. HE will remain with my pack. If you try anything…”

“I won’t.” Hotch said with a nod, then moved away from Reid. Reid yelped and tried to lunge after Hotch, but the pack closed in on him. One of the wolves seized his scruff in her teeth and pulled him back, but her teeth did not break skin; she wouldn’t even leave bruises. She simply tugged Reid back with a firm jaw, while the others surrounded him. He whimpered pitifully. Hotch looked at him, then turned and walked away with the Alpha Pair. When they were out of sight, Reid whined.

“Alright…” the Alpha snorted as soon as they were a good distance from the rest of the pack. “What is all this about?” He and his mate turned and faced Hotch. Hotch eyed the female… she was pregnant… It was early, but he could tell.

“Some deaths.” Hotch said. “We’ve been called out here by the local law enforcement to investigate a number of ritualistic murders. When I visited the crime scene… I could smell a number of our kind.”

The alpha’s eyes darkened. “Let me guess… seven males.”

“… Yes.” Hotch sad.

“We know them. But they are not our pack.” The female said, sitting down heavily. “They are a rogue pack living up in the mountains, refusing to integrate into the human society. They split off from our pack generations ago. They’re a small fringe group… we kill them when we find them, but we don’t know where they are hiding.”

“I need to find them.”

“Your best bet is to wait for the full moon.” The Alpha Male said. “When the Sacrifice is offered.”

“Sacrifice?!” Hotch blurted, horrified.

“The wolves aren’t the only ones to blame.” The female said in a low tone. “We know the tree… and the sacrifices are left there for the wolves… by humans.”

“What…?”

“That’s all we know.”

“You haven’t stopped them!?”

“We can’t FIND them, Agent!” Snapped the alpha. “And the humans are NOT our problem!”

“People are DYING!”

“That is NOT my concern!” The Alpha male barked. “My concern is my pack.”

“At least… point me in the right direction.” Hotch growled.

“You already have it.” The Alpha male snorted, turning and walking away, his gravid made by his side. “The tree… Do what you like, but leave my pack out of it.” And with a bark, the Alpha led the pack away, and Reid was scuttling over to Hotch, eyes wide, tail between his legs. He hid behind his alpha and watched the pack disappear.

“… That was scary.” He gasped.

“They didn’t even hurt you!”

“You left me alone with them!”

“… Come on. We have to go the crime scene.”

“What?”

“The alpha said that the tree is where we need to begin our hunt.”

“For who?”

“A fringe pack who live as wolves, and wolves alone. The wolves are killing the victims… but humans are the ones chaining them there.”

“What?!” Reid gasped.

“I don’t fully understand either…” Hotch admitted. “We need to find the humans responsible… and then wait for the full moon to take care of the wolves…”

“Aaron… That’s in two weeks.”

“Right now, we worry about the humans responsible. Once we’ve taken care of them, THEN we’ll worry about the wolves.”

 

“Any word?” Garcia asked, the moment Morgan answered the phone.

“Not yet, Baby Girl.” The man told her. “We don’t know how long it will be. We may not hear back from them by morning.”

“I hate this waiting.” Garcia groaned into the phone.

“I know, Mama… Just… try to get some rest.”

“Oh… I won’t be able to rest until our boys are home safe…”

“You know Hotch will take care of Reid, gorgeous. They’ll be fine.”

“It’s two of them going out to see a whole pack, Derek…”

“They’ll be fine.” Morgan insisted.

“… I hope so…”

 

“… this place is creepy.” Reid mumbled as he and Hotch emerged into the clearing before the old gnarled tree. The crime scene techs had finally left the site alone… Hotch and Reid carefully skirted around the empty graves that lay in the space, gaping wounds in the earth. Reid looked around nervously as Hotch slowly circled the tree, sniffing. A moment later, he changed to his halfway form, standing on his hind legs to sniff at the chains that still dangled from the old tree.

“The pack alpha was right… I smell humans on these… and not just the victims.”

“So what do we do?” Reid asked, from where he was sniffing around the perimeter. 

“We need to find out where these humans are…” Hotch said. “But it will be difficult… with all the cops and what not stomping through here, it may be too late to track their scents… and they already are about two weeks old anyway…”

“… Or we could follow the trail?” Reid suggested, poking his head out from behind a bush. Hotch blinked.

“Trail?” He asked. Reid ducked his head under a branch of the bush and lifted it. And sure enough… there was a very faint walking trail… “Oh.” Reid smiled ad turned, disappearing down the trail. Hotch blinked, then grinned and went after his mate, sniffing the ground as he went.

“You’re right. This is the way.” He said, looking over and the youth. Reid smiled back at him.

“Good! I much prefer taking a ready-made path to trail blazing any day.” He said and Hotch grinned, nipping at the pup’s ear affectionately. Reid let out a little yip and frisked about, teasing his alpha mate. 

The path they followed went on for miles… they started at an easy loping run, but eventually had to slow down to a walk, as poor Reid still wasn’t suited to running for long stretches. 

“How much further?” He whined.

“How am I supposed to know?” Hotch asked, glancing back at Reid. “We need to keep going until we find out who is involved…”

“Aaron… it will be dawn, soon.”

“I know. We have to keep going.”

“… I’m hungry!”

“Spencer…”

“Sorry…” Reid muttered. 

It was about a half hour later they emerged on the top of a ridge and the forest opened up. They stood, side by side, and stared down at the village beneath them.

“… I don’t remember going through a time warp… do you?” Reid asked. Hotch glanced at him, then looked back down at the small town of log cabins. “No wires for electricity… I don’t see any equipment for plumbing… What do you want to do?”

“Watch.”

“What about the team?” Reid asked. “They’ll be worried.”

“… you’re right.” Hotch sighed. “Okay… I’ll stay and watch. I want YOU to go back. Get the team and come up here… ask questions as the FBI.”

“Are you sure we should split up?”

“It’ll be fine. And you’re the faster of the pair of us. You’ll reach the team the fastest…”

“Well… okay…” Reid said slowly. Hotch turned and nuzzled him. 

“I’ll see you soon, babe.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded, then turned and darted off into the woods…

Time passed… The sun began to rise. A rooster crowed. And then, people began to emerge. The black wolf narrowed his eyes, studying the people. The women wore simple dresses that fell to between their ankles and knees, black in color. They wore white bonnets on their head. The men wore black trousers and white shirts. He watched a small handful of children making their way down to the little stream that ran past the village with buckets, filling them before carrying them back to their houses. Hotch frowned… it was, as Reid said, like stepping back in time… At least until an engine revved. The doors of a large barn were shoved open, and a very old pick up truck emerged, with three men jammed into the front seat together. It began to drive towards an old dirt road that headed down the mountain, but paused as a woman went running towards the truck. Hotch perked his ears.

“Hold on, Joseph! Here are a few more things we need!” And she handed the passenger a piece of paper. And then the truck was gone in a cloud of dust… The black wolf settled down to watch the village, hidden in the shadows of the foliage on the ridge…

 

The little brown wolf darted through the woods, eager to get back to his team and get them up the mountain to investigate the small village… but he had a long way to go. By the time he had reached the crime scene, people were back to work there again… Reid had to avoid the clearing to avoid being seen, and then began to pick his way down the mountain towards town… But God, he was tired…

“Uhg… FINALLY…” He panted, emerging from the trees and approaching the SUV. By the time he got there, he was human once more. He pulled his clothes from the front seat and got dressed, then snagged his phone. He had nine missed calls and twenty two text messages. “… Nice.” He quickly dialed.

“Reid! About time, man! Is everything okay?!” Morgan answered, before the first ring had even finished.

“Everything’s fine, Morgan. Calm down.”

“Calm down!? You have Hotch have been missing for eighteen hours, man!”

“We haven’t been MISSING, we told you where we were going!” Reid insisted. 

“Reid… you were supposed to be back by sunup! It’s lunch time!”

“Great! I’m on my way to the station, I’ll expect lunch when I get there.” Reid said and hung up, snickering. But his smile faded when he glanced at Hotch’s clothes on the seat beside him…

The drive to station went quickly, and when he arrived, he was actually surprised to find that lunch was waiting.

“Spence!” JJ gasped, smiling in relief. She curled her arms around his neck. “We were worried.”

“No reason for that.” Reid said, hugging her back. “But I’m STARVING!”

“Well, lunch is here as you commanded, your highness.” Rossi drawled, giving Reid a look.

“Where’s the sheriff?” Reid asked, seizing a roast beef sandwich and tearing into it with relish.

“I uh… I’ll get him…” Emily said, eyeing the genius and leaving the room. She returned a few moment later.

“Sheriff?” Reid asked, swallowing the food in his mouth. “What do you know about a little village in the mountains? Log cabins?”

“… You think that cult group is responsible?!”

“Cult?” Rossi immediately pounced on the word. “You have a cult out here and didn’t tell us?”

“They’re NOT suspects.” The sheriff said, frowning. “Look, I don’t know what they believe, but they’re quiet people. Never cause trouble. How did you find out about them?”

“That’s irrelevant.” Reid said quickly. “You still should have told us about them.”

“Look… they’re simple folk, agent. Live off the lant. They’re like the uh, the Amish.”

“But they’re not Amish?” Morgan prodded.

“No… they’re some religious cult… We don’t pry. Don’t see ‘em much. They come into town for supplies once or twice a week, and bring in some of their wares. They have a little store out on the highway. They sell their hand made furniture, quilts, stuff like that…”

“We’d like to visit them. Ask them some questions.” Rossi said. The Sheriff frowned, but sighed.

“Alright, alright…”

“Great.” Reid said, snagging several sandwiches. “Let’s go.” The Sheriff blinked, then shrugged and followed, asking JJ beside him, “Can he really eat all that?”

“He can eat anything and everything and not gain an ounce…” Emily drawled, sounding VERY put out…

 

Hotch caught their scent before he saw them.

“Finally…” He sighed, standing and watching the team walking into the little village, having parked outside of it, on the sheriff’s insistence. He saw his young mate discretely separate from the group and disappear into the underbrush. A few minutes later, he could hear him approach…

“… Ouch! Damn!” Hotch shook with suppressed laughter. “Ow!” He sighed and shook his head. “I HATE the woods…”

“Oh, calm down, Spencer.” Hotch laughed as Reid emerged from the woods, looking ruffled, disgruntles, and with sticks and leaves in his clothes and hair. “… You brought food?!” Reid watched as the man quickly changed to his human form, striding towards him with purpose in his steps. Reid froze and his jaw dropped as the naked man approached… only to snatch a sandwich and tear into it eagerly. Reid just uttered a strangled squeak as he was unable to prevent his eyes from… dropping.

“Oh… ummm… Aaron?”

“Let’s get down there.” Hotch mumbled around the sandwich.

“Huh? What?”

"I'm going to talk to these people." 

"Um... Aaron? They might be more willing to chat if you were, you know... not naked?" 

"Huh? Oh... right." Hotch grumbled, then snatched his clothes from Reid and began to tug it on, holding the sandwich tightly in his teeth. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, following the man.


	27. Chapter 27

When Hotch and Reid appeared together, needless to say, the sheriff was very confused… he looked like he was about to ask, but then just shook his head and walked away, having introduced the leader of the little village to Rossi, Morgan and Emily. JJ giggled behind her hand and Hotch shot her a wink.

“Ah… And this is our Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner.” Rossi announced, and Hotch shook hands with the village leader.

“Good afternoon.” The man said. His skin was weathered, his hands rough with calluses, but his voice was warm and gentle. He offered Hotch a good natured smile. “We don’t often get visitors up here… we try to keep to ourselves, but you are welcome here, Agent.”

“Thank you.” Hotch nodded.

“I’m Ezra Baker.”

“And you’re in charge?” Hotch asked.

“Well… we have a council, but I’ve been head of the council for quite a while.” Ezra said, and Hotch nodded, walking beside the man as they made their way through the little village.

“You have no modern technology here?” Reid asked, walking slightly behind, and slightly to the right of his Alpha, but close enough for the team to notice, and for Emily and JJ to share little smiles.

“No sir… Other than the truck. We get out water from the river which is fed by cold springs up the mountain, we grow our own food and raise our own livestock… we lead a simple life.”

“… Do you have a church?” Rossi asked nonchalantly. Ezra paused, and looked back at the man.

“Yessir. We do. Why?”

“I don’t see one.” Rossi said, looking around. “At least, nothing that appears to be a church.” Ezra blinked, and then smiled.

“That would be because it’s a bit of a walk into the woods.”

“May we see it?” Emily asked. Ezra eyed her, then nodded and changed directions. The team followed him to a well-worn trail into the trees… the thick canopy made the trail very dark… The walk took about ten minutes, and then the trees suddenly opened up.

“Oh… it’s beautiful.” JJ said, and Ezra gave her a warm smile.

“Thank you…” He said, and turned to gaze upon the church. “We all take good care of it.”

The church was a small building, but it was neatly painted white, with a modest steeple and a cross upon it. It was surrounded by a white picket fence and numerous flowers grew around it, obviously the product of frequent, loving attentions. The little church yard was also full of graves, but they did not give off an eerie feeling in the dappled sunlight, surrounded as they were by the colorful flowers. It was, in fact, quite a cheerful cemetery. 

Ezra led them up the path through the grave stones to the front door. It had no lock on it, and it swung open without a sound to admit them. The inside was a warm, light colored wood, the pews were hand carved, and there were old, rustic stained glass windows. Under each window was a little alcove with a figurine about twelve inches tall of a saint. The church was small, cozy and inviting. Ezra watched as the team slowly fanned out. Rossi Crossed himself , and then he and Emily made their way over to the far wall, where several candles sat, some burning, some fresh. The pair selected candles and then made their way to a little alcove towards the front of the church. They rested the candles at the feet of Saint Michael, then bowed their heads. 

The rest of the team just let them do their thing, while they explored.

“Oh, wow…” Reid breathed as he wandered around the pulpit. His eyes widened. Ezra walked over. “This is...” Reid looked at him, then back at the large, worn, leather bound tome before him. “How OLD is it?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you…” Ezra admitted with a smile. “It… is our treasure.”

“… May I?” Reid asked, and after considering the young man before him, Ezra nodded. Reid reached out and opened the book with reverant hands, which was not lost on the older man beside him.

“Oh my God… this is… by hand!” Reid gasped, staring at the yellowed pages covered in calligraphy. Reid looked up at Ezra, eyes shining. “It’s magnificent!”

“Thank you…” Ezra said, beaming in pride. “Our ancestors brought it over from Ireland when they migrated her several generations ago.”

“It’s condition is just… stunning.” Reid complimented.

Hotch and Morgan met one another’s glances, smiling as they realized that they had completely lost Reid at that point…

“… Hotch.” The Unit Chief turned at JJ’s soft voice.

“You need to see this.” Morgan glanced up at Reid, talking eagerly with Ezra over the old Bible, and then he and Hotch followed JJ. She led them back over to where the candles were. There was a mural on the wall. “Look at the bottom…” JJ murmured. Hotch and Morgan looked down at the feet of the Saint, that towered over scenery… There, they saw beasts… wolves… and creatures that bore a human resemblance… JJ pointed then… there was a forest… and in the shadows, so that you wouldn’t have noticed unless you really studied the painting, was a gnarled tree… with a nondescript nude figure shacked to it…

Morgan and Hotch looked at one another.

“Don’t draw attention to it.” Hotch murmured. “We need to be careful… Morgan… have Dave take a look…” And he and JJ meandered down the center aisle while Emily leaned over Reid’s shoulder to look at the book that had captured his attention. Morgan passed behind Rossi and murmured into his ear. Rossi paused, then nodded, and began to walk the perimeter, looking at the figures of the Saints. Eventually, he had made his way around to the painting on the wall.

“Excuse me.” He called, and the team all looked at him. Ezra blinked.

“I’m Catholic… and I recognize every Saint in here… The Archangels, Michael, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel… And then you have St. Paul over here… St. George, St. Augustine, St. Mary… but… I don’t recognize this one.” And he pointed at the painting. “May I ask who this is?”

“St. Ailbhe…” Ezra said slowly. Rossi stared blankly, obviously not recognizing the name. “Shall we return to the village?” And Era walked out of the church, holding the door open for the team to leave, now seeming to clam up. Rossi and Hotch glanced at each other, but amiably left the church. Hotch sighed at the door and turned as Emily, Morgan and JJ filed out.

“Reid?” The Unit Chief called. “Reid…? Reid!”

“Huh?!” Reid blurted, looking up from the book.

“You’re wearing out your welcome, Pretty Boy!” Morgan called and Reid blinked, then carefully closed the book and scuttled up the aisle and out of the door, muttering “sorry.” Morgan just chuckled and shook his head, ruffling Reid’s hair. Reid jerked away, swinging at Morgan who calmly leaned back and watched Reid’s hand go sailing past his face.

“Awww…” Morgan teased, flipping Reid’s hair.

“Hotch!”

“Work it out like adults.” Hotch said calmly as they walked down the trail. Reid punched Morgan in the shoulder, and when they passed a large bush Morgan gave Reid a shove. Reid yelped and stumbled, and then toppled into the bush. 

“OW! Morgan!”

“THAT was graceful.” Morgan teased, grinning down at Reid, who was flailing around, trying to get out of the bush. Morgan reached down and snagged Reid’s belt and jerked him upright.

“You’re a jerk!” Reid cried, smacking Morgan in the arm.

“Boys, behave.” JJ said in her stern voice. To their surprise, Ezra burst out laughing. They all turned and looked at him.

“Well… I can certainly tell who has kids!!!” He chortled, pointing back and forth between Hotch and JJ. Rossi and Emily grinned.

“You’re right.” Rossi nodded. “You have children?”

“I do. Five children and nineteen grandchildren.”

“How many people live in this village?”

“Oh… just over two hundred fifty?”

“Really?” Emily asked, sounding alarmed. “It looks smaller.”

“Several families have their own areas. Like the church.”

“Oh…” Emily nodded, and shared a disturbed look with Hotch, who decided to stop beating around the bush.

“… What do you know about that old tree covered in carvings in the woods?”

The trained profilers noticed Ezra tense, and the slight hitch in his breath.

“… that’s an evil place…” Ezra said, his tone low and angry. “That place is forbidden.”

“That place is a crime scene.” Hotch announced, noting Ezra tightening his jaw. “A body was found out there… hanging from the tree. In chains.”

“Just like on that painting of St. Ailbhe.” Rossi pointed out. Ezra stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man.

“St. Ailbhe?” Reid repeated, perking up.

“You never told us what he was the patron saint of?” Rossi said conversationally.

“I fail to see what that has to do with anything.” Ezra growled.

“What is he the patron saint of?” Hotch asked.

“I think you need to leave now.” Ezra snapped, glaring at Hotch. 

Hotch didn’t break eye contact with Ezra. He simply said, “Reid?”

“Saint Ailbhe, Bishop of Emly in Munster, Ireland. He died sometime around 538 A.D. and was said to be a disciple of St. Patrick. He is the patron saint of wolves.”

Now the whole team was staring at Ezra.

“The victim that was found chained to the tree. She’d been torn apart by animals. We’re suspecting wolves.”

“.. That tree is evil. We won’t talk about it, and I think it’s best that you leave now.” Ezra said firmly, then turned and stalked down the trail.

“Hotch?” JJ asked softly.

“Let’s go.” Hotch said, and headed for the cars.

“Wait… what?!” Morgan yelped, and chased after him. “Are you kidding?!”

“We’re dealing with a small village of 250 people who are potentially involved in this…” Hotch said. “We have to be very careful as we move forwards on this one…”

 

“No, I don’t believe it!” The sheriff was still insisting when the team arrived back at the station. “There’s no way they have anything to do with these murders!!!”

“Sheriff, we all saw the painting.” Hotch said, sounding very annoyed.

“Well I didn’t!”

“Well you can.” JJ snapped, and stormed over to a laptop. The team and the sheriff followed. JJ sat down and plugged her phone into the computer and loaded up several photos, pulling them onto the screen. “Look.” The first was of the whole painting. The second of the scene of the wolves and other beasts at the saint’s feet. And then there was one of the shadowy tree with the victim chained to it.

“Care to argue against that?” Hotch asked in a cold tone. “Nothing? Good. JJ, get Garcia to find out who all of the victims are, as soon as possible. The rest of you find out all you can about that place and everyone in it. Reid and I have been up all night, we need to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. Make sure you all get to bed at a decent hour and we’ll all meet fresh in the morning. Come on, Reid. Sheriff.” He nodded to the man, and then swept from the room. Reid blinked, then turned and scurried after him.

“Get in.” Hotch said, climbing into the SUV, and Reid did as he was told. “I’m hungry. We need dinner.”

“… Okay.” Reid murmured softly, staring up at his Alpha.

“What do you want.”

“Anything is fine.” 

Hotch glanced at Reid, whose eyes darted down to stare at his hands in his lap.

“… Fine. We’ll get barbecue.” And Hotch pulled over into a parking lot. “Wait here.” And he got out of the car and headed inside. Reid watched him go, and then sighed. He shifted in his seat, hissing slightly. Dear God, he didn’t know where this burning lust for his alpha had come from, but he yearned for his mate’s touch… He moaned softly as he was unable to resist sliding a hand down between his legs and caressing his manhood. But then another car pulled in beside him, reminding him that he was in a public parking lot, and so he stopped… And he waited. Hotch returned about ten minutes later, with a bag of takeout containers that smelled amazing… Reid’s mouth was immediately watering…

“They’ve got some great meat in there…” Hotch said, sounding very eager. “I can’t WAIT to taste it…”

Reid eyed his mate through the corner of his eye, swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, and whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you…” Hotch, who had just put the car into reverse, froze. Slowly he turned and looked at his mate… his eyes were smoldering, and Reid shivered and whimpered as he was unable to keep his pheromones in check. Hotch’s nostrils flared and his pupils dilated, iris turning from their dark, dark brown to the brilliant gold. Slowly, he smirked, his lip curling to show a sharp canine.

“Well then… let’s get back to the hotel. We’ll devour our dinner… and then I’ll devour you…” Reid shuddered and groaned, eyes rolling back at the tone in his alpha’s voice… his length was growing hard, straining against his cords.

When they arrived at the hotel, Reid carefully carried his messenger bag in front of him to hide his crotch… and Hotch started to chuckle darkly when they were in the elevator, knowing perfectly well what Reid was doing. Reid just flushed, embarrassed. Hotch saw it, and it made his smile widen to a grin. He leaned over and kissed Reid’s cheek. 

“Don’t be embarrassed… you have no idea how happy it makes me, knowing that I can get you that turned on…” He rumbled, and Reid shoved him away, though he was unable to hide his own smile. Hotch chuckled again as the elevator opened onto the fifth floor. They made their way down to Hotch’s room and made their way inside.

“I need a shower.” Reid said firmly.

“Okay.” Hotch nodded and grinned, setting the food on the little table before slinking into the bathroom behind his mate. Reid gasped and jumped a bit when he felt the hands on his shoulders and the kisses at the nape of his neck. But he closed his eyes, relaxed and allowed his mate to begin to undress him, kissing over the skin as it was exposed. Reid hummed in delight at the loving attention, and soon drew his mate in for a soft kiss.

“… I love you.” He whispered, and Hotch just smiled, kissing him again. Reid nuzzled him happily, then turned on the shower while Hotch undressed. The pair stepped in together, and Reid was soon purring in utter delight as his lover bathed him tenderly, head to toe, between frequent kisses and loving words.

“Stop that!” Reid giggled when he felt kisses over his inner thighs. “AFTER dinner!” Hotch growled at that, giving Reid a look, but Reid fixed his alpha with a stern look of his own. “AFTER dinner, Aaron.”

Hotch grumbled, but backed off. Reid smiled and kissed him. “I’ll set dinner out while you finish.” And he slipped out of the shower. Hotch bit back a groan and looked down at his awakening erection. “… Just hold tight… we’ll get there…” He muttered, and began to bathe quickly.

“And shave, too! You’re all scruffy!” Reid called. Hotch blinked, then rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Spencer…” He sighed, but smiled. He heard Reid leave the bathroom and he quickened his pace, his appetite for dinner, and then his lover, only growing. He finished quickly, dried off, shaved and tugged on his pajama pants before heading out into the room. He was immediately assaulted by the savory smells of sausage and brisket. Reid, apparently, had already been sampling the meat, judging by the barbecue sauce smeared on the side of his mouth and his bulging cheek. Hotch snorted.

“Starting without me, pup?”

“Maybe.” Reid mumbled as he chewed, eyes twinkling. Hotch rolled his eyes and moved to sit beside his mate, beginning to load up his paper plate.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“What ELSE is new?” Hotch grinned.

“Well… the people in that village… if they don’t give it up, we need a backup plan…”

“And you have something in mind?”

“Maybe…”

“We’ll discuss it with the team tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Reid nodded, biting into the delicious, juicy sausage, the skin of it popping under his teeth in a beautiful manner.

“This is great…” Hotch mumbled to himself.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Reid told him, and Hotch gave him a look, then went to poke him with a green bean, making Reid yelp and smack his hand. Hotch chuckled. 

The meat was gone quickly, and then the pair polished off their green beans and baked potatoes before clearing up the mess. Hotch kissed Reid on the lips every time they passed by one another, making the pup giggle like a school boy in the midst of his first crush, blushing prettily. And Hotch loved it… He loved everything about his little mate… gentle, shy, but oh, so loving… When the cleanup was done, he simply drew the boy into his arms and held him close, relishing the feeling of having him so close. Reid savored the feeling as well, resting his head on his Alpha’s shoulder and placing soft, fluttering kisses over his throat, long fingers tracing circles over the bare skin of his back.

“I love you, Spencer.” Hotch breathed.

“Hmmm…” Reid hummed, smiling and nuzzling the man’s neck. “Make love to me, Aaron… Please…” Hotch smiled and inhaled his mate’s scent, before turning them both and laying the youth back on the bed, moving over him. The pair wiggled out of their pajamas until their naked bodies were entwined… lips embraced, hearts pounded and the pair moaned into one another’s mouth.

“Love you, baby…” Hotch murmured, nuzzling Reid’s jaw and kissing down his neck while gently caressing his thighs. Reid sighed and wriggled a bit, enjoying the touches. “… Nnh… damn.”

“What?” Reid asked.

“I forgot the hand lotion in the bathroom.”

“I’ll get it.” Reid said, giving the man a long, lingering kiss before he slithered away and scampered into the bathroom, snagging the complimentary lotion before returning to the bed and pressing it into his alpha’s hands.

“How can I be so tired, and so horny at the same time…” Hotch grumbled, fumbling with the bottle. Reid just giggled.

“I dunno, but I am too.” Hotch smiled at him and kissed him, finally getting some lotion squirted into his hand. He scooped some up on his fingers and moved them between Reid’s legs, saying “forgive the lack of foreplay tonight.”

“You are forgiven.” Reid laughed, then hissed when Hotch pressed a finger into him. “Mmmm…” He managed to snag the bottle from Hotch and squirted some lotion into his own hand, and when Hotch pressed a second finger into him, he gently coated his lover’s erection with the lotion.

“Shit, that’s cold!” Hotch gasped.

“Oh hush, you don’t see me whining about it.” Reid snorted. Hotch just grumbled, and jabbed Reid’s prostate with his fingertips.

“AH!” Reid yelped, arching his back. Hotch smirked and slowly drew out his fingers, then moved to lie back on the bed.

“Mmm… you do the work this time.” Hotch said, and Reid gave him a look. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah… I was out watching that village until noon.”

“Uh… yeah. Because I was running down the mountain!” Reid pointed out, moving to straddle his mate. Hotch just smiled, knowing that Reid, though arguing, was still going to do it… “You owe me.”

“Fine.” Hotch chuckled, and Reid was unable to stop himself from smiling.

“Alright then.” He said leaning over and gently kissing his alpha, before sitting back and slowly sinking down to sit on the man’s hips, his erection pressing deep into him. “Mmmmm…”

“Oh God, Spencer…” Hotch hissed, eyes rolling and craning his head back as he gripped his lover’s hips tightly.

“Aaron… Ah…” Reid gasped, leaning forwards and bracing his hands on Hotch’s chest, shifting his hips experimentally. Hotch flexed his fingers on Reid’s hips before gripping them tightly once more.

“God, baby, you feel so good.” He breathed, and Reid just smiled. After a moment, he slowly began to raise himself up and down on his alpha’s erection, panting and moaning softly. “… Touch yourself…” Hotch whispered, gazing up at Reid through hooded eyes. Reid smiled down at him, biting his lower lip as he straightened and sat back, his fingertips sliding down Hotch’s chest and abdomen, down his hips and coming to rest on his own thighs. The pair locked gazes and Reid smiled, biting his lip in a sensual manner and slowly rolling his hips, sliding his hands up his thighs and to his pronounced hips… Hotch felt himself trembling in his desire…

Reid’s head fell back with a moan and he arched into the touches of his own hands as they caressed his inner thighs, teased the base of his erection and then slid up his flat belly to his chest, then up his throat, over his face and finally, his fingers ran through his own hair. He uttered a soft hiss, inner muscles fluttering and contracting around the hardness he was impaled upon, and Hotch savored the sight off a thick drop of pre-ejaculatory fluids dewed at the tip of his omega’s erection, before it fell to land softly on the alpha’s abdomen.

They were both trembling now, Reid panting and moaning as he slowly lifted himself up and down, then yelping out when Hotch gripped his hips tightly and jerked him down as he himself thrust up into his mate. The harsh movement hurt, but Reid found himself longing for more and he increased his pace. Hotch grit his teeth and groaned as he willed his orgasm to come, needing to claim his mate once more, fill him with his seed… if he had things his way… his little Omega would never be Empty…

“Do you have any idea…” Hotch growled. “How much I get off on the idea of cumming inside of you….?”

Reid let out a whine of desperation as those words sent sparks shooting through him. His rhythm faltered, and Hotch let out an aggressive snarl, and Reid’s world spun as they were flipped and he was flung down onto the bed and his alpha was pounding into him furiously. He squealed as Hotch slammed a hand down over his mouth, so that no one would hear him scream and complain to the front desk of the hotel…

“Cum for me, Spencer…” Hotch growled, now utilizing his voice to bring his mate to orgasm. “Because I’m gonna cum for you… I know you want it… show me how much you love it, pup… Cum for me…”

Reid arched his back and whined desperately.

“NOW!!!” Hotch commanded, and clamped his mouth over his lover’s, swallowing the little brown wolf’s howl of pleasure, announcing his orgasm. Hotch shivered in his delight as he felt his mate’s release splash over his belly, and he delighted in the soft moan that the omega uttered in his appreciation once he felt his alpha inject him with his molten passion. 

As the pair came down from their high, the fatigue truly set in. Hotch groaned, forcing himself to his feet… despite the exhaustion, his Alpha’s instincts forced him to see to his mate before seeing to himself… Reid mumbled groggily as he was wiped down with a warm, wet towel, and then hands were massaging his body and the soreness beginning to set in after his night spent running through the woods on the mountain… within minutes, Hotch had soothed his young mate to sleep, and he was all too glad to join him…


	28. Chapter 28

Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid arrived at the station in the morning feeling rested and refreshed… although Reid was still sore from the run on the mountain.

“Alright.” Hotch said, taking a seat and sipping his coffee. “What do we have?”

“Not much.” JJ sighed. “These people are off the grid. As in no medical records, no credit cards, bank accounts… About a dozen men have drivers’ liscenses but that’s pretty much it.”

“There is the ownership of the land and the little store on the interstate.” Morgan said, waving a piece of paper. “But we can’t even tell you how many people are IN that little group.”

“… Tell Garcia to get us satellite images of the town and the surrounding areas.” Hotch ordered, and Morgan nodded, picking up his phone and moving to the corner. Then he looked around to make sure that the team was alone, with no LEO’s to overhear. “I think Reid and I will do some up close reconnaissance.” Reid groaned. “We’re not going to RUN all the way there.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Hotch smirked, and the others looked amused. “I’d also like for Rossi and Prentiss to talk to the people in the village… when EZRA isn’t there… Reid and I will give you notice when he leaves.” The team nodded again. “JJ, I want you to head to their store. See what’s there, talk to the people there.” Then he turned as Morgan finished with Garcia and rejoined the group. “Morgan, co-ordinate with Garcia.” Morgan nodded.

“… What’s bothering you, Hotch?” Rossi asked, suddenly.

“I’m afraid that we’re going to have to wait for the full moon to completely close this case…” Hotch admitted. The team all sat back in silence, contemplating this…

 

Sadly, a week later it appeared that Hotch had been correct. There had been no break in the case. No one in the village would talk to Rossi and Emily, and the people in the store clammed up when JJ talked to them. Reid and Hotch never really noticed anything unusual as they watched the little village. Garcia and Morgan found nothing unusual on the satellite pictures.

But then, three days until the full moon, the phone rang.

“Hey mama.” Morgan answered, putting it on speakerphone. 

“So…” Garcia said. “I… may have something.”

“Thank GOD.” Emily groaned.

“If everyone would please direct their attention to the laptop with the web cam that our dear Dr. Spencer Reid is picking his nose in front of, thinking that I CAN’T SEE HIM!!!”

“What?!” Reid squealed. “I WAS NOT!!!”

Garcia chuckled wickedly, and a moment later some images appeared on the screen. “Okay. So… here is a satellite image of your little Village of the Damned…” Garcia said. “And… here is one of the day before the full moon last month… Well… evening. Around sunset…”

The team leaned in, staring at the dark trees… and the bright, glowing orange lines…

“Is that… fire?” JJ asked.

“Looks like it.” Garcia said. “If I zoom in, you can see individual points of light. There are… over a hundred. It’s a trek through the woods and I have followed it all the way to that… tree. Whatever is happening out there, it looks like the whole village is in on it.”

“… Damn.” Morgan breathed, and the sheriff shook his head.

“What now?” The man asked, looking at the Unit Chief. And so was everyone else… How could he take care of over two hundred people who might be connected to these deaths, as WELL as seven killer werewolves, and not let the world find out…?

“… Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do…”

\---

The door of the tiny little church opened, and four men appeared, escorting a woman in a plain white dress. She was trembling, but putting on a brave face as she was escorted away. The women and children of the village lined a path from the door of the church to the trail in the woods at the edge of the village, leading to the tree. As they passed, the men broke out of the lines and began to follow the men and the woman. They wound their way through the village and then headed up the hill and into the woods. The trek through the woods took them several hours. It was late afternoon when they arrived. The weeping woman was led to the tree and Ezra, the village leader, pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the manacles. They were fastened around her wrists.

A soft prayer was said as the shackled woman was given Communion and Last Rites, and then then men began to prepare for the sunset ceremony they had to do before they headed back to the village, leaving her to her fate… but they didn’t get far…

“POLICE!!!”

“FBI!!!” Came the shouts, and they were surrounded by uniforms. The next several hours were chaos. The man were all arrested and loaded into trucks brought in by the state police and sheriff’s department, being read their rights. The men who had escorted the woman, the village leaders, were taken to the sheriff’s office to be locked up, while the others were being taken to a small, local event hall as there were so many of them. As the clearing began to empty, the FBI Agents separated from the police…

“Alright… Are you SURE you want to do this?” Hotch asked, looking at Morgan and Emily. They nodded firmly.

“We’ll cover for you.” JJ said, and she and Rossi turned and headed after the police, and the prisoners.

“Finally… I was starting to get worried.” Reid mumbled, glancing at the setting sun.

“Me too.” Hotch said. “But they should all be out of here in time.”

“I’m not wearing the white dress.” Prentiss said, looking up at the chains. “Will they buy it?”

“I don’t know. But we have to try.” Hotch replied, giving her one of his guns, loaded with the silver bullets. Then he gave Morgan the other. “You get up a tree so they can’t reach you… And as soon as you can, Prentiss, get up a tree. Spencer and I will be here, and we won’t let them reach you, okay?”

“Gotcha.” Emily said, nodding. Then she allowed her wrists to be shackled, though the cuffs weren’t locked. And a moment later, Hotch and Reid had hidden behind a large bush and made the change as the full moon rose. Morgan clamored up a tree and made himself comfortable… and they waited…

 

Rossi and JJ walked into the sheriff’s station, and the sheriff hurried to meet them.

“Anything yet?” Rossi asked.

“No, Agent… they jus keep insisting that they’ve done nothin’ wrong… But I’ve received a call that some of the men over at the even center are talinking.”

“And what are they saying?” JJ asked.

“That they’ve been doin’ this for generations. There are demons in the forest, and every month they offer a sacrifice on the full moon to appease them and keep them away from the village. “A young boy or girl, just come of age, and the classic sacrifice requirement, virgin.”

“Of course.” Rossi snorted.

“How long HAS this been going on for?!” JJ asked.

“According to them? Over a hundred years…”

“A sacrifice every full moon…” Rossi murmured.

“Twelve months a year.” JJ said.

“Thirteen full moons.” Rossi added in.

“That’s over a hundred thirty deaths…” JJ gasped, shaking her head.

“There are a LOT more bodies out there…” Rossi murmured.

 

Morgan was drifting off and Emily was bitching about the cold weather when they heard the first howl… Instantly, Hotch and Reid hid in the bushes, Morgan drew the gun and Emily started acting scared…

The minutes crawled by… after a while, they wondered if it had been a false alarm. But then, a large, scruffy brown wolf emerged into the clearing, followed by six others. They were all of them skinny and unkempt, and salivating. Emily raised her head and gasped, beginning to “struggle”.

“Hey…” Said one of the wolves “This one is older…”

“And do you smell that?” Another said, sniffing the ground. The wolves put on the breaks, and looked around, warily. 

“Something isn’t right.”

Hotch cursed softly, then stepped out into the moonlight.

“Don’t move.” The wolves all turned, hackles up and teeth bared as they stared at the large black male. “FBI.” They all looked startled at that.

“… You’re kidding?!” One barked, as Reid emerged beside his mate.

“Oh, no joke.” Emily said, slipping out of the shackles and pulling her gun.

“Make one wrong move and I’ll put a silver bullet through your brain!” Morgan called from up in the tree, while Emily backed away to keep her back against the tree.

“What are you going to do?” Sneered the leader. “Arrest us?”

“No.” Hotch said. “We’re going to put you down.” The leader clearly didn’t like that… with a roar, he attacked. Chaos broke loose. Reid ran yelping as two of the wolves chased him into the woods, and gunfire went off. Emily shot one, then another; the first died instantly, the second thrashed around, screaming in pain, before she put a bullet through his head. Morgan winced, but started pulling the trigger. He felt like he was killing in cold blood, but Hotch and he had spent two hours that afternoon discussing the different options and ultimately, Morgan had to come to the conclusion that Hotch was right… these wolves had given up their lives as men… they could NOT be arrested, and there was no doubt in their minds that they would kill again. He gunned down two of them, and watched as Hotch battled the leader.

“Prentiss?! Where’s Reid?!”

“I dunno!” Emily called back, climbing the old gnarled tree. “He ran and two of the wolves chased him!”

Morgan raised his gun and aimed for the leader. “HOTCH!!! DOWN!!!” He shouted. Hotch immediately disengaged and rolled to the side, hearing a gunshot and a yelp and thud. The leader was down. “Reid is being chased!” Morgan shouted. Hotch didn’t even hesitate. He vanished into the woods, calling “STICK WITH THE PLAN! WE’LL MEET YOU BACK IN TOWN!!!” And then he was gone… 

Morgan and Prentiss made their way to the forest floor and stared at the five wolves. One was still breathing. Prentiss moved over to him… he was one of the younger ones.

“Why did you do it?” She asked. “Why did you kill those people?”

The wolf laughed, choking on his own blood. “For a quick fuck and the taste of their flesh…” He hissed. “You humans… are… inferior creatures… You’re nothing but meat…”

“Why…” Morgan gasped, eyes wide. 

“For… fun…” the wolf gurgled. Then he heaved and shuddered, and went still.

“Was there any evidence of sexual assault on the victims?” Prentiss asked softly.

“… There wasn’t enough of them left to draw any conclusions…” Morgan murmured, looking sick. It wasn’t until that moment that he felt that killing the beasts was the right thing to do. Because that’s what they had truly chosen to be… beasts…

“Let’s go…” He said, and headed back to the SUV. He returned a moment later with a bottle of lighter fluid. He squirted it over the bodies that Prentiss had pushed into one of the empty, excavated graves, and struck a match. A moment later, the clearing was lit by the flames, the smoke curling into the sky…

 

Reid darted through the trees, eyes wide as he heard the snarling of the wolves behind him. His little heart was pounding, just as his paws pounded across the forest floor. The branches overhead creaked and swayed in the wind, and the moon lit everything a strange, ethereal silver…

“Come on, pup!” One of the wolves behind him laughed. “We’ll make it quick and painful!”

Reid frowned, ears tilting back… he didn’t like that wolf using Hotch’s pet name for him…

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped. The other two wolves laughed as they moved to flank him. Reid was getting tired… he was fast, but he still hadn’t really built up his stamina…

“Whatever you say, Bitch!” Laughed the larger one, and he suddenly appeared from between two trees and shouldered Reid to the ground. The little brown wolf yelped as he landed heavily and rolled, but then just scrambled to run as he heard jaws snapping at his tail.

“L-Leave me alone!” Reid whined as he kept running… he didn’t even know which way he was going now. But then he heard Hotch, howling for him. He skidded to a stop, and the other two wolves shot past him, before tumbling over as they tried to turn around. By the time they managed to get themselves back on track, Reid was loping away as fast as he could and howling an answer of relief.

Hotch charged towards his mate, growling deep in his chest… The relief was incredible when Reid appeared before him, unharmed. He sniffed him over just to make sure, licked his cheek and then turned and flew at the two wolves with a thunderous roar. One of them skidded to a stop, alarmed, while the other met Hotch’s charge with equal ferocity, shouting “DID YOU KILL THE OTHERS?!”

“An eye for an eye!” Hotch announced. “How many have YOU killed over the years?!”

Reid pranced in place anxiously, but then laid his ears back, bared his teeth, and leapt at the other wolf. The wolf was startled when the young omega suddenly attacked, and he skittered away from the snapping teeth before he turned to fight back. But Reid was much faster. He danced around the larger wolf, evading every strike and would come in from behind to nip or slash at his hindquarters.

A moment later, there was a loud yelp that was cut short, and Hotch’s opponent went down. The wolf that Reid was driving dizzy turned and lunged; Hotch’s back was turned. Reid leapt after him and snapped his jaws closed on one of the wolf’s back legs. The wolf let out a yelp and turned, but when he went to get Reid off of him, he left himself open… he never even had a change to defend himself. Hotch seized the wolf by the neck and efficiently snapped his neck. Then he turned and touched noses with Reid.

“Well done.” He said, pride in his voice. 

“The others?”

“Dead.” Hotch nodded.

“Move on to the next step?” Reid asked.

“Yes.” Hotch said, and the pair headed off into the woods.

As dawn broke, the people of the village milled about in what served as the town square… they were all worried and spoke anxious words; the men had not returned from delivering the Sacrifice. Such a thing had never happened before, and it frightened them…

As the sun rose, a cry went up, and fear swept through them. A large beast emerged from the woods, moving on all fours. He was black and massive, covered in sleek fur which thickened to a mane around his neck… and as he drew closer, this enormous wolf rose and began to walk on two legs like a man, carrying his weight on the balls of his feet, putting him at nearly seven feet tall at the tips of his ears.

“Your men will not be coming back…” The monster growled. A woman burst into tears.

“WHY?!” Cried an old man, hobbling forward on his cane, looking angry and grieved. “We have always offered the sacrifice!”

“That will not happen again.” The man-wolf snapped, showing his teeth. “The creatures you left these sacrifices for are dead! I killed them! They will terrorize you no longer. And as such, you will no longer leave anyone out there to die! Your men are not dead and they were not taken by my kind, but by yours. They have all been placed under arrest for the murder of the people you sent out there to die!”

The people in this strange village were silent, staring in shock. “And soon, law enforcement will come here to deal with all of you as they, and the law, see fit. Co-operate with them, and I will have no quarrel with you. Do as I have said, and you will never see me again…” And he backed away into the woods, and vanished.

“… That was dramatic.” Reid snorted.

“It had to be.” Hotch chuckled, nuzzling his mate.

“This whole case has been so surreal…” Reid said as Hotch shifted back to a wolf and the pair took off into the woods.

“Well, it’s over now and we can head home.” He said, looking at the little timber wolf by his side.

“Yeah. Great. Back to our psycho stalker.”

Hotch growled. “This time, that bitch is either going to get the message and back the hell of… or she’s going down…”


	29. Chapter 29

Reid woke when the plane was coming in for its landing. The team got organized and gathered themselves together, and were soon piling off of the plane and heading to their cars.

“I’m glad we don’t have to deal with that mess we left behind.” Morgan sighed.

“What is the sheriff going to do with that village?” JJ asked.

“I don’t know.” Hotch responded. “But we did our job. The rest is up to the locals.”

“And… what are you going to do?” Rossi asked suddenly.

“What?” Hotch asked, confused.

“You and Reid have your own issue here at home…” Rossi clarified. Hotch’s eyes hardened.

“I’m going to deal with her.” He growled.

“Oh really?” Rossi asked. “I’d like to hear how…”

“I’d like to have DINNER.” Morgan snorted.

“… Dinner then.” Hotch nodded.

“I’ll call Garcia.” Morgan grinned.

“I want seafood.” Said JJ.

“Seafood it is!” Rossi nodded, and Reid followed Hotch to the car with raised eyebrows. Once they got INTO the car, Reid asked “and how ARE you going to deal with her?”

“That will depend on Noriko.” Hotch growled in response. Reid just sighed, hoping that everything could be resolved without violence, but he had a sinking feeling that he was hoping for the impossible. But either way, everything had to be resolved… and soon.

 

Two young men watched the team load up into their cars from where they sat in their own vehicle. One of them pulled out a cell and made a call.

“… They’re back… Okay.” And he hung up, then looked at his companion, obviously his brother. “She wants to be done with him. We grab him as soon as we get an opportunity.”

“Good.” Smirked his brother.

They followed the team all the way to their restaurant of choice, Joe’s Crab Shack and watched through the windows as they all sat down together.

“How will we get him?” Asked the younger brother.

“Like we would hunt. Wait for him to separate from the herd… And when he’s alone, we move in…” 

“… They came straight here from a flight.” Sad the younger. “How much do you want to bet that he’ll need to use the bathroom?” He asked. “That’s right next to the side door to the patio… and the parking lot is right there…” The older brother blinked, then grinned and pulled the car around to the side door. He parked and they stepped in, taking a place at the bar, where they could still watch the team…

 

“We’re going to start with two of the Classic Sampler appetizers.” Rossi ordered, after they had all given their drink orders. “And we’re ready to order our entrees, as well.”

“Alright.” The waiter said, ready to take the orders.

“… I’ll have the Ragin’ Cajun Steampot.” JJ told the waiter.

“Oh, THERE’S a big surprise.” Emily drawled, making the table laugh.

“I’ll have the Lobster Daddy Feast.” Rossi said. 

Emily glanced up at the waiter, swallowing her water quickly to order “The Great Barrier Steampot.”

“I’ll do the Joe’s Classic Steampot.” Morgan ordered. 

Garcia stared at the menu, then closed her eyes, whirled her finger around and stabbed down, then opened her eyes and looked. “… The KJ Steampot!” She announced, and everyone laughed.

“Crab Daddy Feast.” Hotch said, closing his menu. Everyone looked at Reid, now.

“I’ll have the East Coast Platter.” He said. The team stared. “… What?”

“Everyone’s getting a Steampot, Spence.” JJ said, grinning.

“… Is there one that doesn’t involve cracking or peeling crustaceans or shellfish? Because that doesn’t turn out well with me.”

“Spencer…” His alpha drawled, and Reid drooped.

“… I uh… I’ll do the… Arctic Bay.” Reid mumbled, and the team grinned. The waiter nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks and appetizers.”

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Morgan announced, heading off to do just that.

 

Noriko’s brothers had a drink and appetizer, pretending to watch the game on the television over the bar, while they watched the team, or more specifically, Reid. The team conversed happily as Morgan returned and their appetizers were delivered. They ate their appetizers, drank their drinks, and then Emily and Rossi went to the bathroom. When they returned, they all put on their disposable bibs as their steampots were delivered, laughing and taking pictures of each other before digging in. The laughter didn’t stop, however, as a few members of the team struggled to crack and peel lobsters, crabs and shrimp. Hotch and JJ actually leaned in to help Reid with his food, while Garcia, Emily and Morgan laughed. The conversation remained lively as they ate, laughing at Reid’s less than successful attempts to get his dinner OUT of their shells. Hotch spent half of the meal helping Reid dig up his food, though he was grinning the entire time. 

Finally, they were finished and the table was clear. They sat around, finishing off their drinks. And finally… Reid stood up and left the table, heading for the bathroom, Garcia by his side. They chattered away, and then split up to their respective bathrooms. 

Noriko’s brothers stood and left the bar, leaving some cash on the top to pay for their drinks and appetizers, and moved to the doorway that led to the hallway that the bathrooms were in…

A moment later, Reid emerged. The pair turned and grabbed his arms, steering him out of the side doors before he could do more than gasp. And then they were outside and Reid felt a hand over his mouth and a knife against his belly. He nearly swooned in fright when the scent of the wolves filled his nose. He whimpered as he was marched off of the patio and into the parking lot…

 

“HOTCH!”

The team responded immediately to Garcia’s distressed call, leaping from the table. “THEY HAVE REID!” Immediately, patrons were crying out in shock as the large table of people sprang up, pulling guns and running towards the shouting woman. Hotch burst through the door Garcia was pointing at.

“SPENCER!” He roared, and Reid twisted around, locking eyes with Hotch for a split second before he was shoved into the back of the car. The door slammed as Hotch, Emily and Morgan charged across the parking lot, but then the engine roared and the tires screamed as the car peeled out of the parking lot. The three agents slowed to a stop, faces twisted in dismay. But then a horn was blaring and Hotch leapt aside as Rossi’s car screeched to a stop.

“GET IN!” Rossi commanded. Hotch leapt into the passenger seat while Emily and Morgan threw themselves into the back seat, and Rossi was following the car as they struggled to untangle themselves and sit up, buckling their seat belts.

 

Reid sat in the back seat of the car, one of the brothers harshly clinging to his arm, still holding a knife to his abdomen. The one in the front seat drove down the road, putting his phone to his ear.

“… We got him.” He said, his voice cold. “… You got it.” And he hung up, glancing at Reid’s pale face in the rearview mirror. “Hope you enjoyed your last supper. Noriko will deal with you tonight… personally.”

Reid swallowed thickly, bowing his head. He didn’t speak. He just sat in silence, heart in his throat as he wondered if he was indeed going to die tonight…

The drive seemed to last forever. The moved from a paved road to one of gravel and dirt, far removed from anyone who might hear this final confrontation that was expected to end in death. The car slowly pulled to a stop, and Reid stared out the windshield at the crowd that was illuminated by the headlights, and there, front and center, was Noriko. Her eyes were hard, glinting like steel, and her long straight hair fluttered in the wind… She wore low hung jeans that were unzipped, and had already removed her shirt, and was standing there in her black sports bra. She was obviously eager to make the change and sink her teeth into the flesh of her competition…

Reid grunted as he was roughly dragged from the car and forced across the forest floor towards Noriko and her supporters, and was then shoved to his knees before her. Reid paused, then moved to stand. But Noriko delivered a sharp kick to his stomach, and then pinned him to the ground with her bare foot.

“Don’t move.” She growled, glaring. “Because the first thing you need to understand… is that THIS is your place. BELOW us all, on your back in the dirt.” And she eyed him in distaste, and then spat on him. Reid winced as several of the other wolves followed her example. Then her eyes narrowed, and she kicked Reid hard in the ribs. Reid winced and grunted softly, but he had been kicked by stronger people. And Noriko was… well… tiny. Only five feet tall, for heaven’s sake, but she was still vicious. 

After a moment, he slowly forced himself to his feet, and stared down at her.

“He’s going to kill you for this.” 

“Who?!”

“Aaron.” Reid responded.

“With you gone, he and I can—“

“You’re delusional!” Reid laughed, throwing his hands out to the side. “He HATES you!”

“He and I got along fine before you came along!”

“He and you got along fine before you started trying to come between us!” Reid corrected. “What you don’t know, is that Hotch and I have been friends for over a year longer than you and he were, so technically, he and I got along fine until you came along, and then we got along even better and ended up mating. DESPITE you.”

Noriko’s eyes flashed in anger and she slapped Reid across the face. But Reid just turned and looked her in the eyes.

“I love him. And I’m willing to die for him. And if you hurt me, he’ll kill you for it. And if you really think he’ll mate you if you kill me, then you’re insane… But that doesn’t matter. He and I have mated, I love him, and I won’t allow you to kill me… because that will kill him.” And he threw himself at her. Noriko cried out as Reid literally mowed her down, threw a punch at the startled man in front of him, and then darted into the woods, pulling his revolver.

“CATCH HIM!!! I WANT HIM ALIVE!!!” Noriko was screaming at the top of her lungs. One of her brothers was one him in an instant. Reid yelped and twisted around and—

BLAM!!!

The report of the gun was deafening, and the wolves were all shouting in dismay. Noriko’s brother stared at Reid, eyes wide in shock. A moment later, blood trickled from his mouth.

“… Silver?!” He gasped in shock, then winced and collapsed to the side. Reid stared for a moment, then turned and ran into the dark, hearing the howls of the wolves as they began to hunt him…

 

Rossi’s car skidded to a stop and the team jumped out, guns drawn. Hotch ran over to the car that Reid had been taken away in. 

“He’s not here!” Morgan shouted, needlessly. Hotch turned, nostrils quivering.

“Noriko was here. And so were others. Nearly a dozen… I smell… blood.” And he dashed into the woods, the others on his heels. Several yards away, they came across the body. “That’s one of Noriko’s brothers.”

Emily knelt, reaching out to the man on the ground, checking his pulse. “He’s gone.”

“Reid shot him.” Hotch said. “I can smell the gunpowder…”

“He’s out there?” Morgan asked, looking through the dark trees.

“He’s being hunted.” Hotch murmured heart pounding as a cold, sickening dread pooled in his stomach…

Then, several gunshots were heard in the distance, followed by the angry howling of wolves.

“You’re all packing the silver bullets, right?” Hotch asked, tense. The team nodded. “I’m going to ask you to go back to the car and get out of here… but I know you won’t…”

“Damn straight, Hotch.” Rossi snarled, ferociously. 

“Then stay alert. Shoot first, ask questions later.” Hotch said in a cold tone, ripping the tie from his neck and kicking off his shoes. 

“What?!” Morgan blurted in horror.

“They can come in fast and with no warning.” Hotch explained, jerking off the suit coat and then just ripping open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. “They will attack without hesitation. One bite, and you’re as good as dead.”

“Won’t… we just become werewolves, too?” Emily asked, watching Hotch unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, the moon gleaming on the defined muscles of his back.

“When you’re born a werewolf, you learn young how to allow the mind of the man to overcome the instincts of the wolf. You learn to change at will… Werewolves who are CREATED, especially in adulthood, cannot learn that.” Hotch said firmly, dropping his pants and boxers and stepping forward, naked. Emily just stared, mouth hanging open, at his buttocks. “If you become a werewolf,” Hotch continued, “Once a month for three nights, you become a brutal, mindless killing machine. You cannot stop the change, nor can you control yourself when you DO change. You are a risk to everyone… innocent people, werewolves, and yourself. And when werewolves find you, they will know you, and they will kill you.”

“Oh…” Emily said weakly, watching as black hair began to creep down Aaron Hotchner’s spine. The hair on his arms and legs began to thicken, and in front where they couldn’t see, the hair between his legs thickened and began to creep up his belly, just as his stubble began to thicken. He groaned in a bestial manner and stumbled forwards as his body changed, cracks and pops and groans audible to the team. And then the man-wolf stood before them, a towering structure of black fur and hard muscles. The thick mane rippled in the wind and the beast turned and looked at the team, who were staring at him in amazement. If Reid was impressive in his half-form, Hotch looked like a hell hound…

His golden eyes blazed. “You shoot first because if you don’t, one way or another, you WILL die.” He rumbled. “Stay close…” And they moved off into the woods.

________________________________________

He crumpled to his knees with a soft gasp and sat there, trembling… crying… waiting…

‘For what?’ he asked himself, suddenly. ‘For that bitch to come and slaughter you like a sacrificial lamb? Why not just lie back and bare your throat for her, too?!’

He lifted his head and looked around. The bright moon overhead lit the forest in an eerie manner, making the mist almost glow silver as it reflected its light.

“… What am I doing?” Reid suddenly breathed. He shook his head and dashed his tears away with his fingers, breathing in the crisp air. “No… Not this time…” He whispered to himself. “You’re stronger than you know… You’re stronger than THEY know… than SHE knows…” He fumbled at his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts… his finger hovered over “Bennington”. 

“No signal…” He murmured, and lowered the phone. And then he smiled and shook his head. “Mom would tell me to fight.” He announced, suddenly. “Aaron would tell me to fight. And Morgan. And Rossi… and…” 

He raised his eyes and looked at the moon, and then he moved to stand, hurling his coat away from his body and working on his belt with one hand and his tie with the other, soon jerking them both off and throwing them to the side before jerking off his sweater vest and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing white skin to the moon. As he unbuttoned his pants, the fur was already creeping up his belly from his groin, and spreading from his arm pits down his sides and across his chest… Stubble seemed to come in, but it didn’t stop, and hair began to sprout down his spine and thicken on his arms… he kicked off his shoes and pushed down his pants and underwear, stumbling forward on the balls of his feet as his physiology began to change. 

He groaned as his face lengthened and then bared his teeth in a snarl of defiance as his back popped and tail sprouted. A few moments later, and the man-wolf stood there, flexing his limbs and sniffing the air. Golden eyes burned in rage. He had his mate… and he would not allow another to have him… no… not as long as he lived. And he had no intention of dying, either.

For a moment he crouched down, entire body tense and trembling, but then he sucked in a deep breathe, stepped forward and straightened up again, throwing his head back and letting out a roaring howl. This was no thin cry from his throat, singing to the moon… This was a baying challenge that came all the way from his gut, full, loud and bestial, like no other noise he had ever made before, reverberating throughout his entire body and the forest around him…

________________________________________

A few miles away, Hotch stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. “… No… It can’t be…” He gasped.

“Hotch?” Morgan asked, watching the man-wolf’s hackles rise and his tail lash. 

“Huh?”

“What was that?”

“… I… It sounded like… Spencer.” Hotch admitted. “But… I’ve never heard him sound like THAT before…”

“Is he okay?!”

“He… He’s made the challenge.”

“Challenge?!”

“… He’s challenging Noriko.”

“To WHAT?!”

“… Mortal combat.”

“WHAT?!” Morgan yelped, looking horrified. But slowly, a look of amazement and pride overcame Hotch.

“He’s doing it.”

“What?! Getting himself killed?”

“No…” Hotch breathed, and changed his direction, now being drawn in the direction of his mate. “He’s going into an Alpha Swing. A full Alpha Swing…”

Another deep roar rolled over the forest as the lithe timber wolf re-issued his challenge… And then the response came. Noriko accepted the challenge, and Hotch knew that the pair were heading to face one another.

“Hotch! Wait! Alpha Swing?! What does that mean?!”

“That means he could win!” Hotch shouted back, and then he was gone, leaving the team in the dark.

They all looked at each other, and then turned and followed…

 

Reid moved through the woods, leaving his clothing and other belongings behind. His entire body was vibrating with the force of the low growl that had not stopped since he had issued his challenge. His hackles were up and his teeth were bared. He heard another howl from the alpha bitch, daring him to face her. He snorted, snarling at the air as his fur bristled in his rage. 

Several minutes later, he emerged into a large meadow in a clearing in the forest. And there were the wolves. He noticed immediately that Noriko was enraged… Reid had killed her brother… The other brother was trembling as he forced himself to hold his ground and not attack Reid on sight. The grief was plain, and Reid had never wanted to cause that, but right now, he didn’t think about that. All he could think about was putting that bitch in her place, and it was NOT above him. His mate was HIS, and she would not have him.

“You are going to pay for what you have done…” Noriko snarled, advancing on Reid. He held his ground and held her gaze.

“You brought all of this upon yourself, you bitch.” He rumbled in response. “You started this, don’t you start whining when I finish it!”

“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!”

“YOU’RE ALL TRYING TO KILL ME!!!” Reid roared in response. “If you try to kill me, don’t be surprised when I fight back! Because I will, and if I go down, you can be damn sure I’m taking as many of you with me as I can!” He raised a hand and pointed at Noriko. “… Starting with you…”

“You can try, you filthy dog…” Noriko snapped, and the pair moved in to face one another. “How do you want this? I know you’re more human than wolf, so I’ll let you choose… just to give you a fighting chance. Skin or pelt?”

“Like this.” Reid hissed. Noriko looked startled at that… battles were always fought as wolves… not halfway between… But she had already said she would let Reid choose the terms of the fight. She had to stand by that, and so she made the change. She stared up at the timber wolf, looking slightly uneasy.

Reid smirked. Hotch had told him that many wolves found the halfway form to be award, and preferred the two ends of the spectrum of change, and not this middle range. He may not be very skilled in this form, but neither was Noriko; he had taken that advantage from her.

Hotch burst out of the underbrush then, skidding to a stop, eyes on the pair circling one another. They had all their focus on each other, not even noticing Hotch, or Morgan, Rossi and Emily as they stumbled into view, panting. Their eyes fell on the two werewolves, and they froze.

“Hotch?!” Morgan gasped, raising his gun.

“No.” Hotch said softly, reaching out and placing a hand on the gun, forcing Morgan into lowering it. “Spencer made the challenge and Noriko accepted. This is a fight between them. We cannot interfere.”

“But—“

“If we do,” Hotch interrupted Morgan, “Spencer automatically forfeits… The battle, and his life…”

“What can we do?!” Emily demanded to know.

“Nothing.” Hotch said as the circling combatants suddenly stopped and stood still.

“Let us begin, then.” Noriko stated in a cold tone.

“Yes.” Reid growled, crouching down and baring teeth and claws, Noriko doing the same. “THIS ENDS TONIGHT!”


	30. Chapter 30

The silvery crescent moon sent a gentle, ethereal glow over the forest. The trees seemed to shiver in delight as the cool wind caressed their branches. Crickets sang, and an owl silently glided overhead. But suddenly, a small herd of deer charged through the trees, long elegant leaps carrying them yards with every bound, their tails up and ears erect. There was danger behind them, and while it was not pursuing them, they didn’t plan to tempt fate.

Behind them, in a meadow where they would have ventured to eat, the peace of the forest was lost. The tension hung thick on the air as wolves prowled about, staring at two, monstrous figures circling one another in the middle of the clearing. They were covered in fur, with paws and tails, claws and sharp teeth, but they moved erect on their hind legs. Half man, half beast, the werewolves were preparing for battle. The taller of the pair was male, and had chestnut brown fur that faded to cream on his belly. The smaller, obviously female, was jet black.

For a moment all was still, the wind ruffling their fur. But then, the female let out a furious shriek and launched herself at the taller male. The wolves howled their excited encouragement, all wanting to see the brown Timber Wolf go down under the jaws of the black alpha female. But they all got a shock. As Noriko came at Reid, teeth ready, he balled up his fist and—

CRACK!

“AI!” Noriko yelped as she hit the ground and rolled, stumbling to her feet and putting her hand to her jaw, staring at Reid with wide eyes.

“Now THAT’S what I’m talkin about!” Morgan blurted. “Just how I taught him!”

“What was THAT?!” Noriko blurted, looking stunned and confused. Reid just gave a dark grin, raising his fists. 

“We are both man, and wolf.” He stated, his voice still rough with the ever present growl that had not stopped since he had bayed his challenge to the moon. “And so we will fight as such.” 

Noriko was looking aggravated now, but she could not refuse the terms. “… FINE.” She snapped, and lunged. Reid danced aside, nimble as could be, clearly more familiar with his halfway form than Noriko, and Hotch was glad that he had made Reid run through the woods like that. Reid spun, lifting his knee and—

WHAM!!!

“HUKK!” Noriko gasped as his knee went straight into her stomach, but then came the roar and she felt the burning sensation of teeth slashing open her shoulder.

“Oh my God…” Emily gasped, watching as the pair suddenly became a flurry of snapping teeth and vicious claws. 

“ARP!” Reid yelped as her fist came up under his chin, bringing his jaws together with a teeth rattling clip. He fell back and she pursued, but he seized her wrists and buried his knee into her gut again, rolling back and flinging her. And as she sailed through the air, he twisted over onto his belly and launched himself after her with a roar of anger and hate…

“I’ll kill you, you bitch!” His wrathful voice filled the clearing. “You’re PATHETIC! NOTHING!!!”

And then the other wolves began to speak the words with shock…

“Alpha Swing!” Cried one of them, and Noriko froze, eyes wide. She saw the male wolf come at her, with speed beyond that he should have possessed, and she realized with a sinking feeling that the other wolves were right. Her opponent was no omega, now that she really looked. He was indeed acting, and moving, like an alpha.

“Oh no…” She barked. “You may be in an Alpha Swing, but you’re STILL AN OMEGA!!! AND YOU’LL STILL DIE!!!”

“Not if I kill you first!” Reid shot back, raising his fists and sending Noriko stumbling back with one, two, three punches to the head, and Reid pursued with teeth. The pair became a whirlwind of teeth and claws again, trying to land the most damaging blows as they could. Both were fast and agile. Noriko was smaller, and so she was slightly more maneuverable than Reid, but he was clearly more comfortable in the body between man and wolf, and that left the pair very much evenly matched. Reid snarled loudly as Noriko’s claws opened his chest to allow blood to flow, and he matched the blow by slashing open her side. She managed to dance around behind him, leaping onto his back and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He roared and stumbled backwards, clawing at her furiously, thwarting her attempts to get his throat into her jaws, and eventually he threw himself backwards, landing upon her with a crash. The blow dislodged her and he stabbed an elbow down into her gut, making her jerk and clutch her stomach.

Reid got to his feet and stumbled away, winded by the fall to the ground, but he quickly turned and was ready for Noriko when she got back to her feet and moved to attack again. Now, her eyes were looking wide and she was starting to look worried. But Reid was not patient, and when she didn’t attack immediately he went after her himself.

He threw punches right and left, obviously using tactics that had been taught at the Academy, and tossing in a few moves that Morgan had taught him. Every now and then he threw a kick, and Noriko was obviously becoming irate, feeling that Reid was NOT fighting fair, but she was unable to attack and defend at the same time as she faced his onslaught, no matter how fast she was. Eventually she stumbled and fell back, and Reid pounced. Gasping, Noriko rolled and Reid landed lightly, springing after her. Noriko let out a furious scream and lashed out, and Reid let out a yelp as she kicked him in the head. He toppled over and she lunged at him, but he whirled and brought the back of his fist crashing across her jaw, sending her spinning to the ground. 

Reid stumbled to his feet then, glaring. "Not so tough now, are you?!" He spat.

"You... you filthy DOG!!!" Noriko shrieked, absolutely beside herself.

"What's wrong?" Reid taunted. "If I'm just a dog, why can't the ALPHA BITCH take me down?!"

"I'll kill you!" She screamed.

"TRY!!!" Reid roared. "Because so far, you're not even a CHALLENGE!!! And I'm sick and tired of your games! This ends NOW!!!" And he flew at her, teeth bared and eyes blazing.

Noriko stumbled back with a gasp and threw her arm up in defense, only to find it in his mouth. She saw the glint in his eyes and her stomach dropped… and then his jaws snapped closed like a steel trap, and he jerked his head.

C-RACK!

“AAIIIEEEE!!!!” Noriko screamed, and Reid allowed her snapped arm to fall from his jaws. Then he all out tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. He landed straddling her hips on his knees, and he raised his fist.

“YOU!” He thundered, slamming his fist into her jaw, “WILL NEVER!” Another punch. “COME NEAR!” Another strike. “US AGAIN!!!” He brought his fist down onto her solar plexus. “AARON IS MINE!” Then he seized her neck in his hand and cocked his fist, ready to throw another punch. “AGREED?!”

She winced and groaned, her head pounding as the world spun. His fingers tightened around her neck and she was shaken roughly. 

“ANSWER ME, BITCH!” And he grabbed her broken arm and twisted it. 

Noriko let out a high pitched scream. “YOU MISERABLE WHELP!” She shrieked. Reid punched her again.

“ADMIT DEFEAT AND I’LL LET YOU LIVE!” Reid roared.

Now, she was staring at him. “You… would spare me?” She gasped, wheezing in pain.

“I’m not like you…” Reid growled in a low tone. “Do you concede defeat…?”

“… I do.” Noriko finally gasped.

“You will not come near us again…” Reid snarled, slowly standing and dragging her to her feet, his hand still around her neck. “You will leave town. Transfer to another university as of the beginning of the next semester. Do you understand?!”

“… Yes.” She hissed, narrowing her eyes as tears welled within them.

“AARON IS MINE!!!”

“YES!” She shouted, tears flooding down her face. 

“… Good.” Reid snarled, and shoved her back. She stumbled, and her brother was quickly in his halfway form, catching her before she could fall.

“Noriko?” He gasped. She just shook her head, cradling her broken arm close. He narrowed his eyes and slowly turned growling at the timber wolf before him. “… YOU!” He screamed, and leapt at Reid.

But suddenly there was a blur of darkness, and the wolf yelped as something gripped him tight and lifted him into the air.

The massive, black beast let out a deafening roar, and hurled the other wolf away. Noriko’s brother hit the ground hard and rolled several times. A moment later, he stumbled to his feet, and then laid his ears back as Aaron Hotchner glared.

“Touch him…” He rumbled ominously, “And I’ll kill you. You will leave town with your sister, and NEVER show your face here again... And as for the rest of you…” The other wolves who had followed Noriko all tucked their tails and backed away as the massive black alpha male and the victorious timber wolf in an Alpha Swing both glared and growled at them. “This is your ONLY warning…” Aaron said in a deadly tone. “If you so much as LOOK at him in a way I don’t like, you will feel my teeth!”

The wolves bowed their heads and backed away, fading into the darkness of the tree line. Now the two males remained, with the three human FBI Agents behind them; Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss.

Slowly, Hotch turned and faced Reid. The timber wolf’s teeth were still bared and his hackles were still up. His eyes flashed as he locked gazes with the large black male and growled loudly. Hotch tilted his ears back, snarling and lifting his own lips, teeth gleaming in the light of the moon. And then, to the team’s horror, the pair slowly crouched and faced each other, raising their claws.

“Wait… they’re not gonna…” Emily gasped, eyes wide. Her answer was a vicious roar as Reid charged, and Hotch met his attack fearlessly. The pair lunged and ducked, spun and leaped, jaws snapping and claws catching one another’s skin.

“Do we stop them?!” Emily asked, alarmed.

“No… if we get between them, we’ll get hurt…” Rossi said, putting out an arm to stop Emily from moving closer to the beasts. “Let Hotch handle this.”

“Uh…” was the only thing Morgan could say as he watched the pair attacking one another.

Hotch shouldered Reid to the ground, where he rolled and leapt to his feet, immediately charging and tackling Hotch. Hotch stumbled back but did not fall. The pair were gripping one another’s upper arms, and then, roaring, both lunged.

“Oh my God…” Emily gasped.

The pair stood perfectly still, gripping tightly to one another, bodies pressed up against each other, and teeth buried into the other’s shoulder…

The forest was silent, save for the wind in the trees. Even Reid had gone quiet, his perpetual growl gone. The team could see his face, and a moment later his pupils dilated and his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, a groan vibrating through his chest and throat as he relaxed his jaws and buried his nose into his mate’s thick, black mane, taking in his scent.

Hotch let go of Reid’s biceps and slid his hands around to rest on his shoulder blades, lightly dragging his claws down Reid’s back. Reid shivered and then growled again, baring his teeth as Hotch gently licked his ears.

“Aaron…” Reid breathed, as though only just now recognizing him.

“Shhh…” Hotch soothed. “It’s over, Spencer. You did it. It’s over…”

Reid arched against him. “Need you…” He whined, tossing his head back. “Take me… Aaron, please…”

Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss froze, eyes wide, and began to back away.

“Take me… lock me… now… Now Aaron… NOW!” And he shoved Hotch back to the ground and moved to sit upon his hips.

“Back to the car.” Rossi said quickly. “NOW.” And the humans retreated quickly as the fur faded, leaving the two men naked in the meadow.

Reid remained where he was perched on his mate, leaning down and threading his fingers through Hotch’s hair, kissing him roughly as he ground against him. Hotch returned the kiss with just as much demand as Reid, his hands roughly gripping and squeezing Reid’s buttocks, then pulling them apart, eliciting a whimper from Reid as he felt the tip of his mate’s erection rubbing against his entrance.

“Yes…” He gasped softly. “Please, yes…”

“Shhh…” Hotch breathed, nearly throwing Reid off of him. Reid fell to the ground on hands and knees and Hotch was soon behind him, spreading him open again.

“PLEASE!” Reid sobbed, but then gasped in surprise as he felt his mate’s hot tongue lapping against his quivering orifice. “Ah… A-Aaron?!”

Hotch just growled in response, his eyes still golden. Both men still held to some of their lupine features, not having the concentration to completely force them away. For example… Hotch was currently having to hold Reid’s bushy tail out of the way to reach his objective, and Reid’s ears were tilted back, quivering amongst his tangled hair. Hotch was dragging claws down Reid’s thighs, not enough to draw blood, but leaving red scratches in their wake. A moment later, Reid bared his gleaming canines to the air, then twisted, snarling at Hotch; things were not progressing as fast as he wanted them to…

Hotch smirked as he found himself on his back in the soft grass, but then gasped as Reid straddled him and sunk down, impaling himself on his mate’s erection, letting out a loud keen of pleasure as he settled himself down on the man’s hips, inner muscles fluttering and contracting around the larger male’s length.

Hotch let his eyes fall closed as he dug his claws into his lover’s hips, this time actually drawing blood. But Reid merely hissed, letting his head fall back as he began an insistent rocking of his hips, gasping and whimpering at every tingle that ran through his body. The rocking slowly progressed to fully lifting himself up and dropping down, moving himself on his mate’s manhood without hesitation, only a fierce desire.

“Spencer…” Hotch breathed, reaching up and gripping his lover’s hips, then stroking his trembling flanks and caressing his flat belly, sliding up to his chest. Reid arched into the touches, his moans carrying across the meadow as he reached up and ran his fingers through his own hair, writhing in pleasure.

“Aaron…” He groaned, falling forwards and landing with his hands on either side of Hotch’s head, leaving himself hanging over the man. The pair stared at other another through golden eyes, blazing in lust and passion. “Mine…” He hissed, baring his teeth and growling.

Hotch felt his hackles go up at that, and he snarled right back at his mate, showing his own teeth… Alpha Swing or no, HE, Aaron Hotchner, was the dominant mate. And now it was time to remind his little omega of that fact. He groaned and his eyes rolled back as a sensational shiver ran down his spine, and his knot began to swell. Reid gasped, startled, and moved to lift himself off of his mate, but Hotch growled loudly, seizing Reid’s hips and pulling him down again, holding himself inside as the knot grew.

“Aaahn!” Reid cried, tossing his head back and squirming in discomfort.

“You wanted it…” Hotch chuckled. “You ASKED me for it… Now you have it… You can feel it inside of you…” Reid whined as his mate’s gravelly tone went straight to his groin. “It’s filling you up… and you’re so tight around me, Spencer... is it too much for you? I can feel you straining around my knot…” He grinned, eyes glittering in an almost malicious manner. “You want to get off of me now?”

“Ahh… I… I c-can’t!” Reid cried, beginning to tremble. Hotch smirked, gripping his mate’s arms and pulling, drawing him down to rest on his chest, and then he whispered into the timber wolf’s ear.

“That’s right… You’re MINE, Spencer… and this proves it… I’ve locked you, and you’re not going anywhere until I’m finished with you…” 

Reid let out a gasp at those words, and then he let out a strangled moan as his body shuddered. Hotch closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt his mate’s manhood throb against his stomach, and then the heat of his ejaculate oozed between their bodies. Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid and held him close and tight, nuzzling his ear. “Take it, Spencer… take it all…” He managed to get out, before his own vision exploded into fireworks and his thighs and abdomen tightened.

Reid’s eyes fluttered and he let out a soft whimper as he felt his mate’s penis pulse within him, spurt after spurt of his seed filling his belly in a delicious way. He felt goose bumps rise on his skin as he savored the throbbing of the alpha’s knot inside of him throughout his orgasm. And afterwards it felt even bigger, hot, heavy and swollen, stretching his insides to the point of pain, holding him tight… keeping them connected… keeping Reid with his mate, keeping Hotch in place deep inside of him, and keeping his semen firmly inside… 

Reid moaned at that final thought, and found his body yearning to be filled even more, wanting his lover’s essence to pour into him over and over and over… his body trembling in delight, he turned and kissed his mate, then sat up and began to move himself on his lover again, hissing at the burning tug of his mate’s knot in his body, the feeling a sublime mixture of pleasure and a burning pain.

Hotch stroked Reid’s thighs, his own body trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm as his mate began to stimulate him again, before he had even managed to recover. The tugging between them where they were locked together sent sparks tingling up their spines, and both of them writhed and moaned. Hotch watched his mate through hooded eyes as he writhed upon him, his spine undulating in a delicious manner that had Hotch openly admiring the omega’s body.

“Spencer…” He hissed softly, slowly moving to sit up. Reid growled softly, and Hotch tilted his ears back. “Oh no, pup…” He hissed, baring his teeth. Reid froze at that. “You will not growl at ME.” And Reid gasped as Hotch flipped them over, pinning Reid down to the grass on his back as his hips remained between Reid’s legs, and then he began rutting against the younger wolf, the tip of his erection rubbing ruthlessly over Reid’s prostate as his swollen knot jostled him; Reid’s entrance was wrapped snuggly around the base of his alpha’s erection, just below the knot, and with every thrust backwards the knot tugged harshly on the tight ring of muscles that were too tight to allow it to pass. Reid arched his back and groaned loudly, gripping his alpha’s biceps, claws sinking into the flesh to draw blood, and he curled one leg around his lover’s hips, bucking up against him, matching his every move.

Hotch bowed his head and was dragging his tongue over his lover’s chest, occasionally pausing to lavish a nipple with some attention, or gently biting at his protruding collar bones, or nibbling over Reid’s white throat, which he had exposed to his alpha in a submissive manner as he slowly slid back to settle into his natural omega state. He gasped into his mate’s ear, curling an arm around him, running his hand over the alpha’s back and then carding his fingers through his hair, as his other hand slid down to rest on Hotch’s hip, the gentle touches guiding his mate into giving him what he wanted, harder, faster, deeper…

Soft, pleading whines passed his lips, little breathy words heard amongst them, “Aaron… please… need you… need you to… please… cum into me… need to feel it… cum inside of me…”

Hotch groaned loudly, each and every word shooting straight to his groin and stoking the flames of his passion.

“… fill me.” Reid managed to force out, and his reward was a deep, rumbling growl that ran through his mate’s entire body. Reid felt his eyes roll back in his skull and he vaguely heard himself yelp as his alpha sunk his teeth into the flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, marking him over the pale scars that were already there… The alpha’s claws were digging into Reid’s slender hips, breaking the tender skin and allowing blood to flow, and then he was growling, grinding ruthlessly into his mate has he reached his climax again, injecting his seed deep into his lover’s core. Reid gasped as Hotch collapsed on top of him, but even then the man didn’t stop. 

Reid moaned, writhing as the alpha kept rocking against him, now licking over wounds on his neck before bowing his head and lapping at his chest. Reid’s breath hitched when he felt his mate pinch his nipple between his keen teeth, and then pull it upwards, tugging harshly. “Ah-Ahhh…” Reid cried, arching up, trying to ease the pain. The pull stopped and the teeth release the tender nub of flesh, caressing it with a hot tongue before lips closed upon it, suckling gently to soothe away the ache.

“Nnnmm…” Reid whimpered, tossing his head in his passion as the rocking against him became shallow thrusts once more as Hotch was ready for another round, his blood boiling in his veins as an alpha’s did. “Again, Aaron…” He gasped, his head of his own arousal rubbing against his belly, leaving streaks of pre-ejaculatory fluids in its wake.

“Don’t you think it’s your turn?” Hotch rumbled, smiling slightly.

“I’ll cum when you do.” Reid gasped, his voice filled with certainty. That alone conjured a growl from the alpha’s chest. He gripped the back of Reid’s thighs under his knees and shoved them back. Reid yelped in pain as his legs were pushed back and open, bending his body double with his knees pinned to the grass by his armpits. His arms he had thrown up over his head, fisting his hands in the grass as he howled his lust to the waning moon as his mate took up a brutal pace, crashing into him with wild abandon, drilling deep into his tender recesses with each and every plunge, and feeling like he was going to rip him open with every harsh pull of the knot against his abused orifice. The pain licked up his spine, but through it all, Reid could only lose himself to the bestial mating and bay his sexual frenzy to the moon, then letting out a keen of utter ecstasy as he felt his mate ejaculate into him once more, finally bringing him to his own fall into the abyss…


	31. Chapter 31

Emily Prentiss woke when she heard one of her companions shifting, and low voices. She sucked in a deep breath and grimaced at the ache in her back. She lifted a hand to her face as she slowly stretched, hearing joints popping as she sat up, and then, yawning, she opened her eyes. She saw Rossi and Morgan standing out in front of the SUV, leaning against the hood and staring off into the woods. It was bathed in an ethereal golden light as the young sun of a new dawn made herself known. Slowly, Emily slid out of the backseat of the SUV and walked around the vehicle to approach the men.

“What I wouldn’t DO for a shower and coffee…” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, aren’t YOU glamorous.”

“Derek Morgan, I swear…” Emily hissed in a warning tone, and Rossi and Morgan chuckled. “You two aren’t exactly looking like your dashing selves either, just so you know.”

“Well,” Rossi said, crossing his arms, “it will please you to know that JJ and Garcia will be here any minute. Derek talked to them this morning and they’re really worried. And they’re bringing coffee.”

“Oh, thank you God!” Emily cried out into the morning. “Now I just need that shower!”

A few minutes later and they heard the rumbling of an engine. They turned and watched as the bright orange convertible pulled into view. 

“Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.” Morgan chuckled, grinning at the sight. The three agents walked towards Esther as Garcia got out, looking relieved.

“Morgan!” She cried, and ran to him, throwing her arms around him tightly. “Oh thank GOODNESS you’re okay! Now let go of me, you smell SO bad!”

“Penelope!” Morgan half laughed, half complained. 

“Any sign of them?!” Garcia demanded shifting her eyes back and forth between the three agents. “Are they okay?! Do we need first aid kits? What HAPPENED out there?!”

“Easy there, PG.” JJ said with a smile, bringing over some coffees that were no longer steaming, but still warm enough to satisfy. “If you stop talking long enough you just might get some answers.”

“Oh, JJ you are my savior.” Emily groaned as she drank the coffee.

“So?!” Garcia demanded.

“Well…” Rossi said slowly, “Reid, thrashed that bitch.”

“Is he okay?!” 

“He seemed to be.” Morgan sighed with a shrug. “I mean, he had some injuries, but uh…”

Emily suddenly sucked in a breath and Garcia gripped Morgan’s hand tightly. The pair were staring, with wide eyes. JJ turned.

“… Oh my God.” She gasped. Morgan and Rossi turned and followed their gazes. 

Sillouhetted against the rising sun was a massive, black beast. He was at least seven feet tall with his erect ears and baring his weight on his toes as he was. Muscles rolled under his sleek black coat as he approached, piercing amber eyes fixed on the team. His tail swayed calmly, and his nose quivered. Finally, he stopped about twenty feet away from them.

“… Hotch?” Garcia squeaked, and then let her eyes drop to the long, lanky body he was carrying in his arms. Pale skin could be seen, streaked with blood and dirt. “Oh… Reid!” 

“Is he okay?!” JJ asked, stepping forward nervously.

“He’ll be fine.” Rumbled the creature before them, and Hotch looked down at the young man in his arms. “He’s just exhausted.”

“You don’t seem very bright eyed and bushy tailed yourself.” Emily drawled. Hotch leveled a look on her, and she grinned.

“… I’m tired.” Hotch finally admitted.

“We got your clothes on the way back.” Morgan said. “They’re in the car. We found Reid’s stuff, too.”

“He won’t be waking to dress…” Hotch mumbled.

“I’ll get a blanket.” Garcia said with a firm nod, and rushed back to her car. Morgan watched her.

“Woman… what are you doing wearing heels like that in the woods?!”

Garcia didn’t answer, she just got a blanket out of her trunk (“Pokemon? Really?” Morgan asked) and cautiously approached the massive werewolf before her. She stared up at Hotch with wide eyes.

“… Wow.” She finally breathed. “You’re… HUGE.”

“In more ways than one…” Hotch smirked.

Garcia gaped at him, and then let out w wicked chuckle. “And… does Reid appreciate that?” She asked, and grinned at the low rumbling of amusement that followed her question.

“I certainly think he did… last night. All night.” The wolf grinned.

“HOTCH!” Morgan blurted in shock.

“Really, Aaron?” Rossi drawled, folding his arms and Hotch stared at him. Rossi gave him an admonishing glared, and a moment later, Hotch lowered his eyes in a surprisingly submissive manner.

“Sorry…" He mumbled, shifting. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Hey, I just think it’s nice to know you have a sense of humor.” Emily announced and JJ elbowed her.

“Not at Reid’s expense!” She hissed.

“He’s asleep…” Hotch mumbled in weak defense.

“So?!” JJ demanded, and the large alpha wolf deflated. Garcia just smiled and reached out, draping the blanket over Reid, and Hotch adjusted the young man in his arms, gently wrapping the blanket around him. Then he moved over to the back of the SUV and carefully laid Reid down in the back trunk area, running a paw over his hair, lovingly. 

“Excuse me.” He mumbled, before taking his clothes and heading off to the brush to change back to his human body and dress. As he did, the team stood around drinking coffee and staring at Reid, sleeping in the back of the SUV. 

Garcia giggled. “He has WOLF ears!” And she reached out and poked one of them. The ear flicked, and then dropped into his tangled hair again.

“… He has a TAIL.” JJ observed, eyeing the furry appendage that peeked out from under the blanket.

“He’s so CUTE!” Garcia squealed.

“Shh! Don’t wake him!” Emily shushed. “He had a long night.”

“So Hotch told us.” Morgan drawled. 

“OTHER than that.” Emily huffed, rolling her eyes.

“… So we see.” Morgan said, now frowning. The team eyed the bruise on Reid’s jaw, and the black eye, and Morgan reached out and twitched the blanket down, baring Reid’s chest and shoulders. 

“Oh… my poor baby…” Garcia whimpered, eyeing all of the bruises and cuts and punctures and slashes left by tooth and claw.

“You should see Noriko.” Hotch announced, walking over. The team turned and looked, and Garcia’s eyes widened. Hotch had merely pulled on his slacks and dress shirt, which he didn’t bother to button up, leaving his own chest exposed. He too had some cuts and bruises, though none nearly as back as Reid’s.

“So… It’s over then?” Garcia asked.

“It is.” Hotch nodded. “If she’s dumb enough to try anything after this, she’ll be killed. If not by the pack, then by ME.” And he growled, his eyes flashing gold. “Dave? You’ll drive us home?”

“Why don’t you come stay at my place. You both need some—“

“No.” Hotch interrupted, his voice firm. “It’s a wolf thing. I need to take Spencer home. I need to take care of him there. Myself. ALONE.” He said, seeing the team ready to jump in and help. “I don’t expect you to like it or understand… like I said. It’s a wolf thing.” And he climbed into the trunk and tugged the hatch down, shutting himself in. Then he curled up with Reid and closed his eyes, desperately needing to rest.

The team all exchanged looks, shrugs and then headed back to their cars, Emily going with JJ and Garcia this time. The drive to Hotch’s house was quiet. Rossi focused on the road, and Morgan kept looking back towards the trunk, which was silent. At one point, he frowned and opened his mouth, but Rossi interrupted with a soft “let them alone…” Morgan seemed to pout for a moment, but faced forward again and kept quiet. 

Finally, they arrived at Hotch’s small house. As soon as Rossi killed the engine, they heard Hotch shuffling around. When Morgan opened the back Hotch, Hotch slid out, wincing, and then lifted Reid into his arm, glancing around first to make sure no one was watching. Then he hurried to the front door. Rossi, who had a key, opened it and let him in.

“Thank you.” Hotch said softly from the shadows of the house. “Spencer and I will be taking and three day weekend. I’ll see you Monday. We’ll talk then.” And he turned and disappeared into the house. Rossi closed the door and locked it, then looked at Morgan.

“I know you want answers… we’ll get them Monday.” He said, and the two men left.

Inside, Hotch went straight to the Master Bath. There, he filled a tub with warm water, leaving Reid resting on the bath mat, and then he took a quick shower. Once he was done, he unwrapped Reid from the blanket and gently lowered him into the tub. Reid moaned softly and cracked open his eyes. 

“Rest…” Hotch soothed, gently kissing Reid’s forehead. “You’re going to need to recuperate after last night… An Alpha Swing will drain an Omega. You’ll probably sleep until tomorrow morning. Okay?”

“… Mmmn…” Was Reid’s answer. 

“I’ll wake you to eat and drink a little something later.” Hotch told him, and Reid’s eyes fell closed again as Hotch began to bathe him, smiling slightly as he did so, especially when Reid shifted closer and rested his head on the man’s arm. 

When Reid was clean, hair washed, Hotch lifted him up and laid him out on a towel, rubbing him down before lifting him into his arms and laying him in bed. Reid sighed and snuggled down under the blankets as soon as Hotch drew them up to cover him. Hotch smiled, gently brushing his knuckles down Reid’s cheek, then turned and pulled on a pair of flannel pants and shuffled to the kitchen, where he dug out the first aid kit and put some hot chocolate and soup on. Once all was ready, he made his way back into the bedroom and shook Reid awake, grinning at the loud, disgruntled whine that earned him.

“Come on… eat up.” He said gently, pushing the mug of soup into Reid’s hands. 

“Nnnhg.” Reid grunted but did as he was told, drinking down the warm soup, sighing at the hand gently rubbing up and down the length of his spine. Hotch smiled as his little Omega snuggled into his side, eyelids heavy in his exhaustion. He bowed his head and gently kissed Reid’s damp hair, again and again, nuzzling him between the kisses.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured. “God, Spencer, I love you.”

“… Love you, too…” Reid sighed. Hotch grinned as he placed another kiss to Reid’s hair, near his ears, and one of them twitched. 

“You’re still wearing your tail and ears, babe.” He said smoothly. “You uh… wanna put them away?”

“… ‘m too tired…” Reid mumbled between sips of the soup.

“Alright.” Hotch chuckled. “That’s okay. They’re cute.” Reid grumbled, and Hotch grinned, knowing that Reid did NOT like to be called cute. “Hey, if the shoe fits…” 

“Get off.” Reid snapped, and shoved Hotch away. But then he made a face. “No, come back. I’m cold.” And he tugged Hotch back and snuggled against him again. Hotch laughed slightly, curling an arm around his mate as he finished his soup, and then he passed him the hot chocolate.

“Mmm… marshmallows…” Reid murmured, drawing his knees up to his chest and curling up against his mate. “Why… am I so tired?”

“Well… first there was that… AMAZING night we had…”

“Shut up.” Reid snapped quickly, turning red and hiding his grin in his cocoa.

“And then there was the Alpha Swing you went into. You pushed the boundaries of who you are, and that’s exhausting.” Hotch explained. “Honestly… I’m surprised you’ve managed to stay awake this long.” And he sighed and moved away. Reid whined. “Hush and finish your cocoa. I need to dress your wounds. When you wake, I want to know what happened last night…”

Reid pouted, but did as he was told, and after a while he began to quitly speak between sips of cocoa, telling Hotch everything that had happened. Hotch listened as he carefully tended to each and every injury, no matter how insignificant it was. Reid winced as the cuts and bites were disinfected and cleaned, but soon he was all patched up with bandages and band aids, his story was finished and his eyes were drooping heavily. Hotch was smiling to himself, eyes caressing his lover’s face every moment it was in his view. He loved it. He loved every inch of his mate… especially because he was, indeed HIS.

“Sleep now, babe.” Hotch murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Reid’s arm. Reid heaved a sigh as he moved to lie down, and Hotch gently drew the blankets up over his little mate. “Rest as long as you need to. I’ll be here.” And he watched Reid curl up into a ball, snuggling down into the bed and immediately going to sleep. Hotch sat next to him for a long time, just gently running his ringers through Reid’s damp hair, gently working out the tangles. But finally, he forced himself back to the kitchen to have some soup himself, and then he cleaned his own wounds.

Finally, he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed again. But as he was about to crawl in, there was a pounding on the front door. Reid didn’t even stir. But Hotch frowned and narrowed his eyes, growling. He pulled on a pair of black pajama pants and grabbed his gun, heading to the front door. He glanced at the clock. It was almost ten am. He reached the front door and peered out the peep hole. Then his eyes widened and he unlocked it, pulling it open.

“Ralph? Bev?” He asked, surprised to see the Alpha Pair on his doorstep. They merely ruled the pack and the compound, and rarely came into the city. They certainly had never visited him before. Behind them was Vivienne and Fabien Delacroix, Anicka and Doboromir Moravec, Onatah Anaktokon, Martin Bernadette and Amani Bastian.

“In.” Ralph said sternly, and pushed past Hotch into the house. Hotch bristled, but he did not challenge Ralph out of respect for the other alpha male. The group of wolves all made their way into the living room.

“I know you’re exhausted, Aaron.” Ralph said. “We’ll try to keep this brief.” Hotch nodded, folding his arms over his bare chest and facing Ralph and Bev, while the Delacroix and Moravecs sat down on the large sofa. Onatah perched on the arm and Amani stood behind it, Martin settling into the arm chair.

“Last night.” Ralph said. “Noriko tried to kill your mate?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “Her brothers abducted Spencer from the restaurant where we were having dinner with our co-workers and drove him out to the woods. Noriko and about a dozen wolves were waiting.”

“Who.” Ralph demanded, eyes narrowing.

“Let him finish, Ralph.” Bev chided.

“Reid told me,” Hotch continued, “That he was thrown on the ground and Noriko pinned him under her foot, telling him that on his back on the ground was his place. Reid warned her to back off, and then ran. He had… silver bullets in his gun. He shot Noriko’s younger brother and kept running. The other wolves chased him, but… he got away.”

“How did they end up fighting, then?” Ralph asked, now pacing.

“… Reid was tired of running.” Hotch said softly. “Tired of living scared. He… issued a challenge.”

“You have to be joking.” Ralph said, eyeing Hotch. “He’s an omega. How the hell could he—“

“He went into a full Alpha Swing, Ralph.” Hotch interrupted, and everyone stared. “He challenged her, he fought her, and he won.” Bev was looking stunned. “He sent Noriko packing. Spared her life, but made it clear to her that she is to leave town and never come back.”

“… That’s not his call.” Ralph growled. “I’m the Alpha—“

“On the compound.” Bev said gently, laying a hand on her mate’s arm. “Not here. Out here, there IS no Alpha. He won the battle. His decision stands.”

“I still want the names of the other wolves.” Ralph snapped. “They need to be dealt with.”

“As long as that does not involve hurting them.” Hotch said, and Ralph stared at him.

“You have to be kidding!”

“Oh, I want them all dead.” Hotch snorted, scowling. “But… Reid would blame himself.”

“He’s a gentle soul.” Bev said with a nod. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Was he hurt, Aaron?”

“Nothing too bad for me to take care of.”

“I’d like to see for myself, thank you.” She said firmly, and Hotch recognized immediately that she was trying to pull rank. Technically, however, she was NOT the alpha in this house… HE was. But Bev had his trust, and his respect. He nodded to her.

“This way.” He said, and Bev nodded to the wolves on the sofa. Anicka and Vivienne stood and followed. Hotch led the way down the hall, and pushed open his bedroom door. Bev walked over and perched on the edge of the bed, drawing down the blankets as Anicka flicked on the lights. Her eyes slowly moved over Reid’s body, examining the bruises and gently peeling back the bandages to inspect the wounds beneath, Vivienne peering over her shoulder.

“… You do good work, Aaron.” Vivienne said after a moment, and Bev nodded.

“Yes, you do. I take it that your bandage is covering a bite wound he left you with?” Bev asked with a knowing smile when she looked over the bite that Hotch had left on the juncture of Reid’s neck and shoulder. Hotch just smirked. “I thought so. I take it you… mated after the fight?” Hotch’s smirk widened to a grin.

“Aaron, you’re terrible.” Anicka laughed.

“Hey, he was still in his Alpha Swing. He wanted it just as badly.”

“If he was still in his Alpha Swing,” Vivienne asked, “how did that work out?”

“I reminded him of his place…” Hotch rumbled, looking wickedly pleased.

“Hm.” Bev said, standing and drawing the blankets up to cover Reid again, flicking off the lights. “Alright. Out. Let the poor boy sleep.” And she herded the other wolves back out to the living room. 

“Well?” Ralph asked.

“A few cuts and bruises, nothing too bad. He’ll be fine.” Bev said, then grinned. “Noriko definitely came out worse.”

Hotch narrowed his eyes. “… did she come to you?!”

“She did.” Ralph growled, narrowing his eyes. “Trying to convince us that you and your mate had gone rogue and attacked her and killed her brother.”

Instantly, Hotch’s eyes blazed gold and his teeth were sharp and bared as he uttered a vicious snarl.

“No one believed her, Aaron.” Martin said, eyes widening.

“That’s why we’re here.” Ralph nodded. “We wanted to get your side of the story.”

“So what now?” Hotch demanded, still growling.

“… We enforce your mate’s decision.” Bev said firmly. “We make sure Noriko leaves town.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Onatah asked.

No one answered…


	32. Chapter 32

Hotch raised his eyes when he felt fingers twitch against his thigh. He lowered his book and looked down at his lover, snuggled against his legs. He had one hand curled gently beside his face, and the other rested on Hotch's legs. Hotch felt a slight smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Reid sucked in a deep breath, and his eyes fluttered open.

"… Good morning." Hotch murmured, covering Reid's hand with his own. Reid lifted his gaze to meet his alpha's eyes, and blinked a couple of times.

"… Hi." Reid whispered, and Hotch smiled.

"Feel better?"

Reid blinked couple of times, and then hissed as he slowly stretched. "… 'M stiff…"

"I'm not surprised." Hotch nodded, running his fingers through Reid's hair.

"… I have to pee!" Reid squealed suddenly, beginning to struggle to extract himself from the blankets wound around him.

Hotch chuckled and said "I'm not surprised" again. He helped Reid untangle himself saying "You've slept for twenty eight hours straight."

"What?!" Reid blurted, finally standing.

"You fell asleep at about eight am yesterday. It's nearly noon." Hotch said.

"… It's SATURDAY?!"

"Mmhmm." Hotch nodded, closing his book and setting it on the bedside table. "You go to the bathroom and shower, and I'll fix you something to eat." And he rose from the bed and headed out to the kitchen while Reid darted into the bathroom.

"Aaaahhhh…" Reid sighed as he relieved the pressure on his bladder, glancing down and frowning at all the bandages and band aids over his body. He lifted his eyes to stare blankly at the wall as he thought back…

"Oh God…" He gasped softly, eyes wide. "Noriko…" He let himself drift back into his memories of that night. His heart was pounding as he stepped into the shower and began to bathe, remembering issuing the challenge, and then battling the alpha female, hearing the cries of "Alpha Swing!" from the other wolves watching the combat. And then, as he shut off the water…

"… Oh God… Aaron!"

Hotch blinked and looked up as he heard frantic gasping and bare feet slapping on the floor. He turned and then—

"WHOOF!" Hotch stumbled back as he was tackled by a sopping wet, stark naked Spencer Reid.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Reid wailed, and Hotch just stared down at him, baffled, holding his whisk aloft.

"What? Spencer? What's wrong?!" He cried, reaching over Reid and plopping the whisk back into the simmering pot of Campbell's Tomato Soup on the stove, and skillfully flipping the grilled cheese sandwich out of the pan and onto a plate before it burned. Then he gripped Reid's shoulders and pushed him away so he could look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I attacked you!" Reid cried. Hotch blinked, then smiled.

"It's okay." He said, leaning in and kissing Reid's forehead. "Go dry off and get into clean pajamas and we'll talk." And he sent Reid one his way with a little pat to his bare bottom, and then turned back to the stove, shaking his head and snickering to himself under his breath.

When Reid shuffled out, Hotch grinned at the sight of him… Reid was in a pair of faded Batman pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt that Hotch recognized as one of his own. He was in mismatched socks, as usual, and his hair was wild from being vigorously towel dried.

"What's this?" Reid asked, mischief shinning in his eyes. "A meal with no meat?"

"… Shut up." Hotch grinned, setting out the bowls of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. "I can certainly fry up some bacon."

"I'm fine." Reid said with a little smile, moving to sit down with his mate. "So… is… is it really over this time?"

"It is." Hotch said with a nod. "Ralph and Bev came over yesterday with some of the others. Noriko tried to tell them that you came after her and killed her brother and- they didn't believe her, of course!" Hotch blurted the last bit quickly when Reid let out a cry of outrage, eyes burning. "I told them everything. How she had her brothers abduct you… how they chased you through the woods and… then about the Alpha Swing. And your victory. And… about your decision."

"Decision?" Reid asked.

"Your decision to not kill her."

"Oh."

"Ralph wants her dead. But you defeated her, and your decision stands with the pack. They will see that she leaves town. And they will see to her should she ever return."

"… Oh." Reid said again, looking surprised as he sipped his soup.

"Now then." Hotch said, swallowing his bite of sandwich. "You attacked me last night." Reid's eyes widened in horror. "That's nothing unusual."

"But—" Reid blurted, but stopped when Hotch lifted a hand to silence him.

"You were in an Alpha Swing." Hotch said. "You had just defeated one alpha, when another one appeared. You were in combat mode and you couldn't help but see me as a threat."

"But why?!"

"Just an instance of your wolf instincts overriding your man's thought process. Not uncommon, especially with the drama of the swing you made. You swung to the complete opposite end of the spectrum, Spencer. From Omega to Alpha? That's HUGE. It completely changed who you are for a time. Pushing yourself into it and then coming down from it isn't easy. It could have gone on for hours. But I wasn't willing to wait that long to have you." And Hotch gave him a toothy grin. "So I had to trigger you to come back down again, and to do that, I had to exert my own dominance and push you into accepting your submission, and from there you just kept going until you settled back into your natural position. An Alpha Swing alone like the one you did would have been enough to exhaust ANY wolf. But then you and I, uh…"

"… Decided to go at it like rabbits all night long?"

"Right. And that will exhaust us as well. So it's no wonder you slept like you did."

Reid nodded, chewing his sandwich thoughtfully. "I… when I was fighting Noriko… was… was the team there?"

"Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi." Hotch said with a nod.

"Are they okay?"

"They want answers." Hotch admitted. "But they're respecting our space."

"Hm…"

"I think the girls found your ears and tail cute."

"What?!"

"When I carried you back to the car, you were human… but you had your wolf ears and tail on."

Reid groaned, and then cried "I was NAKED!"

"They didn't see anything." Hotch chuckled. "I wrapped you in a blanket."

"… Okay." Reid said, calming, and Hotch wisely didn't tell him that it was Garcia who had BROUGHT him the blanket, and she had probably seen more than Reid would have liked…

"… Tonight, I'm re-marking my yard. And… you're marking it, too."

"WHAT?!"

Hotch smirked. "… Don't make me call your mom."

"HOTCH!" Reid shrieked, looking mortified. Hotch just grinned. "Uhg…" Reid groaned, drooping. "You SUCK."

"It's your job as my mate." Hotch stated, calmly. "If you don't, they any wolf passing by, will think that a lone, unattached male lives here. You don't want any other… lusty females to come sniffing around me, do you?"

Reid's response was narrow eyes and a low growl.

"Didn't think so." Hotch said, triumph gleaming in his eyes. "You will mark my territory."

"… Fine!" Reid spat, finishing his lunch.

"And I think Ralph is going to want to meet with you."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure." Hotch admitted. "He said he would stop by this afternoon, when he figured you would be awake."

"Oh…" Reid mumbled.

"Now… you go relax," Hotch said gently, "while I clean up, and we'll relax today."

"Oh, no, you cooked this, I'll clean up."

"I'm taking care of my mate." Hotch said. "And that's what I want to do. I am… SO proud of you, Spencer." And he stood and drew his little omega into his arms. "You are just so incredible. And I think you deserve to be pampered a bit. Okay?"

Reid smiled and blushed, snuggling in close. "Okay."

"Alright then." Hotch nodded. "Go on then. Relax. Read a book. Watch Doctor Who. Whatever you want."

"Okay." Reid nodded, and shuffled out of the kitchen. Hotch smiled after him, then turned and began to clean the kitchen.

It was early evening. The sun was beginning to go down. Hotch turned when his phone rang, reaching over to pick it up without disturbing Reid, who was resting against his chest watching The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, and explaining the history of the elves to Hotch, who had gotten lost about fifteen minutes ago…

"Hello?" He said, interrupting Reid telling him about the fall of Gondolin, and the great elven Lord, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, mighty slayer of the Balrog, whom the Valar had brought back to Middle Earth to serve the House of Elrond… and who had been CUT from the movie and replaced by Arwen for Frodo's rescue and the flight to Rivendell, pursued by the Nazgul… they had even given Arwen Glorfindel's horse, Asfaloth! Much to the wrath of geeks everywhere, apparently…

Reid looked up when Hotch frowned slightly, and then his eyes widened. "Oh. Um… okay. Right. Bye." And he hung up.

"What was that?" Reid asked.

"I need to get the grill fired up. And YOU need to get dressed."

"What? Why?!"

"Just do it!" Hotch called, hurrying from the room. Reid huffed and heaved himself off of the sofa, heading the guest room where he still had a lot of his clothes. Ten minutes later, he stepped out onto the back patio, where Hotch had indeed fired up the grill.

"Okay… so what's going on?" Reid asked, sliding his arms around Hotch from behind, his palms resting against his alpha's abs. Hotch just smiled.

"We have company coming." The elder man said. "Can you go into the kitchen and start washing potatoes?"

"Potatoes?"

"Baked potatoes to go with the steaks."

"Oh. Um… okay." Reid nodded, and headed back inside. Hotch turned to watch him go, feeling a smirk come to his lips as he admired his mate's rear end in his jeans… a pair that Garcia had bought for Reid… they were a bit more fitted, showing the shape of his long legs and…

"Damn." He spat, realizing that he now had a hard on…

"Hey, how many potatoes to we… well… that's not a potato." Reid said, poking his head out the door and looking at where Hotch was looking… at the tenting in his pants.

"… No." Hotch nodded, also staring down at the front of his pants. "No, it's not. I should uh… probably take a cold shower." Reid laughed slightly, shaking his head and walking over to Hotch. "You tend to the grill… I'll get the potatoes in the oven… and then I'll help you out with this… problem."

Hotch perked up. "Oh? Really?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Reid nodded, kissing Hotch's cheek and then disappearing into the house. He set the oven to preheat, pulled out a whole sack of potatoes and began to scrub them clean, finally wrapping them in foil and shoving them into the oven before turning and scurrying outside. Then he threw his arms around Hotch's neck and kissed him.

"Mmm… hi." Hotch said, smiling. Reid grinned and tugged Hotch away from the grill by the belt, turned him around pushing him into one of the patio chairs before kneeling down before him and running his fingers up the man's thighs.

"Um…" Hotch sad slowly. "They'll be arriving any minute."

"Then… I guess I should hurry…" Reid snickered, unbuckling Hotch's belt, unbuttoning his jeans and slowly, sliding the zipper down its track. Hotch just stared, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He reached out and ran his fingers through his lover's hair as Reid peeled down his underwear to free his erection.

"Oh, thank GOD I had the foresight to buy a house on the edge of town with all these trees and brush surrounding the property…"

"Mmm… how many acres?" Reid asked, then gave a sensual wink and bowed his head.

Hotch's eyes fluttered closed and he let his head fall back, baring his teeth to the setting sun and hissing, arching forwards and gripping his mate's hair tightly in his fists.

Reid moaned softly, moving up and down on his lover's erection, savoring every inch of it, and the musky scent filling his senses, the groans in his ears… he felt the heat rise in his own body, the tingling in his groin as he could sense his mate's dominance in everything… scent, taste, touch, sound, sight… everything. And it was so arousing to him as an omega. He moaned again, taking Hotch deeper into his mouth and throat, and swallowing around him.

"Oh shit… Spencer…" Hotch gasped, bucking his hips. "Baby… please…"

"Mmnnh…" Reid gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"So close, baby…" Hotch gasped, a strained whine in his throat that Reid found so, so incredibly sexy. And then with a gasp his mate reached his climax, ejaculating into his submissive partner's mouth. Reid mewled as he swallowed the offering and lapped up the droplets that had escaped his lips, cleaning his mate and lovingly tucking him away, kissing his trembling lips.

"Spencer…" Hotch breathed, and Reid smile, nuzzling him. "That… that was amazing…"

"Mm-hmm…" Reid said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and giving Hotch a wink.

"… That was hot."

Reid jumped about a foot into the air, and Hotch twisted around, eyes wide.

"… Garcia?!"

The woman was standing there in the kitchen doorway, eyes wide, holding what looked like a platter of cupcakes. Hotch slowly stood.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I came to check on you…" Garcia said. "I mean… I know Rossi said to give you your space but you were HURT and I was worried and—"

"Who is this?" A voice said from the kitchen behind Garcia.

"Oh!" She gasped, turning and backing out of the kitchen and onto the patio… and the wolves followed. Hotch just stared, not ready for these worlds to collide.


	33. Chapter 33

“Um… Hi. I’m Penelope Garcia. I uh… I work with Hotch and Reid.” The woman said, staring at the kitchen full of strangers.

 

And Ralph and Bev stepped out onto the patio, followed by Martin Bernadette, Amani Bastian, Onatah Anaktokan, Anicka and Doboromir Moravec, Vivienne and Fabien Delacroix, and Madhukar Vishnavi, and then several wolves Reid recognized from the pack compound, but he didn’t know them by name. Nervous at these strange wolves, Reid stepped sideways to hide himself behind his mate.

 

Ralph eyed Garcia, then looked at Hotch, quirking a brow.

 

“Um… She just showed up.” Hotch shrugged, sheepishly, and then grinned. “She’s spontaneous like that. And… she knows.”

 

“… Excuse me?” Ralph growled, narrowing his eyes.

 

“You TOLD her?!” Bev blurted, her eyes widening.

 

“Well… not exactly.” Hotch said, slowly.

 

“Hotchner…” Ralph snarled, clenching his fists and glaring, advancing threateningly on the Unit Chief, gold flashing across his eyes. “This is a serious transgression of the Laws. And you had better start explaining just what possessed you to—“

 

“He didn’t.” Reid snapped, startling everyone by stepping forward and placing himself squarely between Hotch and Ralph. “I did.” And then, downright shocking everyone, he bared his teeth, fixed his golden wolf eyes on Ralph and snarled “Back. Off.” And even then, there was an ever-present growl vibrating through Reid’s chest.

“Hey!” Hotch gasped, grasping Reid’s shoulders and pulling him back. “Hey hey hey… it’s okay. Calm down.” He pleaded earnestly, taking Reid’s face in his hands and forcing him to look him in the eye. “Calm down… Ralph isn’t gonna hurt me. It’s okay. Just calm down.”

 

“… Oh, I like him. He’s got fire.” Bev blurted, and Ralph rolled his eyes.

 

“You WOULD.” He snorted, and Bev smirked. 

 

“I like his spunk. He’s got heart.”

 

“So… what happened, then?” Ralph asked, this time remaining calm after sending a few furtive glances at Reid.

 

“Noriko happened.” Reid snapped, pushing past Hotch to face Ralph head on. Hotch threw his hands up and spun around in helpless frustration; apparently Reid was more than ready for another Alpha Swing…

 

“Reid! Calm down!”

 

“HE WAS THREATENING YOU!!!” Reid nearly shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Ralph, and nearly poking the man in the eye in the process.

 

“Okay.” Everyone jumped when the one human in the mix suddenly bustled forward in a colorful whirlwind, pushing past even the Alpha Pair. “Come on now, Butter Cream. Calm down, sit down, and have a cupcake.”

 

“What?! I don’t WANT a cupcake, I-- ummph!” Garcia shoved Reid down and shoved a cupcake into his mouth, saying “Of course you do.” And then she turned and faced Ralph, offering him the plate. “Cupcake?”

 

Hotch was barely able to bite back a groan as he let his face fall into his hand.

 

“Thank you, dear.” Bev said, taking two cupcakes and shoving one into her mate’s hand. “Now… we can sit down and talk about this like CIVILIZED folk.” And she sat down at the patio table. The other wolves glanced around at each other, and then moved in for cupcakes. Once everyone was situated, Garcia smiled at them.

 

“First off, it’s an honor to meet some of mon capitan’s… OTHER friends.” She said, nodding to the wolves, who looked flabbergasted. “And… Reid kind of… OUTED them because… he was protecting Hotch.”

 

“… I’m starting to notice a theme here focused around that…” Ralph drawled, eying Reid. Reid, whom Hotch expected to look appropriately embarrassed, GLARED at Ralph in a very… un-omega-like fashion. Of course, the glare wasn’t NEARLY threatening when Reid had some baby blue icing and sprinkles on his face.

 

“Anyway… We were all at a co-worker’s house for a barbecue.” Garcia began. “When… these… WOLVES, just came out of nowhere and… attacked my poor baby genius.” And she turned and took Reid’s hand. “Well, everyone started grabbing their guns and Rossi turned the hose on them and after they shot a few, they began to scatter. And then this OTHER wolf appeared out of nowhere and… My handsome hunk of sexy man, Derek Morgan, shot the wolf. And the wolf went down. And… he was moving in for the kill shot. And we didn’t know it but, the wolf was Hotch, and he was coming to protect Reid... All I know is that Reid was screaming and running towards Morgan, and then it was this great big… MONSTER standing there and… PROTECTING the wolf and…”

 

“I had to change.” Reid said softly. “To clear that distance in time to save Hotch.”

 

“So you changed in front of humans.” Ralph said in a low tone. “Knowing the consequences.”

 

“No.” Reid said, shaking his head. “First off… I never knew there was a… LAW about that, or that there were consequences among the wolves. But I know that even if I had known, I would have done it anyway. Because I trust my team with my life. I would trust them before I would ever trust any one of you. And… I also knew that… life wasn’t going to be worth living if I didn’t stop Morgan from…” He trailed off.

 

“And it was NORIKO who ordered the attack in broad daylight in front of humans.” Hotch snorted, scowling. “And the team has done nothing but be the family they always have been to us.” Hotch looked Ralph straight in the eye. “THEY are our pack.” 

 

Ralph eyed Hotch up and down. “Indeed. I will… need to meet with these people before I can come to any conclusions about this.”

 

“What conclusions are there to come to?!” Hotch demanded to know. “You’re Alpha on your compound. NOT here! Here we are in neutral territory. Here, you do NOT outrank me. And this is MY home.”

 

“I must do what I must do for the good of our kind. Call them. Now.” Ralph said.

 

“… Fine. But YOU’RE getting the extra steaks.” Hotch snapped, pulling out his phone and turning his back.

 

“Steaks?” Reid perked, turning around and eying the cooler that Amani had carried out and set beside the grill.

 

“Oh… none for me, thanks.” Garcia said, waving a hand. “Vegetarian.”

 

ALL the wolves made a face at that, Hotch and Reid included. Garcia huffed and pouted.

 

“There will be plenty of steaks.” Ralph smirked, and Amani opened the cooler and started passing around the beers while Garcia giggled and wiped the blue frosting off of Reid’s face. 

 

Hotch held the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey Hotch.” Rossi greeted.

 

“Dave… I need you and the team to come over right now. It’s important.”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“… I’m not sure.” Hotch said.

 

“I’ll be right over. I’ll call Prentiss, she and JJ were going to have dinner after doing some shopping this afternoon.”

 

“I’ll call Morgan.” Hotch nodded, and hung up, turning to call Morgan. The phone rang and rang, and Hotch was afraid that it would go to voicemail, but at the last moment, Morgan answered.

 

“Case?” Morgan said.

 

“Not exactly.” Hotch said. “But I need you to come over right away. Rossi and the girls are on their way.”

 

“Is Reid okay?!”

 

“Yes, he’s fine. But I need you here NOW.”

 

“I’m there.” Morgan said, and hung up. Hotch turned back to the wolves on the patio.

 

“They’re on their way… Penelope? What are you looking at?”

 

“… Possibly my new hot hunk of sculpted chocolate thunder…” She purred, gazing at Amani over the rims of her winged, rhinestone covered glasses. Amani blinked, and then gave her a wide, toothy grin, before turning to Ralph and Bev.

 

“Now THAT’S what I’m talking about!” He blurted, and the wolves all groaned.

 

“PLEASE…” Vivienne pleaded in a weary tone. “Don’t encourage him.” Reid just blinked and looked at Garcia, then shrugged in confusion. A moment later, a buzzing sound came from the kitchen.

 

“Those would be the baked potatoes.” Reid sighed, standing and heading inside.

 

“I’ll give you hand, dear.” Bev said, smiling and walking next to him. Inside, Reid turned off the oven timer and picked up the oven mitts. “What was it like?” Bev asked. Reid turned and blinked in confusion. But she was giving him an honest smile, filled with wonder. “An Alpha Swing?”

 

A moment later, Reid’s own face split into a smile. “It was… incredible. Both invigorating and terrifying all at the same time.”

 

“How did you do it?” Bev asked, noting her husband standing at the door, listening in.

 

“… I… I’m not sure. I guess it was a matter of reaching my breaking point.” Reid admitted, pulling the pan of potatoes out of the oven and beginning to open the foil to allow them to start cooling, then headed to the fridge and pulled out the toppings. “I was just… so sick and tired of it. And she had made it clear that she wasn’t going to let anything get in her way. Hotch thought that… she would back off once we had mated, but all she saw it as was another obstacle. She was going to kill me. So it was also a matter of coming to the realization that it was life or death. One of us was going to die. But… I didn’t WANT anyone to die.”

 

“Would you have killed her?” Bev asked, taking the bacon that Reid had set on the counter and beginning to toss it in a pan on the stove, while Reid chopped the chives.

 

“If she had forced my hand… yes.” Reid nodded. “But only if that was the only way.”

 

Bev sighed. “I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”

 

“It still might.” Reid said. “If she hasn’t given up yet. If she went to you trying to get you to side with her. She would try and use YOU to kill me.”

 

“Oh, I know. I think that she is trying her final play with this.” Bev agreed.

 

“… I’ll do anything…” Reid admitted softly, setting up bowls of chives, cheese, butter and sour cream, “to preserve what I have now. I won’t let her take it away from me. Aaron is… worth dying for.”

 

Bev smiled. “Our mates always are.” She told him, and he returned her smile. Ralph slipped out of the doorway and headed back out onto the patio with the other wolves. A moment later, the doorbell went off. “You get that, I’ll get these outside.” Bev said. 

 

Reid blinked, turning and heading to the front door, opening it and smiling at JJ and Emily, and glanced at Morgan walking across the lawn as Rossi pulled up in his car. He noted that Morgan and Rossi were wearing their firearms.

 

“Hi.” He said, stepping aside to allow the team in. “We’re all out back.”

 

“… All?” Rossi asked. Reid glanced back at them, and a moment later Hotch stepped into the foyer, his eyes hard and his face like stone. The team took one look at him and immediately went from friends, to agents.

 

“I need you all to listen to me closely. VERY closely.” Hotch said, and Reid moved to stand with him. “Everyone out on that patio, is a wolf.” The team stared. “They are friends and allies, but Reid broke the Laws of our kind by revealing our existence to you. This is a matter of the Alpha needing to see if you can be trusted.”

 

“And if we can’t be?” Morgan asked, frowning.

 

“… Don’t ask. You are.” Hotch said. “But I need you to watch them all VERY carefully. Most of them are dominant. I trust you to know what to do. If you need to exert your own dominance, do so. This is a wolf pack. But whatever you do, do NOT challenge the dominance of the Alpha Pair.”

 

“Ralph and Bev.” Reid supplied.

 

“You do that, and we’re ALL in trouble.”

 

“But… we can challenge others?” Morgan asked.

 

“It’s a pack. The pecking order must be established.” Hotch nodded. “And so YOU must find YOUR places. And THEY will have to know where you stand to know how to handle you. Just… watch yourselves, watch the wolves and be smart.” And he turned and led the way to the back patio. 

 

The team filed out, their eyes hard and focused, startling the wolves. They stared at the humans of the team of FBI Profilers… Alphas, all of them. They noted the little blonde… She looked as though she were once a Beta, or Delta, but the scent of motherhood was all over her, and with it, a rise in her domination rank, which she developed to protect her offspring… and her pack.

 

The brunette looked like she was a veteran Alpha. She was no stranger to exerting that dominance either, surrounded as she was by Alpha males who often thought that being male made them more of an Alpha than she… and she wasn’t a stranger to proving them wrong, either. Vivienne felt her lips quirk up; she liked this brunette woman already. She wanted to invite her out to a She-Wolf’s Night Out… because human or not… this woman was a She-Wolf.

 

The dark skinned man with the fierce eyes seemed perfectly comfortable in the presence of the other human Alphas, and yet was standing slightly apart from them, showing that the was perfectly capable of being a lone wolf as well. He looked wary of the wolves around him, but did not look intimidated. He was carrying himself like an Alpha, and were he a wolf in his pelt his head would be up, ears erect and tail held high.

 

The bearded man had been an Alpha all his life, and was now so comfortable in his role that he didn’t feel as anxious about establishing his dominance as the younger males; he knew that the way he carried himself expressed it enough. He was cool, confident, and looked amused at his surroundings, inspecting the wolves with a trained eye that gave him as much information as a wolf’s nose would have. Indeed, he was not a man to be trifled with.

 

The mutual inspection between the team and the wolves ended when Garcia chirped out a happy “Hello, my fine furry friends!” Everyone turned and looked at her. She blinked, and her face fell. “Oh… well… I guess that term would be more appropriate for everyone out here OTHER than the people I just directed it towards, huh?”

 

A moment later, everyone broke into laughter and the tension dissipated.

 

“Amani Bastien.” The wolf greeted, his long dreds swaying as he shook hands.

 

“Derek Morgan, man.”

 

“Wanna help me on the grill?”

 

“You got it!” Morgan said, and the pair moved over to the grill and started popping the steaks onto the heat, chatting away. Garcia quickly joined them, unable to pass up the hotness, apparently.

 

Rossi, in the meantime, sauntered up to Ralph and said “Let me guess. Alpha.” Ralph looked startled.

 

“… How…?!”

 

“I’m good at what I do.” Rossi stated, simply. Ralph just looked unnerved.

 

“… What you do?!”

 

“I’m a profiler.” Rossi said, then turned and walked away, calling “Aaron, I hope you have the GOOD scotch!” And he stepped into the house, Hotch glaring after him. Reid just snickered.

 

“Vivienne.” The female wolf said, holding out her hand.

 

“Emily.” The Agent greeted, smiling and accepting the blonde’s hand.

 

“This is my husband, Fabien.” Vivenne said. 

 

JJ was smiling and shaking hands with Doboromir and Annicka, being diplomatic, as usual. Hotch was chatting with Madhukar and Onatah and the other wolves from the compound, telling them about the serial killer werewolf that he and Reid had taken down a while back, that had led to him taking the pup under his wing.

 

Martin, in the meantime, had struck up another conversation with Reid on molecular biology, and the pair were chattering away. Ralph and Bev sat side by side, beers in their hands, watching the wolves and humans interacting.

 

Rossi returned a few minutes later with his scotch, and moved to sit with Ralph and Bev. Once he made sure that Hotch was sufficiently distracted, he leaned in.

 

“Alright. Let’s talk.” He said, and Ralph frowned, looking angry, but uneasy. “That man there,” Rossi said, pointing at Hotch, “Is one of the finest people I have ever met. And no matter what happens to him on the full moon, I love him like family. I get that you are just doing what you feel is necessary to protect you and yours, but I will do whatever I can to protect MY family. And that is this team. So you do anything… ANYTHING, to hurt Aaron, or Spencer, and believe me, I’ll give you something to worry about.” And he lifted his glass and took a slow sip, savoring the whiskey.

 

Ralph leaned in. “Are you threatening me?” He growled.

 

“If you threaten those two, then yes.” Rossi said in an amiable tone. “Look. Werewolf or no, I’m not afraid of you. I’m too old to allow fear to rule me. But I protect my own, and if I think you are a threat, then I will take whatever steps are necessary to do so. No matter where that threat is coming from. So… do we have an understanding?” And Ralph froze as he found himself pinned by one of the most intimidating Alpha Stares he had ever seen… hell, the only other one he had seen similar to it was the one he had seen only once or twice on the face of one Aaron Hotchner. Bev raised her eyebrows as her mate slowly swallowed, and then nodded.

 

“Good.” Rossi said, now smiling and leaning back in his chair, calm and relaxed. “Smells like dinner is ready!” And Morgan and Garcia walked over with a platter of steaks. Everyone turned and headed over to the table… and waited. All eyes were on Ralph. After all… the rules of the pack were simple at meal time… the Alpha always took his share first.

 

But Ralph didn’t move. He stared at the steaks, and then slowly, he turned and looked at one very relaxed David Rossi. Rossi sipped his scotch and looked at Ralph. And then, to the shock of everyone present, Ralph lowered his gaze. Rossi smirked, then sat forward and forked a steak onto his plate.

 

Hotch’s jaw dropped.

 

Ralph, the Pack Alpha, had just acknowledged David Rossi’s dominance…

 

This was going to be very interesting...


	34. Chapter 34

The steaks were gone. There were only a few remains of the baked potatoes. Only a crumb covered plate remained of the cupcakes, and only the dregs were left of the beer. Nearly two dozen people sat around on Aaron Hotchner’s back patio and lawn, watching the stars, the moon and the fire flies. Five of them were human; all the others were werewolves.

 

Ralph, the alpha wolf, threw his head back and downed the rest of his beer, before turning to the alpha man, David Rossi.

 

“So… can we trust you?” He asked.

 

Rossi smirked. “We can keep a secret.”

 

“How do we know?” Ralph asked.

 

“You have no idea how many secrets this team keeps for the sake of national security.”

 

“Such as?” Ralph asked. Rossi slowly regarded him. 

 

“… I can’t tell you.” He stated, delicately. Ralph looked annoyed.

 

“Give them a few examples, Reid.” Hotch said. “Without betraying anything… too telling.”

 

“I’ve been to Guantanamo Bay to help interview a detainee, and I almost died from Anthrax.” Reid said immediately.

 

“… You’ve been to Gitmo?” Rossi asked, looking surprised and impressed, while the wolves just stared. Reid and Emily both nodded. “We’ve all kept that Anthrax attack a secret…”

 

“I used to work for Interpol.” Emily announced. “Undercover.”

 

“Chicago PD. Deep undercover.” Morgan added.

 

“Several of us,” Hotch chimed in, “have actually been to CIA headquarters to root out a mole.”

 

“I had access to the CIA’s database.” Garcia nodded.

 

“Yeah… and you used it to get Prince William’s phone number.” JJ drawled.

 

“I didn’t get it!”

 

“Only because they booted you out before you could get your hands on a pen.” JJ pointed out, and the entire gathering burst out laughing.

 

“Alright, alright…” Ralph finally relented. “Alright… I suppose your people are trustworthy, Aaron.”

 

“I know.” Hotch said with a nod. “You just wouldn’t take my word for it.”

 

“There’s something that I want to know.” Morgan suddenly announced, sounding serious and almost angry. Everyone turned to look at him. “What about the situation with the bitch who tried to kill Reid… Is she going to back off?”

 

“Apparently she hasn’t…” Reid grumbled.

 

“She WILL.” Ralph growled. “Or I will end her. She has been defeated properly in one on one combat. And she should thank her lucky stars that your Reid spared her life. But if she does not acknowledge and honor his victory, I will not be so generous…”

 

“… Good.”

 

“MORGAN!” Reid howled.

 

“Reid, she’s trying to kill you!!!”

 

“That’s no reason to kill her!”

 

“What would you have us do, Spencer?” Hotch asked. “Arrest her? Throw her in prison? Tell them to ignore the wolf in her cell?”

 

“Surely there’s something ELSE that we can do…”

 

“There is.” Ralph nodded, and stood. “She’s at the compound. Let’s go.” And the other wolves immediately rose and started heading to the cars. “Aaron… you and your mate should come with us.”

 

“… Then we’re coming, too.” Rossi said firmly, standing. Ralph frowned and eyed Rossi but Rossi glared at him fiercely until Ralph lowered his eyes, once more acknowledging the man’s dominance, and nodded.

 

“I am about to take you to my home. To my pack. If you ever betray us…” He said, carefully.

 

“Unless you start hurting innocent people, my friend,” Rossi told him, sauntering into the house, “You have nothing to worry about. Everyone to the cars!”

 

Hotch sighed and Reid snickered, biting his knuckle when Ralph gave him a look.

 

Soon enough the caravan was on their way, the team squished into Morgan’s truck; Morgan and Rossi in the front, and the three women in the back. Hotch and Reid rode in with Ralph and Bev. The drive to the compound was quiet, but their arrival was well noticed. All the wolves emerged from their homes to see what was going on. Reid noted the decrepit old man in a rocking chair on the porch of Ralph and Bev’s house, and realized that this must be Bev’s father, Abraham, the Old Alpha. 

 

And then he spotted Noriko.

 

She was standing near the fire pit, and the blaze illuminated her; one arm was bandaged and in a sling, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her brother stood beside her, looking much as she did; filled with grief and fury over the death of their brother, and starving for revenge. Their eyes lit up in triumph when they saw Reid get out of Ralph and Bev’s car. But then the team was spotted, and murmuring arose from all the wolves.

 

The team moved to surround Hotch and Reid, but Hotch led them across the compound to stand across the fire pit from Noriko. He glared at her, his eyes hard as flint. He cross his arms over his chest and tilted his head back to emphasize that he was, indeed, looking down at her. Her nostrils flared and her eyes blazed in furious indignation at this. But then she looked beyond Hotch and to his team. Humans, all of them… and all of them, Alphas. And all of them looking down at her… looking ready to fall upon her and tear her apart. Merely human, yes, but she felt that Alpha Bitch within herself quaver under their eyes, especially of the older man with the beard. Now THERE was a true Alpha… only Aaron Hotchner could possibly match this man…

 

“Noriko Tanigawa.” Ralph announced then, and she turned startled eyes onto the Pack Alpha. His own eyes were burning, and she felt her gut congeal. “You have broken the laws of the pack, and dismissed all common courtesy, and common sense! You tried to kill a mated wolf, simply to get at his mate. A wolf who had plainly rejected you and chosen another. You forced Spencer Reid into a mortal combat! You are fortunate to have been shown mercy…”

 

“He killed my brother!”

 

“YOU brought that on your brother when you had him abduct Spencer Reid!” Ralph barked, silencing the black she-wolf before him. “You put Spencer into a situation where it was kill, or be killed! A situation in which someone HAD to die! You forced him into it and no matter what the outcome, it is on YOU. Your brother’s death is on YOUR shoulders! Because you did not follow the laws of the pack and respect the sanctity of the Mated Pair! YOU instigated the attack! Spencer defended himself! YOU got your brother killed! YOU instigated the mortal combat!”

 

“HE issued the challenge!” She shrieked hysterically, pointing at Reid.

 

“You left him no choice! He had to stand and fight you one on one, or be hunted down by those with you! He did it out of self preservation, for his mate and his life! And he defeated you fair and square! And then he spared your life. You agreed to his conditions. But then you broke your word and came here, trying to influence ME into doing your dirty work!” 

 

Ralph’s voice was a dangerous roar now. “Noriko Tanigawa, you shame yourself, you shame the pack, and you are a snake! You are not welcome among us any longer!”

 

Noriko stood in stunned silence, as did her brother.

 

“You will BOTH leave DC and the surrounding area within the next 24 hours. You will be escorted home to pack the essentials and then escorted out of town. Should you fail to comply, or ever dare to return, I will lead this pack in the Hunt, with YOU the Prey. And you will be tracked down and slaughtered where you are found! Do you understand?!”

 

“But! It’s the middle of the semester!” Noriko cried. “Law School, I—“

 

Hotch spoke up then, his voice rumbling in aggression, “Then you should have accepted Spencer’s more than generous offer to finish the semester and then leave.” 

 

“I do not offer that.” Ralph nodded. “You have proved yourself to be untrustworthy and without honor in your defeat.” And he turned and pointed out several large, Alpha wolves. “You and you… you… you, you and you. You will see her to her home tonight. She will pack. And then by sundown tomorrow she is to be gone, or dead. Is that clear?!”

 

“Yes sir!” Barked the wolves and they moved towards Noriko, who looked like she was trying to decide between fighting and bursting into tears. Her brother just put an arm around her and guided her away, surrounded by the other wolves. They got into cars, and in a cloud of dust… they were gone.

 

“If she returns…” Ralph said, his tone low and ominous, “would YOU like the honors, Spencer?”

 

“… W-What?!” Reid blurted. “NO!”

 

“I do.” Hotch rumbled, his eyes blazing gold and his canines bared, making Emily do a double-take.

 

“Oh wow… could you give some of the more asshole LEO’s that look?” She asked, and Rossi chuckled. Ralph grinned in amusement, saying “oh, he’d better not.” Bev cleared her throat then and Ralph looked at her, then followed her gaze and went silent. The entire group turned then, watching old Abraham slowly making his way over to them, leaning heavily on a gnarled old cane that had been carved from a tree branch.

 

“… This entire fiasco has shamed us all…” He said softly in his dry voice, thin and tired.

 

“You hold no blame in this.” Hotch replied. “Nor does your pack. But thank you, for your pack stepping in when they did.”

 

“This has shamed not our pack, but all of our kind.” Abraham said, looking sadly at the team. After a moment, Rossi cleared his throat and stepped forward. The Old Alpha raised his head and met Rossi’s gaze unwaveringly.

 

“The shame from her actions are hers, and hers alone.” Rossi said with his trademark crooked smile. “Believe me, our interactions with your kind has led us to believe that you are just like mankind… There are those who are good, and bad. But the good outnumber the bad. Two of your kind are two men that I care for deeply.” He turned and smiled at Hotch and Reid, before looking back at Abraham. “They’re family. Thank you for protecting them.”

 

Abraham stared at Rossi, then slowly nodded. And then, Rossi nodded back before lowering his eyes in deference to the Old Alpha. Ralph made a frustrated noise at that and Bev shushed him, murmuring “Some things just come with age… like wisdom.” Abraham let out a wheezy chuckle at that and Rossi stepped forward, allowing the man to take his arm, happy to assist the aging old wolf back to his porch.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was the end of the work day when the call came in. The team was gathered in the Bull Pen, all ready to leave, when Hotch emerged from his office, putting his cell phone back into his pocket.

 

“That was Amani.” He announced, looking at Reid. “She’s gone. And her brother with her.”

 

“Where is she going?” Reid asked softly.

 

“She’s dropped her classes, citing that in light of her brother’s death, she will be returning home to Japan. Whether or not she will attempt to get a Student Visa again remains to be seen… Her brother is returning to his home in Wisconsin.”

 

Reid nodded, and the others looked satisfied.

 

“It’s over then.” Garcia said with a smile, placing a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah… I guess so.” Reid murmured, staring off into space. “… Now what?”

 

“Get back to our lives?” Morgan offered.

 

“Now… I have to introduce you to my childhood pack.” Hotch said, walking over. Reid immediately looked like a deer in headlights, and Hotch chuckled. “Well… maybe not RIGHT away…”

 

“That’s not funny, Aaron.” Rossi scolded, scowling at the Alpha Wolf. Hotch just shrugged, smirking.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Garcia blurted. “Let’s get a drink!”

 

“Ooh, I’m in!” Emily gasped eagerly.

 

“… I’ll call Will and let him know I’ll be late.” JJ nodded. “This is worth celebrating.”

 

“Well, I guess that means my attendance is mandatory…” Reid muttered, grumbling when Morgan punched him in the shoulder and crowed “Hell YEAH, it is!”

 

“Come on, Spencer.” Hotch said with a smile. “Just dinner and drinks. No bars and clubs.”

 

“Awwww!” Chorused Emily, Morgan and Garcia.

 

“Maybe if it’s a classy place like the ones Rossi goes to.” JJ laughed, returning.

 

“There’s always Karaoke!” Garcia offered.

 

“NO.” Reid said firmly.

 

“Awww…” Chorused the same trio again.

 

“Let’s go somewhere for STEAK.” Hotch said, and Reid immediately seconded that. And an hour later, the team was watching Hotch and Reid ordering the largest, most expensive steaks on the menu, rare. The pieces of meat were delivered steaming, and the wolves cut into their steaks with relish, savoring each and every bite of the red-rare, dripping meat. The team enjoyed their own dinners, watching Hotch and Reid virtually get lost in the prime meat, not even glancing at their sides until the steaks had been devoured and the juices mopped up with bread.

 

“D’you ever eat things raw?” Morgan asked.

 

“I have. Spencer doesn’t like it.” Hotch answered calmly.

 

“… What have you eaten?” JJ asked, looking ready to regret asking the question.

 

“Rabbit, squirrel, deer mostly.” Hotch replied. “Whatever we could catch and bring down with our teeth.”

 

“Squirrel? Ewww…” Emily groaned.

 

“… Don’t you get worms?” Garcia blurted, and Hotch had to spend the next few seconds whacking a choking Reid on the back; Rossi put a quick end to that conversation, and once the bill was paid the team ended up at one of Rossi’s favorite haunts. They sat at a quiet table in the corner of the dark bar, where a lone artist sat perched on a stool on the small stage, playing a smoky tune on the saxophone. Then they just sat and listened, sipping on their drinks. 

 

Garcia smiled as she stirred her Amaretto Sour, watching Reid leaning on Hotch with his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder, his mate running his fingers through his little omega’s hair. Reid’s eyes were drooping, and he seemed beyond relaxed and content where he was, cuddled into his mate and surrounded by his pseudo-pack. 

 

“… Do I HAVE to meet your family?” He mumbled after a bit.

 

“Eventually.” Hotch said gently, smiling as his lover’s speech slurred, more from how sleepy he was than from the alcohol; after all, Reid just had a Disarono on the rocks. Emily just shared a smile with JJ over her red wine and Rossi lit up a cigar, taking a drag and leaning back, closing his eyes, lightly. Morgan finished his beer and stood, offering Garcia his hand. She smiled at took it and soon the pair were slow-dancing casually around the little dance floor, and Morgan appropriately refrained from the usual hip actions.

 

“Aaron?” Reid asked.

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“What if your family tries to break us up?”

 

“They won’t.” Hotch responded. “We’re mate. There’s nothing they can do.”

 

“That’s what you said about Noriko.” Reid mumbled.

 

“Noriko was an exception to the rule…” Hotch snorted. “And I will officially sever my ties to my pack if they try… if I do that, they have no authority over me anymore. Don’t worry, Spencer. I won’t let anything or anyone threaten you again.”

 

Reid just smiled and let his eyes closely lightly, and before Hotch knew it, Reid was dozing on his shoulder. Shooting apologetic looks to the team, who just grinned and nodded back, Hotch lay some cash down on the table, roused his mate and guided him out of the bar. He drove Reid home, gave him a bath and put him to bed, enjoying every moment of caring for his mate. He stood by the bed side for a very long time, just staring at his lover, before he finally went and showered. 

 

When Hotch slipped into bed, Reid sighed softly and snuggled close, gently kissing over the man’s chest, fingers teasing his thighs.

 

“Spencer?” Hotch asked.

 

“Please?” Reid murmured between licks, kisses and nuzzles, and then crooned in satisfaction when Hotch moved to hover over him, groping across the bedside table for the lube. Reid moaned and sighed through the gentle foreplay and preparation and hissed as he was breeched, arching his back as he savored the burn. Their lovemaking was slow and tender, and so Hotch was surprised when Reid pleaded softly, “Aaron… Lock me… please…”

 

“Nnnmmh…” Was his only response as he kissed his lover, and allowed the shiver to run down his spine as his knot began to swell, bringing a groan from his mate as his inner muscles struggled around the expanding girth. When Hotch tugged back teasingly it brought a keen from his Omega, who had thrown his head back and writhed beneath him, trembling fingers slipping between his own legs to rub and caress his rim, stretched tight and smooth over the bulge just inside…

 

Hotch fondled his mate in return, kneading his scrotum and stroking his penis, squeezing the knot that Spencer had also allowed to swell. Reid cried out into the room as Hotch rocked back and forth, massaging his lover’s inner walls with his length and continuing that alternating pull at his entrance, which was so sublime… the stretch and ache as the muscles of his entrance screamed in protest, insisting that they would not be able to stretch wide enough to allow the knot to pass through, not without serious injury…

 

The knot seemed to pulse within him, huge, hot and heavy… it was hellish and heavenly all at once, and Reid wanted it out but wanted to savor it more all at once… Their bodies fell into a rhythm now, pressed together lip to lip, hip to hip and chest to chest, their legs entwined as Hotch rutted furiously into his younger lover, gripping the back of his thigh and lifting it, giving himself more room to grind himself into slender body beneath him. Reid was crying out his bliss into the room, pushed up on one elbow as his other hand curled around the back of Hotch’s head, holding him right where he wanted him, lavishing his nipples with attention; sharp bites that brought little whimpers of pain from his bared throat, and then a wonderful suckling and soothing licks…

 

His head fell back as he let out a strained whine through gritted teeth, long canines gleaming in the moon shining through the window. Golden eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, and he shuddered and gasped at the bestial snarl from his lover, and then his nipples were abandoned as sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck and shoulder and there was a rough, bruising stab into his tender recesses, sending both agony and desire crackling up his spine until his eyes rolled back and sparks exploded across his vision as that euphoric mixture of pleasure and pain brought him to orgasm.

 

Hotch closed his eyes in satisfaction as he registered his mate’s cry and felt the sudden spasm in the hot sheath of his lover’s body before the muscles began their familiar pattern of fluttering and contracting around his penis in almost a milking motion. And it did its trick… Hotch groaned as his abdomen tightened and he felt his climax curl up his spine. His testicles lifted and then pumped his fluids through him, erupting out into Spencer’s core in a hot flood. Copious spurts followed, one after the other, filling his mate with his potent semen. Hotch felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth as he thought about how he, being the extreme alpha that he was, produced much more than the common male, and a vision of his mate with a swollen middle, heavy with pups, passed through his mind; he couldn’t help but run a hand over Reid’s belly, bringing a purr of satisfaction from the timber wolf.

 

Hotch drew the blankets up over them then as he flipped them, resting on his back with Spencer on his chest, knees on the bed with thighs spread wide to accommodate Hotch’s hips between them. Hotch smiled as Reid rested his head on the man’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. He ran his own hands up and down the backs of Reid’s thighs, sometimes sliding up further to caress his buttocks and feel where they were still connected, his knot keeping his penis, and his semen, firmly locked inside of his Spencer for several hours, and several more orgasms to come… Oh, if Spencer thought he was full of his Alpha’s semen now…

 

But for now, they would sleep… The Alpha’s body would recover and produce more seed to pour into the Omega’s body up to a potential dozen more times that night, and while the Omega might be startled at that number, his body would be more than eager to receive it, and the orgasms that would accompany it. But now the Omega would rest too, content in what he already had deep within him, and in the arms that were wrapped around him, the gentle kisses on his hair and the soft, loving words being rumbled into his ear…

 

Spencer Reid drifted off, finally content with who, and what, he was...

 

 

E N D


End file.
